Drabble Me This
by Ione-Sama
Summary: He hated seeing her shed tears for someone who didn't deserve it-they were not worth her pain and he'd had enough. Multiple chapter fic set Post-War. I'm open for requests! Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance. Rating may go up in later chapters. R&R!
1. Enough

**Note:**

 **Okay, this is a collection of SasuHina drabbles! Yay! I've read several different stories on them and I have to say I'm kinda crazy about this pair and have had inspiration swirling around in my head! Hope you love! If any of you are Sakura lovers though, you may not want to read because I'm not much of a fan and so these may not be too kind, concerning her. I'm not great with writing short drabbles so please bear with me! Also, if any of you have requests on a certain kind of drabble that you would like, please leave them in your reviews, I'd love to get fan inspiration! Also, these will be Post-war and if timeline is otherwise, it will be noted at the beginning of each chap. Really hope you enjoy!**

 **####################**

' **Sasuke's dialogue'**

'Hinata's dialogue'

' _Thoughts'_

####################

 _Chapter 1-Enough_

"Gentle fist!" Her palm struck the target dead center, splintering the wooden pillar into shards. Spinning gracefully on the sole of her right foot, she met the next target, open palm hitting the center and once again splintering the dummy into countless shards that scattered to the ground.

She repeated this action several more times, hitting each of her targets with graceful poise yet deadly precision until the last of the wooden posts exploded into a mass of splintered shards.

Sweat poured down her face, neck and shoulders but she ignored the sticky, uncomfortable sensation as she pick up four Kunai and took off across the training grounds at lightning speed.

Pushing off with her left foot, she leapt into the air, spinning, flipping and twisting her body flawlessly as she threw the Kunai at her hidden targets.

Her Byakugan activated in the next second and her lips pulled into a small smirk of satisfaction—each one hit its mark, perfectly.

Landing softly on her feet, she straightened and looked at her hands. They were bruised and some areas were cracked and beginning to bleed.

But she didn't care.

She had to keep going.

She had to push herself to her limit.

She couldn't afford to stop now or else her thoughts were start pervading her mind again…

Thoughts so excruciatingly painful, it felt like a Kunai piercing and twisting in her chest.

Taking off once again, she slipped a few shuriken from the pack at her waist, pirouetted and flung the Shuriken at the hanging targets above her head just as she pivoted her body into a graceful backwards hand spring—never once losing sight of her target.

Each Shuriken struck the bullseye, save one which landed a good four inches to the left.

The Hyuuga Heiress' brows furrowed as she landed in a crouch, eyeing each target with focused Byakugan eyes.

Something in her movements had been off—her pirouette could have been slightly off-balanced or even how far she'd drawn back her arms to cast the shuriken…it could be any number of things but Hinata was exhausted and therefore, her critical thinking wasn't on par.

Heaving deep, labored breaths, she rested her hands on her knees and forced herself to a standing position.

Now the palms of her hands were bleeding, layers of skin having been scrapped off during her latest vigorous maneuver, and the pads of her fingers were sore and very tender to the touch.

She hissed from the stinging sensation that shot through her fingers when she lightly flexed them.

This was bad. At this rate, her hands would be torn and mangled before sunset and tomorrow? The pain would be exceedingly worse; she'd doubtlessly need to lather them in her signature healing salve _and_ wrap them if she hoped them to heal within a few days…even then, with the extent of damage she'd caused, her hands would most likely be hurting for a good week or more.

She glanced to the sky. She'd been here since lunchtime and now, the sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon…she should be heading home soon.

…and yet…..

Poised in a defensive stance, Hinata set her jaw firm and breathed in. "Eight Trigrams: sixty-four palms!" Her hands were a ferocious blur as she executed the technique. She'd put a little of her own twist to it but it was still just as effective as Neji's technique.

….. _Neji…._

Her concentration broke only for a second but it was enough. The momentum of her palms flying, threw her off balance and out of position. She hit the ground hard, the remaining momentum sending her rolling and tumbling for a few feet until she mercifully came to a stop.

Everything hurt…but nothing hurt more at the moment than her arms and hands which had once again, suffered the brunt of her fall. Grimacing and grunting painfully, she struggled to push herself up on her hands and knees. Her arms shook with exhaustion and sharp pain shot through her hands as they pressed to the unyielding earth but Hinata gritted her teeth, finally managing to raise herself to her hands and knees and remain there.

The full exertion of her aggressive training session, hit her hard and her whole body trembled from overwhelming exhaustion as she gasped for air. She felt so weak. Even after all that, she still felt like she was less than amicably strong. She cursed, slamming a small hand on the ground, then yelped in pain—she'd momentarily forgotten the extent of her injuries.

 _It's been a year since the war, yet I still…I still can't…c-can't catch up to him._

There it was. The painful thought she'd been literally fighting so hard to ignore, had seeped into her consciousness and it was left there to fester and grow until the very essence of it was painfully seeping into every fiber of her trembling body.

One crystalline drop fell, landing on the back of her pale hand.

Then another fell, and another until rivers of tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks and dripped off the end of her chin, staining her hands and muddying the ground beneath her body. Whimpers followed and soon, the Hyuuga was hunched over, her body shaking with the force of her cries that had morphed into sobs.

 _Naruto…_

 _Naruto…_

Another sob racked her body.

It had been such a long day—and lunch had been miserable. The Rookie nine had decided to have lunch together at the barbeque and it wasn't even half-way through lunch, before Naruto had stood to his feet and glancing fondly at the pink-haired woman seated beside him, made the announcement that he and Sakura were officially going out.

Everyone's eyes widened, there was five seconds of stunned silence and then the group had erupted with howls of approval and joyous exclamations of congratulations.

Every member of Rookie nine had bright smiles that reached all the way to their eyes as they shook hands and embraced the pair…all that is, except Hinata.

She'd sat in stunned silence for a good five minutes before she pulled herself from her thoughts, long enough to plaster a smile on her face and politely wish the couple the best. After that, she'd made up a plausible excuse that she had to go and after bidding farewell, she'd fled from the restaurant and headed straight for Training Ground 10.

She'd been here ever since, working out her anger, hurt and frustration with every ounce of her strength until she'd collapsed from exhaustion.

She barely had any strength left, yet here she was, crumbled on the ground and weeping profusely. She'd everything up for so long—today, it'd been hours but really, it had been years of built up emotion; everything had been carefully locked away and she'd born through it with all the grace and poise that befitted the Heiress of the powerful Hyuuga clan.

…But today had been the last straw and she couldn't take it anymore.

She'd had enough.


	2. Return

_**Chapter 2-Return**_

 **It was a year since the war—a whole year since he'd bid goodbye to his teammates, his friends and wandered the lands in search of peace and redemption for his sins.**

 **He thought he'd be better off—that they'd be better off but he could only stand the company of strangers or the companion of solitude for so long, before it weighed on him heavily.**

 **Heavily enough that he'd awoken that morning and let his feet carry him back the way he'd come—back through the familiar, hills, mountains, desert and wasteland until he found himself standing at the borders of the Land of Fire. This was familiar.**

 **This was…** _home, perhaps._

 **He'd taken care to send a messenger hawk ahead of him, letting Kakashi—the sixth Hokage—know of his imminent return. However, he'd expressed his desire of it remaining a secret; he may be returning but that did not mean he had intentions of staying permanently, nor did he have the patience for all the chaos that would doubtlessly ensue when his teammates heard of this. Naruto would be his typical obnoxious-pain-in-the-ass self and Sakura would merely stare like a fish out of water with a light pink dusting her cheeks and that stupid look on her face.**

 **Tch.**

 **He hated the fuss they always made— like a flock of annoying, pecking mother hens, the lot of them.**

 **He'd rested for a few hours of the night but rose well before dawn to continue his journey; it would still take most of the day but he didn't want to spend the night out in the open again if he could help it. He was used to sleeping in the elements but it didn't make the hard, unforgiving earth any more comfortable and his back had plenty of knots and kinks as it is.**

 **Keeping his traveling cloak tied securely around him, he'd strapped Kusangi to his back—concealed beneath the cloak—and untied the strip of cloth from around his forehead, letting his raven bangs fall into his eyes.**

 **He didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention and even with the Sharingan and Rinnegan being inactive, his black eyes seemed to draw plenty of it, all on their own.**

 **It was sundown when Sasuke caught sight of the gates of Konoha in the distance and upon closer inspection—activating his Sharingan—he caught sight of a lone figure standing just inside, poised in his direction.**

 **The shock of silver hair was a dead giveaway and Sasuke smirked in spite of himself.**

 **Reaching the gate, he stopped, his crimson eyes scanning the area.**

"Don't worry, there are no Guards—I sent them on rotation just to be safe. But the others will be here soon."

 **"Rotation, huh?"**

"Well you did say you wanted your arrival to be discreet, hm? I mean I know you could've very well slipped past them and they would've have been the wiser, but…well I just had to come and see you for myself."

An eye crinkle smile warmed Kakashi's masked features, causing his student to roll his eyes.

 **"You still wear that ridiculous mask? Honestly Kakashi, you're the sixth Hokage, this whole keeping-your-face-a-mystery is really getting old."**

"Oh this?" He gestured to the mask, another eye crinkle following and a chuckle when his former student scowled at him.

 **"Tch. It's pedestrian and childish…not to mention stupid."**

"Ah well, it keeps the people curious…and it adds to my…swarthy, charismatic mystery."

 **Sasuke rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms over his chest and ignored the man beside him. His sensei was an idiot and his idea of humor left much to be desired, not to mention he was lecherous 'old man'. But he was a renowned Shinobi—skilled, intelligent and powerful and for this, Sasuke had always respected him.**

They were nearing the Hokage tower—the streets were quiet and not a soul could be seen. "So. You're back."

 **"Hn."**

"Any particular reason why?"

 **"I was weary of wandering—particularly among strangers; their company is insufferable. I prefer my solitude."**

"Yet you returned here. To the home of your friends, the place of your birth."

 **"My reasons are my own. Besides, I don't intend for it to be permanent."**

"Oh?" Kakashi gave him a sidelong glance. They reached the tower and he turned to face Sasuke. "Well at any rate, whatever your reasons, it's good to have you back. You have any plans for where you'll stay?"

 **"If the old compound is still standing?"**

"Relatively speaking, yes; as well as can be expected."

 **"Then that would be my choice."**

Kakashi eyed him curiously. "There are better accommodations, Sasuke; we've rebuilt since the war and even if you prefer more privacy, I could easily house you in one of the apartments on the outskirts of the village…or even in my own quarters, if you prefer."

He gestured towards the tower but Sasuke shook his head.

 **"I don't desire to be an inconvenience, Kakashi. You have plenty to concern you with running a village. You don't need an old student, ex-avenger and former criminal stirring up chaos."**

"You are not an inconvenience, Sasuke."

 **"Nevertheless, my decision stands."**

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and sighed heavily. "Very well. If the Uchiha compound is what you prefer then by all means, you are welcome; it is yours after all."

 **Sasuke nodded stoically then turned to take his leave.**

"Do you know how long you'll be staying?"

 **Sasuke paused in his steps but did not turn around. "I haven't decided yet."**

"Well I'll do my best to keep this under wraps as long as I can but you know word's gonna get out sooner or later. Naruto and Sakura will eventually know you've returned."

 **Sasuke eyed his old sensei from the corner of his eye. "I'll deal with that when the time comes."**

 **#####################**

_Note: This drabble is finished. So excited for what comes next! Remember, if any of you have drabble requests for this collection, let me know in your reviews and I'll be happy to fit them in!_


	3. Seeing You

_**Chapter 3-Seeing You**_

 **The sun had just set and a few stars sprinkled the night sky as Sasuke walked through the empty village streets, on his way to his former district.**

 **Though the inhabitants of Konoha were safely tucked away in their darkened homes, the Uchiha didn't take any chances and pulled the hood of his cloak, closely over his raven hair and face. He stayed mostly to the outskirts of town but didn't let his guard down, knowing that ninja patrolled the perimeters each night, in three hour shifts.**

 **He was just passing Training Ground 10 when a faint spike in chakra caught his attention and he stopped.**

 **Ducking into the shadows of a cluster of trees, The Uchiha concealed his chakra, leapt up to a low tree branch and waited.**

 **For a few minutes, there was nothing.**

 **Maybe he had imagined it…but this thought was dismissed when he picked up another hint of the foreign chakra.**

 **It came about two meters off to his left and wrapping his cloak tightly around him to conceal himself, he dropped noiselessly to the ground.**

 **Moving as silently as a ghost, He crept forward—being careful to remain hidden—until he sensed the Chakra signature growing steadily stronger as he drew near.**

 **At last, his eyes caught sight of a dark silhouette, ten feet ahead and Sasuke halted, halfway hidden behind the trunk of a tall Oak.**

"Damn it."

 **He barely caught the whispered curse and closing his eyes momentarily, he slowed his breathing, concentrated and focused his senses.**

 **Just then, the silhouette shifted and it was then that Sasuke noticed whoever it was, had been collapsed on their hands and knees.**

 **They pushed up and sat back on their heels—the pale moonlight illuminating the upper half of their body.**

 **Sasuke's black eyes widened.**

 **It was a woman.**

 **Her long, ebony hair glistened with a hint of Indigo, caught in the light of the pale moon and somehow, the color arrested Sasuke's attention.**

Hinata brushed the sweat from her brow with the sleeve of her shirt, then leaned forward, hands on her thighs, breathing heavily.

This was stupid. Hiding out in the darkness, crying over a boy.

A bitter laugh escaped her lips just then; she shook her head, patting her tear-dampened cheeks with the cuff of her sleeve and sniffled.

She couldn't help the way she felt and she couldn't' ignore it or suppress it anymore. It was a fact; Naruto had chosen someone else—despite knowing of her feelings for him—and he'd done it without even giving her an answer or single word of explanation.

He probably only wanted to spare her feelings…yes. That was it. After all, Naruto had always been such a kind soul and the last thing he would want is to hurt her, one of his dear friends.

It just wasn't in his nature!

But it didn't help the excruciating pain that sliced through her heart.

Another barrage of tears threatened to spill over, stinging the corners of her eyes and she bit her lip hard.

 _Oh Naruto…why?...why wasn't it enough? Why wasn't I enough?_

Hot tears spilled over.

 _Why couldn't you have at least…_

She cupped a hand over her mouth, attempting to stifle another sob.

This was pathetic.

 _She was pathetic…_

" **Hyuuga."**

Hinata gasped, shooting to her feet and spun around.

"S-Sasuke…" His name fell from her lips in a disbelieving whisper.

She couldn't believe her eyes…yet the truth was staring her straight in the face.

It had been a year since the war and he'd been gone…seeing the world some said, while others knew he sought redemption and peace from his demons.

Hinata had been one of these. She believed that deep down, there had always been goodness in Sasuke and in spite of everything he'd done, she truly believed he was deserving of forgiveness. She'd prayed for him the day he left, wishing from the bottom of her heart that he would indeed find complete absolution from his sins and discover peace.

Now that he stood before her—a whole year later—she was reminded of this prayer she'd had for him in her heart and looking at his face, she could detect something different about him.

Something calmer perhaps…or maybe it was in his eyes; they looked wiser.

" **It is 'Hyuuga', yeah?"**

 **She nodded mutely and satisfied for the moment, he stepped out from the shadows and stood before her.**

 **The opalescent orbs were a dead giveaway; she was definitely a Hyuuga but her first name escaped him. She seemed somehow familiar—perhaps he recalled her from the war but then so many of the Hyuuga's had fought alongside him, she could honestly be any one of them.**

"You…y-you came back?"

 **Her hesitant stutter struck a chord of familiarity and a vivid memory of short, pixie hair, rosy cheeks and pointer fingers bumping together awkwardly, flashed across his mind.**

" **Hyuuga—Hinata?"**

She seemed surprised he'd remembered her name. "H-Hai."

" **Hn, I remember you from the academy. Although your hair was much shorter then."**

She averted her eyes, a shadow falling across her features. "Hm."

 **Running a hand through his raven hair, he adjusted his cloak and looked at her again. "It's past sundown; I would think the pampered princess would be safely locked away behind the walls of the Hyuuga compound, by now."**

Something changed in her body language at the blunt tone of his voice and she flinched when he'd spoken the word 'princess.'

"I—I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Sasuke-san."

 **She avoided his eyes when she spoke but her voice was steady, she didn't stutter once.**

" **Still. It is late and you shouldn't be out alone when no one knows where you are."**

"How do you know they don't?" She challenged, raising her eyes and meeting his steady gaze.

 **He didn't miss a beat. "You have no escort."**

Her lips pinched into a somewhat obstinate line and she pulled her eyes away from him.

 **He observed her closely and he could tell something was amiss.**

 **Her chakra flow was disrupted and jumbled and her body language was stiff and guarded; both hands were clenched to her bosom, fingers balled into fists and she was half-way turned away from him, as if she was ready to run.**

 **Readjusting his stance, his arms fell to his sides and he eyed her full on. "So. What's the young heiress' excuse for being out alone at night?"**

"I don't see why you care."

" **Tch. I don't." His expression was stoic and his voice flat and indifferent.**

Turning away from him, she bent down to pick up a few discarded Kunai and replaced them in her pack. "It is nothing. I simply wanted to be out—"

 **His eyes caught sight of sleeve…it was torn and dirtied.**

" **Does 'simply being out' include getting into scuffles, Princess?" He spoke indifferently, reaching out and grasping her wrist.**

 **A sharp hiss and jerk backwards surprised the Uchiha and his obsidian eyes flashed up to hers.**

Her face was pulled into a grimace and her pale eyes reflected pain.

 **Something unsettling churned in the pit of his stomach and his eyes slowly fell to her wrist.**

 **It was bruised and following it down to her hand his eyes widened when he saw red.**

 **Carefully turning it over in his hand, he held it gently, examining her palm with narrowed eyes.**

 **The skin of her palm and fingers were shredded to near ribbons and blood oozed from various places as well as dried blood mixing with caked on dirt and filth. There were scrapes littering her entire hand from front to back, including a few cuts that ranged from shallow to relatively deep.**

" **Your hand is mangled." His voice was flat as he inspected her hand. However, when his gaze found hers, his dark eyes shown with anger.**

Startled, Hinata looked back at her hand. "I—yes it—"

" **Who did this to you?"**

The harshness in his voice surprised her and her eyes shot up to his face.

"W-what?"

" **Your hand. The skin of your palm has been completely shredded. I assume your other hand is—"Catching her other hand in his, he frowned when a similar hiss escaped her lips and one look at her palm, had him gritting his teeth.**

 **It was the same as the other, if not worse.**

 **Scowling, Sasuke held both her hands in his and fixed his eyes on her again. "So. Who did this to you?"**

"I don't—what makes you think that a-anyone—"

" **Hyuuga. I will NOT ask again; who. Did. This. To you."**

Something in his eyes confused the young heiress; there was anger but it wasn't directed at her…it was more indignant, as if he was angry _for_ her and the way he'd eyed her hands, shock and disdain flashing across his features, it had her wondering why he would possibly care at all about the condition of her hands.

"No one. No one did anything to me, Sasuke-san."

 **His black eyes narrowed. "This is no accident, Hyuuga." He nodded at her hands and was surprised when she nodded in agreement.**

"You're right, it's not an accident." Then biting her lip hesitantly, she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"I—I was training. That's all."

 **For a long moment, he stared at her, stunned. His expression was stoic but his obsidian eyes eyed her closely.**

" **You were training." He repeated flatly.**

" **You're telling me that this. THIS is the result of simple** _training?"_

She didn't meet his eyes. "Hai."

 **He glanced at her mangled hands once more, than released them and fixed his eyes on her bowed head.**

" **You purposely injured yourself?"**

"Iie. But I did push myself to my limits…and that…was done on purpose."

 **He said nothing.**

 **Seconds ticked by until at length, he stepped towards her, glancing at her hands briefly.**

" **I see."**

 **It was then, he noticed something wet dropped to the back of her left hand and tickled down her wrist.**

 **Furrowing his brows, he squinted, catching another drop of wetness dripping off her fingers.**

 _What is…?_

 **Black eyes snapped to her face and he saw glistening streams running down her cheeks and dripping off the tip of her chin.**

 **The wetness…it was tears.**

 **His body stiffened and he stared at her blankly.**

 **She was obviously crying but he didn't know why; crying women had never been his forte but even less so, when it was a woman crying for unknown reasons.**

 **He felt lost and shifted uncomfortably.**

" **Hyuuga…um."**

"Gomenasai." She turned her back to him, furiously brushing at the tears. "I apologize, I'm just…"

" **Are you in pain?" it seemed like a logical reason; the pain from her injured hands was doubtlessly excruciating, it made sense.**

"I—Iie." A small smile touched her lips at his concern, miniscule though it may be.

"I'm alright, I just…it's been a long day."

 **His brows furrowed, unconvinced.**

" **I imagine…that it must be more than that."**

She faced him again. "It's nothing, really."

 **Sasuke held a fingers to his lips, signaling Hinata to be quiet.**

" **Somone's coming."**

 **His eyes scanned the surrounding area carefully—there. Coming up the street along the ridge.**

 **Taking hold of Hinata's arm, he pulled her back with him into the shadows, keeping his eyes fixed on the ridge above them.**

 **It wasn't long before he caught sight of two lone figures ambling up the street together. They were side-by-side and seemed in deep conversation as they passed beneath one of the lanterns and halted their steps.**

 **Blonde hair.**

 **He squinted his eyes then, catching sight of Naruto's profile as he ducked his head close to whisper to the young woman at his side.**

 **A shy smile touched her cherry lips and she began to blush.**

 **Then Naruto whispered something amusing, causing her emerald eyes to light up with laughter as the two continued walking.**

 _Sakura._

 **He noticed her arm threaded through Naruto's and his brows furrowed quizzically.**

 _Since when were those two so cozy…?_

 **Then it dawned on him his eyes strayed to Hinata.**

 **Her back was to him but the slight shaking of her shoulders was all the confirmation he needed.**

 **So. Sakura and the Dobe were finally a thing.**

 **Checking the street one more time, he was satisfied to find it empty. He focused his senses; yes, Sakura and Naruto's signatures were faint which meant they'd moved on a safe distance away and therefore, it was safe to come out of the shadows.**

 **Stepping out, he did a quick scan just to be safe, then turned to Hinata.**

" **Their gone. It's safe now."**

 **She didn't move at first and he took a step closer, laying a hand on her shoulder.**

" **Hyuuga…" He turned her towards him and his heart clenched when he saw the tears pouring profusely down her pale cheeks.**

 **She was in misery.**

 **Sasuke sighed dejectedly; he wasn't good at this at all.**

 **Curling a finger under her chin, he tilted her face upwards and looked straight in her eyes, his expression serious. "Don't waste your tears on someone who doesn't deserve it, Princess." He caught a stray tear with the pad of his thumb, flicking it away.**

Hinata's eyes grew wide and she stared at him, her cheeks burned and she felt incredibly self-conscious.

"Sasuke-san…"

" **Come with me." He pulled her gently by the wrist till their feet met the dusty road above them.**

 **He continued in the direction of the old District, not releasing her hand and not speaking a word.**

Hinata glanced down at his fingers wrapped around her wrist and she blushed hard.

"U-umm, Sasuke-san…where are we going?"

" **To my home."**

 **######################**

Hope you love! Request & Review as always!


	4. Princess, It Suits You

_Chapter 4-Princess, It Suits You_

They hadn't spoken a word since leaving the training grounds until they reached the Uchiha District.

Hinata gazed with wide eyes at their surroundings. Everything was so weather-beaten and rundown, it looked like a battle had gone off!

They neared one of the traditional main houses which, though still in terrible condition, was better off than the rest of the barely-standing buildings that surrounded them.

Sliding back the rice paper door—riddled with holes and cobwebs—Sasuke stepped aside, allowing Hinata to pass through first.

She couldn't suppress a subtle smile as she whispered 'thank you' on her way in; Sasuke Uchiha was a gentleman. Who would've thought?

He followed behind her, sliding the door shut at his back and for a moment stood in silence as he looked about the room.

It had been so many years since he'd set foot in this house— _his home._ A wave of reverence washed over him and he bent to remove his shoes and place them neatly by the door.

Hinata did the same.

" **In here." He gestured for her to follow him and they entered another room which was no doubt the receiving room and he led her to a low table.**

 **Pulling a chair from the corner of the room, he swept it clean of cobwebs and set it behind her. "Sit."**

Hinata obeyed and once settled, she let her eyes roam about the room, taking in the scattered remains of dusty furniture, discarded articles and torn window dressings. There was a large painted fan on the far wall—the Uchiha symbol—that looked like it had seen better days; the red and white paint was chipped and faded in various places and something about seeing it in such poor condition, made Hinata want to cry.

The Uchiha clan's history was a tragic one, indeed.

She'd been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Sasuke leave the room until he came back a moment later with scissors, linen strips and a bowl of warm water in hand.

Seating himself on edge of the table in front of her, he set the items aside, then rested his elbows on his knees and looked at her.

" **Let's take a look at those hands, Princess."**

Hinata's eyes snapped to his face—she hesitated. "I-I'm not a princess. And there's really no need, m-my hands—"

 **The man rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation. "Oh come off it; your hands are in a shambles, now shut up and let me see."**

 **He held out a hand and reluctantly, she laid her injured one in his, palm up.**

 **Dipping the wash cloth into the water, he adjusted his hold—resting the hand holding hers, against his thigh, and set to work.**

 **He was as gentle as possible but he knew it was painful.**

 **Yet the young Hyuuga didn't flinch even once and only a brief closing of her eyes was any indication that she felt discomfort.**

 **He had to admit, he was impressed.**

 **Once the dirt and dried blood had been cleansed away from both hands, he dispensed the now-filthy wash cloth into the bowl and set it aside.**

" **Where's that salve of yours?"**

Hinata blinked owlishly. "Eh?"

 **He let out an irritated breath. "The salve. That nasty green slime you always had with you."**

"O-oh it's in my pack…I…how did you know?"

" **Tch. You were never without it during Genin days and you gave some to Naruto during the last part of the Chunin exams."**

 **As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he cursed inwardly; why the hell had he mentioned the idiot's name?!**

"It's in my pack." She nodded towards the pouch laying on the table and watched as Sasuke dug through it, eventually procuring the small container.

 **Unscrewing the lid, he scooped out a generous amount of the green salve onto the tips of his fingers.**

 **Turning his attention back to Hinata, he took up her hand and eyed her intently. "This isn't going to be comfortable at all."**

"Just…do it." She huffed out a breath and gave him the go-ahead.

 **As carefully as possible, he dabbed and smoothed the salve over her open wounds.**

 **He had to be as thorough as possible to prevent infection which meant making sure the salve was massaged as deep into the wounds as possible; this is what made the process so painful.**

 **Every time he prodded a particularly deep wound with his fingers, he heard the sharp intake of breath and even an occasional hiss from the heiress.**

 **When he moved to her other hand, he scooped out more of the salve and set to work.**

 **There was a particularly nasty gash that ran from the base of her index finger, to her wrist and it still oozed a bit of blood.**

 **Sasuke grit his teeth—this would be the most painful. He squared his shoulders, blew out a breath and dabbed the salve into the center of the wound.**

 **She sharply jerked her hand with a hiss and a painful grimace marred her features.**

" **Sorry." He glanced up, offering an apologetic frown then continued on.**

 **It was odd…** _Since when am I so concerned with someone else's pain? We are shinobi, pain is a way of living that only the weak shy away from._

 **But he couldn't shake the twisting discomfort in the pit of his stomach, each time she hissed.**

 **His obsidian eyes flickered to her face a few times and he found himself wanting to smooth the painful wrinkles out of her forehead with his fingers.**

 **He frowned and shook his head.**

 **This was ridiculous; it was her own fault she was in this predicament, she'd brought all the pain on herself and therefore, it was no concern of his.**

 _And yet…._

" **Done."**

Hinata let out a breath and for the first time, the tension eased from her shoulders and she relaxed.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san."

 **But the ex-avenger shook his head, his eyes refocusing on her hands as he unwound the white linen strips. "Don't thank me yet, Princess; we still need to get these wrapped." His brows furrowed in concentration as his fingers deftly wrapped the thin strips, starting at her dainty pinky finger.**

 **He worked silently and tirelessly and Hinata found herself fascinated at the graceful, fluent flow of his hands as he bound up her wounds.**

"You're very good at treating injuries, Sasuke-san."

 **The raven haired man scoffed indifferently. "We all took the basic first-aid course at the academy…but I was unlucky enough to be stuck with Ms. Know-it-all Haruno on my team; she was a stickler for first-aid skills, drilled me on it over and over again over lunch hour."**

"'Ms know-it-all Haruno'?" a slightly bemused smile curved the heiress' lips upwards watched Sasuke tie off the bandage, then take up her other hand and begin wrapping.

 **The Uchiha snorted humorously, glancing at her for a moment. "Yeah. It's a nickname that some of us came up with; Sakura was smart but she always had a tendency to rub it in everyone's faces. No one like's a know-it-all who knows he's good and flaunts it. It's just a quick way of making a lot of enemies and no friends."**

 **He tied off the bandage then let go of her hand and settled his own in his lap, lacing his fingers together.**

" **Sakura always had to be the best at everything. Well, everything** _book-related_ **that is; what she had in book-smarts, she always severely lacked in the aspect of physical prowess—she was always the weakest of the group and she never did anything about it to better herself. She just hid behind me and Naruto all the time, whining like a child."**

Hinata listened intently, watching Sasuke's expression and dark eyes as he reminisced about days gone by.

It seemed troubling for him to talk about it and Hinata wondered why he seemed so bitter in regards to Sakura in particular.

"I always assumed—that you were all good friends." She noted absently.

 **Sasuke met her eyes then. "Naruto's my friend. But he's also more of an annoying brother than anything else. Sakura is just…I don't know Sakura. She's hardly an acquaintance and despite the fact that she's stronger now…I don't have much interest or respect for her. I never have." He spoke frankly and Hinata found it refreshing, talking to someone who was so upfront and honest.**

"Why?"

 **He shrugged, his face impassive. "She never seemed sincere in pursuing to become a Kunoichi; it was always about proving herself to me or Naruto and half the time, she did nothing but flirt with me and make an idiot of herself. She was never serious about it and to me, someone who has that little motivation and is more easily distracted by a one-sided infatuation, has NO business calling themselves a ninja."**

Hinata mulled over his words for a moment before she nodded. "I can understand that. I understand that completely, actually." She looked up at him and was surprised to find the Uchiha smirking.

" **I know. You were the only female in our class that I could stand."**

Her cheeks reddened. "But…we h-hardly ever spoke."

" **That doesn't matter; I observed enough and even though you were weak and timid, I could tell you were the only one who was genuinely serious about becoming a Kunoichi. You had passion and stubbornness and you were never satisfied, you always pushed yourself harder and you never settled. You were weird, for sure and I never cared for that. But you were serious and for that, I always respected you."**

Hinata's eyes widened at his words; all this time, she'd been fighting to get the respect and admiration of Naruto, yet she'd had the respect of Sasuke Uchiha, the last man on earth she would've ever expected to hold any favorable opinion of her.

Her cheeks burned a deep red and averted her eyes from his penetrating stare.

 **Sasuke smirked inwardly at the dusting of red coloring her cheeks and he decided rosy cheeks suited her well.**

 **He would have to make her blush more often.**

"Oh it's…it's so late!" The Hyuuga gasped, standing suddenly to her feet and looking out the window. The stars were numerous and sparkling bright in the night sky and if it weren't for the sudden panic that had set in, the young heiress may have found herself enjoying the breath-taking view.

Scurrying around, she grabbed up her pack, salve and sandals and hurried out the door.

She was confused when Sasuke followed her out, closing the door behind him and when she inquired as to what he was doing, the Uchiha answered matter-of-factly, **"I'm walking you home."**

Hinata gaped at him. "O-oh, n-no Sasuke-san that's not necessary; the Hyuuga compound isn't too far."

 **The man shook his head. "I'm still walking you home."**

Once again, she was touched by his chivalrous insistence. But she knew what her father would think if he saw the Uchiha escorting her home—she cared little of her father's opinion of her—but the last thing she wanted was for Sasuke to suffer because of her.

"Iie, Sasuke-san…really I…thank you for the offer, it's very gracious but…"

" **Your old man would kill me." He finished simply, nodding his head in understanding.**

Hinata giggled nervously. "I'm so sorry; please understand, I don't agree with the way he is but…I would never forgive myself if you were paid with scorn and ridicule for your kind hospitality."

Bowing respectfully, she met him with a smile. "Oh. Here…thank you." Slipping his cloak he'd offered her, off her shoulders, she held it out to him.

 **The man refused it however. "You keep it; it suits you better than it ever did me anyway."**

 **She blushed madly and Sasuke barely hid a triumphant smirk. "Besides," his black eyes drifted to the night sky which was overshadowed with incoming clouds.**

" **It appears a storm might be coming in; we can't have the Princess returning to her palace drenched to the bone." His obsidian eyes met hers just then and the smallest of smiles turned the corners of his lips upwards, then disappeared in an instant.**

Hinata had caught the expression and its fleeting presence left a comforting warmth spreading through her body and once again, reddening her cheeks.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san. Thank you again—f-for everything. Goodnight."

Turning on her heel, the Hyuuga heiress pulled the hood of the cloak tightly over her head and hurried back up the street. When she reached the fork, she turned one last look back and was pleasantly surprised to see the Uchiha still standing in the doorway, black eyes fixed on her intently.

He raised a hand in the air as a bid of farewell and a shy smile touched her lips as she raised her hand in response before turning and disappearing down the road leading home.

 **The black-eyed Uchiha watched her until she disappeared around the bend and then activated his Sharingan, keeping his eyes trained on her until she was safely within the gates of her compound.**

 **It was only then, that his eyes faded to black and the man came to his second conclusion of that night, with a grin…**

 **The Uchiha clan symbol on his cloak, suited** _ **her**_ **even better.**

 **#################################**

 _ **I LOVED writing this one! I'm hoping you all are enjoying these drabbles so far, I know I am for sure! Request & Review!**_


	5. Crazy

_**Note: I'm having SO much fun with this story! I really hope you all are enjoying it just as much, if not more! Once again, each drabble takes place AFTER the war and will be stated in the chapter, if otherwise. Please PLEASE review and don't forget to leave your requests!**_

 _ **###################################**_

 _ **Chapter 5-Crazy**_

 **Barely a week had passed, yet news of Sasuke's return had somehow leaked out. Kakashi swore up and down, he had nothing to do with it and in spite of his foul mood, Sasuke trusted his former sensei.**

 **He knew word would get out sooner or later but…he'd just been hoping for a little more time…**

 **Oh well…life goes on.**

"Hey Sasuke!"

 **The raven-haired man cringed, turning to see his obnoxious best friend running towards him.**

" **Jeez, Naruto, it's barely eight in the morning; keep your voice down, will you?!"**

Naruto skidded to a halt, observed his best friend and just grinned. "Aw com'on Sasuke, It's a beautiful day and besides, you've been gone for a year! I've gotta show you all the new sights, there's so much to see!"

 **Sasuke pressed the heel of his hand against his brow, trying to ease the inevitable headache coming on—he groaned. "Do you ever shut up? You're so** _loud."_

Naruto just laughed, throwing an arm over his friend's shoulders as the two strolled down the street.

 **In spite of his exasperation at being dragged out of bed at seven in the morning, Sasuke had to admit, Naruto had been right; there was a lot to see. So many changes had happened since the war, during the rebuilding of the village it appeared citizens and Shinobi alike decided it was time for some changes and there had even been quite a bit of expansion on the restaurant district. The Akamichi clan had opened several restaurants, ranging from Ramen stands and barbeques, to prestigious, high-end dining and it seemed that business was perpetually booming.**

 **As for the shops district, there were several new stores that had opened as a result of the influx of post-war refugees; several had taken up permanent residence in Konoha and as a result, a prolific influx of buying and selling had turned the shopping district into quite the bustling little section.**

 **Sasuke's head turned left and right, taking in the sights of the bustling lively streets and he couldn't help but be amazed and more than a little impressed. The war had ravaged many of the hidden villages and several of them were still struggling to rebuild and recover.**

 **Yet here was Konoha, alive and thriving.**

 **He felt a sliver of pride as he observed the inhabitants of his hometown; these people were stubborn and spirited—not to mention strong at heart.**

"Hey uh, Sasuke? You okay?"

 **Naruto's quiet voice broke through the Uchiha's thoughts and he shook his head briefly, meeting his friend's questioning gaze.**

" **I'm alright, Naruto. I was just thinking…it really is amazing how Konoha has flourished…in spite of the war."**

A proud smile decorated the blonde Jinchuuriki's features. "Our people sure are something, aren't they? They're so…resilient, it really amazes me."

" **It is definitely…humbling." The dark-haired man observed, his mind seemed to drift back to a distant memory as he scanned the faces of the crowds milling around them.**

 **Suddenly, he caught of slip of Indigo in his periphery and instinctively, his head snapped around.**

 **Across the street, the door to a bakery opened and out stepped the dark-haired Hyuuga heiress, arm-in-arm with Yamanaka Ino. The Hyuuga had a rather large paper bag tucked under her free arm and every now and then, her dainty fingers would disappear into the bag and pull out steaming, delectable cinnamon roll.**

 **The two women were conversing back and forth, seemingly unaware of anything else around them as they traipsed merrily down the street, stopping at all the shop windows to peak inside.**

 **He couldn't explain it but something hummed to life within the Uchiha and his dark eyes followed the young womens' every step—solely fixated on the pretty heiress.**

 **He kept them in his sight but he kept himself inconspicuous so as not to rouse their attention.**

"Can you imagine?!" Ino was saying. "I mean, here I am asking Sai to walk me home because I don't want to walk alone in the dark, and what does he say?! He starts spouting about the unlikely possibility of a young woman of my stature and ability, being successfully attacked and not only that, he states 'even if you were somehow caught by surprise, it is highly unlikely that your assailant would possess the capability of subduing you long enough to violate you.'"

Ino had imitated Sasuke's bland tone of voice and blank expression, almost perfectly and it caused Hinata to throw back her head, laughing hysterically.

 **The sound of her laughter arrested Sasuke's attention and the carefree way she flipped her long hair over her shoulder, her face radiant and eyes shining with joy, had his breath hitching and his lips parting as his obsidian eyes locked onto her.**

 **She was so carefree.**

 **So happy, it seemed.**

 **And she looked** _radiant._

"Oh my! I can just see it now!" She giggled hysterically, knowing full well how awkward and socially inhibited her best friend's boyfriend could be; at times, she almost felt sorry for Ino having to deal with him on a daily basis but then when she'd see the two of them together, the look in Sai's normally glazed-over eyes, was pure devotion and the way Ino was always beaming in his presence, it was obvious…

It was love, plain and simple.

"You're tellin' me! I about smacked that man. Ugh! He's so impossible sometimes, you know?!" Ino sighed dramatically as they stopped at one of the fresh produce booths where Hinata began to peruse the vegetables.

"But you love him." The younger woman stated simply, lifting her eyes to smile knowingly at her blond friend.

Ino sighed but smiled in spite of it. "And Kami only knows why the hell I do."

Hinata giggled softly at this, choosing a few perfectly ripe tomatoes and putting them in her basket. "Well, they say love is a funny thing and that it's not something you get to choose."

"You got _that_ right; I'm not so sure I would've chosen Sai if I'd had the choice."

Hinata's brows furrowed. "But even if you had the choice, there's nothing saying _he_ still wouldn't have chosen you, Ino. It's just…Love isn't that simple, even when…if you _do_ technically choose, it never happens the way you imagine it will."

Ino pursed her lips, cocking a quizzical brow at her friend. "Since when have _you_ been so wise and all-knowing on matters of the heart?"

Hinata scoffed light-heartedly. "I'm hardly 'wise' in such matters, Ino…I guess I just…I guess I'm just more intellectual than most people; I like to think and analyze things."

"But over-thinking can get you in trouble, Missie and it has! You know as well as I do that—"

Hinata's face fell and she turned away from Ino. "I was honest in how I felt, Ino. It was _his choice;_ nothing I could've said or done would've made him see it otherwise and that's the end of it."

Ino bit her tongue; the blunt tone in Hinata's voice spoke volumes—Naruto was a closed subject, no exceptions, not even with her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Hinata…" She touched her friend's shoulder, an apologetic smile touching her pink lips.

Hinata's expression softened and she grasped Ino's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "It's alright, sweetie. No need to feel bad. Life is just…complicated." The two women linked arms and walked on.

Ino's eyes caught sight of something across the street and her lips curled into a devilish smirk. "Ahm! Speaking of 'complicated' Sasuke's been shadowing us since the bakery."

Hinata's feet froze and she briefly looked like a deer-caught-in headlights.

"Eh?"

Ino grabbed her arm and steered her down another street. "Don't look now but broody Uchiha's right across the street and last I checked, his eyes were g _lued_ to you."

Hinata's cheeks burned scarlet and she cleared her throat awkwardly. "I don't—y-you must be seeing things, Ino-chan. S-Sasuke-san doesn't stare at people."

Ino glanced over her shoulder and smirked. "Well he's _staring_ now. More like ogling!"

"Ino-chan!" Hinata gasped, scandalized. "You shouldn't s-say such things in public!"

At this, Ino let out a cackle and pulled her friend to a stop in front of one of the pasta shops. "Hinata, you're so innocent, don't be such a prude! You're eighteen after all, com'on! It's time for you to _let loose and live a little…"_ She waggled her thin brows suggestively, causing the Hyuuga to blush furiously and gasp in embarrassment.

"Ino, please! Your voice is carrying!"

Ino simply rolled her eyes. "Well miss thing, as much as I would love to spend the rest of the morning with you, I'm on the clock in thirty so I shall leave you to your shopping…and to your _tall. Dark and broody admirer."_ She winked suggestively, causing Hinata's eyes to widen as she turned away, mortified.

"See you, Love!" She blew the Hyuuga one final kiss before turning and retracing her steps back up the street.

She passed by Sasuke—though the Uchiha was unware that she'd seen him—and just before rounding the corner, she stopped, smirking to herself. "Hey Uchiha. If I were you, I'd get my ass out of the shadows and over to that shop and say 'goodmorning.'"

She waited, sensing Sasuke's chakra stirring as he stepped a little ways out into the light.

" **Sometimes you're a better tracker than the Inuzuka mutt, Yamanaka." He replied stoically.**

Ino smiled at his off-handed compliment. "Hinata's a sweet girl. But she's too naïve for her own good…and she's damaged."

Sasuke's eyes darkened at her comment but she continued. "Naruto really did a number on her and everyone's stupidly oblivious to how much it messed her up; they all think she's fine. But she's not. And I'm her best friend so I know better…I don't know what it is about her that's got you hanging around her but you better not screw with her. She's had enough of that between the idiot and her family. She needs to be protected for once." At this, the Yamanaka's icy stare settled on him from the corner of her eye and he took it as an official warning:

 _Hurt Hinata, and I'll tear you apart._

 **But Sasuke was never one to be fazed by threats, so he kept his expression impassive and only gave a curt nod.**

This seemed to satisfy the blond Kunoichi and she smirked, tossing a wave over her shoulder. "Good. Go get her, Tiger!"

 **Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Where the hell did she come up with the absurd idea that he and Hyuuga had something going on?**

 **And 'go get her,** _Tiger_ **"?! What in god's name!**

 **But as he stood before the tiny grocery store, he caught sight of Hinata's opalescent eyes, through the store window and his chest tightened.**

 **Whatever this feeling was, he'd been feeling it since he'd last seen her a week ago at his home, after he'd patched up her hands.**

 **It was a kind of tightening that was almost painful but not exactly uncomfortable and at times, it would cause a sort of warmth to spread throughout his chest and down his arms to his hands, making his palms sweat.**

 **His dark brows pinched together in confusion and he shook his head, trying to clear his racing thoughts.**

 _Ugh. Blasted Yamanaka; this is all her doing; she's putting messed up things into my head!_

 **He clenched his jaw and turned away from the shop window, just as the door opened and a soft, curvy something bumped into him.**

 **A muffled yelp had his obsidian eyes snapping open and he looked down to see a slightly-disheveled head of ebony Indigo hair buried against his chest.**

 **The tiny head pulled back, shaking itself a little until wide eyes trailed upwards and locked onto his surprised, obsidian gaze.**

Pink lips parted and a tiny gasp of surprise sounded as the young woman stared up at him, then at his chest and blushed furiously.

Her tiny hands suddenly pushed back from him, like she'd been burned and she fell to her knees to gather her items which had consequently spilled out of her arms as a result of her unexpected collision.

"Oh I'm! I'm so, t-terribly sorry, I—I didn't even look!"

 **Sasuke bent down, picking up the two boxes of pasta and handing them to her. "Its fine, Hyuuga."**

But Hinata shook her head vigorously, muttering something incoherent as she scrambled to her feet, basket in hand. "No I was clumsy, forgive me, S-Sasuke-san."

" **Hyuuga…"**

"No really! I feel terrible, I didn't—I didn't step on your foot did I?!" Her pale eyes widened in horror at this new possibility and Sasuke nearly burst out laughing at her gaping mouth and flaming cheeks.

" **Really, Princess? You're such a girl sometimes; you get so flustered over the stupidest things." He scoffed and his eyes narrowed in irritation—but there was a hint of a smile in their obsidian depths as he eyed the flustered Hyuuga.**

Hinata squeaked, averting her eyes in embarrassment. "I-I just—"

" **Tch. You're so sensitive, Princess." He roughly ruffled her hair, purposely mussing her bangs so they fell in her eyes, making her nose crinkle in irritation.**

 **He smirked when she tried to glare up at him—her 'glare' being nothing more than a rather comical pout of puckered lips and puffed, rosy cheeks.**

 _Damn. Now that was cute._

Crossing her arms, the rather indignant Hyugga huffed and stuck her nose up at him.

"Well that's the last time I ever take your _well-being_ into consideration, Uchiha-san."

She turned and marched away from him, leaving the man smirking from ear-to-ear now and quite amused.

" **Jeez, Princess—dial back the drama." He caught up to her, falling in step beside her, his stoic mask in place once again.**

"Ugh, I'm not a 'princess'!" She groaned, scowling at him.

" **You're the Hyuuga Heiress. The future head of the second most powerful clan in Konoha. That makes you ninja royalty…hence, a 'princess.'" He stated this impassively but his dark eyes were sparkling with mirth as he eyed her from the corner of his eye.**

"Think what you will, Uchiha-san. But I refuse to play into this 'little name game' of yours." She glared at him again and Sasuke crossed his arms, narrowed his eyes and leaned towards her.

" **Are you** _glaring_ **at me? Because it honestly looks like you're just trying to keep from peeing your pants." His expression was completely serious as he said this but a small smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth when Hinata leaned away from him, cheeks flaming from his proximity.**

The heiress gasped at his crudeness and without even thinking, punched him in the chest. "You! That's! You are disgusting, you're crude!" Her cheeks burned furiously.

 **Sasuke rubbed the center of his chest, tossing her a mock look of pain. "Ouch. That really smarts, Hyuuga."**

"Shut up, Sasuke-san!" And with that, she ducked her head and hurried off ahead of him, cheeks still flaming.

 **It was only then that Sasuke allowed himself to laugh as he calmly followed after the fuming and disgruntled princess.**

" **It is simply way too easy to tease you, Princess." And for the millionth time that day, the Uchiha found himself smiling.**

 _Maybe Yamanaka Ino wasn't so crazy after all…_

################################

 **LOVED this one, hehehehe! Such adorable fluffiness—Request & Review as always!**


	6. I'm Sorry

_Chapter 6-I'm Sorry_

Another week went by—several days of which—found a beautiful, pale-eyed woman, strolling through the streets with a tall, dark-eyed man at her side. The young woman was almost always smiling softly, while the raven-haired man at her side almost always had a serious, stoic expression in place. He rarely spoke a word, save for an occasional 'Hn' every now and then and his voice was always indifferent when he spoke.

They made quite the unlikely, contrasting pair as they met at the market or at a coffee shop every morning and many curious eyes and startled expressions drew in their direction as they strolled through the street side-by-side, almost never speaking a word.

They always met early, just before eight but their morning strolls never went past nine; they would walk down the street leading to the Uchiha and Hyuuga compounds and then, they'd say their goodbyes and part at the fork in the road.

No doubt Hiashi Hyuuga would be less than pleased if he were to find his eldest daughter and future Heiress of their clan, being escorted home by the ex-avenger and former criminal Uchiha…What a confrontation _that_ would be.

For Hinata, she hated having to keep the Uchiha away because of her father's prejudice.

For Uchiha, he couldn't give a summoned-rats ass about the old man's opinion of him; he hated leaving Hinata alone to walk home, even if her home was just down the road. In his mind, anything could happen.

He'd fought with this feeling for a time; why should he suddenly be so concerned with what happens to the spoiled Hyuuga Princess anyway!

But at this thought, his conscience would always prick him with guilt; the Hyuuga may have been raised in a lifestyle of entitlement but she was _not spoiled_ nor was there a single bone of entitlement in her body.

She was kind, selfless, genuine and loyal.

And he knew this all too well.

So eventually, the man lost his momentary battle with these growing feelings and simply resigned himself to the fact that he would always worry about her safety.

Thankfully, these worries were always allayed the following morning when he would see her sitting in that coffee shop booth or waiting for him on the bridge.

The heaviness would lift from his chest and he could breathe again.

However, on _this_ particular morning, it was not to be. Upon reaching the coffee shop, he found it empty and when he'd nodded to the patron and headed for the bridge, a dreaded sinking feeling had begun to settle in the pit of his stomach.

He had a bad feeling and upon reaching the bridge—finding no Hyuuga Princess in sight—that bad feeling became a sickening dread as he turned on his heel and marched swiftly back into town.

Something had to be amiss to make her this late; it was already eight fifteen and they always met at exactly half passed seven.

He retraced his steps to the café once more, just to be certain but he didn't find her there.

Just as expected.

After a few minor inquiries, his heart sank further and further when the residence of Konoha informed him that the young Heiress hadn't been seen at all since yesterday morning.

Obsidian eyes darkened as he nodded his thanks and continued on. Soon, he was wandering aimlessly through the streets, debating whether he should retrace his steps and check again, or if he should simply head home.

The latter won out.

As he trudged up the dusty road leading to his district, he caught a familiar chakra signature up ahead and his steps quickened.

He reached the door, slid it open and stepped inside.

His brows furrowed however when he immediately noticed something about the signature was off; it was somewhat uneven and there was an element of fear that he'd never sensed before—it was darker and it trembled as its owner moved silently about.

It was then, he noticed the floors. They were scrubbed clean and shone with the glimmer of the morning sun glinting off their surface.

Removing his sandals, he hesitantly stepped away from the door and into the room.

He noticed the walls next—scoured of all cobwebs and wiped clean of the layers of dirt and grime…even the dark wood trim along the ceiling and floors had been cleaned and polished.

 _Just what in the hell was going on?!_

Sensing chakra from down the hall, Sasuke unstrapped his Kusanagi and laid it aside.

He reached the door to his room and stopped short.

All the furniture had been dusted, polished and the drapes and bedding had been traded out for crisp clean linen that a certain dark-haired woman was now in the process of laying out when a sound from behind startled her half to death.

" **What. Is this?"**

Hinata spun around, trembling from head-to-toe when she spotted him standing there.

"Ah—S-Sasuke-san! I—I didn't t-think you w-would be—"

 **He stepped further into the room, glancing around before his eyes settled on her. "Where have you been? You didn't come this morning and you didn't bother sending any sort of message either."**

The curtain of Ebony Indigo hair, concealed half her face from view as she bowed her head in shame. "F-Forgive me, Sasuke-san but I—I-I had c-c-clan business to a-attend to."

 **The way her voice stuttered and trembled had the Uchiha's eyes narrowing in suspicion.**

 **Something was wrong.**

 **Striding towards the Hyuuga whose back was to him, he looked once more about the room.**

" **I don't think it's looked this pristine, since my mother."**

Her back stiffened and her movements stilled.

 **He could practically smell her blushing and he grinned to himself.**

"I—Arigatou, Sasuke-s-san."

" **Iie. I should be thanking you, Princess; even though I despise people coming into my personal space without my permission…"**

She flinched and he caught the frightened gasp that escaped her lips.

"I-I'm s-sorry p-p-please pardon my r-rudeness!" Her hands shook so badly, she dropped the half-filled bowl of water and the dust rag, the bowl making a loud splash and clatter as it crashed to the floor.

The sound caused her to jump.

 **The Uchiha took in the scene and now a mild hint of panic was beginning to set in. He'd never seen her so skittish before, any little sound had her jumping half-out of her skin and for almost the entire time he'd been there, she'd refused to look him in the eyes and kept her back mostly to him.**

 **He'd witnessed these sort of symptoms before in his travels—many victims of the war had suffered more than just the loss of their homes and family; many had been physically assaulted and the younger women in particular were often-times rapped, exhibiting many of these exact same symptoms that he was witnessing in Hinata.**

 **His stomach churned and he felt the intense need to vomit.**

" **Hyuuga, what's happened?"**

She was on her knees, mopping up the mess. "I—I'm s-sorry. I'm so clumsy, it just—"

 **He shook his head. "I'm not talking about the water on the floor. It's just water, Hyuuga. Leave it and tell me why you're so frightened."**

Her hands stilled their movements and she slowly stood to her feet but she did not face him.

"N-nothing has h-h-happened, Sasuke-san."

" **I can sniff out a liar from a mile away, Hyuuga and you're terrible at it."**

 **He waited but she said nothing.**

 **His patience was wearing thin. "Enough of this. Look at me and stop avoiding it!" He grabbed her arm and whirled her around.**

 **It was then that her ebony hair whipped back from the force of his pull, revealing the left half of her face which was covered in a large hand-shaped bruise.**

 **Obsidian eyes widened with an accompanying gasp from the man as he stared at her.**

For her, she felt utterly humiliated at being seen like this and shutting her eyes against his penetrating stare, she turned away as hot tears stung her eyes.

 **Sasuke didn't speak for several minutes, he didn't release her hand and the puddle of water on the floor was now, forever forgotten.**

"P-Please d-don't." She begged, her voice sounded so small and frightened, it grated on his ears—sounding so vulnerable, as if the very life had been beaten out of her, sickened the Uchiha to his core and he felt a burning anger bubbling up within him.

" **Hinata…"**

Pale eyes widened and snapped to his in surprise. It was the first time he'd used her name and she couldn't help but relish the way it sounded tumbling from his lips.

"Iie. The fault is mine; I—I didn't lock my door this morning, I—I always keep my bedroom door locked when I'm away. I just—I just prefer my privacy."

 **The man almost smiled at this; this woman and he had quite a bit in common it seemed.**

"But I needed to make breakfast early since I was m-meeting you later, so I—I-just—and then Hanabi wanted something so she went to my room and…she found it."

 **Hinata was trembling now and taking her by the shoulder with his free hand, Sasuke pulled her closer in an attempt to calm her, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand with this thumb. "Hyuuga, you're not making any sense."**

A shudder ran through her body and she looked up at him stricken eyes. "The _cloak,_ Sasuke. She…s-she found your c-cloak!"

 **Oh no.**

"She didn't know any better, I know that but she took it to father and he…I've never seen him so f-f-furious! He accused me of being a traitor. He said I was a disgrace to the Hyuuga and t-that I brought s-shame to my mother's name!" The tears were spilling over now.

"He was so a-angry! He ripped the cloak to shreds right in front of me and then he—t-then h-he!"

 **Sobs racked her tiny frame to the point where further words were impossible and the rest of her explanation was swallowed up in her cries.**

 **Without even thinking, Sasuke had taken her face in his hands and was now brushing away the tears with his thumbs.**

 **But the tears kept coming and eventually, he resorted to drying her cheeks with the edge of his sleeve.**

" **So he struck you. As…** _ **punishment."**_ **He spat out the word, venom lacing his voice as his eyes once again took in the bruise.**

"I'm sorry. I'm s-s-so sorry!"

 **His eyes narrowed. "What are you apologizing—"**

"The cloak…it, i-it was y-your b-b-brother's."

 **Black eyes widened. How had she known?**

Slender fingers wrapped around his wrists as she looked up at him. "I n-noticed his initials sewn into the inside seam. I-I was g-g-going to m-mend it b-but—!"

A fresh onslaught of tears over-took her.

" **Hinata…are you crying because of my brother's cloak?" he tilted her head up so she would meet his eyes.**

 **She looked utterly miserable.**

She bit her lip, a few more tears falling as she nodded shakily, averting her eyes.

" **Your own father** _beats_ **you. And you're crying over a torn cloak."**

 **He looked deeply into her eyes and frowned sadly.**

Hinata sniffled. "But I—it was—"

 **Without a word, he pulled the shaking, tearful woman into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head.**

" **You** _ **stupid, senseless**_ **woman." He spoke gently, shaking his head and smoothing a hand down her hair as she continued to cry…**

 _I'm sorry…I'm s-so so sorry!_

#######################

Hope you enjoyed this one! As always, Review and leave your requests as well!


	7. Sasuke's Resolve

_Chapter 7-Sasuke's Resolve_

When Yamanaka Ino answered the knock at her door, she was both stunned and exceedingly concerned to find a stone-faced Uchiha standing there with his arm wrapped around a trembling, tear-stricken Hinata.

"Hinata?" slender blond brows creased in worry.

But it was the Uchiha who spoke. "Can you keep her here for a while, Yamanaka?"

She blinked owlishly. "Uh, yes of course, please." Stepping to the side she ushered them in, watching in stunned fascination as the stoic raven-haired man led the shaking Hyuuga to a chair, seating her gently and wrapping cloak around her shoulders. Bending his head, he whispered something into the woman's ear, causing pale eyes to snap uncertainly to his face.

"Please, Sasuke, whatever you are thinking, don't…it could only m-make things worse."

Ino's eyes widened when Hinata tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, revealing an ugly bruise to her cheek.

The blonde gasped but a warning glare from the Uchiha convinced her now was not the time.

Turning his eyes back to Hinata, he laid a hand on her shoulder. **"You worry too much, Princess; I only have business with the Hokage that I need to take care of." His eyes softened momentarily when her fingers gripped his sleeve and he ruffled her hair. "Don't worry yourself."**

 **With that, he left her and walked back to the door, pausing to speak a few words to Ino.**

" **I know you have questions but** _ **do not ask.**_ **You don't want to know. All you need to concern yourself with is keeping her here and keeping her safe."**

"It's her father. Isn't it." The Yamanaka prodigy grit her teeth, her eyes never leaving the stricken face of her best friend.

 **Sasuke sighed. "Just keep her safe. And** _no one is allowed in while I'm gone,_ **understand?"**

 **Her eyes met his and she bit back the urge to shrink under his piercing, dangerous stare. "Do not let ANYONE in, especially if it's a Hyuuga."**

She gulped. "Sasuke, what are you going to do?"

 **His obsidian eyes glinted with something for a moment but he kept his expression impassive. "As I said, I have business with the Hokage."**

 **And with that, he was gone in a puff of smoke.**

 **###############################**

OHoo! What do you think Sasuke's gonna do? Sounds like he's about to kick some ass maybe? ;) Find out next time and as always Request and Review!


	8. Threat

_Chapter 8-Threat_

Kakashi had just begun his meeting with the Hyuuga head when the door to his office burst open—nearly flying off its hinges—and in stalked Sasuke, obsidian eyes blazing.

He barely spared Kakashi a glance before grabbing Hiashi Hyuuga's collar and throwing a deadly right hook that knocked the Hyuuga head right out of his chair, landing him flat on his back.

In the next second, Kusanagi was drawn and Sasuke had the point of his sword leveled between the old man's eyes.

"Sasuke! What in the hell is the meaning of this?!" Kakashi roared, standing to his feet and eyeing his former student with a deadly glare.

 **But Sasuke paid him no attention, fixating his crimson eyes on those of the Hyuuga who was presently at his mercy. "Touch even a hair on her head again and I will sever your limbs."**

 **His voice was ominously calm, causing an icy chill to run up Kakashi's spine as he observed the bone-chilling scene before him.**

Now wasn't the time for force; Sasuke was clearly volatile and to aggravate him further could have disastrous consequences. Therefore, Kakashi took a deep, calming breath and took his seat again.

"Sasuke. You must have a good reason for barging into my office and threatening the Head of second-strongest clan…so please just calm yourself and explain to me what's happened."

 **Sasuke never lowered his sword and his eyes never left Hiashi's who simply glared at him defiantly.**

 **"I came across Hinata Hyuuga a little over a month ago; when I'd first returned. She was wounded from extensive training so I took it upon myself to tend to her wounds. The stupid girl hadn't bothered to dress properly and it was freezing so I gave her one of my brother's cloaks before she left." At this, his eyes darkened dangerously as they pierced Hiashi Hyuuga.**

" **This morning, I was supposed to meet her and she never showed. Turns out—this** _ **piece of trash**_ **found the cloak and accused his own blood of being a traitor—he shredded the cloak and then** _ **beat**_ **her for good measure. Because that's what you animals in the Hyuuga do, isn't it Hiashi? You beat those weaker than you, into submission so they remember their** _ **place."**_ **He grit out, pressing the point of his sword into Hiashi's flesh just enough to draw blood.**

"Sasuke." Kakashi's stern voice finally pulled the attention of his former student and obsidian eyes briefly flickered in his direction.

"Lower your sword. I won't have violence between Leaf Shinobi, in my office. Hiashi-sama if you would please explain his accusation?"

Hiashi's eyes flashed dangerously at the Uchiha but the young man didn't even flinch—he was not easily intimidated.

"How I deal with the affairs of my clan is my business, Lord Sixth. I am sure you must know that clan matters have always been handles internally and that prerogative has always been respected and upheld, yes?"

"That may be true, Hiashi-sama but if there is abuse being dealt over nothing more than innocent matters that hold no grounds for accusation, I will not tolerate allowing such barbaric behavior, regardless of whether or not it is 'clan business'."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "Tread carefully, Kakashi-sama—or you may find yourself supporting the words of a traitor; that certainly would not be a favorable position for you, considering your present rank."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he stared Hiashi down. "Sasuke Uchiha was absolved of all previous charges set against him, by our dear fifth and he was even reinstated as a full-fledged leaf ninja, in spite of his decision to leave in search of redemption. Therefore, your evaluation of him as 'traitor' has had no viable grounds for quite some time. I advise _you_ to be careful in the words you choose when concerning him."

Then turning his attention to Sasuke, Kakashi stood to his feet and strode to his former student. "Sasuke. Bringing accusations against the Head of a prestigious clan is a serious matter and should not be taken lightly. Are you certain you want to go through with this?"

 **Sasuke's eyes narrowed in defiance and he stood a little straighter. "Tell that to Hyuuga Hinata who has the hand-sized bruise on her cheek—see if perhaps she would have a** _ **different**_ **opinion than mine."**

Kakashi's stomach churned. He knew Sasuke was many things but a liar was not one of them.

"Very well. Then this is an official complaint against the House of Hyuuga. Is there anything else you wish to add?"

 **"Yes." His eyes strayed to the Hyuuga man who was now standing to his feet, nursing an ugly bruised jaw.**

 **"Hinata Hyuuga came to me for help and I've taken steps; she is staying with a trusted friend and therefore, she is no longer under the control of the Hyuuga and I believe, should be granted the status of Konoha Fugitive—according to the laws laid out by Lord Second."**

Kakashi was impressed and even a bit proud in spite of himself; his former student was highly intelligent and a cunning negotiator.

"Very well. Then as of this moment—since Hinata Hyuuga has sought sanctuary from her own clan, she will be given the status of Konoha Fugitive, as you have said. However, if she ever expresses the desire to return to her clan, then we must honor that."

" **Fine. But no Hyuuga will be allowed to come within ten feet of her…not unless she wants it; I don't want her living in fear when she is attempting to sort out her life. She deserves complete discretion and privacy."**

"I cannot allow that." Hiashi cut in drawing both mens' attention. "Hinata is my daughter and my responsibility, she—"

" **You should have considered that before you made an enemy of her." Sasuke warned, pointing hilt of his sword in Hiashi's direction.**

Sensing the tension building, Kakashi held up both hands. "Alright that's enough. Hinata has every right to seek fugitive status according to the protection laws set out by Lord Second; Sasuke is right. This, I cannot interfere with and with all due _respect_ Hiashi, neither can you."

 **Sasuke barely hid a smirk at his former sensei's thinly veiled threat; the man had finesse when it came to negotiating.**

"Sasuke. You're responsible for this and therefore I leave Hinata to you. Talk to her and be sure she knows what has transpired here—she has a right to have a say. Also, I will warn you that display here today will _not_ be tolerated, no matter how noble your motives may have been. Violence amongst Leaf Shinobi is not tolerated and it endangers our alliance with the other Hidden Villages; if they caught wind of conflict amongst our ranks, it could be taken as a sign of weakness and weakness is dangerous as you know. I'm putting you under house arrest until this incident blows over; you will be confined to the Uchiha compound until I say otherwise. You need to think before you act or that temper of yours is going to get you into something that I will have no way of getting you out of…you were lucky this time." His dark eyes fixated on Sasuke, giving him a pointed look.

 **"Fine; as if I haven't been under house arrest before; I could care less for my own punishment."**

Sasuke looked between the two men and then nodded in satisfaction. "Alright. It is settled then. Hinata has protection from any and all members of Hyuuga until she chooses otherwise and Sasuke Uchiha will be placed under house arrest until further directed by me."

Hiashi nodded his consent, reluctant though it was and Sasuke merely gave an indifferent grunt as he was escorted out by two of Kakashi's ANBU guard.

 **However, the Uchiha paused at the door, glancing over his shoulder and meeting the Hyuuga's pupiless stare with a sharp one of his own.**

 **"Come near her again—and I'll have your eyes." Obsidian orbs flashed red just before he disappeared into the hall, the door closing behind him with a deafening thud.**

 **###########################**

 **Oh this was definitely one of my most favorites to write! Cheers for Sasuke kicking some stuck up Hyuuga ass! Loved it! Let's see what the next chapters bring—maybe more SasuHina Fluff? Request & Review!**


	9. The Things That Matter To Me

_Chapter 9-The Things That Matter To Me_

Ino hastily tore open the note, eyeing the messenger hawk warily as she read through the contents.

 _Met with the Hokage. Hinata is safe from Hyuuga._

 _Kakashi's granting her Konoha Fugitive status—they can't touch her or come near her unless she desires it._

 _Hiashi Hyuuga is aware of the terms and has agreed._

 _I'm under house arrest for a while so can't come by—keep Hinata safe no matter what._

 _I'm counting on you, Yamanaka._

 _-S. U._

Blue eyes widened and a small grin appeared.

"Why that conniving bastard…he actually did it."

"I-Ino-chan?" Came Hinata's hesitant voice from the other room. Upon seeing her best friend enter, her Opaque orbs snapped to the tiny unfurled scroll in Ino's hands."

Ino looked at her from across the room; a mixture of smugness and uncertainty flickering across her features.

Walking to where Hinata was seated, she smirked at the girl before wordlessly handing her the parchment.

Hinata looked up at her questioningly, her eyes flickering downwards scanning the few lines before they widened and her lips parted in a gasp. "He…h-he didn't…"

Ino crossed her arms, a triumphant smirk gracing her features. "See? You can't deny that I told you so, Hina; there's NO WAY you can ignore the fact that he cares."

#########################

 **Sasuke paced through the rooms of the Uchiha mansion with a stoic, calculating stare and a cup of tea in hand.**

 **It was just past sundown and already, he was finding himself beyond bored out of his living mind.**

 **His brows furrowed in mild irritation but he shook off the feeling; it had been worth it—if a few months of house arrest is what it took to keep Hinata safe, then so be it.**

 **The dark-eyed man smirked to himself; after all, that right hook had been immensely satisfying, not to mention the sight of that smug Hyuuga flat on his back.**

 **Ambling back to the sitting room, he fell into a chair and sipped the last of his tea. Setting the empty cup aside, he took up Kusanagi, unsheathed it and proceeded to sharpen and polish the blade—he had a bit of OCD tendency when it came to his weapons and it had become a calming activity, keeping him focused and patient.**

 **A noisy thud from outside cause the Uchiha's hands to freeze. He activated his Sharingan and carefully scanned the perimeter of the house.**

 **Someone was there and they had carefully disarmed each one of the four ANBU guards that had been stationed outside—they were only unconscious but still, he had to admit he was impressed.**

 **Standing to his feet he moved stealthily to the doorway and then out into the hall.**

 **He held Kusanagi in one hand, carefully shifting from one side of the hallway to the other, not making a sound.**

 **When he'd reached the receiving room, his footsteps halted when yet another thud sounded from just outside the main door.**

 **There.**

 **A cloaked figure had just dropped down from the overhang and now stood on his doorstep, hand raised preparing to knock.**

 **A sliver of ebony indigo flashed in the moonlight and he couldn't believe his eyes.**

 **Striding to the door, he slid it open, Kusanagi going slack in his grasp when he caught milky white orbs staring up at him wide-eyed.**

" **Hyuuga…what in the** _ **hell are you doing here?!"**_ **He scowled darkly at her but she ignored it, pushing past him into the house.**

"I can't believe you did that, Sasuke-san!"

 **He rolled his eyes, pushing down a smirk at her failed attempt at a scolding glare and slid the door shut behind them.**

" **You never answered my question, Princess; what in the hell are you doing here? You were supposed to stay put at Yamanaka's when I—"**

"I know what you expected me to do, Sasuke-san…but I saw your note; you can't honestly believe I would have just stayed put after reading it, did you?"

 **He was a bit surprised at her boldness; she hadn't stuttered once.**

" **That note. Was** _ **not**_ **to be your concern, Hyuuga." He snipped at her. Moving to one of the windows and looking out, obsidian eyes scanning the night.**

" **You shouldn't even be here. I'm—"**

"Under house arrest, I know. What on earth d-did you do, Sasuke-san?"

 **He ignored her question, checking the window once more before letting the curtains fall back into place.**

" **I had business with the Hokage, that's all." He skirted the issue, keeping his eyes away from her beseeching ones.**

"That isn't all. You're n-not telling me e-everything—something happened, I know it. Something with my f-father."

 **Sasuke shook his head, tiring of this interrogation. "It isn't something you need to concern yourself with; all you need to know is what I said in the note; you have the Hokage's protection under the law of Konoha Fugitive status—you don't have to have anything to do with your family or clan, unless you want to and they can't get to you anymore. They are under strict orders to keep away from you and give you your privacy. Also, this incident is strictly between your old man, the Hokage and myself—absolute discretion is being exercised to the fullest extent."**

Hinata listened in stunned silence.

She couldn't believe what was happening. She'd been the brunt of her father's anger many times before, yet this time, someone had been there. Someone who wanted to defend her and protect her and he'd taken it all the way to the Hokage, all because he wanted to be certain she was kept safe…

…and it was the last man on earth she would've ever expected.

It baffled her.

Why did he care so much? He barely knew her.

 **Her prolonged silence had begun to make him uncomfortable and the Uchiha shifted impatiently. "Hyuuga?"**

 **White met black.**

" **Whatever is on your mind…I'm willing to hear it." He stated flatly, watching her closely.**

"I-I'm just…stunned to be honest. I-I don't e-even k-know what—what to say."

" **You don't need to say anything. What you** _ **should**_ **do is get back to Ino's…you're risking getting in trouble, being here."**

But Hinata shook her head, finally looking up into his black eyes.

She saw an emotion there, flickering behind his expressionless mask but she couldn't define it.

"I don't know why would go through all this trouble for me. I—I've had…confrontations with my father before; he's known for his temper and most either make certain to keep out of his way…or they simply s-suffer in silence." She looked away, uncomfortable with the way his eyes had darkened, boring into hers so intensely.

"It is next to none who've had the courage to stand up to him—not even his own family would dare to—so I'm lost as to w-why it is that—that _you_ would."

 **Her eyes flickered back to his just then and her cheeks flushed a deep red at the steady look he was giving her.**

" **I am not easily intimidated—and I never run from a fight."**

He took step towards her, never breaking eye contact and she gulped. "B-but it—i-it wasn't your f-f-fight."

He was so close now that his bangs brushed against her forehead and the young heiress blushed harder, holding her breath.

" **I have an** _ **unfortunate**_ **habit of looking for a fight—but it's even more tempting when the fight finds me." He noticed her cheeks darkening several shades and he couldn't keep the smug smirk off his face.**

Hinata gulped in air, barely able to stay on her feet as the heat of his body enveloped her and the scent of him intoxicated her senses.

"I—I s-still don't u-understand…"

" **This bad habit of mine comes with another more…precarious problem; when it comes to the things that matter to me being threatened—that is a fight that I can** _ **never**_ **walk away from."**

He towered over her—his face inches from hers—when she felt calloused fingertips brushing down the length of her cheek.

She inhaled sharply, her cheeks flaming a bright crimson and she just wished for the earth to open and swallow her whole.

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a word, his warm hands were on her shoulders and he was pressing his cheek against her temple as he whispered in her ear.

" **You should go now. The guards are waking."**

Feeling dazed, she barely registered him pulling back from her before she found herself at the door once more.

 **His hand pressed to the small of her back as he held a finger to his lips before sliding the door back just enough to look out.**

 **Satisfied, he ducked back in and pulled the hood of her cloak over her hair.**

" **It's clear but you should hurry. It won't be long…keep your head covered so they won't see you."**

"Hai." She tried to steady the giddiness creeping under her skin when his fingers brushed against her hair as he pulled the hood of the cloak securely over her head.

Looking up into his eyes, she was desperate for words but the intensity of his onyx orbs left her speechless.

" **Go." He instructed softly and she nodded mutely before disappearing into the night.**

It wasn't until she was safely behind the locked door of her room, that her shaking fingers discovered the folded slip of paper tucked into her cloak.

 _Meet me at the tree line on the south side of Uchiha Compound, just before sunrise._

 _Dress warm. I'll be waiting…_

 _~Sasuke._

#########################

Oh, oh Oh! What could possibly be in store for our star-crossed couple? I'm tingling with excitement! Request & Review!


	10. To Show You

_**Chapter 10-To Show You**_

 **Sasuke stood at the edge of the woods on the south side of Uchiha compound; Kusanagi strapped to his back and his thick travel cloak tied securely around his neck.**

 **He'd arrived an hour before sunrise, unable to sleep as endless thoughts of the beautiful Hyuuga heiress plagued his mind.**

 **He didn't know what it was about her…but there was something in her that fascinated him.**

 **Intrigued him.**

 **He wanted to know more about her—everything if she would let him, yet this intensely strong emotion had the Uchiha restless and disturbed; nothing had ever compelled him as strongly as this woman did. Just her silent presence had his head filled with her, dark eyes drinking in the sight of her and his mouth and nose greedily breathing in her scent as if it was the very life force that kept his heart beating.**

 **It was insane and the man's hand clenched into a fist at the thought of his growing obsession.**

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga.**_ **She was indeed an obsession, permeating every fiber of his being and saturating every corner of his mind with her face, her voice and her intoxicating scent.**

 **Damn it.**

 **This had been a bad idea. He had no idea what had possessed him to slip her that note; asking her to meet him in secret like this? It was foolish and even dangerous, considering who she was and who he was.**

 **If they were caught…**

 **But then…maybe she wouldn't even come. It's not like she owed him anything, right? She was a strong woman with a mind of her own; she could very well refuse to meet him at all which would solve his present dilemma and would doubtlessly be for the better!**

 **But then there was that painful clenching in his chest again as he thought of her refusing to come.**

 **He wanted her to come. He wanted to see her and if she didn't then…**

"Sasuke-san? Ohayo!"

 **Black eyes snapped up to see a petite slender woman in the distance running towards him with her one hand gripping the hood of the cloak tightly and the other holding up the skirt of her thick winter kimono as she hurried towards him.**

 **His heart stopped—she was** _ **breathtaking.**_ **Indigo hair escaped the shelter of the hood and billowed wildly around her shoulders and her milky white orbs were wide and radiant as she neared him with a soft smile and flushing rosy cheeks.**

 **It was just before sunrise and he wondered for a moment if she had been just as restless as he, anticipating this meeting.**

She came to a stop before him, her chest heaving up and down as she struggled to catch her breath. "I—brought breakfast, Sasuke-san."

 **He gazed down at her wordlessly, drinking in her vibrant beauty in spite of himself.**

" **You assume I have not eaten then? You are presumptuous, Princess." He grumbled in irritation but this unfavorable response did not deter the Hyuuga's vibrant mood in the slightest.**

She rolled her eyes but she was beaming at him. "Come now, Sasuke-san; breakfast is the most important meal of the day and besides, you forget I've been in your home…three times now."

 **He clicked his tongue, hiding a smirk as he nodded. "Touche, Hyuuga. Fine. What is it you have then?"**

Pulling out the parcel from under her arm, Hinata held it out towards her stoic companion. "Tomato egg rolls, rice pudding and tea."

 **His onyx eyes widened marginally at the mention of tomatoes. "I see." He cleared his throat, giving a curt nod. "Well we should get moving—there's a place not too far up this path and it will be better suited for breaking a meal."**

Hinata's eyes glanced up at him uncertainly as he turned his back to her. "B-but…a-aren't you under h-house arrest?"

 **The Uchiha glanced at her over his shoulder; the sudden rakish grin splitting across his usually stoic features, caused her to blush furiously.**

" **Kakashi explicitly stated that I was under house arrest and confined to** _ **the Uchiha compound until otherwise instructed."**_ **He held his arms akimbo, gesturing to the woods around them. "** _ **This**_ **is all a part of the Uchiha estate—there's a good ten additional acres of woods, hills and rivers beyond this point and it's all in my clan's name."**

 **A burst of pride swelled within the Uchiha as the Hyuuga heiress eyes widened in amazement as she beheld her surroundings.**

"All—a-all this? Is yours?"

 **He nodded once. "Yes and thankfully it is still within the boundaries of the district so no ANBU guards will disturb us here." He held out his hand, his dark eyes suddenly turning intensely serious as he looked at her.**

" **I want to show some of it to you, if you'll let me."**

Pale cheeks reddened as opaque orbs snapped from the offered hand to its owners face.

Those dark eyes had her spell-bound and falling endlessly into their depths.

Her cheeks tinged a pretty shade of pink and she smiled softly. "I—I would be honored, Sasuke-san."

And once again, white clashed with black as she laid her hand in his.

#########################################

 **Yesss! Love this! Once again, don't forget to Request & Review!**


	11. You Are Loved

_**Note: Here is chapter 11! I'm so thrilled for all the reviews I've gotten so far, it's amazing! However, please NO FLAMES! If you don't like this story, that's fine but then do yourself and me a favor and don't read it! The SasuHina pairing is clearly listed in the story's description so if you don't like that pairing than you shouldn't have read this story. And I sincerely apologize but I have NO intentions of "killing myself" simply because you dislike this story; thank you for the suggestion though! I have to say, I laughed so hard, I cried! Once again, do yourself a favor in the future and just move on. As for the rest of you, loving all the reviews and requests!**_

 **Kanayla-** _ **Loved your review and as you requested, I would love to continue this story even after Sasuke and Hinata are married and have children, I think it could be really fun to see what happens!**_

 _ **###############################################**_

 _ **Chapter 11-You Are Loved**_

 **It was a good mile hike down the wooded path but neither one seemed to mind; Hinata was enjoying the quiet calm of the Uchiha's company and Sasuke simply relished the feeling of her small hand wrapped in his, noting how perfectly it seemed to fit within his grasp as if her hand was made for his.**

" **It's just a little further. Are you warm enough, Hyuuga?" He glanced behind him, catching the puff of warm breath that escaped the woman's lips like a misty vapor floating into the chilly morning air.**

"I'm perfectly fine, Sasuke-san; this kimono is one of my winter ones and with your cloak, it is plenty warm enough."

 **He glanced back at her again, enjoying the way her lips curved into a simple smile of contentment as she spoke.**

 **The aforementioned kimono definitely appeared to be more than adequate; he could tell the dark purple material was thick and heavy and even the yellow obi sash tied around her waist, looked hefty enough; if anything, she was sweating under all those layers of fabric but he figured sweating was far more favorable than shivering.**

" **It suits you." He commented at length, catching the light crimson rising to her cheeks as she looked up at him questioningly.**

 **He shook his head, a light smirk touching his lips as he faced forward again.**

 **She was so painfully shy and naïve. "The kimono, it suits you. You should wear them more often."**

 **This brought one of the most timid yet happy expressions to the young woman's face and the man considered himself the victor when a furious dusting of red tinged her pale cheeks once more, making them glow with a pretty shade.**

 **The foliage along the path broke and opened up to a secluded clearing that held a small stream whose banks were lined with a few late-blooming Sakura trees.**

The sight was paradise perfection to the young Hyuuga heiress and her eyes alighted with an almost child-like joy. "This is—so beautiful!" She breathed, stepping up to Sasuke's side and simply drinking in the sight.

" **This. This was one of my mother's most favorite places." He spoke solemnly.**

The woman at his side was stunned at this revelation and her eyes snapped to his face. "S-Sasuke-san…"

 **Sensing her hesitancy, he simply shook his head, meeting her eyes for the first time since they began their walk. "It's fine, Hyuuga; I wouldn't have brought you here if I wasn't alright with it."**

Blushing again, Hinata was once again rendered speechless at this man's uncharacteristic kindness.

"I'm honored."

 **When she met his eyes, the deep look of sincerity reflected there struck him to the core and for the first time in years, Sasuke Uchiha's face broke out into a genuine full on smile.**

Opalescent orbs widened in shock—he was smiling. Not smirking or the half-hearted grin she'd seen him sport so many times before, but an actual smile that lit up his usually stoic features and reached all the way to his eyes making them sparkle.

She was breathless from the sight and she couldn't deny the furious skipping beat of her heart when he smiled wider and tugged on her hand.

" **Com'on Hyuuga, you're staring's embarrassing." His voice had a flatness to it but she could detect the smile still evident as she allowed herself to be lead into the clearing towards the stream.**

They'd chosen a relatively level spot near the bank and settled down for their meal. While Hinata laid out the utensils and food, Sasuke took the opportunity to refill his canteen.

She couldn't help but let her eyes wander to her dark-eyed companion as he crouched at the stream's edge with canteen in hand.

His broad back, lined with corded muscles, called her name and she found she couldn't tear her eyes away from the appealing sight of him.

 **Sensing her eyes on him, the raven-haired man smirked and purposely slowed his movements so as to give her a slightly longer period of time to ogle him.**

 **Replacing the canteen's lid, he slowly stood to his feet, rolled his shoulders a few times and cracked his neck.**

 **Black eyes connected with white and he smirked rakishly. "Like what you're seeing, Princess?" He teased.**

Red flooded her cheeks and the heiress gave an embarrassed squeak before hiding her face behind the curtain of her ebony tresses.

She preoccupied herself with making their plates but she couldn't shake the unsettling sensation of his eyes watching her as he walked back from the stream and sat down at her side.

His nearness made her shiver inwardly but she suppressed the physical urge as she finished and handed him his plate and chopsticks.

 **His fingers brushed 'accidentally' against hers as he accepted the food, offering her another rare smile in thanks.**

 **He didn't eat right away however, and patiently waited until Hinata had served herself and taken the first bite.**

 **Satisfied, he turned to his own food and plucked up one of the tomato eggrolls, taking a bite.**

 **The perfectly blended flavors assaulted his senses and he nearly moaned in pleasure but settled for a soft hum instead.**

" **Mmm. Wherever you picked this up from, I need to know so I can give the chef my compliments."**

Hinata's hand froze mid-way to her mouth and she blushed hard, averting her eyes to the ground.

"O-oh well a-actually I—I didn't p-pick it up anywhere."

" **Eh?"**

Biting her lip nervously, she chanced a glance at him, his bewildered stare causing butterflies in her stomach. "W-well I made it actually. I mean I—I made everything."

 **Several moments of deafening silence passed by until the Uchiha finally managed to swallow, set his plate aside and stared at her. "You cooked this?"**

 **A hesitant nod.**

" **You mean to tell me that you—they Hyuuga heiress—actually knows how to cook?"**

A disgruntled pinch in her brows caught his attention and he was dumbstruck when her eyes pierced defiantly into his. "I've told you before, Sasuke-san; I'm NOT a princess; I may have been raised in a house of privilege but I've been in the kitchen since I was seven—my mother taught me how to cook and clean and I have done so for most of my life, so—"

In the next moment, Hinata's words were cut off by an eruption of laughter and glancing to her companion, she was beyond stunned to find the Uchiha bent over and holding his sides, howling.

She couldn't believe her eyes; Sasuke Uchiha _never_ laughed; laughter was an expression of joy and it was well-known that the Uchiha rarely felt or expressed such emotions.

 **Yet here he was, his whole body shaking with merriment and appearing to quite enjoy himself.**

"Sasuke-s-san?"

 **More laughter bubbled from his lips as he struggled to sit up straight, supporting his head in his hand.**

" **You….are….really….incredible!" He said between bouts of laughter, glancing up at her with pure merriment shining in his dark eyes.**

Hinata's cheeks reddened. "I-w-what?"

 **He shook his head, the last remnants of a warm chuckle rumbling in his chest as he finally stood to his feet.**

 **He took a deep breath, his hand slipping from his face to hang loosely at his side as he looked down at her.**

" **You really are not what I expected at all, Princess. You may be the Hyuuga heiress but you…y-you don't act like it at all. Not even in the slightest." A rare warm smile touched his lips and he noticed how her cheeks flamed and she averted her eyes, attempting to conceal a shy smile of her own.**

"W-well I—"She tucked a few indigo locks behind her ear. "I suppose I've always known that…I mean my father certainly doesn't see me as being fit for such a position…"

 **Sensing her dejection, Sasuke sobered, realizing she had completely misunderstood him. Cupping her chin, he tilted her face upwards and looked straight into her eyes. "Hey. It was a compliment, Princess…me saying that you don't act like the heiress means that you're not spoiled and entitled; you're genuine, down to earth…and you're ridiculously kind. That's what I meant."**

 **His voice was uncommonly soft and gentle as he spoke to her and his dark eyes shown with a kind of warm affection that took her breath away.**

 _What was happening to him?_

Hinata blushed furiously when she felt the tips of his fingers lightly caressing her skin but she managed to swallow back her painful shyness and meet his eyes. "Sasuke-san, you—"

" **Sasuke. Enough with the formalities, Hyuuga."**

Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. "O-oh Hai…alright. Sasuke-kun."

 **He smirked at the reddening of her cheeks when she said his name; her lips curved into a painfully timid smile.**

" **We've known each other long enough after all, hm?" His fingers slid along her jawline as he moved to cup her cheek.**

 **He couldn't understand it but something had come over him and the need to touch her had become poignant; he only vaguely contemplated whether or not he was crossing a line but these doubts were dispersed when Hinata made no efforts to pull away from him.**

"H-Hai…we have." She responded at length, white meeting black briefly before her shyness overcame her once again and she tore her gaze away.

 **Sasuke's hand slipped from her face and obsidian eyes gazed at their surroundings. "It's been…so long since I've been here. My mother came here mostly with my brother—before I was born—and afterwards, she wasn't able to come as often and only rarely brought me with her."**

"What is this place exactly?"

 **Sasuke settled on the flat rock beside her, arms resting on his knees. "This was the only place that she was allowed to come alone; often times she would wash all of our laundry in that stream there…but most times, she came here as an escape."**

"An escape?" She questioned carefully, studying his face as she did so.

 **Sasuke's eyes darkened then. "My father wasn't always…an easy man to get along with. In fact most times, he was impossible. He was extremely strict with my brother and I…and he almost never expressed emotions around us or my mother. She was as understanding as she could be and most times, she did alright but…every now and then, his coldness got to her too."**

Without thinking, Hinata reached over and took his hand in hers; lacing her fingers with his. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun…I never realized how…painful your childhood was. I—I understand how you must have felt."

 **Surprised by her action, the Uchiha's eyes widened slightly when he looked from their joined hands to her; her eyes held a deep sadness and her bottom lip slightly quivered.**

 **An intense warmth spread through his heart, seeing the depth of her compassion for him and he swallowed hard—this woman was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.**

 **Leaning towards her, he waited until her eyes raised to his, before lightly tapping her forehead with his index and middle finger. "Don't worry yourself, Hinata." He murmured softly. "It's alright. My childhood may not have been easy but…there are still good memories, like with my brother."**

She smiled softly. "I—I'm glad for that, Sasuke-kun; your brother must have…meant so much to you."

 **He nodded, suppressing the painful clenching in his chest as he spoke of his brother. "Itachi was always the one that was there for me; even when my parents were far too busy—he somehow managed to make time."**

 **The briefest of smiles touched the Uchiha's lips before disappearing again. "Even when he was far too preoccupied with his training or missions, he'd always tap me on the forehead and say 'sorry, Sasuke, next time I promise.'"**

"It must have been so difficult for him being away from you. And—when he—had to do those terrible things." Hinata mused quietly.

" **I can—only imagine what Itachi must have felt. I can never pretend to understand though; I could have** _ **never**_ **done what he did. He was so much stronger…than I ever was." Obsidian eyes glistened with unshed tears and Sasuke clenched his jaw and turned his face away from Hinata.**

 **A ninja** _ **never**_ **shows emotion—that's what he'd been taught.**

Sensing his anguish, Hinata's moonlit orbs filled with tears and her heart broke for him.

Without a second thought, she rose to her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and rested her cheek atop his raven head.

"Oh Sasuke…the only thing that you need to know is that whatever your brother felt he had to do, he always loved you and he made a vow to himself to protect you no matter what the cost. That, Sasuke, is what matters the most, so whatever you do, just hold onto that, okay?"

 **A few tears had broken against the Uchiha's will but he ignored them as his hand reached up and clung to Hinata's with a kind of desperation he hadn't felt in so long. "Hinata…your endless compassion astounds me. I just don't understand why you—"**

"Because I care about you, Sasuke-kun—I—I've always known that you were a good man. A-and you are. It isn't fair that they all judge you, when they can't p-possibly know what you've b-been through." Her voice broke and Sasuke felt something wet drip on his neck.

 **She was weeping.**

 **His hand tightened around hers and he was turning in her arms so he could face her.**

 **Tears streamed freely down her face, the sight of it was both too painful and beautiful for him to bear. "Hinata…" He held her face in his hands, wiping away the tears as they fell and longing for her to meet his eyes.**

"I-f-forgive me, S-S-Sasuke-kun I-I'm s-sorry I d-don't mean to—"

" **Shh…" He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, eliciting a soft gasp from the young Hyuuga.**

Hinata forgot her tears in the instant his lips touched her forehead and she sat in stunned silence.

"S-Sa-suke?"

 **His black eyes bored intensely into hers for a moment before suddenly snapping up towards the sky.**

" **A storm is coming. We should get back."** **He looked down at her and nodded in agreement.**

Gathering up the remaining food from their picnic, Sasuke stood to his feet and held out a hand, helping Hinata off the rock. Once she'd tucked the bundle under her arm, she gripped Sasuke's hand, signaling she was ready and the Uchiha lead her back down the long one mile path back to the Uchiha Compound.

######################################

 _I'm super excited about writing the next chapter but this one was fun too! Hope you guys are still enjoying and please continue to leave your reviews!_


	12. S-Rank

_Chapter 12-S-Rank_

When they'd reached the main compound, it was a little past sunrise and he didn't spot any of the ANBU guards from the previous night.

" **They must rotating shifts. You'll have just enough time to get to the district gate and out before anyone sees you. You should go now."**

Hinata nodded, bowing appreciatively. "Thank you for a lovely morning…Sasuke-kun."

Her cheeks reddened when she met his intense onyx eyes.

 **Sasuke rested a hand on her shoulde. "Hinata, there's no need to bow to me, so please don't. Remember, there's no need to be so formal; we are friends after all, are we not."**

This caused a radiant smile to break across her face and Hinata beamed up at him. "Yes, of course, Sasuke-kun!"

 **He loved the way her smile seemed to make her entire being glow with the light of the sun.**

" **You should hurry, Princess; there isn't much time." And with that, he ruffled her hair, giving her a small grin.**

"H-Hai. Goodbye, Sasuke-kun." She gave him one last smile before turning and making her way to the main gate. She stopped when she heard the Uchiha call after her.

" **I'll see you soon, Princess."**

She couldn't hold back her smile as she waved to him one last time before disappearing out of the gate.

######################################

 **Later that afternoon, Sasuke was seated at the table preparing to eat when there was a knock at his door.**

 **Standing to his feet he went to answer it and was surprised to see Kakashi standing there with two ANBU guards flanking him and a red scroll in his hand.**

" **Lord Sixth."**

Kakashi nodded. "Sasuke, may I have a moment?"

 **Sasuke nodded, stepping aside to let Kakashi pass. Once inside, he slid the door closed, briefly eyeing the two ANBU who had now placed themselves just outside the door.**

" **What's with the extra escort?"**

Kakashi sighed. "The council insisted on it; don't ask me why because if it was up to me, I'd go wherever the hell I damn well pleased…by myself."

 **Sasuke bit back a smirk. "I guess being Hokage isn't all it's made out to be then."**

"Far from it." The silver-haired man fell into a nearby chair, dark eyes scanning the room briefly before returning to rest on the Uchiha standing before him. "Something urgent has come up; because of the circumstances, I am releasing you from your house arrest, ahead of schedule." Holding out the scroll, he nodded for Sasuke to take it.

" **So. You are releasing me to send me on a mission then?"**

"Yes."

 **The raven-haired man briefly scanned the contents of the scroll, his dark brows furrowed. "From Suna?"**

Kakashi leaned forward in his seat, his voice lowered. "A file of particularly sensitive documents has gone missing from the Kazakage's office. These documents contain classified information including Suna's tactical defenses, concealed routes in and out of the city that are used solely by the Kazekage and his most trusted officials, as well as a list of the names of all prominent officials in every Hidden Village; we believe they are targeting the Shinobi Alliance."

" **And since Gaara Master and Commander of the allied Shinobi forces, naturally he would be in possession of such information."**

"That is correct."

" **Why is the Kazekage seeking our help? He has all the sources necessary at his disposal."**

"Because Gaara is under strong conviction that there is a spy amongst his ranks; he says there is no other way that those documents could have fallen into the wrong hands, otherwise. If there is in fact a traitor amongst the people of Suna, Gaara would be in immediate danger if he were to head the investigation himself. And aside from that, Gaara's ability to lead Suna is still under scrutiny by some of the elder councilmen; he is the youngest Kazekage in history and therefore, suspicion has already fallen on him since the documents went missing. He doesn't want to cause an uproar so as of now, this mission is being executed off the books."

Kakashi's face turned deadly serious then. "This is S-Rank, Sasuke and it requires the utmost discretion. That is why I came to you—you are the only one I can trust at this point to head this mission because of your previous infiltration skills. You will also need a good strategist and therefore, I am sending Shikamaru Nara along with you; you will need him. This mission is highly sensitive and dangerous…I cannot guarantee your safety. But I can increase your chances so Sakura will be accompanying you as well."

" **You said this mission requires finesse, infiltration and strategy; if that is the case, Hinata Hyuuga would be a valuable asset to my team as well."**

Kakashi barely hid a smirk at this; he knew the Hyuuga's name coming up in this conversation was inevitable.

"I had a feeling you would say that; however unfortunately, Ms. Hyuuga cannot leave Konoha as long as she is under the protection of the Fugitive laws; therefore missions are prohibited. She was one of the first that came to mind, believe me but my hands are tied at this point. Sorry Sasuke—I warned you there would be consequences."

 **Sasuke nodded curtly. "Understood. Very well, when do we leave?"**

"Immediately. I have notified the others as well. You meet at the gates in twenty so I suggest you get packed…and say your goodbyes."

With that, Kakashi excused himself, leaving the Uchiha glaring darkly at the scroll clenched tightly in his fist.


	13. I'll See You Soon

_**Chapter 13-I'll See You Soon**_

 **When Sasuke glanced at the bedside clock, he let out a curse; there was barely enough time for him to get to the gate and meet his team…Kakashi had wasted too much of his time and now, he doubted he'd have time to stop by Yamanaka's to tell Hinata goodbye.**

 **Damn it!**

 **Shoving the last of his things in his pack, he grabbed up Kusanagi and headed out the door.**

 **All along the way, Sasuke muttered angrily to himself, the dark broody aura surrounding him, scaring off anyone who dared to come near.**

 **The Uchiha was downright angry—this damn mission had come up at the most inconvenient of times; it would doubtlessly take three weeks at least if not more which meant he would mostly likely be gone for two months at the least.**

 **The Uchiha cursed angrily, his fist tightening on the handle of his pack until his knuckles turned white.**

 **Two long months with that insufferable, lazy-assed Nara—not to mention he'd have no escape from Sakura…gods, the woman's company would be infinitely worse; he would take anyone over her any day…**

" **Damn you, Kakashi." He muttered darkly to himself. This was certainly far worse punishment than house arrest…never mind the fact that he would be deprived of Hinata's company as well.**

 _ **Hinata.**_

 **His mind turned to the pretty pale-eyed heiress and he growled in frustration.**

 **The thought of being without her for two whole months was physically painful and the raven-haired man's brows drew together in an almost menacing scowl.**

 **Oh well, there was nothing at all that could be done about it—he had no choice.**

 **Just then, his dark eyes caught sight of blonde hair and suddenly, the storm cloud of gloom lifted as he picked up his pace.**

" **Oi, Yamanaka."**

"O-oh, Sasuke! I thought you were under house arrest?"

 **The Uchiha reached her. "I was but Kakashi released me early. Listen I don't have much time I—I have a mission and I'm leaving now; I'm meeting the other's at the gate but I—"**

"You can't tell her goodbye." Ino offered a sad but understanding smile and the Uchiha simply nodded solemnly.

" **This mission is gonna take some time—I won't be the least bit surprised if we end up being gone for two months at the least."**

Blue eyes shot wide open. "Two months?! What the hell, Sasuke?!"

" **Look, I know but I don't have a choice, Ino—Kakashi specifically asked for me."**

Ino crossed her arms, sighing heavily but she knew Sasuke wasn't to blame; when the Hokage called, you answered, no questions asked.

"Alright, Uchiha I'll…I'll tell her for you."

" **No I don't need you to tell her 'goodbye' for me…I need you to give her this." He pressed a note into her hand.**

" **If she can, she'll meet me at the gate…so give it to her as soon as you can."**

Ino eyed the note and then looked up at Sasuke; she'd never seen so much emotion in the Uchiha's black eyes and she couldn't help but wonder what on earth her best friend had done to him.

"Okay, Sasuke…I'll get it to her, I promise; now you get going and don't worry…I'm sure she'll be there."

 **He nodded curtly and then was gone.**

 **###############################**

Back at Ino's she found Hinata out back hanging some laundry and wasted no time in delivering the note. "He said to get this to you as soon as possible." Was all she said before the Hyuuga eagerly tore open the note and red:

 _ **Hinata,**_

 _ **I'm leaving for a mission and I didn't have time to say goodbye**_

 _ **But I have to see you, I don't know how long I'll be gone…it could be months so please, if you can, come to the village gates as soon as you can—I know what I'm asking but I—just please.**_

 _ **-Sasuke**_

"Well?" Ino prodded.

The note slipped from Hinata's fingers and the laundry was forgotten. "I have to go!" She gasped and hurried inside with Ino at her heels.

"Hinata wait! You can't just—Sasuke's gonna be at the gates with his _team!_ Who knows who Kakashi's chosen to accompany him but regardless, people will see you and if—if word gets out to your father—"

Hinata threw off her apron and grabbed Sasuke's cloak and threw it over her shoulders. "I know what I'm risking, Ino but…I can't just…he could be gone for a while…m-maybe even…" Her lips quivered but she shook her head; she refused to think the worst. "I have to go, Ino. I-I h-have to see him." And with that, the Hyuuga was out the door and breaking into a run.

###########################################

It was three thirty and still, no sign of Hinata. Sakura and Shikamaru had just arrived and after exchanging mild greetings, the three were prepared to set out.

Three thirty two…Sasuke frowned. He couldn't wait any longer, time was of the essence on any mission but especially this one—Kakashi had already sent word to Gaara that they were on their way but it would still take time before they reached Suna—they couldn't afford any unnecessary delays.

"Sasuke? We're ready…unless we're expecting someone else?" Nara questioned casually.

 **The Uchiha's eyes lingered on the empty road for a moment longer before he set his jaw firmly and turned to face them. "No. Let's go, we can't afford to keep the Kazekage waiting."**

 **The other two nodded and followed Sasuke out of the gate.**

 **A painful ache clenched in his chest but the Uchiha forced it down and fixed his eyes on the road before them; he needed to focus on the mission and right now, Hinata was a distraction he couldn't afford and so he forced her out of his mind…**

"Sasuke-kun!"

 **The man hesitated; he could've sworn he'd just heard his name but after listening for a moment, he knew it must have been the wind and continued on.**

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

 **No. That wasn't his imagination, that was real and the Uchiha looked over his shoulder to see a small blob in the distance running towards him.**

"Huh? Is that—Hinata?" Nara squinted his eyes, turning back in the direction of Konoha.

"Hinata? Why would she be here?" Sakura questioned curiously.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

 **The Uchiha felt his chest tighten and he dropped his pack from his shoulder and strode towards her.**

Stopping just before the gate, Hinata bent over, hands on her knees and gasped for air. She'd run non-stop all this way and she could scarcely catch her breath. Looking up she caught sight of Sasuke walking towards her with long, purposeful strides and an intensely serious expression.

When their eyes met, his flashed with something indistinguishable and for some reason, it made Hinata shiver and take step back.

…He looked almost angry.

But she swallowed her uncertainty and squared her shoulders. "Sasuke-kun…I received your—note. I—came as s-soon as I could b-but I…I forgot something and I h-had to go b-back and get it so I—"

 **He was three steps away from her and suddenly, his black eyes smoldered.**

Hinata's eyes widened to the size of saucers when she met his intensely heated stare—she couldn't move. "S-Sasuke-ku—?!"

 **He reached her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "You** _ **came."**_ **He whispered huskily just before gripping her chin in his free hand and bowing his head to press a firm kiss to her mouth.**

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he muttered a surprised "whoa, what?!"

As for Sakura, she only stared in open shock as an icy, suffocating emotion gripped her heart.

Hinata uttered a yelp of surprise when Sasuke's lips touched hers and then she gasped in shock when his other hand released her wrist, only to snake around her waist, effectively trapping her against him.

His mouth was soft yet demanding.

Cool yet scorching hot—it rendered her breathless and dizzy, to the point she was certain she'd pass out in the next second.

But in the next second, it ended and Sasuke was pulling away, releasing his hold on her.

 **His dark eyes refused to meet hers and were fixated on the ground between them.**

" **Forgive me." His voice was quiet and impassive as he spoke. "I apologize, Hyuuga, I—I shouldn't have done that."**

 **He turned away from her then, unable to bear the look of disgust she was most surely giving him.**

" **Thank you…for coming to say goodbye." And with that, He started to walk away.**

Hinata watched him go, mouth agape and eyes wide, gazing at his back in wonder.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

He kept walking, getting further and further away from her and suddenly, something deep within her stirred to life and she felt hot tears pressing at the corners of her eyes.

He couldn't leave yet…not yet! She had so much to say! So much she wanted to tell him…

"Sasuke-kun."

But the man didn't even glance back.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Shouting his name at the top of her lungs, she breathed a sigh of relief when the raven-haired man stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at her.

His onyx eyes melted her heart and she sprinted into a run again, crossing the Konoha border without a second thought.

 **Sasuke's eyes widened in shock; she'd just committed a serious violation of the Konoha Shinobi code but it seemed the young Hyuuga heiress couldn't have cared less as she reached him and threw her arms around his neck, embracing him fiercely.**

 **The force of her unexpected embrace, threw the Uchiha off balance and he stumbled a little, gripping her waist in an attempt to keep her from falling.**

"Sasuke-kun, please wait I—I have s-something to give you first." Pulling back just enough, she looked up at him, shy smile and flushing cheeks causing the Uchiha's chest to clench with that unnamed yet familiar feeling.

Reaching into the folds of her cloak, Hinata pulled out a bundle of fabric tied with a brown string and presented it to him.

It was a heavy black fabric and as he ran his hand over it curiously, he spotted a small black and white emblem. Pulling the string the fabric unfurled to reveal a brand new cloak that was nearly identical to the one his brother had given him; the one Hinata's father had destroyed in his rage.

Obsidian eyes widened in surprise and collided with opalescent orbs.

" **Hyuuga…what is…?"**

"I made it—I m-mean I—I know that it could never replace the one that was your brother's…b-but I just thought…I don't know I just c-couldn't get over the fact that you'd lost it because of me so I—"

 **Strong arms wrapped around her, hugging her close as the man buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent of violet and jasmine.**

 **Yes. Hinata had always smelled of violets and jasmine, he remembered now and he smiled softly.**

" **Thank you. You are—far too kind, Hinata and you didn't have to do this. But I—thank you." He squeezed her just before letting her go and stepping back; the redness of her cheeks was satisfying reward and he barely hid a smirk of triumph.**

"Well I—oh! You better hurry, I'm sorry I've delayed you—"She bit her lip nervously, glancing over his shoulder at his companions who appeared restless as they waited for him.

" **Honestly, Princess, you worry way too much for your own good." He said a bit humorously as he slipped the new cloak around his shoulders and tied it securely at his neck.**

 **He noticed Hinata's mood change and he could only assume that the sight of Sakura was a bit off-putting for her.**

 **He frowned, knowing the heartbreak she'd felt months ago must still be fresh as he watched her smile fade and her eyes darken as she tore her eyes away and stared at the ground.**

" **Hey." He tilted her chin up so she would look at him and he offered her one of his rare smiles.**

" **Don't let it consume you."**

She was amazed at his ability to read her so well, yet there was a part of her that wasn't the least bit surprised.

" **Remember this, Princess—don't shed tears for someone who doesn't deserve it."**

Her breath hitched at the earnest look in his black eyes and she nodded mutely, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

 **He nodded, dropping his hand from her face and turning away. "Good. Now go back to the village; you've already broken a rule by exiting the gates without permission." There was a rakish grin on his face as he eyed her from the corner of his eye.**

"It's alright. I'm Hyuuga after all; I'm certain I can—charm my way back into the Hokage's good graces."

 **He gaped at her in surprise, the almost suggestive smirk on her face catching him completely off guard.**

" **W-well alright then; I trust you will be alright until I return, then." And with that, he rejoined his comrades and they set off for Suna once again.**

"Sasuke-kun?" She called after him.

 **The Uchiha glanced over his shoulder to find her smiling sweetly.**

"I'll see you soon."

 **Another rakish smirk and he nodded. "That you will, Princess."**

 **#######################################**

 **love, Love LOVE! Please review as always!**


	14. Conspiracy

_Note: Omg! I'm so overwhelmed by all the amazing reviews! You all are incredible and your support and inspiration are what gives me the motivation to continue this story!_

 _I apologize for the fact that some of these are longer than what drabbles should be; like I said before, I'm not very good at writing short ficlets so please bear with me!_

 _ **RedVelvetLips-**_ _I am also contemplating how Sakura's character should develop at this point; I can see her feeling resentful, yet also confused because of the fact that she's with Naruto, yet she can't seem to help the jealousy she feels over Sasuke choosing the last girl anyone would have expected him to choose. So at this point, I intend to show more of her confusion and the resentment that comes with it as she struggles to come to terms with everything._

 _ **Kanayla-**_ _You are the sweetest! Your reviews rock and they really motivate me and inspire me! And I agree with you! I haven't seen all of Naruto Shippuden as of yet but I can already see the abuse between Sakura and Sasuke and it really grates on me; my sister is in that kind of relationship and for me, I don't care how much you think you love the person, it's NEVER okay to allow yourself to be treated that way! Therefore, I feel that Sasuke and Hinata are a much more believable couple because 1. They are very similar in what they've gone through in their past and plus, Hinata doesn't try to change him into a person she thinks he should be; She simply accepts him whereas Sakura keeps trying to convince herself that he'll change and that is so naïve in my opinion._

 _ **Cookie-chan99-**_ _Thank you so much! I intend to keep the updates coming as often as I can!_

 _ **DivineGlory-**_ _You are too kind! I'm definitely excited to continue Sasuke and Hinata's blossoming relationship and of course, Sakura is gonna play a relatively huge part in this because I simply love a bit of angst with my romance; it makes it all the more exciting! ;)_

 _ **Camenea-SpesNaenia11.29-**_ _Thank you so much!_

 _As a last note, I know that some have felt that Chapter 13 was a bit too fast in the aspect of Sasuke and Hinata but I fully believe that Sasuke is dealing with a lot right now and all the emotions that are suddenly bombarding him are going to be confusing and at times, will overwhelm him. However, don't fear because I have no intentions of rushing things, in spite of the fact that they've already had their first kiss…things are still going to progress gradually, as planned; remember, Hinata is still heartbroken over Naruto's choice so she's not likely to just leap into Sasuke's arms—she has things to work through first so just be patient, trust me and read on._

 _ **#################################**_

 _ **Chapter 14-Conspiracy**_

 **It was one week into their mission and already, Sasuke was about ready to tear out his hair. Since the mission was to be conducted off the books, they'd had an exceedingly difficult time in gathering information once they'd reached Suna, not to mention that the Suna Councilmen hadn't welcomed them warmly—in fact, Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that they weren't welcomed at all.**

 **They were most likely tolerated specifically because they were the Kazekage's personal guests as well as his friends but beyond that, suspicion and mistrust followed them wherever they went.**

 **As he sifted through the various files and scarce information they'd managed to dig up so far, Sasuke let out a growl of frustration; they were getting nowhere at this rate; if they didn't pick up any solid leads or suspects soon, this mission would fall apart at the seams.**

 **Damn that Kakashi.**

 **He had charged Sasuke with the impossible and now, the raven-haired man was paying for it…dearly.**

 **And as if these frustrations weren't enough, there was the matter of Sakura.**

 **The Uchiha gritted his teeth, his dark eyes gleaming with an almost murderous intent; he was two wits away from snapping the infuriating woman's neck— hesitant glances and uncertain questions had his patience running paper thin and he swore he was about to lose his sanity.**

 **Just then, the door to his room opened and in walked said-infuriating medic nin with a small worn journal in her hands.**

" **Shikamaru just came in with this; I think this is the last of it—he had to sneak into council room though to get it…it wasn't easy; he was almost caught." She worried her lower lip, the nervousness evident in her emerald eyes as she stood there, watching him as he leaned over the small desk, flipping through the small book's pages.**

 **"This is sensitive information—some of these entries are…whoever this councilmen is, they should not have access to this." He glanced up briefly, eyeing Sakura with stoic, expressionless eyes. "Is Nara certain he wasn't followed?"**

" **Yes. He double-checked."**

 **"He's lucky then; damn fool needs to be more careful."**

" **He is an excellent strategist, Sasuke; we couldn't have done this without him, you know that."**

 **"Hn."**

 **She sighed heavily and decided to settle herself in a nearby chair; she was exhausted.**

" **So. What do you think?"**

 **Without looking at her, Sasuke's eyes carefully and meticulously scanned every line on every page, paying close attention to every detail; the wording, the context and the subject matter."**

 **"This journal has two separate authors. They have encoded this journal to appear as mere notes that are taken during mundane meetings regarding unimportant matters…but there is a very distinct code hidden within these notes. Whoever these two are, they have been passing sensitive information back and forth between them—their method is this journal and I must say…it as a remarkably clever and effective one. Each member of the Suna council is required to keep a journal at every meeting and at the conclusion, each journal is then examined and turned over to the Kazekage and his advisors. They probably have two journals in their possession; this one which holds the encrypted code and then the other which is doubtlessly kept as insurance in case they were to be caught. They could then present the journal without any fear of suspicion, all the while having this one hidden in a carefully concealed place. Both journals have their purpose; this one passes sacred information via code and the other is a back up to keep this one's existence a secret."**

 **"But…if there are two authors than…that would mean…"**

" **Yes. There is in fact more than one traitor amongst the officials of Suna. And if this journal is anything to go by, the spy has been hiding himself in the midst of the councilmen—cleverly hidden in plain sight which is the least likely way of arousing suspicion. The Kazekage is suspecting someone nameless and faceless, he would never think to look at those nearest to him; he expects an imposter, not a friend-turned-double-agent."**

 **"Then…what can we do?"**

 **Sasuke pulled out a blank sheet of paper and began scribbling furiously. "I have to get a message to Kakashi; it is the only way to avoid it being intercepted by any Suna messengers; as of now, we can trust no one, save for the Kazekage and perhaps his siblings. Everyone else is a suspect and from here on, we must tread lightly.**

 **"But…that means it could be anyone! Sasuke that's a wide suspect pool, how on earth are we supposed to narrow it down? We can't just go around interrogating everyone, can we?"**

 **At this, the Uchiha's stoic expression melted into a devious smirk as he folded up the note and summoned his hawk. "That is why we set a trap. If the spies are under the impression that we have nothing, then they are very likely to let down their guard and they will become careless." The hawk took off out of the window and Sasuke's black eyes followed it until it disappeared into the night sky. "I have sent word to Kakashi; he will know what I have planned and he will do his part."**

 **With that, Sasuke snapped the journal shut and held it out to Sakura, his expression serious. "Tell Nara to return that exactly where he found it; if we hope to catch these criminals at their game, then they must believe they still hold all the cards."**


	15. Unwanted Questions

_**Chapter 15-Unwanted Questions**_

 **Another two weeks passed and upon further investigation, the encrypted journal went missing—just as Sasuke had planned. Once his plan was set into motion, he sent Nara to meet with Temari and give her the report; the relationship between the lazy ninja and eldest sand sibling was pretty well known and therefore the least likely to draw any suspicion if they were seen together.**

 **Night was falling and Sasuke stood at the window of their modest two-bedroom quarters. "Nara will be back soon. I suggest you turn in and get some rest, Sakura; whatever Temari ends up telling him will determine whether we're going to have an early day tomorrow."**

"I'm not all that tired at the moment." She moved to stand by his side, quietly gazing out the window that overlooked the city of Suna, now wrapped in slumber.

"It's so different from Konoha…but…it really his beautiful."

" **Hn."**

She glanced at him carefully from the corner of her eye but the Uchiha's Obsidian gaze was fixed on the city below them.

"It's been almost a month now—"

" **Hm. It seems like it's been longer." He mused absently to himself.**

Sakura was silent for a moment. There'd been a question burning at the tip of her tongue, for weeks now…but she'd never found the right moment to ask him.

But they were alone now…

"It was good seeing Hinata before we left." She stated carefully, gauging his reaction.

 **Sasuke said nothing but his jaw clenched and he could feel the irritation rising as her emerald eyes scrutinized his profile.**

"I have to admit though, I was surprised; I mean I—I didn't know that you and her were—"

" **What exactly is it that you're not saying, Haruno? If you have something to say then for gods' sake, get to the point; I'm tired of you tiptoeing around me like I'm some kind of ticking time bomb."**

 **His eyes met hers then but they were in no way kind; in fact they were cold, hard and withdrawn.**

"I don't understand, Sasuke; why her?"

" **Tch. So** _ **that's**_ **it. Honestly, Sakura you are unbelievable…not to mention, childish." He turned away from her, having no desire to continue this discussion.**

Sakura reeled back in shock; his coldness slapping her in the face. "E-excuse me?!"

" **There's nothing I have to say to you, Sakura and quite frankly, Hinata is none of your concern."**

Sakura scoffed, crossing her arms and tilting her chin up defiantly. "Hinata-chan is my friend, I'll have you know and she—"

" **You barely know her."**

"Oh! And you do?! Then please, enlighten me, Sasuke…explain to me how you and _Hinata Hyuuga_ are suddenly so close." She spat out the sentence, unable to keep the venom from her voice but she couldn't help it; Sakura was furiously jealous, even though she'd never admit it.

" **You know you sound like a spoiled, jealous brat." He stated simply, giving her a calm, indifferent look as he cleared off his desk.**

" **You should be concerning yourself with you and Naruto…he is the man** _ **you are with,**_ **if I'm not mistaken. I should think that would be the sole object of your focus when it comes to such matters."**

Sakura was taken aback at his bluntness and she found it difficult to recover; this isn't at all how she'd imagined this conversation going. "I—of course, Naruto is important to me. That's not what I m-meant, I just, I'm t-trying to understand why her? That's all, I'm just curious, I—"

" **Your only concern should be Naruto, Sakura." He cut her off, pinning her with a hard stare that left no room for arguments.**

" **Hinata has nothing to do with you, aside from the fact that you knowingly and heartlessly stole the man that she's loved for most of her life."**

Sakura's eyes went wide.

" **But none of that matters at this point; leave her be, she's been through enough. As far as the rest, who I chose to have in my life is none of your business so, do us both a favor, and stay out of it."**

 **With that, the raven haired man collected the rest of his papers and entered his room, shutting the door firmly behind him and not sparing the pink-haired Kunoichi another glance.**

 **Sasuke leaned his back heavily against the door and closed his eyes.** _ **Gods, that Nara better have some good news when he gets back…**_

 **He sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping as he tossed the pile of papers on a nearby chair and collapsed onto the bed.**

 **Milky white orbs and a radiant smile flashed through his mind and his chest tightened painfully…**

 _ **Hinata…**_


	16. Mission Complete

_**Chapter 16-A Mission Completed**_

 **A month and a half had passed until finally, Shikamaru returned with the blonde sand Kunoichi in tow, and good news.**

"They've found him."

"Who?!" Sakura hurried in from the other room, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Well one of them at least." Temari interjected.

"Right. One of the councilmen left the meeting early but the damn fool left his journal behind so when Kankuro caught up to him, he took a chance and off-handedly reminded the councilmen to drop off his notes at the end of the meeting. What the councilmen _didn't know_ is that Temari already had the encrypted journal in her possession. He'd mixed them up without even realizing it but by the time the idiot realized his mistake, it was too late. Kankuro and Temari had him dead to rights." Nara smirked triumphantly as he eyed his comrades, sensing the feeling of accomplishment permeating the room.

" **What of his accomplice?" Sasuke's expression was neutral and his voice impassive. But anxiety was already ebbing away and the Uchiha could feel the heavy weight lifting from his shoulders.**

"He insists he acted alone but we've had some of our encryption specialists examine the contents of both journals and it's obvious…there are two authors, just as Uchiha-san expected. It won't be long before we have the name…or _names_ of his accomplices; Baki will have that coward rolling over in no time."

Sakura shivered; she knew torture was a vital part of the interrogation process but it still made her skin crawl to think of it and suddenly, her eyes snapped to Sasuke; he'd suffered torture at the hands of their own interrogator, Ibiki-san. Who knows what he must have endured and a painful clenching in Sakura's chest caused her to wince.

" **Well then, it appears that you Sand ninja have the rest under control."**

Temari grinned with pride. "That we do!"

" **And the Kazekage?"**

"Gaara has been fully briefed on the situation and is now waiting to receive you in his office; he wishes to thank you personally and reward you for all you have done; your service to Suna will not be forgotten, we are in your debt. Again." She smiled, tossing a wink at Nara before Sasuke stepped forward.

" **There is no need; your thanks is sufficient reward—the honor is all ours."**

"Hm. Well if you insist. Please do at least come to the office to bid your goodbyes; Gaara would want to see you off."

" **Of course." Sasuke bowed respectfully, following the eldest Sand sibling with the rest of his team following his lead.**


	17. Sakura's Decision

_Chapter 17-Sakura's Decision_

"I cannot thank you enough, Uchiha-san my siblings and I—as well as the people of Suna—are in your debt." Gaara stood at the gateway of Suna, his siblings at his side and reached across to shake Sasuke's hand; he nodded gratefully at Sasuke's teammates as well.

 **Sasuke returned the handshake but his expression remained impassive. "The honor was ours, Lord Kazekage."**

"Please, just Gaara is fine; after all, you are a dear friend of Naruto's—which means you are a friend of mine."

 **This caused a fleeting smile to cross the stoic man's face before he nodded in acquiescence. "If there is anything else that I and my comrades can do for you, let us know."**

"You've done more than, enough, Uchiha-san, and I thank you."

 **"Sasuke." The raven-haired man grinned easily at the red-head, shocking his teammates who rarely saw such an expression cross his stoic features.**

Gaara returned the smile—although somewhat awkwardly. "Alright then. I trust you received all the supplies that you need for your journey?"

"We have everything we need, thanks to you, Kazekage-sama." Sakura bowed respectfully, a friendly smile gracing her pale features.

" **Very well then. Please send my regards to Naruto and Kakashi-sama. Best of luck to you and be safe."**

 **With that, the group of Konoha ninjas bid their final farewells and turned their steps towards home, each one eager to return but none more so than the black-eyed Uchiha whose steps were purposeful and somewhat hurried as he lead the way.**

 **Shikamaru noticed his leaders eagerness—being the observant one—and he couldn't hold back a sly smirk.**

"What's got you smirking, Shikamaru?" Sakura broke into his thoughts, a suspicious smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she eyed her companion.

Shikamaru let out a yawn, attempting to appear disinterested as he stretched his arms above his head in a casual manner. "Ah nothin' just couldn't help but think that we'll probably be getting home a whole lot sooner than it took us to get here."

The pinkette furrowed her brows in confusion, briefly glancing at Sasuke's back as he marched on ahead of them. "Aaaand what exactly makes you think that?"

A deviant smirk tugged at the shadow user's lips but he avoided eye contact with the medic nin. "I've just never seen Sasuke walk so fast before; he always was more of the lumbering type…least that's what I remember but who knows; maybe it's just my imagination." And with that, the conversation ended with Nara smirking secretly to himself and the pink-haired kunoichi fidgeting and gnawing on her bottom lip as she glanced anxiously ahead at their leader.

Could Shikamaru be right? Was Sasuke in a hurry to return to Konoha? To return to _her?_

Sakura's insides twisted and she tore her eyes away and stared at the passing scenery instead.

…no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't suppress the anxious feeling tightening in her chest or the bitter taste that rose in the back of her throat, making her want to gage.

She was with Naruto and she was happy! Wasn't she…?

Yes. Yes she was happy and she knew that. It's just that her and Sasuke had a history and this was the first time they'd really been around each other since he'd left a year ago…everything was just awkward, that's all.

She mulled over these thoughts, and nodded to herself, satisfied. She just needed time to sort through things, that's all it was and this trip was most likely just what she needed to clear the air with her and Sasuke and make peace with the past.

It was then, she'd made up her mind to speak with him the next chance she got; she had some things she needed to say and she wanted him to know that in spite of the fact that he'd left, she still considered him a friend and she hoped he considered her the same.

Feeling a weight lifting from her shoulders, a small smile spread across her cherry lips and her heart felt lighter.

Everything would work out alright, she was sure of it.


	18. Hinata's Request

_Chapter 18-Hinata's Request_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Kakashi's eyes never left the paper he was signing until he heard the door to his office open and soft footsteps enter, coming to a stop before his desk.

He glanced up, surprised to see Hinata Hyuuga standing there with a nervous glint in her eyes and her hands clasped in front of her.

"Hinata? How can I help you?"

The young woman relaxed when she saw the older man's visible eye crinkle into his trademark smile.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama but…I have a request to make." The nervous gleam vanished from her eyes, and Hinata tilted her chin up just slightly.

Kakashi eyed her closely. "Very well…what is it?"

"I understand that after the war, all of the bodies of the previous Hokage as well as every single member of Konoha who was reanimated, were repossessed and placed in the custody of certain members of the council which you yourself appointed. I also know that because of what happened in the war, a law was passed that dictated the bodies were to be kept sealed away in a sacred vault, for the span of a year, at the end of which they were to be returned to the possession of their families."

"That is correct. We could not afford what happened in the war to happen again; the fact that Kabuto was able to get ahold of the crypts of the Five Hokage, was a catastrophe in itself and quite frankly it is disgrace. Even though Kabuto is no longer alive, I will be damned before I allow such a thing to happen again; our dearly departed dead—as well as the previous Hokage—must be protected at all costs."

"I understand. However, there is one body that I believe has not yet been released."

Kakashi furrowed his brows, eyeing the woman curiously as he stood to his feet.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. The body of Itachi Uchiha was recovered by my team, when the last battle between Naruto and Sasuke had ended; I was placed in command in place of Neji-nii-san and we were charged with the recovery of all bodies, including those of the previous Hokage. When Itachi's body was recovered however, I was ordered to hand it over to Ibiki Morino and as a result, I was unable to deliver it along with the rest of the bodies, to the Medical squadron. I understand that Ibiki Morino was most likely following orders but as of right now…I feel that with the other bodies having since been restored to their rightful place and their families, that Itachi's body should be dealt with the same consideration."

Kakashi rested his elbows on his desk, fingers steepled and he looked straight at the heiress.

"What is your request then, Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Sir, I ask that you would assign me a special team, that I may retrieve the body of Itachi Uchiha from official custody and return it to his last living relative, Sasuke-Uchiha."

Kakashi was amazed at this woman; her kindness and compassion was unusual for a Shinobi, yet her skills as a Konoha Kunoichi were rivaled by few. He could not understand how such a strong ninja of Hyuuga blood, could possess such a pure heart and a love that was unconditional.

For a brief moment, Kakashi wanted to rip Naruto a new one; the man was an idiot to have missed out on so much.

"Well Hinata, I must confess your request is an unusual one and quite frankly the last thing I ever expected you to ask." The man leaned back in his chair, giving her a warm smile.

"Kakashi-sama; I know that the Uchiha clan's past has never been a proud one but I believe that they were a noble clan in their own right and regardless of the crimes that Itachi Uchiha committed, he committed them under direct orders from Lord Third and he carried them out for the sake of his village—he loved Konoha and its people with all his heart…yet he could not bring himself to slay his own brother because Sasuke-kun was the single most precious thing in the world to him.

Sasuke-kun has suffered just as much, as a result of his brother's decisions—probably even more, yet he pushes forward every day, determined to uphold the legacy his brother gave up his life for; the legacy to protect the people of Konoha, no matter what the cost."

"You give a stirring argument, Hinata…have you ever considered being a negotiator?"

Hinata couldn't help but smile shyly at Kakashi's off-handed compliment but she pressed on, determined to finish what she came here for. "I believe that Itachi as well as Sasuke Uchiha are heroes of Konoha…but they have both been painted as the traitor in favor of the greater good and they've both born it without complaint. But I think enough is enough; Itachi is dead as is the rest of the Uchiha clan; Sasuke is the only one left to carry on his clan's legacy and I believe he deserves the peace and recognition that has been so long denied him. Please, return his brother's body to him, Hokage-sama; let him put his brother to rest so that he can find absolution and move onto a brighter future."

Kakashi was silent for a long moment, absorbing her words. At length, he stood to his feet and strode up to the Hyuuga, his expression suddenly serious as he looked down at her for a long moment.

Then, there was an eye crinkling smile and he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I hereby grant your request, Hinata Hyuuga. You have my full permission to use whatever means necessary to recover the body of Itachi Uchiha and to see that it is returned to his brother, as it should be. You may choose two members for your team; I trust your judgement completely and I have every faith in your abilities."

Hinata's eyes widened and a small smile of hope spread across her lips. "Does this mean you are…reinstating my mission status?"

"Yes. However you should know that if you accept this mission, you will no longer be under Konoha fugitive status; you must know that this will be the consequence my granting your request and as a result…your father as well as the rest of the Hyuuga clan will now have full access to you."

Hinata's expression sobered but her eyes were determined. "I understand, Hokage-sama. I am prepared to face whatever it is that my father deems necessary to throw at me. I will not back down; I am kunoichi and a ninja of Konoha; I will not be intimidated any longer."

Kakashi smiled. "Well, it seems that a bit of Uchiha stubbornness has rubbed off on you, perhaps."

Hinata's blushed furiously but she smiled.

"Good. I'm glad he's been a good influence on you, as you have been for him, no doubt. Very well, I hereby release you from your status of Konoha Fugitive and reinstate you to full ninja status." Returning to his desk, Kakashi retrieved the necessary official documents and began scribbling furiously. "Your request for this mission is granted and you will carry it out at once." He handed her the scroll, which detailed the aspects of her mission in Kakashi's bold handwriting, as well as his permission for her to use any and all resources that were necessary. At the bottom of the scroll was the mission rating—A-rank—as well as Kakashi's official signature and seal.

Hinata could feel the lump of emotion rising in her throat and her eyes glistened as she bowed deeply. "Arigatou Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi smiled at the young woman, her immense gratitude evident in the way her eyes shown as she bowed to him once more before hurrying to the door.

"I wish you the best of luck, Hinata—I'm counting on you."

The pretty Heiress beamed. "Hai!"

###################################

 _This chapter was one of my most favorites to write, I can't wait to reveal Hinata's mission success as well as the reaction from our favorite Uchiha when he finds out what she's done! Unfortunately, our favorite Hyuuga heiress is no longer under Fugitive law protection so most likely we're gonna see some action from Daddy Hyuuga in no time…eek! It's bound to be intense for sure so stay tuned and as always, review, review, review!_


	19. Almost Home

_**Chapter 19-Almost Home**_

 **It was close to sundown on the second day, before Sasuke finally relented to camping for the night. The Uchiha wasn't thrilled with the delay but he couldn't ignore his comrades' obvious exhaustion and he was wise enough to know that over-exhaustion would only delay their journey further.**

" **We stop here." He stated flatly.**

Sakura let out an obvious sigh of relief as she collapsed to the ground on her knees; they'd been moving at a grueling pace for almost two days straight, barely stopping to eat and she could already feel the soreness in her limbs overtaking her.

"Sounds good to me." Nara muttered, dropping his pack and flopping down on his back, staring up at the star-lit sky.

" **Hn." Sasuke grunted, finding a place near a tree and setting down his back. Settling cross-legged on the ground, he cross his arms, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Rest while you can; we leave in five hours, before dawn."**

Sakura groaned in frustration, rolling onto her side and glaring at Sasuke from afar. But it was pointless, the man's eyes were already closed as he rested against the strength of the Oak tree at his back.

 _Ugh. He's been driving us like we're a herd of cattle!_ She grumbled to herself but she refused to contemplate further upon the man's motives—she already had a pretty good idea what they were and the mere thought of it, sent her stomach churning with resentment.

 **Sensing both Sakura and Shikamaru's chakra levels evening out, Sasuke's black eyes snapped open. He activated his Sharingan and carefully scanned the area around their campsite for several long moments before his eyes faded to black and he leaned back against the tree once more.**

 **He couldn't sleep though; sleep was impossible at this point. They were so close to reaching Konoha, he could almost taste the crisp morning air that permeated the village streets and the aromatic smells from the early-morning bakeries wafted to his nose as he relived a memory of long Indigo hair, milky white eyes and cinnamon rolls.**

#############################


	20. The Brutal Truth

_Chapter 20-The Brutal Truth_

"Thank you, Morino-san." Hinata signed the bottom line and handed the clipboard back to Morino, bowing respectfully.

"You are welcome, Hyuuga-san. I trust that everything is in order as the Hokage has requested?"

"Yes, it is; you have been most helpful."

"Hm. Give my regards to Lord Sixth and please, be careful on your way back—it's late and I apologize but I cannot spare any of my men to escort you; business is consuming at this moment."

"I understand, Morino-san and do not worry." She nodded to the two ninja over her shoulder. "I trust the men with me; Aburame and Inuzuka-san are my teammates and most trusted friends and besides that, we have two ANBU escorts; we will be perfectly alright."

"Very well, as you say, Hyuuga-san. Goodluck." The hardened man nodded and was gone, leaving the three jonin in the darkened hallway with the coffin.

"Alright so what now, Hinata?" Kiba scratched the back of his head, glancing over at Shino.

"The cart's outside; I want you and Shino to be as careful as you can when handling Uchiha-san's remains, understood?"

Both men gave a curt nod before moving to either side of the coffin and lifting it on the count of three.

Once they were outside the vault, Hinata gave a nod to the two ANBU, signaling they were ready to leave. Shino and Kiba carefully slid Itachi's coffin onto the cart, covered it with a tarp and tied it down securely.

"Good." Hinata nodded. "Alright Akamaru." She combed her fingers through the large animal's thick fur and smiled encouragingly at him. "Easy now, alright? Listen to Kiba and be as careful as you can—you're transporting Uchiha-san's remains and it is important that we return him to the village safely."

"Aw you're worrying too much, Hinata; Akamaru's got this!"

Hinata glanced at her friend's toothy grin and after a moment, she nodded.

They group was off, ANBU guards flanking them and Hinata walking alongside the cart with one steadying hand on the coffin at all times. "Don't worry, Uchiha-san." She spoke softly, her eyes drifting to the Uchiha emblem carved in the lid. "You are almost home now—you will be with Sasuke-kun soon…then you can finally rest."

A light smile touched the Heiress' lips as they continued on their way towards Konoha—it was a good three-mile walk but Hinata didn't mind; it gave her time to relish in the successful completion of her mission, and she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to wild raven hair and intense obsidian eyes.

 _Sasuke-kun…are you on your way home?_

#############################################

 **It was only four and a half hours when Sasuke was rousing Nara and Sakura from their slumber.**

" **Get up, it's four hours till dawn, we leave now." He murmured, shaking Nara's shoulder then moving to Sakura and lightly nudging her in the leg with his foot.**

" **Com'on Haruno."**

Both ninja stumbled sleepily to their feet, tiredly eyeing their leader who appeared wide awake as he refilled his canteen and slung his pack over his shoulder.

 **Sasuke casually tossed a fire-cooked fish to Sakura and Nara as he passed them and snuffed out the campfire with his boot. "Here. Eat up, you'll need your strength; from now on, we go from here without stopping. We've wasted enough time as it is."**

 **This time, the small group took to the trees, leaping from branch to branch at swift pace with the Uchiha in the lead.**

Sakura's emerald eyes fixated on his back and at length, she quickened her pace until she caught up to him. Keeping pace with him now, she eyed him from the corner of her eye but the man kept his black eyes focused straight ahead, his expression serious and impassive.

"Sasuke, we've completed our mission successfully and I'm sure Gaara's sent word to Kakashi by now…we don't have to rush."

" **I want to get back before dawn."**

Sakura eyed him closely. "We've been gone for a month and a half—it's definitely a long time to be away from home; I definitely get that." She looked ahead then, smiling slightly.

" **I was gone from Konoha for three years…and then another year after that, four in total; a month and a half is nothing in comparison."**

"O-oh." Sakura felt confused, staring in front of her for a long moment before glancing at Sasuke uncertainly. "So…you're not in a hurry to return to _Konoha_ then?"

" **Not particularly." His features were expressionless and his eyes never turned her way which flustered the pink-haired kunoichi and she found herself frowning.**

"So then it's something else…o-or _someone—"_

" **Don't start, Sakura." He cut her off.**

"Look, we need to talk Sasuke."

 **The Uchiha let out a frustrated sigh, clenching his jaw. "As I've told you before, there is nothing about my personal life that concerns you."**

"We're friends, Sasuke; that means that we care about each other's lives and honestly I…I miss seeing you. I miss talking to you and I'd hoped that—"

 **Suddenly, Sasuke came to an abrupt halt and faced the medic nin. "What. You'd hoped, what Sakura? That everything would be the way it used to be? That we could just 'pick up where we left of'?"**

Startled by his bluntness, Sakura shied away from him, trying to gather herself. "N-no I mean yes, I just…I just thought that—"

" **We're** _ **not**_ **friends, Sakura. We never were. We were teammates at one time, and perhaps acquaintances but we never knew each other. I don't understand how you can be under the illusion that we actually have some connection because we don't."**

Emerald eyes widened and lips parted with a startled gasp. "S-Sasuke I…you don't mean that; you and Naruto and I, we—"

" **Naruto is my friend—but he's more of an annoying, pain-in-the-ass brother than anything else. But he at least took the time to know me, he pursued me when we were kids and even after I left, he—he came after me. You never cared about the person that I really was, all you ever did was flirt with me and throw yourself at me like an idiot. When I went missing, the only thing you cared about is that I'd abandoned you. You didn't care about whether or not I was suffering, you just didn't want to be alone or let go of your childish fantasy of being married to me one day."**

By now, Sakura was shaking from head to toe and there were tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

" **I'm grateful that you supported Naruto in coming after me but I don't need you pretending like you really care about me. You're still that twelve year-old girl, chasing after one-sided infatuation and to be honest, I'm tired of indulging you."**

 **The raven haired man turned away and prepared to continue on but the pink-haired kunoichi suddenly found her voice and she called after him.**

"It's because of _her_ isn't it?"

Shikamaru ran a hand down the front of his face and groaned. "Oh man, this is such a pain—this isn't gonna end good at all."

 **Sasuke's body froze but he didn't turn around.**

"I don't understand. Y-you stand there, talking all high and mighty about how no one understands you a-and how you c-can't be bothered, yet you—you s-spend so much time with _her!"_ The tears were angry as the overflowed her emerald eyes, leaving angry red marks on her pale cheeks as she clenched her fists and exploded at him.

"Why _her, Sasuke, huh?! Why her?! You could've had anyone you wanted!_ You had almost the whole female population carrying a torch for you; w-why would you—gods, Sasuke, I _loved you! I waited for you for three fucking years!_ I would've done anything for you and you knew that!"

 **Still Sasuke made no move to face her or even acknowledge her. He was perfectly composed, yet he could feel the anger burning just below the surface and he clenched his jaw until his teeth ached.**

"Sakura, look I don't think this is the time for this…" Shikamaru tried but a sharp glare from Sakura had the shadow user clamping his mouth shut and holding his hands up in surrender.

"No, he's gonna listen!" She whirled around to face Sasuke again. "He's never given me an answer or a reason and it's been six fucking years. You owe me at least that much, Sasuke."

 **After another deafening silence, the Uchiha finally turned around and faced the fuming Kunoichi. But the wind was stolen from Sakura's sails in an instant and she shrank back when her emerald eyes met crimson.**

 **Sasuke stared right at her, his Sharingan burning intensely into her as he took a deep breath and set his jaw firm.**

" **You want an answer?" He asked, his voice dangerously calm as he spoke.**

"I—I d-deserve it, Sasuke." Her voice trembled lightly but she forced her chin up, attempting to look brave as she waited for his answer.

" **You're annoying." His words cut into her like an icy knife, tearing away the last shred of confidence she had and taking her breath away.**

" **You're always concerned with what everyone thinks of you and you live off being the center of attention. You were never serious about being a kunoichi in the academy; all you cared about was showing off and trying to impress me, or putting down Naruto because you thought you were better than him."**

Sakura gasped, taking a step back but she couldn't get away from Sasuke; her body was frozen in place and her blood turned cold.

" **You're stronger now but you're still a child because you only did it to be noticed; you want people to pay attention to you, to acknowledge you…and you're still hoping against foolish hope that I'll suddenly wake up and realize that you're the only woman for me.**

 **You're loud and demanding; you always have been. Most of the girls here are all like that; they don't focus on what really matters, all they care about is what people think of them. Hinata is quiet and reserved. She doesn't care about being the center of attention, she's content to stay in the shadows, supporting her friends and offering encouragement when she can.**

 **She doesn't demand everyone's attention like you do; she doesn't try to steal away the light from everyone else…because she** _ **is**_ **the light, all on her own." At this, the Uchiha's eyes—though still bleeding crimson—softened in their expression as he spoke of the lovely Hyuuga heiress.**

" **Hinata doesn't become stronger to be noticed, she becomes stronger because she aspires to be a kunoichi who can protect her loved ones and friends; she aspires to strength so she can protect the village she loves…and she would give her life for anyone of us without even expecting a 'thank you.'**

 **You've never seen my for who I really am, Sakura; you've always held this 'perfect ideal' of me in your head and even after I abandoned Konoha, turning to evil and revenge, you still refused to accept it. When Naruto brought me back, you still couldn't accept it; you simply stood by, waiting patiently, expecting me to miraculously change into the man you always assumed me to be. But you never accepted the fact that that man never existed…you never accepted** _ **me**_ **and you still don't. Hinata knows who I am and she doesn't try to change me, she doesn't insist that I'm someone different, she simply accepts me for who I am, for what I've done and she sees the good in me, along with the bad. She doesn't expect anything from me and she's perfectly content with walking by my side and talking about senseless things like Tomato egg rolls and Cinnamon rolls."**

Sakura was beyond speechless each of his words hit her head on, sinking in like a heavy weight that threatened to topple her.

" **You wanted to know 'why Hinata'; you wanted an answer—it's because she's not** _ **you."**_ **With that, he turned his back on her and set off again without even a backward glance.**

Sakura was left in stunned silence, not even a shred of certainty remained as she watched the back of the man she'd loved, fade away—realizing for the first time in her life that she never knew him at all.

Shikamaru let out a long breath as he sauntered up to Sakura's side and lightly nudged her with his shoulder. "Honestly, Sakura, why do you do this to yourself?"

The shaking kunoichi had no answer.

########################################

 _Wow. That's all I can say! Intense moment and I have to admit, I was a little reluctant to write Sasuke so cold but I felt it was necessary for this particular chapter; Sakura needed a serious reality check and I feel that she wouldn't accept it from anyone but Sasuke. And of course as we all know, our favorite ex-avenger does NOT mess around, he says it like it is, cold, hard and to the point! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this one and please stay tuned because there is more to follow!_


	21. Welcome Home

_**Chapter 21-Welcome Home**_

 **They had just crested the last hill when the Uchiha felt a weight lift from his shoulders as he beheld the gates of Konoha ahead of them; he breathed a sigh of relief and there was a renewed buoyancy in his steps as he lead his team home.**

 **Catching sight of an overly-exuberant blonde waving to them in the distance, the Uchiha sighed, glancing at the pink-haired kunoichi over his shoulder.**

 **Sakura hadn't breathed a word since their confrontation earlier that morning and he had to admit, he'd been relieved.**

 **But seeing Naruto's wide foxy grin, left the Uchiha feeling a little uncertain; should he tell his best friend about what had happened? Didn't Naruto deserve to know that the woman he thought loved him, may just be using him as a rebound?**

 **But Sasuke couldn't be certain of what her motives may have been—she was certainly jealous but it could be for various reasons and he realized that now was not the time for him to get involved in their relationship; whatever Sakura's issue was, it was between her and Naruto and Sasuke was perfectly content to leave it at that.**

… **He had his own personal concerns to worry about.**

 **It was then that he caught sight of a small group gathered near the gate with a cart in tow.**

 **Kakashi had met them and was presently speaking to the leader while the others stood quietly by, guarding whatever it was they had loaded on the cart.**

 **The leader was nodding to the Hokage which in turn, caused Kakashi's famous eye crinkle of a smile as he laid a hand on the young woman's shoulder and…**

 **Wait.**

 **Indigo hair.**

 **Was it…?**

"Ah, Sasuke you're back I see; I must say I'm impressed, you're rather early aren't you?"

 **Sasuke didn't respond, his black eyes focused only on the young woman whose back was to him as she spoke with Kakashi.**

"Uchiha's been pushin' us since two and a half days ago, Kakashi; he's been super antsy about getting' back—quite frankly, having him as team leader has been a real pain." Shikamaru muttered, his expression exhausted as he cast a sideways glance at his leader who was still absorbed in the dark-haired woman who had just turned toward him, her pale eyes wide and her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I see. Well Nara it is to be expected…a month and a half _is_ quite a long time, after all." With that, Kakashi was nodding towards Sasuke and Hinata while tossing a sly wink in Shikamaru's direction.

"Why don't you and Sakura accompany me to the tower, you can give me your official report and then maybe we can go grab a bite to eat at Ichiraku's, eh, Naruto?"

The exuberant blonde's blue eyes lit up and he gave an enthusiastic fist pump. "Hell yeah! Ichiraku's the best, ne, Sakura? Com'on let's hurry up, I'm starving!" As Naruto scrambled to catch up to Kakashi and Nara, the pink-haired woman hesitated, gnawing her lip as she glanced nervously between the pair. "Ne Sasuke we—we should really get to the tower so we can report to Kakashi—"She touched his arm, but the man didn't even glance at her.

" **You and Nara go ahead; you heard Kakashi. I'll be by to give my report later." With that, Sasuke walked towards the dark-haired woman, ignoring Sakura's hand on his arm.**

For herself, Hinata was overwhelmed with a painful shyness at seeing the dark-haired Uchiha again and she turned to her companions. "Thank you, Kiba and Shino—I'm sure Kakashi has everything in order now." They'd turned Itachi's body over to Kakashi's care, the moment they'd returned and Hinata had to admit she was relieved; Sasuke had appeared just seconds later and she didn't want him knowing of her part in the whole affair, just yet. In all honesty, it didn't matter to her if he never knew what she'd done; all that mattered was that Itachi had been returned home and soon, he could be laid to rest by his brother—as he rightfully should be.

"You sure, 'Nata?" Kiba glanced from his teammate to the approaching Uchiha; he eyed the dark-haired man warily, curious as to the nature of Hinata's relationship with him. They didn't know each other hardly at all before the war and Sasuke had only just been back for two to three months at the most…was that really enough time for him and Hinata to have developed some sort of bond?

"Yes, I'm certain Kiba, thank you both."

"Of course. Please. Let us know if there is anything else we can do, Hinata." Shino stated in his typical monotone voice before turned and walking away with Kiba and Akamaru at his heels.

It was only after her teammates had disappeared down the road, that the young heiress fully faced the man before her.

She was trembling from head to toe though; it was so bizarre—after almost two months of not seeing him and then here he was before her—it almost felt like they were meeting each other for the first time all over again.

" **You just got back too, I see."**

His toneless voice sent a shiver rippling down her spine.

"Y-yes, I—well we had a special task to carry out for the Hokage."

" **Hn. And here I'd been told that you weren't allowed on missions as long as you were under Konoha Fugitive Status."**

Hinata bit her lip nervously; this was the part she knew he wouldn't like and to be honest, she was a little terrified to tell him. "Yes—well…I actually r-requested this mission s-so I went to the Hokage myself and—"

 **Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at her. "What did you do, Hyuuga?"**

Yep. That icy glare was exactly what she'd expected. "L-listen Sasuke-kun it's—it's not that I'm giving up; I'm not going to let my family walk all over me again—you taught me courage and how to stand up for myself and I—I will always be so grateful. But I can't just sit around, hiding at Ino's for the rest of my life, I have to face this!"

 **When her pale eyes pierced into his, Sasuke felt that intense, tightening feeling in his chest and somehow, the anger ebbed out of him and he dropped his arms to his sides.**

 **He sighed heavily, massaging his temples as he felt a headache coming on. "Princess, you really should've waited until I got back before you—"**

"I couldn't wait!" She shot back, startling the man and causing his black eyes to widen marginally as he looked at her.

"I—I needed this, Sasuke-kun. It was time." Taking a step towards him, she hesitated a moment and then laid a hand on his arm, her eyes staring meekly at his chest. "I'm tired of running. I'm tired of hiding and I'm honestly tired of fighting for their acceptance…screw whatever they think, I don't care anymore. Honestly, I'm proud of my heritage but I'm not proud of what has become of it; we Hyuuga are so blinded by our own 'superior' bloodline, we can't see passed it to see our need to grow and mature. The Byakugan is a formidable technique, Sasuke but it's—it has its limits and for me, I don't want to be limited anymore—I want to go further and I want my people to have that choice too." She looked up at him then, her eyes almost pleading with him to understand. "I want more for the Hyuuga than what our bloodline has to offer…I want companionship, trust and loyalty. I want us to come together not just as a clan but as people of Konoha who aren't afraid to go beyond the limits of those set down by our forefathers, but I can't even hope to achieve that if all I ever do is run."

 **Sasuke wanted to be angry with her but he knew he'd already lost; who could argue with such a beautiful, capable and inspiring woman?**

" **There's no arguing with you, Princess." He admitted at last, shaking his head.**

She smiled a little but the expression was hesitant and her eyes strayed to the ground between them. "So…does this mean you aren't angry with me?" She asked carefully, almost afraid of his answer.

 **Sasuke scoffed but he couldn't keep a light smile from his lips as he reached out and tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. "Even if I tried, something tells me I'd lose that fight rather quickly."**

A weight lifted from the young heiress' shoulders and she smiled up at him. "Well then, in that case…"

She tiptoed and with only a split-second's hesitation, planted a chaste kiss to Sasuke's cheek before pulling back, blushing furiously. "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."

 **The Uchiha was surprised by her action but exceedingly pleased and a soft smile spread across his face as he bowed his head and planted a tender kiss of his own on her forehead. "I am home." He whispered.**


	22. Rejected

_Chapter 22-Rejected_

Two weeks passed in which the Hyuuga heiress and Uchiha unfortunately saw very little of each other; Hinata was preoccupied with family affairs which proved to be more difficult than she'd originally anticipated. It turns out that as a result of her temporary leave, the councilmembers had convinced her father that he should relinquish Hinata's position as future heiress of Hyuuga, and appoint Hanabi in her place.

The younger sister had always been the stronger of the two and when looking at it from a logical standpoint, she had the skills and the personality that were better suited for and heiress of Hyuuga. The responsibility of clan Head was not an easy one; it required someone who could rule with a strict hand, as well as someone who could view matters objectively without allowing their emotions to get in the way. Hanabi was excellent when it came to this; unlike her kind-hearted compassionate sister, Hanabi was harsh, indifferent and cold in many ways like their father. She had been trained her whole life by none other than him and he had taken it upon himself to strip away every last shred of what he deemed as weakness, so he could build her up to be a strong and formidable shinobi.

Hinata had understood this from the beginning and had often times wondered why her sister hadn't been appointed as future heir to begin with. But she was the eldest Hyuuga therefore their traditions stipulated that it was to be the eldest who would be chosen and groomed for their future place as Hyuuga Clan Head, in the event of the present Head's abdication or passing.

"I haven't come to a decision as of yet." her father was saying as they sat around the dinner table that evening.

"But I do feel that Hanabi is far better suited for the position than you ever were, Hinata. Not only that, but your recent behavior has been nothing less than a complete disgrace; I still cannot believe that you would turn on your own clan in favor of that treacherous Uchiha; the fact that you returned is little consolation in my opinion. You have still yet to prove yourself as a worthy future heiress of Hyuuga and quite frankly, I do not believe that you have what it takes. You are stubborn, selfish and you constantly put yourself and your desires above everyone else! That is not what it means to be clan Head, Hinata—the clan must always come first and you have yet to learn this. Therefore as of right now, you are suspended from your training as heiress and all preparations for the ceremony are as of this moment cancelled until further notice. Hanabi will be taking over your responsibilities until I have made my official decision regarding this matter."

Hiashi Hyuuga stood to his feet, oblivious of his eldest daughter's struggle to keep her emotions at bay as she stared listlessly at the table.

"Hanabi, you will take over your sister's tasks as of tomorrow and the following week, we shall begin even more strenuous training; I have a feeling that you will go far in these coming months and it will in fact determine your worthiness for the position of Heiress."

"Yes, Father." Hanabi bowed respectfully, smirking smugly in her sister's direction as she followed Hiashi out of the dining room, leaving the eldest Hyuuga alone.

"Hinata." Hiashi paused at the door and glanced back at his daughter. "You are confined to your room until I call for you, understood?"

She only nodded and the conversation came to an end as the door slid closed with a deafening thud.


	23. Walking Away

_**Chapter 23-Walking Away**_

The following days blurred together as Hinata spent all of her time locked away in her room, with none but the house servant who brought her morning, afternoon and evening meals. But the young ex-heiress had no appetite and simply hid beneath the covers of her bead, staring blankly out the window as silent tears coursed down her cheeks.

At one point, Hiashi called for her to inform her that she was no longer to be confined to her room. However, he informed her that her responsibilities were restricted to house cleaning and preparing the meals and that she was not to have any personal time for training.

Having her training time taken away, dampened the young woman's spirits even worse but at least she was no longer confined to her quarters and could venture outside of the compound.

That morning found her with a basket on her arm as she made her way to the market place in search of groceries needed for the afternoon's meal. Breakfast had already been prepared and cleared away but her father was expecting a visit from some important officials and therefore, the meal would have to be prepared ahead of time and everything was to be perfect.

She moved about the booths, conversing pleasantly with the merchants every now and then and even waving at a few of her friends whom she happened to catch glimpses of as she went about her shopping.

The one person she had not expected to run into however was Naruto and when she'd caught sight of his whiskered cheeks and brilliant foxy grin, she cringed—ironically, he was the last person on earth she wanted to see right now.

"Hey Hinata-chan!

"O-oh good morning Naruto-san."

"Eh? What's with the formal honorific all of a sudden?"

"Oh I just—well I think it is better, considering the circumstances of—of our f-friendship."

The blonde's eyes darkened and his expression sobered. As much as he'd forced himself to ignore it, he knew he'd have to face Hinata sooner or later and he wasn't a fool; their friendship was strained on so many levels and he was the one at fault for it.

"Listen, Hinata I—I've been hoping to run into you actually…I think we ought to talk, maybe." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly."

"Honestly, Naruto-san I don't mean to be unkind but…" The woman straightened and fully faced him now, her pale eyes piercing straight into his. "I really don't have anything to say to you. I wish I did but…well things have changed and too much time has passed; what happened back then happened and a part of me wishes I could take it back and avoid all the—pain and humiliation but I—I know what I said was the right thing, regardless of whether or not you gave me an answer."

Naruto's chest clenched painfully; he could see the pain in her eyes, though she masked it well and he hated himself for causing it but what could he do? He'd loved Sakura all his life and something like that doesn't just fade away, does it? "Hinata I—I'm sorry, I know I should've said something but I—"He hung his head, deep sadness reflected in his blue eyes. "I just didn't know what I could say. Nothing I would've said could've made it better, would it? I mean if anything, if I'd told you how pointless your confession was because I was already in love with someone else, it just would'a made you feel worse!"

His words stung her but she smiled in spite of it, though it never reached her eyes. "No. you're right about that, Naruto-san. But if you had at least said something, I would've at least had my dignity, I would've had closure. But instead, I continued to carry a torch for you in hopes that maybe someday you would give me the answer I wanted. That…that wasn't fair to me, Naruto, it was cruel. Your words of rejection would have been far less painful in comparison to what a fool I made of myself."

"Hinata…"

She shook her head, pushing back the tears that threatened to fall as she rested a hand on his arm, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. "It's alright though, Naruto. It's in the past as I said and I've been alright; I've actually felt better than I expected I would…" Her voice trailed off as an image of bottomless Obsidian eyes and a rakish grin, flashed across her mind.

"I have my friends who are there for me and there's a lot of changes happening in my life right now—changes that surprisingly, I'm looking forward to. I'll be just fine." With that, her hand slipped from his arm and she bid him goodbye before turning and walking away.

A part of her felt relieved…but in spite of it, the ache in her heart was unbearable and the tears stung the corners of her eyes as she walked away, forever closing the door on the man she'd loved.


	24. Sakura's Confrontation

_Note: Here's the one you've been waiting for! The inevitable confrontation between Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga! Woot woot! Can I get some cheers and screams?! Okay, Okay. Read on… ;) ;)_

 _#########################################_

 _Chapter 24-Sakura's Confrontation_

Hinata had just made her last stop in town and was just headed out of the store when she caught sight of Sakura and Ino on the opposite side of the street.

"Hey, Hinata!" The blonde waved excitedly to her but the pinkette regarded her with an odd, unreadable expression that put the Hyuuga instantly on guard.

When she reached them, Ino threw her arms around her in a fierce hug, exclaiming how much she'd missed her and how worried she was for her ever since she'd moved back home.

Hinata smiled warmly at her friend, touched by the other woman's concern but she squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's alright Ino, I'm really perfectly fine with being back home; I mean it hasn't been easy but it's been a growing experience that I think I've needed."

"Really? So your old man hasn't been an asshole then?"

"Ino!" Sakura scolded but Hinata didn't seem to mind.

"Oh it's fine, Sakura-chan; Ino's never liked my father and I've accepted that."

"I see. Well I think we should be grateful we still have our parents, a lot of people we know, lost their families in the war; I don't think it's respectful to talk bad about them when they've done so much for us."

Ino eyed the medic nin speculatively; Sakura had been on edge ever since she'd returned from her mission with Sasuke and Shikamaru but she'd refused to open up to the blond woman and kept insisting it was nothing.

"I meant no disrespect, Sakura-chan; I was merely stating the fact that Ino and I have an understanding when it comes to those kinds of things."

Sakura made no reply and the three women continued on in awkward silence.

At length, Ino linked her arm with both girls and started chatting away about the upcoming fall festival. She'd always loved fall and the festivals always ran for a week filled with non-stop excitement.

"I rrreeeeally hope I can get Sai to take me but the guy's so dense! I'll probably end up having to _ask him to ask me!"_

Sakura let out a contented sigh, clasping her hands behind her back. "I'm so glad I don't have to worry about that; Naruto's _always very attentive_ when it comes to those kinds of things—he knows how much I love festivals."

Catching sight of Hinata's uneasiness, Ino bit her lip and nudged Sakura, giving a discreet shake of her head at the pink-haired woman.

"So! What about you, Hinata? You going to the festival?" Ino returned her attention to her best friend who had since fallen quiet."

Hinata tucked a stray stand of hair behind her ear as the women were coming up to one Hinata's favorite bakeries. They walked in and spread out, looking around at all the fresh baked goods and sinfully delicious looking desserts.

Hinata perused a section of different kinds of cinnamon rolls as she contemplated Ino's question. "Honestly, I don't know yet, Ino-chan I…I haven't really thought about it much."

"Really? But Hinata, you love fall; it's your most favorite season, next to Winter; I'd think you'd be super excited about the festival!"

Sakura pretended to be absorbed in the selection of cupcakes but paid close attention to the conversation, wanting to know what it was about Hinata that had Sasuke so fascinated; so far, she hadn't seen anything particularly remarkable about the quiet, pale-eyed girl. She was overall kind and friendly but other than that, there wasn't much else that was special.

"Well it's not that I don't want to go, I just don't know if I'll be able to or—"

"Well what about Sasuke? Wouldn't he want to take you?" Ino asked, oblivious to the way Sakura stiffened at the mention of the Uchiha's name.

Hinata's cheeks reddened and she averted her eyes from the blonde. "I-I d-didn't really c-consider if he would to b-be honest. I mean I haven't seen much of Sasuke-kun so I—"

"Oh Sasuke never cared much for festivals at all." Sakura cut in from the other side of the shop. Both girls turned to her but she managed to maintain an indifferent expression as she looked over some of the sweetbreads.

"Oh I'm sure he'd make an exception, besides! Sasuke's a lot different since he's come back." Ino commented lightheartedly. "I mean honestly, I've never seen him seem so—content before and he and Hinata are good friends." Turning back to Hinata, she gave the young woman a warm smile. "I'm sure he'd like to go with you."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably; she didn't like where this conversation was headed. "Well, he's never been very social so, I mean the festival probably wouldn't be his thing; he prefers smaller groups." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, catching Ino's questioning look but choosing to pretend like she hadn't noticed.

But the blonde wasn't stupid and she could sense the growing tension in the room; for some reason, Sasuke was a sensitive subject with the pink-haired Kunoichi but Sasuke _and Hinata_ seemed to hit an even sorer spot with her.

 _Hm._ The Yamanaka decided to test her theory and placing a calm, innocent smile on her fact, she reached for one of the clear plastic bags and started putting a selection of sweet tarts, turnovers and pumpkin spice bread into the bag.

"Ah well, I think there's always room for change and if you ask me, I've seen _a lot_ of change in Sasuke, haven't you, Hinata?"

The young woman smiled a little. "Sasuke-kun is still the same as he always been; he's always been kind it's just that very few people really took the time to notice—"

"And _you_ have, huh?" Sakura added, a mild bite to her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Ino whose eyes narrowed suspiciously as she observed the medic nin's reaction.

Hinata paused for a moment, taking a bag and filling it with a few cinnamon rolls. "Well I've always observed how Naruto-san talks about Sasuke-kun and even when Sasuke-kun left, Naruto never gave up on him, he always had faith in him and when Sasuke-kun returned during the war…I mean it was obvious; he came back to help defend the village! No one can deny that Sasuke-kun has a good heart; why else would he have come back?"

The way Hinata's face had softened into a smile, grated on Sakura's nerves and she knew she couldn't take much more of this. "Don't you think you're being a little presumptuous, Hinata?" She started.

"I mean, you _don't_ really know, Sasuke well. In fact, you don't know him much at all, you've only been around him for the last few months or so…that's not really much time to make an accurate assumption on someone's character."

By now, Hinata could sense the negative aura coming from the other woman and she caught the challenge in Sakura's emerald eyes when she looked at her.

 _Something's off about her—why is she getting so defensive about my friendship with Sasuke-kun?_

"I may not have a long history with Sasuke-kun, but—"

"Sasuke-'kun'? that seems a little informal to address him considering you _don't_ know him that well."

Ino's eyes narrowed at the thinly-veiled irritation in Sakura's voice and she cocked a brow at the woman. "What…exactly are you trying to insinuate, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes snapped to Ino's and she caught the suspicion glimmering in her blue eyes.

"I—it's nothing I'm just merely curious that's all; I really didn't know that Hinata and S-Sasuke were _that_ well acquainted. That's all." She averted her eyes away, trying to appear interested in one of the mini cakes displayed in the glass shelf but Ino was having none of it.

"Seems to me like you've been awfully touchy ever since Sasuke's name came up—and when I mentioned him taking Hinata to the festival well, you looked down right pissed to say the least."

Sakura gasped.

Ino crossed her arms, never breaking eye contact.

Hinata looked apprehensively between the pair.

"L-Look Ino it's not important—I really don't want to fight about something that's not really important."

"Not important? So you're saying that your _friendship_ with Sasuke- _kun_ isn't important?"

Sakura wasn't pretending anymore; her emerald eyes pierced somewhat coldly into Hinata's but surprisingly, the Hyuuga didn't feel intimidated and turned her full attention to the pinkette. "My friendship with Sasuke-kun is _my_ affair, Sakura-san." She stated calmly but firmly, her chin tilted up slightly as she regarded the other kunoichi with calculating eyes.

"I don't know what it is about the matter that has you upset but I don't care to discuss it with you any further." And with that, Hinata turned away and made her purchase.

Ino followed her lead and once the two women had their packages in hand, they filed out of the store with Sakura following close behind. Once they were in the street however, Sakura stopped, glaring at Hinata's retreating back.

"What's with all the secrets, Hinata? Are you seriously that low? I mean what is that you just 'can't discuss' with me? I thought we were supposed to be friends. Are you just ashamed? Ashamed because you've fallen all over yourself for him, is that it?"

This elicited a gasp from Ino who gaped at Sakura in shock.

Hinata's stopped in her tracks. She could have the patience of a Saint when it came to almost anything but this? Sakura had gone too far with her thinly veiled insult and Hinata prepared to face her head on.

"Sasuke Uchiha…is _no one_ to be ashamed of and I for one most certainly am _not._ Sasuke-kun is kind, generous and he has been nothing but a loyal, constant friend to me; I take him and accept him for what and who he _is;_ I am not one of his empty-headed fangirls who do nothing but 'fall all over themselves' over him as you have to _aptly_ put it." Her pale eyes iced over and she set her jaw firmly as looked Sakura dead in the eyes. "He means more to me than just a passing childish _fantasy."_

Ino's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe it; who was this strong, confident woman and what had she done with her timid, self-deprecating best friend? The blonde grinned with pride—looks like a bit of Uchiha pride had rubbed off on the Hyuuga, after all.


	25. Hinata's Confrontation

_Chapter 25-Hinata's Confrontation_

Sakura Haruno was fuming by now; her fists were clenched so tightly at her sides, her knuckles turned white and she grit her teeth in an attempt to keep from screaming…

She was _furious._

"'Fantasy'?! You've got a lot of nerve, Hinata! You don't know anything about Sasuke and I's history so maybe you need to keep that _pretty_ mouth of yours, shut!"

"Sakura!" Ino shouted but Hinata touched her arm and shook her head.

This was between her and Sakura alone.

"I know more than you think, Sakura-san; I know that you pined after Sasuke-kun since the academy and even after he left, you waited for him for three years—but then the war started and when he came back, you didn't know what to think of him anymore. You had doubts about him that you couldn't shake and it's understandable. But you _still_ set yourself to waiting for him, even though there was a big part of you—that no longer trusted the man he was."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she unconsciously took a step back; this girl was reading into her very soul and the Haruno didn't like it one bit—she felt invaded.

"I know that even all through the war—after Sasuke-kun proved himself time and again—you still questioned him, you couldn't help it. I'm not judging you for that, you had to come to peace with whatever happened between you, Naruto and Sasuke, on your own and no one could tell you otherwise. But you can't continue under this delusion that you _actually know who he is._ You haven't known Sasuke-kun for years, Sakura-san and it's because you never tried; you allowed your fears and uncertainties to keep you away from him and because of it, you've held to this unrealistic ideal of him—you still see the thirteen year-old by that you fell in love with, Sakura-san…but Sasuke isn't that boy anymore…he probably never was."

Sakura was silent for a long moment until she raised angry, tear-filled eyes to glare at Hinata. "How d _are you!_ You stand there all high and mighty, as if you know better than me but you—you don't k-know a damn thing! You don't know what I suffered, what I went through! All those years that I waited for him, praying that he would come back to me, and yet—!"

"You g _ave up, Sakura-san!"_ It was the Hyuuga's turn to shout and the anger was evident in her usually, soft voice as she took a step towards the raging pink-haired kunoichi. "You _gave up waiting for Sasuke-kun_ a long time ago! No one can blame you because of what you went through but that isn't Sasuke-kun's fault! He didn't ask you to wait! He didn't make you some empty-hearted promises of returning and then turn around and betray you, he never gave you anything! _You_ are the one that placed that burden on him! You're the one who forced a promise on him that he never made! He may have been your teammate, Sakura-san but he never owed you anything! You just couldn't bring yourself to accept what happened and so, you created an unrealistic expectation, in hopes that you wouldn't find yourself alone…and then you placed that same crushing burden on Naruto-san! He would've given his life to bring back Sasuke-kun no matter what but _you_ made him bear that burden for the longest time, all alone!"

There were tears now, shining in the Hyuuga's pale eyes but she forced them back—now was not the time to show emotion.

"You don't know _anything about Naruto and I!_ How can you stoop so low to think that you know so much better than everyone else?!"

"Hinata's never thought she was better than anyone, Sakura!" Ino had had enough and she put herself between the two women. "Gods, I've had enough of this! Do you even hear yourself, Sakura? You're being a nasty, spoiled bitch and you're taking it all out on Hinata! Why? What the hell is going on with you?!"

Sakura made no answer, turning her face away and it was then that something clicked in Ino's head.

"You—oh my god. You're _jealous."_

Hinata's eyes widened then narrowed in confusion. "I-Ino what are you—"  
Ino held up a hand. "No, I get it now. Ever since you got back from that mission with Sasuke, you haven't been acting yourself at all; you've been distant, short-tempered and today, you're a downright bitch and it's because you're _jealous!_ You can't stand the fact that Sasuke 'left you' even though he never made any promises to you and now that he's back, it's just _killing you_ that he's all of a sudden taken an interest in Hinata, hasn't it?!"

"I don't—"

"Don't even try it, Haruno. Gods, I can't even look at you right now!" Ino fumed.

"You're supposed to be with _Naruto,_ you idiot, yet you're sitting here with your panties in a wad because you're _jealous_ over some—childhood infatuation?!"

Hinata's eyes went from Ino's infuriated expression, to Sakura's insulted yet guilty glare.

"Wait…you…is Ino right, Sakura-san? Are you…are you j-jealous because Sasuke-kun and I are friends?"

The pink-haired woman didn't respond for a long moment until finally, emerald eyes met white and she sniffled as hot, angry tears began to fall. "I just don't get it. Why _you?!_ Why the—why the fuck did he have to go off and choose _you?_ He never even—knew you e-existed a year ago! He never paid attention to you at the academy; _I was always the one that was there for him! There waiting for him so w-why—w-w-why_ did it h-have to be y-y-you?" She finished weakly, furiously wiping at her angry tears.

Ino shook her head, staring at the pink-haired woman who had fallen so far from the woman she thought she knew; Sakura had become so much stronger and she'd changed in many ways…or so Ino had thought.

However, Ino's thoughts were cut short when a loud, resounding CRACK echoed through the air.

Her eyes flashed to Sakura and she almost fainted when she saw the ugly, red hand-shaped mark on the pinkette's cheek.

Hinata stood in front of Sakura, her hand frozen in mid-air as her chest heaved up and down from her labored breathing.

Her pale eyes were wide and flashing with an icy anger that had the surprised Haruno, trembling as she cradled her stinging cheek.

"You. Have _everything that I'd ever wanted. I_ loved Naruto-san—with all of my heart and soul and you knew that. Everyone knew it! But I was too afraid to tell him how I felt and even w-when I did…it was t-t-too l-late. His heart was a-already…y-y-yours and I c-couldn't do anything!" Tears spilled from her eyes, cascading down her cheeks but she ignored them.

"You were in love with Sasuke-kun but t-then he left and y-you made your choice. Y-you c-c-chose N-Naruto and you l-let Sasuke-kun go and even though I was devastated, I—I w-wanted to be happy for you and f-for him! But now I—I-I d-don't know what to think. I don't even know w-why or how you could be s-so j-jealous when you have—you have _everything that any woman could ever hope for or dream of!"_ Hinata lost control for a moment and a horrific sob wracked her body—all the pain, heartache and anger she'd felt months ago, washing over her again like a suffocating tidle wave.

"How. Dare. _You. Sakura Haruno. How dare you take Naruto's love that's always been yours, and treat it like it can be thrown away so easily._ Her tears subsided in the next moment and her eyes blazed with a new fury that even had Ino shaking from head to toe.

"Hurt Naruto-san….and I will never forgive you." Her sweet voice was sharp and ominous as she slowly turned and walked away from the speechless pink-haired woman. The dark-haired kunoichi paused only to pick up her parcel and then, she only spared an icy glare over her shoulder. "And _stay away_ from Sasuke-kun or I _swear on my honor as a Hyuuga,_ I will make you _suffer._ " One last angry tear slipped down her pale cheek before she was gone in an instant, leaving a flabbergasted Yamanaka and a trembling Haruno who was too stunned for tears.

###########################################

Ohooooo! I CANNOT EVEN GET OVER THIS, THIS CHAPTER WAS CRAZY, BLOOD-CHILLINGLY AWESOME! AHHHHHH! I really hope I've made you guys happy with this confrontation scene; it was lengthy but I really wanted to drive it home and I envisioned a really intense climactic moment so I hope you're forgive the lengthy dialogue. Review PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! And as always, Stay tuned for more!


	26. Sasuke

_Here is chapter 26! As you all have requested, this is where you'll see a bit of the aftermath from Hinata's point of view! I do have a few questions though that I would like to answer._

 _ **Kanayla-**_ _Yes, perhaps Hinata seems a bit OOC considering how she typically is in cannon but honestly, I did this on purpose because I wanted to show that just like the rest of us, Hinata has a breaking point and I think it is very believable that Sakura mistreating Naruto, would push Hinata to that point. Also, she's dealing with negative pressure from her family as well so it's not just Sakura's cruelty—she's got a lot on her plate. Also, the fact that they haven't seen much of each other, it's not that they've seen NOTHING of each other and also, Sasuke knows that she's back with her clan so he knows that she has a lot of clan business that is consuming her time. Yes, we've seen how our Sasuke detests being parted from her for very long but have no fear, this won't last much longer, lol!_

 _ **To all my Guest reviewers-**_ _I completely agree with your requests and don't worry, Naruto will NOT be left in the dark for long, trust me! I have plans for him in the near future so hang on and I hope that you love what I've planned!_

 _ **Cookie-chan99-**_ _Yes, Sakura is dating Naruto but remember, she is the one who gave up on Sasuke—it was her decision originally to walk away…aka, she did the initial rejecting. But now that she sees Sasuke so taken with Hinata—someone who never tried to get his attention—she's frustrated because she spent all that time trying to get him to notice her and he never gave her the time of day. So her jealousy, essentially is seeing a woman who never had much interest in Sasuke romantically, steal his heart so effortlessly! So yes, she's having conflicting feelings as a result of Sasuke repeatedly rejecting her and pushing her away for all those years, yet in just a few months, he's grown so close to Hinata._

 _ **#####################################**_

 _ **Chapter 26-Sasuke**_

The moment Hinata had left Sakura and Ino, her walls of control crumbled and the furious tears poured freely.

Dark storm clouds had begun to gather over the village of Konoha as the young Hyuuga wandered aimlessly through the streets, not taking notice of where her steps were taking her.

It was just past sunset, yet the skies were black and ominous as they let lose their thunderous torrents upon the Hidden Leaf; it was almost like Mother Nature herself wept for the sake of the stricken young woman, who barely took notice of the raging storm as drifted silently down the now-deserted streets.

It wasn't until a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, followed by a deafening crack of thunder, that Hinata was jolted back to her senses and realized she was standing at the gate to the Uchiha compound.

Listless white eyes blinked to life and a small gasp escaped her tulip shaped lips as she stared up at the gate.

 _Sasuke…_

Somehow, deep down, her heart had been aching for one person she needed the most in that moment and without her realizing it, her feet had subconsciously carried her there.

Pushing through the gate, Hinata gathered up the soaked-through skirts of her kimono in both hands and stumbled forwards, an intense desperation to reach Sasuke, hastening her steps as the main house came into view. She tripped more than once, splashing muddied water all over the hem of her kimono and staining her hands as she pushed up and kept going. Once she reached his door, she tripped on the front step, falling to her knees just as her hand reached up and pounded furiously— _please be home. Please, please! I need you!_

###################################

 **Sasuke had just stepped out of the shower and threw on a pair of his black ninja pants with his white long-sleeved shirt, when he heard a furious knocking at the door.**

 **Disregarding his partially-exposed body, he grabbed up Kusanagi and walked to the door, throwing the shoji open.**

 **The sight of Hinata Hyuuga dripping wet and shaking at his feet, sent a bolt of fear, ripping through his body and Kusanagi slipped from his hand, clattering to the floor.**

" **H-Hyuuga!" falling to his knees, he pulled the trembling woman inside and slid the door shut behind them.**

 **Puddles of water drenched his tatami floor but the Uchiha barely noticed it as he pulled the woman closer, pushing the hood of her cloak off her head.**

" **Princess, what the hell happened to you?!" He tried to keep his voice calm but inwardly, the Uchiha was shaking; he'd never seen her like this before and it terrified him to think of what could've happened to her.**

 **Was it her father again? If that bastard hurt her, Sasuke would have his blood!**

"S-Sasuke-kun I—I-I'm s-s-s-sorry I didn't m-mean t-t-to j-just—"

 **He pulled the dripping cloak from her shaking shoulders and threw it off to the side. "You're freezing, Hyuuga. You need to get out of these wet clothes. Now." Pulling her to her feet, he held her firmly by the arm to keep her steady while he led her into the next room where a fire was blazed in the fireplace.**

 **Setting her down on a chair that he pulled close to the fire, he ran to the bathroom to grab up two towels before returning and wrapping one around her shoulders. He settled himself in front of her and proceeded to towel dry her hair, noting for the first time that her eyes were red and swollen.**

 **She'd been crying.**

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

" **Shh. Let me get you dry, Princess."**

But the Hyuuga took hold of his hands and gently pushed them away as she looked up at him. "You—your hair—it's wet."

 **He glanced up at his bangs which were still dripping water off the ends, then returned to drying off her face, neck and hands. "I just showered is all, it's fine."**

For some reason, this bit of information had Hinata's cheeks turning several shades of pink and her eyes widened to the size of saucers when they fell to his exposed chest.

 **Noticing her flaming cheeks and where her eyes were focused, Sasuke couldn't suppress throaty chuckle. "Honestly, Princess—you're ridiculously innocent."**

 **She said nothing however and the Uchiha merely shook his head as he bent over to remove her sandals and dry her feet.**

When she felt his large hand wrapping around her ankle, Hinata gasped, milky white eyes snapping to black in an instant.

" **Your clothes are soaked through—you'll need to change out of them; don't worry, I have something." Releasing her foot he left the room momentarily, only to return with a dark blue yukata with a white checkered pattern along the sleeves, hem and collar—the red and white Uchiha emblem etched into the back.**

" **My mother was a bit taller than you but other than that, this should be alright." He handed her the folded yukata and directed her to the bathroom down the hall.**

 **There are more towels in there, please use as many as you need. You can also shower if you would like; I'd actually recommend it just to be sure you don't catch a chill."**

Hinata stood to her feet, taking the offered yukata. "Thank you, S-Sasuke-kun."

Once she disappeared in the bathroom, she let out a shaky breath and stripped out of her wet clothes. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment before turning on the shower and stepping in.

 **Sasuke had gone to the kitchen and was putting some tea on when he heard the shower turn on.**

 **Good, he thought. Hinata had looked a mess; the hot shower would doubtlessly do her good.**

 **As soon as the tea was brewed, he poured two cups and then heated up some of the leftover miso soup on the stove.**

 **He heard the shower turn off and fixed Hinata a bowl of soup before setting it and the two tea cups on a tray and carrying it into the living room.**

 **A few minutes ticked by before he heard the sound of the bathroom shoji sliding open and Hinata stepping out.**

 **He stood to his feet when she walked in and offered her a hand, leading her to a seat on the cushioned matt on the floor.**

 **She whispered a small 'thank you' and gingerly sat down, offering him a grateful smile when he handed her the tea.**

" **Drink this, it will help. There's soup also."**

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Hinata gave him a shaky smile and took a sip of her tea.

 **Sasuke seated himself on the cushioned matt across from her, his face was expressionless but his Obsidian eyes were intensely focused on her.**

 **The two sat in silence for several minutes until Hinata had finished her tea, then Sasuke stood to his feet and took the cup from her, setting it aside. His fingers instinctively wrapped around hers as he moved to sit beside her and when he felt her body stiffen, he cradled her hand in his lap, rubbing gentle circles along her wrist as he waited for her to speak.**

 **But Hinata made no attempts to speak and she never fully met his eyes.**

" **Hinata. What happened?"**

At this, the pretty Heiress raised frightened eyes to his—and dissolved into tears.


	27. Let Me Take You Away, Part I

_**Chapter 27-Let Me Take You Away, Part I**_

 **At the onslaught of her tears, the painful tightening in Sasuke's chest returned and a deep frown darkened his features.**

" **Hinata."**

"I—I w-was s-s-so horrible! I don't—know what even c-c-came—over—m-m-me!" she gasped between sobs, her petite shoulders hunched over and shaking from the effort of her tears.

 **Sasuke was confused; onyx eyes narrowed as he leaned forward and brushed some of her hair away from her face. "Hyuuga, breathe…just breathe, you're hyperventilating, you need to calm down or you'll—"**

But the heiress was so worked up, she couldn't even hear him and eventually she was panting and gasping for air.

 **Sasuke grew panicked and gripping Hinata by the shoulders, he forced her to look at him. "Hinata! Look at me and breathe!"**

 **His hands cupped her cheeks as he took slow, deep breaths encouraging her to do the same.**

 **Eventually, it worked and the heiress managed to calm down, though her tears still spilled over.**

"I saw Naruto…today. He finally apologized for e-everything b-but I—I didn't let him off easy; I actually—t-told him how I'd f-felt. How humiliated I was."

" **Well that's a really good thing, Princess; he needed to know what he's done."**

Hinata nodded. "I—I know. I was actually s-surprised at how—e-easy it was. I mean I didn't feel as—h-hurt as I thought I would."

 **This caused a glimmer of hope to burn brightly within the Uchiha and he prayed that the fates would be kind and give him a chance.**

"But that—that's not the w-worst." At this, her pale eyes filled with more tears and the misery was evident in her stricken expression.

 **Sasuke brushed away her tears, cradling her face tenderly as he bowed his head in an attempt to get her to meet his eyes.**

" **Sometimes you take things too much to heart, Hyuuga."**

"I ran into Sakura." She stated bluntly.

 **At this, all the air rushed out of Sasuke's lungs and he actually went pale.**

 **This had to be bad and considering his last 'conversation' with the pink-haired Kunoichi, whatever she'd said to Hinata must have been far worse.**

" **What did she do to you, Hinata? Tell me." The shock had worn off and now there was only anger and a fierce sense of protectiveness that enveloped the Uchiha as he prepared to hear the worst.**

"It was—nothing at first. But then Ino brought up the fall festival—asked me if I was thinking about going and—s-she s-said she would think that you'd—t-that you'd w-want to t-t-take me." This had Hinata's gaze faltering and her cheeks turning a bright pink; Sasuke had to suppress the urge to grin.

"W-well anyway. At the mention of your name, Sakura seemed overly sensitive; she said you never cared for festivals and that you weren't t-typically social and then Ino said that she'd seen changes in you and that a-anything was possible."

" **Yamanaka always had a way of speaking her mind, that's for sure."**

Hinata smiled a little at this and it caused some of the tension to ease from Sasuke's shoulders; he needed her to smile.

"Yes, she always did. Well she asked me what I thought in regards to you and—that was when I knew that Sakura-san was upset. I tried to avoid a fight; I didn't fully know why she was upset—b-but I had my suspicions. She tried to goad me into a fight right then but I told her that my friendship was my affair alone and that she needed to s-stay out of it. After that, I left the bakery."

 **There was a smirk playing at the corners of Sasuke's mouth and when Hinata gazed at him questioningly, the smirk turned into a full-on grin. "You actually told her to 'stay out of it'?"**

Hinata bit her lip, nodding sheepishly.

" **I am…so proud."**

Hinata's cheeks flamed and she shook her head; she still wasn't used to his compliments and she never knew quite how to react.

"I thought I'd handled it. But when we left the shop…she confronted me in the streets. That's when—t-that's when she started screaming at me."

 **Sasuke mouth curved into a frown. "Don't pay any attention to her, Hinata; Sakura's just a selfish, bitter woman, she—"**

"She was j-jealous, Sasuke-kun. I—I don't understand it!" More tears spilled over as Hinata shook her head, grief and bewilderment reflected in her pale eyes.

"How can she be jealous? H-how is that e-even possible when she—!"

 **Sasuke shook his head and instinctively, his arms tightened around her. "Don't. Don't do this to yourself, Hyuuga."**

But Hinata pushed on. "She has everything she could ever hope for, Sasuke-kun; she—s-she has Naruto-san, a family who loves and supports her, friends who admire her, why—w-why—?!" Hinata burst into tears, her fingers fisted into Sasuke's shirt as she buried her face in his chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

The fragile-hearted Hyuuga had finally reached her breaking point and witnessing it was tearing the Uchiha apart.

 _ **Damn them. Damn them all to hell for hurting his most precious person!**_


	28. Let Me Take You Away, Part II

_**Chapter 28-Let Me Take You Away, Part II**_

 **Sasuke stared down at the weeping woman helplessly. He wished with all his heart that he could take away her pain but he had no words of comfort to ease her suffering. He hated this—this feeling of uselessness.**

" **Princess, listen to me. Sakura has always been unsure of herself. And she's—always looked for self-affirmation, in other people and that's a huge flaw of hers. You have to be confident in yourself…you have to find strength within yourself if you hope to find the true happiness and meaning of life." Calloused, pale fingers stroked through Hinata's hair as the raven-haired Uchiha spoke softly to her.**

Hinata was quiet for a long moment, resting against Sasuke's chest as she listened intently to his words. He was so wise—and he was so kind and gentle to her, she couldn't help but wonder why? He'd never been this way towards anyone else…so why then with her…?

" **There's also the fact that she's just plain jealous of you."**

"B-but…why? I don't u-understand."

 **A soft smile touched the Uchiha's lips and his fingers stilled as he tilted his head and looked down at her. "…Because she knows that you are precious to me."**

Hinata's body stiffened; her breath hitched and milky white orbs widened in amazement. Moments seemed to drag on forever until at last, the timid woman pulled back and slowly gazed up into the Uchiha's intense Obsidian eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

 **Sasuke could feel the anxious tightening in his chest and he tore his gaze away from her. "I—I don't have a habit of letting people get close to me." The Uchiha gulped, forcing down the discomforting tightness in his throat and continued. "In fact I, I never let anyone get close; I've lost everyone dear to me in my life and because of it, I don't let myself feel close to anyone because I figure it's only a matter of time…before I lose them too."**

Hinata's eyes glistened with tears and she physically ached for him; reaching up her hand, she settled it against his cheek and gently turned his face towards her.

"Sasuke…"

 **Her voice held so much tenderness in that moment, the Uchiha could feel the walls crumbling around his icy heart.**

 **Gods, he was falling in love with her.**

" **But I—that's changed since I came back. I honestly never planned on staying this long; I planned to leave for the wind country in just a few weeks but then…then I saw you again. And—everything changed."**

"Sasuke-kun…what are you saying?"

 **Biting his lip nervously, the Uchiha's eyes fell for a moment and then raised to meet hers again. "I'm saying that you changed me, Hinata; your friendship has changed me and that is what makes Sakura so angry—she can't understand what it is about you that's affected me but the thing is, she could never understand it because she isn't like you—she doesn't have the kindness, the warmth and the unconditional compassion that you have. You have this way of—seeing the good in people, along with the bad but you don't judge them, you don't have the capacity of thinking ill of anyone! Honestly, you've amazed me every moment that I've spent with you."**

"Sasuke-kun; I think it's you who is overwhelmingly kind and compassionate. I—regardless of what you may think of me, I don't—I don't see the good…in everyone."

At this, the heiress' lips curved into a despondent frown and she looked away.

"You don't know everything that happened between me and Sakura; when she accused me of being presumptuous and naïve in my friendship with you, I—I told her that she was the one naïve—I told her that she had never accepted the person that you are and that her expectations of you had been unfair. She resented you for abandoning her…but you never made any promises to her; you owed her nothing."

 **Sasuke stared at her in amazement. "That's true. But I didn't think it mattered to anyone; in everyone's mind, I abandoned Naruto and Sakura; no one cared to know my side of it—my side of the story didn't matter and it still doesn't."**

Hinata spoke softly but firmly. "It matters to me. I told her as much and—a-and that's when she demanded t-to know…"

 **When Hinata didn't continue, Sasuke gently prodded her. "What did she want to know?" His voice was deep and soft as he reached for her hand again, gently caressing it with the pads of his fingers.**

Hinata took a deep breath. "She…she wanted to know why me. S-she broke down and—s-she c-couldn't stop crying but all she kept saying was 'why you? Why did he have to choose you?'" Hinata's voice broke at the end and a few tears spilled down her cheeks.

" **Hinata, don't…please don't cry."**

"I got so angry at her, Sasuke-kun, I couldn't help myself, I don't how but suddenly, I just—I l-lost c-c-control and—"

" **Hinata, what happened? What did you do?" The Uchiha's black eyes were etched with worry as he pulled her closer, brushing the hair back from her face and looking deeply into her eyes.**

Hinata was trembling and the tears flowed freely down her porcelain cheeks, soaking the collar of her Yukata. "I struck her. A-and I—I t-t-told her that if she e-ever—ever h-hurt Naruto…that I would never forgive her."

 **Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Hinata Hyuuga, the timid, self-conscious Heiress had struck the brutish and outspoken Sakura Haruno?! To say he was impressed was putting it very lightly but his expression was calm and etched in understanding. "Well, that makes two of us, Princess; Naruto may be an annoying pain in the ass but…aside from you, he's my only true friend."**

This brought a hint of a smile to the Hyuuga's lips; she loved Sasuke's fierce protectiveness of his friends. "I a-also told her—to stay away f-from you." She admitted weakly, unable to bear looking him in the eyes.

 **The wind was knocked out of him and the man gaped at her, stunned. "You—you what?"**

She bit her lip hard, somehow terrified of what the next few seconds could mean. "I told her—to stay a-away from you; and I promised I'd make her suffer—i-if she didn't."

 **There was nothing but silence for several moments, the crackling fire almost echoing in the deafening emptiness of the room until at last, the frightened Hyuuga felt warm, roughened hands cradling her cheeks and tilting her face upwards.**

 **Crystalline white met deep Obsidian as Hyuuga and Uchiha gazed into each other's souls for the first time.**

" **Hinata Hyuuga. You are…the most unspeakably incredible woman…I have ever met; I don't deserve your kindness or your friendship…but I would be a lost man without it."**

Hinata blushed furiously but her eyes never left his. "I—I just wish I could do more, I mean you've done so much for me and I—"

" **Well there is something but I—something tells me you wouldn't agree to it." His black eyes glimmered with a mixture of determination and uncertainty.**

"What?! What is it, Sasuke-kun? Please tell me!" The young woman's eyes glimmered as she gazed up at him eagerly.

 **Her child-like innocence was so endearing, the Uchiha smirked in spite of his attempt to keep his composure.**

" **If you would—let me take you away, then—you wouldn't have to suffer anymore."**

Hinata gasped, staring into his intensely serious eyes in wonderment.

" **I know. I know it sounds insane and I—I don't know I just—I hate seeing you treated like this!" His black eyes bored into hers then and his expression hardened. "I'm tired of your family trampling on you and even though I know you're strong, it just…it pisses me off." The Uchiha's mouth curved into a frown and his brows pulled together in a deep scowl.**

A soft smile touched Hinata's lips. "That is because you are very kind, Sasuke-kun…and it means so much to me."

 **The Uchiha shrugged. "I don't know about that, I mean wanting to run your old man through with my sword probably isn't considered very 'kind'." He rubbed the back of his neck and his mouth pulled into a tight-lipped smile that didn't reach his eyes.**

Hinata's expression turned sympathetic and she rested her hands on his chest. "Perhaps not. But it does mean you are fiercely protective and I greatly admire that about you." She smiled shyly, a light shade of pink dusting her cheeks.

" **I'm only that way with you." For the first time, the Uchiha felt incredibly embarrassed and the faintest hint of pink dusted across his cheekbones. "I don't typically…get that way with anyone else."**

Hinata bit her lip, glancing down shyly. "So why is it that you are that way then…with me?"

 **An intense warmth spread through his body and the Uchiha ached to tell this woman what she was beginning to mean to him…but he held back; he couldn't help but feel that the time wasn't right and in spite of how much he wanted to bear his heart to her, he didn't want to be too hasty either—the last thing he wanted was to scare her away and as much as he hated accepting it, the Hyuuga heiress was still hurting over Naruto's rejection. If he was ever going to tell her how he felt, it would only be when she was completely free to give her heart to him, wholly and completely.**

 **He could wait until then; he would wait as long as need be. Hinata was a once in a lifetime woman and she was more than worth it.**

" **You are a very precious friend to me, Hinata. I will never take that for granted and I will always treasure it."**

 **His black eyes softened and one of his rare, warm smiles shone in the depths of his onyx orbs.**

"I—you are a precious person to me too, Sasuke-kun. You always will be and—I will always protect you." Her Opalescent orbs shone with the most radiant of smiles.

 **Sasuke nodded and the two fell into a companionable silence for a while. The storm still raged on outside and as Sasuke watched the rain coming down in sheets, he knew it wouldn't be letting up anytime soon.**

" **The rain's not letting up. Stay here for tonight, Princess—"**

 **His black eyes looked down, only to find the pale eyed woman snuggled against his chest, fast asleep.**

 **Her slumbering face was even more beautiful if that was even possible and he took a moment to selfishly drink in every last inch of her features. Reluctantly, he stood to his feet with her gathered in his arms and carried her down the hall to his room.**

 **Kneeling down, he carefully laid her on the futon and pulled the covers over her slender figure, tucking them in around her shoulders and under her chin.**

 **Looking down at her, the Uchiha couldn't help himself and bowing his head, he pressed a tender, lingering kiss to her forehead.**

" **Maybe someday, Princes…" He whispered softly. "Maybe someday…I can take you away."**

####################################

 _This one was a bit long, I'm so sorry! Grr! I hate when I can't just find a good place to end a chapter but I don't know, this one was just tricky I guess. Hopefully, I can do better with the chapters to come, I'll definitely do my best! Review, Review, Review and as always, I hope you guys are happy with this turnout; your raving Reviews have been amazing, I just love you all to bits!_


	29. Hanabi's Proposal

_Sorry this is a bit late, guys! Don't worry, after this chapter, things such as Hinata's part in returning Itachi's body, are going to be revealed and also, I will be exploring Naruto and Sakura's relationship and what's happening now that it's clear that she hasn't been honest in her feelings towards him and Sasuke. There will be chapters mainly focused on Naruto's journey through this and I hope that you guys can bear with me on that—I'll keep updating on Sasuke and Hinata's journey as always—but I do want to explore a little bit in Naruto's as well. Review, Review, Review as always!_

 _ **###################################**_

 _ **Chapter 29-Hanabi's Proposal**_

 **Two days later, Hinata was at Sasuke's preparing dinner when there was a knock at the door.**

 **The Uchiha answered it and was a little surprised to find the younger Hyuuga, Hanabi standing there.**

"I've come to speak with my sister." The girl stated bluntly, not wasting time on pleasantries.

 **The man cocked a brow at her but before he could speak, he felt a small hand press against his back.**

"Hanabi. What brings you here?"

The other girl eyed the Uchiha suspiciously, dark eyes narrowing at the way her sister's hand rested so comfortably against him. "Look. I need to speak with you but it needs to be in private; I'm not saying anything in front of _him."_

The way Hanabi eyed Sasuke with such obvious disgust, angered Hinata but now wasn't the time for a confrontation. "Sasuke-kun."

 **The raven-haired man looked annoyed but he relented for Hinata's sake. "Fine. But I'll be just outside; I'm not leaving you alone with** _ **her;**_ **I don't trust** _ **any of you Hyuuga."**_ **He stated plainly, glaring darkly at the youngest Hyuuga who only sneered back at him.**

Hinata nodded, squeezing his arm. "It's alright, I understand and thank you."

 **Sasuke gave curt nod before he brushed past Hanabi and disappeared outside.**

Hanabi slid the door closed behind them, then turned her attention back to her sister. "I still can't believe this; I don't know how you stand him, Hina."

The older sister set her jaw firmly. "Now isn't the time Hanabi; I've made my choice and that's the end of it. Now what is it that you've come to speak to me about?"

Hanabi scowled in annoyance but she let the matter go. "Father's decided to place me in the position of future Hyuuga Heiress; I will be named as your replacement in two weeks' time."

A sickening feeling settled in the pit of Hinata's stomach but she kept her composure. "I see."

"That's not all though. Father's made this decision because he thinks that you don't have what is needed. I agree that you don't have the personality for it but…but I can't run this clan without you, Hina."

Hinata's eyes snapped up to her sister's face. "What?"

"I need you, Hinata. I may be stronger than you but you've always been smarter than me…and the clan needs that; it needs strength and intelligence if the Hyuuga are going to flourish into a greater people than our previous forefathers and for that, I need you. Father doesn't know this but the moment I am officially names Heiress, I am naming you as my right hand."

Hinata was stunned and she moved across the room in a daze and fell into a chair. "I—I can't believe this. You—y-you actually want me to help you?"

"Yes. Look don't get all emotional about it! I just recognize what Father never could and that's the fact that you have phenomenal mental capabilities that will be an exceptional asset to the future of our clan. I know you'd always believed that you'd be the heiress but that's not possible anymore and we both know that it is for the best. But you can still have a huge part in helping your clan become greater…all you have to do is accept my offer."

Hinata was silent, trying to absorb all the information but she knew Hanabi needed an answer and so after a few moments more of contemplation, she met Hanabi's expectant gaze. "If it's possible, could I have at least a few days to think about it?"

"You have a day, that's it. I can't afford to give you any more time, Father's moving fast and we must as well; I don't want him naming my right hand without having a say."

"I understand."

"Good." Hanabi stood to her feet, nodded curtly to her sister and then left.

A few seconds later, Sasuke Uchiha reappeared and by the intensely upset expression on his countenance, Hinata knew he'd heard everything.

" **When were you going to tell me that you'd been removed as future Heiress?"**

The young woman gave a light shrug. "My father hadn't made an absolute decision as of yet; I didn't think it was important to tell you at the time."

" **Well he sure as hell made up his mind now, hasn't he?" A chair was thrown across the room and splintered when it hit the wall.**

Hinata looked from the splintered furniture to Sasuke's darkened expression; he jaw muscles worked overtime as he fought to control his anger but the way his fists clenched and shook at his sides, she could tell he was losing the fight.

Standing to her feet, Hinata slowly walked to him and gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

She felt him stiffen but he didn't pull away so she moved in closer and rested her cheek against his back, circling her free arm around his waist.

It was only a few seconds before she felt the man completely relax into her and a soft smile touched her lips. "I'm sorry, Sasuke…I know you are upset but believe me, Hanabi is thinking of what is best for the clan; besides, her asking for my help is quite a step for her…I'm quite surprised actually."

" **You can't be seriously considering it; they throw you out like trash and now she's crawling back begging for your help?! Being the Heiress' 'right hand' isn't the same at all, Hinata. At the most, all you would be able to do is make suggestions but in the end, Hanabi would have the final say. What makes you think she'll listen to you? They never have! They don't get that removing you as the future Heiress is the stupidest thing they could've ever done. They're gonna regret it one day, and then watch them blame you."**

"Sasuke."

 **She said his name firmly, all sensitivity gone and the Uchiha knew in that moment, she meant business.**

"This is _my decision._ I know how you feel and believe me, this isn't going to excuse everything they've done. But this is a way that I can help my people. I can't allow my wounded pride to get in the way or else, Hyuuga will be doomed. At least if I am Hanabi's right hand, I can still influence the decisions that are made. It's a start, Sasuke."

 **He wanted to argue with her but deep down, he knew she was right; the circumstances weren't at all favorable but at the least, this way Hinata could get her foot in the door and perhaps in the future, there would be a time and place for her as Heiress to the Hyuuga.**

" **You're right. I—I apologize. It just infuriates me that they're still able to manipulate you."**

"I know." She smiled softly, lifting her head and walking around to stand in front of him. "But look at it this way; they may think that this is a way to 'control' me but in fact, they're giving me just enough power to be able to set my plan into motion; I can influence things for the betterment of the clan, Sasuke-kun and Hanabi and Father will have assisted me without even realizing it."

 **Sasuke just stared at her. Just when he thought nothing could surprise him, the woman would pull something like this off, once again leaving him in awe of her. "You are something else, Hyuuga; you need to stop being so incredible all the time, otherwise you're gonna have—a lot of determined men—desperate for your hand." He pressed a tender kiss to her cheek, smirking when the Hyuuga stared at him wide-eyed, lips parted in a gasp and cheeks flaming red.**


	30. Precious Reunion

_Chapter 30-Precious Reunion_

The following week, Kakashi's desk was cleared of all paperwork and with the upcoming Temple Festival, he decided now was the time and he summoned the Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha is here as you requested, Lord Sixth."

Kakashi glanced up at Shizune and gave her his eye-crinkled smile. "Thank you, Shizune. Send him in."

The brunette bowed and ushered in the Uchiha, closing the door behind him.

" **Kakashi. You sent for me?"**

"Yes, I did Sasuke. Please, sit."

 **The man stepped into the room and took the seat across from Kakashi but he didn't not relax his guard.**

Kakashi smiled inwardly; he trained his pupil well. "As you know, The Temple Festival is at the end of this week and as a result, I wanted to meet with you before then. A month ago, I issued a specifically specialized mission that was considered top priority and because of its delicate nature, the op was considered top secret. When the Fourth Great Shinobi war ended, the bodies of every reanimated soldier were taken into custody by our medical squadron and then at the end of a year, the bodies were released into the custody of their families."

" **I remember. Sakura Haruno headed up the operation, along with Hinata Hyuuga."**

Kakashi nodded, then stood to his feet and motioned for Sasuke to follow him. They exited his office and headed down the winding hall to one of the upper levels.

"You are correct. However, there was one instance where one of the bodies was collected by our intelligence unit; Morino Ibiki took care of it personally. This body had remained in his possession until recently." They neared a door where two ANBU stood guard and stopping before it, Kakashi nodded once and one of the guards pulled out a key and unlocked the deadbolt. Standing aside, they held the door open and allowed Kakashi and Sasuke passage, before closing the door securely behind them.

The room was empty, save for a long table in the center that was covered in a white sheet.

 **Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he focused on the table; there was something covered under the white sheet and for a moment, his hand reached for Kusanagi.**

Kakashi put up a hand and stepped towards the table. "There's no need for the Katana, Sasuke." The older man motioned the younger one forwards and once Sasuke stood at the edge of the table, Kakashi reached up a hand and gently pulled back the sheet to reveal the cherry wood coffin.

 **Sasuke's expression was impassive as his dark eyes scanned the surface of the coffin but then, his eyes widened and the breath left his lungs when he caught sight of a very familiar clan emblem carved into the coffin's lid.**

 **Kusanagi slipped from his hand and clattered nosily to the floor as he raised a trembling hand and settled it over the emblem. "…Itachi…" He whispered and for the first time since his brother died, a tear slid down Sasuke Uchiha's cheek.**


	31. Itachi's Rest

_**Chapter 31-Itachi's Rest**_

"… **Itachi…"**

Kakashi stood by silently, allowing the youngest Uchiha to absorb the moment.

" **I…but how did you…?"**

Kakashi shook his head. "Honestly, I didn't really, I just—"

 **The Uchiha rested both hands on the coffin, leaning forward slightly as the intense emotions washed over him like a wave.**

" **I never thought I'd see him again. I had—no idea where his body was; to be honest, I didn't really…t-think about it much at first. The war was over and that's all that mattered."**

"It's understandable; you had been through a great deal, Sasuke."

 **There was a long moment of silence before the raven-haired man turned his head and looked at Kakashi over his shoulder—his black eyes shining with a depth of emotion. "Thank you…Kakashi."**

The Sixth Hokage held up a hand and shook his head. "Don't thank me; this op wasn't originally my idea."

" **What…what do you mean?"**

Kakashi sighed; keeping the young Hyuuga's secret was gonna prove difficult. "This mission was requested, specifically requested—I simply authorized it."

 **The Uchiha's gaze strayed for a moment, pressing his lips together as his black eyes narrowed in concentration. "Then who?"**

Kakashi shook his head again. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't tell you—and before you throw a hissing fit, it's _not_ because it's classified; they simply requested that I not tell you."

" **Why?"**

Kakashi gave a shrug. "Don't know. But if I were you, I wouldn't be taking 'no' for an answer—there's nothing that says you can't do some digging, hm? Find out if you like, which judging by that intense look on your face, you won't rest until you do."

" **I don't like secrets, Kakashi, you know this."**

"Very well. Do what you think you need to." The two men exited the room with the Uchiha pausing at the doorway and glancing towards his brother's body once more.

"Don't worry, Itachi's body is safe for the moment; he will be released into your custody the day before the Temple Festival—that way you will have time if you wish to plan a proper ceremony for him. Whatever you need, Sasuke, I'm here."

 **Sasuke nodded, hearing the door close and lock behind them. "Thank you. But if you'll excuse me, Hokage-sama, I have some 'digging' to do."**

 **And with that, the black-eyed Uchiha was gone, leaving a grinning Kakashi standing alone in the empty hallway.**

###############################

 _Super happy with this Chapter but even more excited for the chapter to come! After the next chapter though, I'll be turning my attention to Naruto for a bit—exploring his relationship with Sakura, where it's at now that she's been having conflicting feelings, and exactly what's going to happen between her and Naruto, if anything at all. So please again, bear with me and don't worry, I still have plenty in store for Hinata and Sasuke so this is NOT the end of their story; not by a long shot! Just stay tuned and as always, Review, Review, Review!_


	32. Want You

As the week drew to a close, Saturday finally arrived and with it, the start of the Temple Festival. The morning was spent in prayer and meditation, as well as families bringing their offerings of food and gifts to the Temples, where they then remained to offer up prayers for their dearly departed loved ones.

Hinata was with her family for the morning prayers and offerings as they visited Neji's grave as well as the tombs of his mother and father, to pay their respects. Towards the end, they visited Hinata's mother's tomb and there, she as well as her father and sister, spent a good deal of their time in prayer.

Hiashi and Hanabi left a bit early which then left Hinata lingering at her mother's tomb until far into the afternoon. When evening came, Hinata joined some of her friends and together, they returned to Neji's grave to pay their respects.

It was a solemn moment for all of them but perhaps for Naruto, Hinata and Tenten, even more so.

Neji was dear and beloved by all though and each one of his friends—the rookie 9—brought a gift or offering and laid it at his grave, then folded their hands and whispered a prayer for their friend.

At the last moment, Sasuke made an appearance—surprising to some of them—as he had no previous relationship with the Hyuuga Prodigy. But to others like Ino, Shikamaru and Sakura, they knew the stoic Uchiha was there solely to offer his support to the pale-eyed woman who was presently knelt at her cousin's grave, hands clasped together and whispering a prayer.

The others stood to their feet and slowly made their way back towards town, giving the young Hyuuga some privacy and as they passed by Sasuke who stood in the entrance to the Cemetery, each of them gave the Uchiha a nod which he returned in kind.

 **When the group had dispersed, Sasuke turned his attention back towards the woman who had not yet detected his presence.**

"Dearest cousin." Hinata whispered, eyes fluttering open as a few tears escaped down her porcelain cheeks. "How I wish you could have been here; we all miss you so. I saw Naruto-san today. You know, it's funny, it doesn't hardly hurt anymore when I see him now…" a light dusting of pink tinged Hinata's cheeks and she looked down, biting back a shy smile. "…but something tells me you and I both know the reason why that is. You should've seen Tenten today, Neji…oh how she misses you; it doesn't matter that it's been a year since the war…she still feels your loss as though it were yesterday. How I wish you would have lived to marry Tenten; she would have made you…so happy." Another few tears fell but the ex-heiress brushed them away and smiled. "I've been so happy about today; I know that sounds bizarre but today is such a comfort to all those who have lost loved ones in the war…and I…Neji, you are the only one I've told but Itachi-san…he's finally been returned to his family, can you believe it?"

 **Sasuke Uchiha's lips parted and his onyx eyes widened in shock.**

 _ **Hinata knew about his brother's body? But how was that possible…?**_

"After all this time, he'll finally be able to rest in peace and Sasuke-kun as well—I hope he finds peace in being reunited with his dear brother. I'm sure it must be such a comfort for him to have his brother's body and be able to lay him to rest at last…I never knew Itachi-san but the way Sasuke-kun talks about him…the look in his eyes…it tells me that he and his brother must have meant so very much to each other."

 **Sasuke hung on every word, still out of sight from the Hyuuga. Suddenly, he had a flashback to a month ago—it was when he'd returned from his mission in Suna and Hinata had been there at the gate. Kakashi had been conversing with her there as well…there were ANBU guards too and they'd been escorting…something. A cart? But it had been covered with a tarp and the Uchiha hadn't thought much of it…**

 _ **Wait…**_

 _ **It…it couldn't be!**_

 **Sasuke let out a gasp, startling the Hyuuga princess and alerting her to his presence.**

She shot up to her feet, whirled around and came faced him. Her dark purple festival Kimono rustled and swished around her from the hurriedness of her movements and the way it hugged her waist and hips, temporarily drew the Uchiha's attention and his black eyes roamed over her body before returning to meet her Opalescent orbs.

 **He found himself at a loss for words when he saw the look in her eyes.**

"S-Sasuke-kun! I didn't…I didn't see you with the others."

 **Still, the man kept silent.**

Hinata grew nervous and fidgeted with her gown, smoothing out invisible wrinkles as she kept her eyes away from the Uchiha.

" **You. You knew about my brother."**

"W-What?"

" **You—how did you—?"**

It was then that the town bell sounded, signaling the time to gather at the main temple to offer any final prayers and then the entire village would gather at the edge of the lake where they would place floating candles on the water and release lanterns into the sky for each member who had passed away during the war.

"We should hurry to the temple, Sasuke-kun." With that, she grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards the village, without ever letting him utter a word.

When they'd reached the tall stairway that led to the temple, Sasuke excused himself and went to stand with Kakashi and Hinata stood with her family. As the aged monk stood before the people, he spoke an age-old prayer, blessing those who had passed into the afterlife and bestowing a blessing of protection and prosperity on their family that still remained.

At the end of his prayer, Kakashi spoke a few words and then encouraged each person to climb the stairway and offer their prayers at the entrance to the temple.

It was a slow ascent as many of the Hidden Leaf's village citizens as well as Shinobi, climbed the stairway to make their final prayers and offerings.

Hinata was half-way up when she sensed Sasuke just a few feet behind her and turning her head discreetly, she caught sight of his dark eyes watching her, only a few steps behind.

The Hyuuga blushed furiously and then faced forward.

It was a good two hours as each person was given the opportunity to kneel at the entrance of the temple and say their prayers. Once finished, they would move to the far side of the stairway and make their way down—making room for those who still waited their turn.

At last, every last prayer had been said and soon, the only ones who remained at the temple were Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga.

The princess was kneeling at the entrance and touched her forehead to the ground in a deep bow of respect. After a few seconds, she raised her head up, clasped her hands together softly, and her tulip-shaped lips moved in a silent prayer.

 **Sasuke kept his place a few steps down, waiting patiently for her to finish her prayer.**

 **It hadn't been until they were half-way to the temple, that the pieces had clicked together and he came to the conclusion that Hinata had been the one to request the mission regarding the return of his brother's body. At first, he couldn't believe it—why would Hinata care so much that she would go so far for him? Why would she petition to have the body of his brother returned—a man she had never known in all her life?**

 **But the more the Uchiha thought about it, the more he came to the realization that it couldn't have been anyone else, but Hinata.**

 **It fit Hinata's personality so perfectly; only someone with an inextinguishable warmth and kindness, would take such a task upon them. Only her unconditional compassion was capable of such overwhelming selflessness and for the second time in many years, the Uchiha felt tears stinging to corners of his eyes as he beheld her kneeling there, poised with such grace, beauty and humbleness.**

At last, the Hyuuga heiress' eyes fluttered open and once again she touched her forehead to the ground before slowly rising to her feet.

" **It was you."**

His deep voice reached her ears, igniting a warmth that spread across every inch of her skin as she turned to face him.

Pale eyes widened when she saw unshed tears glistening in his black eyes, the deep emotion written across his face stealing her breath away as she looked at him.

" **The mission that Kakashi approved. The 'anonymous' request to repossess my brother's body and return it to Konoha to be laid to rest…."**

Hinata bit her lip nervously. "I—I told Hokage-sama to keep my name out of it, I—"

 **The Uchiha seemed to ignore as his feet ascended the last few steps and he now towered over her with bottomless black eyes that smoldered. "It was** _ **always**_ **you."**

"H-Hai." She half-whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from his intense gaze.

" **Damn you, woman. Just what the hell are you thinking?"**

Her eyes widened and she could feel herself trembling when he took a step away from her. "I—I'm s-sorry Sasuke-kun I don't understand…I-I t-though you'd—"

 **Something snapped in the Uchiha and he whirled on her, his eyes suddenly flashing crimson. The intense emotion in his eyes wasn't anger but frustration and there were obvious flashes of pain intermixed as he looked at her. "You don't have even a clue of what you're doing, do you?"**

She shook her head but there were no words and confusion was written across her face.

 **Sasuke ran a hand down his, turned half-ways away from her and then pinned her again with a stare. "You keep going to incredible lengths for me, Hyuuga, but do you have** _ **any idea**_ **what you've done to me?! What you are** _ **doing**_ **to me,** _ **right now?!"**_

Hinata's cheeks burned red and she clutched a hand to her bosom. "Sasuke-kun…"

" **How can I accept your kindness, your warmth and your compassion over and over, and** _ **not**_ **want you?"**

All the air fled Hinata's lungs in a gust and her eyes were wide, shining moons that bored into the Uchiha's midnight depths.

His words left her speechless and utterly breathless.

 _Sasuke…_

 _################################_

 _Duhn, Duhn Duhn! Omg! So now, some of Sasuke's feelings are starting to seep through, how will Hinata absorb this? How do you think she should respond? I've got a few Ideas but I'm not certain yet; also I don't want her to fully figure out that he's actually in love with her—I still want some time to pass to give their relationship more time to blossom but I definitely wanted to show a bit more of Sasuke's feelings towards her because I don't imagine Sasuke's love for her suddenly coming out of nowhere; it's something that grows over time and that I think would be revealed to Hinata little by little. Anywho, I hope you all loved this one and once again, I'm open to any requests you have for future chapters! Also, after this chapter, I'll be exploring a bit of what's been going on in Naruto's life so stay tuned!_


	33. Ino's Secret

_Okay guys, here's chapter 33-this chapter will begin the exploration of Naruto's journey, starting from the Temple festival. I hope you guys are happy with what I have planned…I've struggled with it a bit to be honest but hopefully it turns out well. Review, Review, Review!_

 _##########################################_

 _Chapter 33-Ino's Secret_

" **Naruto's Dialogue"**

 **Naruto strolled through the busy streets of Konoha—it was an hour before the lantern ceremony and the hyperactive ninja was in search of a bite to eat.**

 **Rounding a corner, he nearly bumped into Ino but thankfully, he caught the other blonde's arm and steadied her just in time.**

" **Whoa! Sorry 'bout that Ino, I wasn't paying attention."**

"That's alright, Naruto uh…so what's up?"

 **The blonde ninja shrugged. "Not much, we've got an hour before the lantern ceremony so I'm just lookin' to kill time…maybe get a bite to eat."**

Ino smirked fondly at the tall blonde as he clasped his hands behind his head and smiled one of his wide, foxy grins. "Well I was actually on my way to Akamichi Barbeque if you wanted to join me?"

 **Naruto's blue eyes lit up and his grin widened. "Oh would I! That sounds fantastic, Ino thanks!"**

The two set off for the restaurant, chatting happily all the while until eventually, their conversation lulled into a comfortable silence.

" **Say Ino? Have you seen Sakura? Last I saw her was at the temple ceremony but then she said she was going to find you and Tenten and hang out for a bit."**

Ino hesitated, glancing sideways at Naruto with a cocked brow. "Uh really? I haven't seen her since we visited Neji's grave to be honest…"

"… **Oh. Huh."**

Ino eyed him carefully, his expression had mellowed some and now his blue eyes were rather serious as he stared ahead of them. "So…is everything alright with you two?"

" **To be honest? I'm not really sure…I mean she's been…really weird lately. But whenever I try to ask her what's wrong, she just…brushes me off. To be honest Ino, it's really bothering me…it's like she's hiding something but—"**

The beautiful blonde had stopped in the middle of the street, a deep frown marring her features and her blue eyes nailed to the ground.

" **Eh? Ino? Ino, what's wrong?" Naruto walked back to her but when she met his questioning gaze, her blue eyes were a mixture of uncertainty, pain and anger.**

" **Hey Ino…you okay?"**

Naruto lightly touched her arm, concern showing in his beautiful blue eyes which only made Ino's chest clench painfully. "Look, Naruto…about Sakura."

 **A sliver of dread sliced through him and his expression instantly sobered. He just knew this wasn't good. "What? What is it, Ino? Tell me."**

She gnawed her lower lip, her blue eyes shone with worry as she gazed up at him hesitantly. "…there's something you should know."


	34. Be Happy

_Chapter 34-Be Happy_

Sakura unlocked the door to her apartment she shared with Naruto, and stepped inside.

It was only forty-five minutes till the lantern ceremony and she wanted to change before then. However, the rosette gasped when she walked into the bedroom and found Naruto sitting alone on the edge of the bed, in the dark.

"Naruto!" She let out a breath, pressing a hand to her racing heart. "Y-you scared the daylights out of me! What on earth are you doing sitting here in the dark?" She moved to turn on one of the bedside lamps when Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

 **The blonde didn't look up at her but his grip was firm on her wrist.**

"N-Naruto? Look I'm actually glad that I found you here…" The pinkette trailed off, biting her lip nervously; she'd been anxious ever since her ugly confrontation with Hinata and she wanted to clear the air with Naruto before someone else got to him first. She needed to tell him her own way before anyone gave him the ugly details and now that she had him alone, she felt it was as good a time as any.

Setting her bag down, she moved to him and settled herself on the bed beside him. "I—we need to talk. There's something I want to tell you and I—"

 **"I know."**

His sullen voice shattered the deafening silence in the dimly lit room and Sakura could feel all her hopes and dreams breaking into pieces and her hands began to shake.

"H-How—w-what do you—how do you know what I—"

 **"Ino." He cut her off. For the first time, his blue eyes met hers and she was breathless at how cold and emotionless they were as he looked at her. "Ino told me."**

"N-Naruto…!" She gasped, sudden tears filling her emerald eyes and spilling down her cheeks. For the first time, the pink-haired kunoichi noticed the two duffle bags packed and sitting at the entrance to the bedroom and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

 **Naruto stood to his feet then. He couldn't think of a thing to say…hell, he could barely stand to look at her now…everything that Ino had told him (and he's positive she still left things out) had blindsided him like a concrete wall; he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think—the only thing that crossed his mind was he had to get out of there and fast.**

Seeing Naruto reach for his luggage, had Sakura shooting to her feet and she caught the edge of his sleeve at the last second. "N-Naruto where…?!"

 **His steps halted and he turned to her only long enough to whisper a "Be happy, Sakura." As he lightly brushed his lips against her cheek.**

 **With that, he tore himself away and fled the apartment without even a backward glance, leaving a very stunned and shaking Sakura, alone in an empty room.**

 **#####################################**

 _ **Awww this one is so sad**_ __ _ **obviously we all know it was coming and it's technically a good thing but not at all fun to see our favorite sweet and sunny ninja, heartbroken; once again, getting the last thing he ever deserved. Don't fret though—all good things come to those who wait!**_


	35. Tenten

_Chapter 35-Tenten_

" **Naruto's Dialogue"**

"Tenten's Dialogue"

 **Naruto wandered the streets aimlessly—at length, he found himself standing at the door to Shikamaru's and upon the shadow user's answer, he only took one look at his friend and it seemed, the dark-eyed strategist understood as he stepped aside and let him in.**

" **If it's alright, Shikamaru I—I kinda need to crash here for just a few days. At least until I…find a place."**

"Whatever you need, Naruto."

 **Naruto's back was to him and his shoulders slumped as he stared out the window. "I—I don't get it, Shikamaru I just—"**

The shadow user laid gripped Naruto's shoulder. "Listen man, no one gets this; not me, not Ino, Choji or Kiba and Shino…we just…"

" **So. She made a scene then, huh? Everyone knows."**

"I'm sorry, Naruto. You don't deserve that shit."

 **The blonde let out a heavy sigh. "Well I guess I should change and…get goin; the lantern ceremony's gonna be starting in a bit…I can't miss lighting a candle and lantern for my dad and Ero-sennin."**

Nara nodded in understanding and sauntered to the door. "Alright well I'm meeting Ino and Choji later so I'm headin' out. You…sure you'll be okay?"

 **Naruto turned to his friend, surprising the dark-haired man with a wide smile that didn't reach his eyes. "No. But hey, I've lived through plenty of hell before…this can't really compare, can it?"**

Shikamaru frowned but simply nodded as he walked out.

 **The moment the door closed, the fake smile slid off Naruto's face and the blonde ninja felt the sting of hot tears in the corners of his eyes.**

 **####**

 **Naruto sauntered through the village streets—hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders slumped and blue eyes focused on the ground. If it had been any other time, the ninja would have made quite the regal, handsome sight, dressed in a traditional sky blue Hakama that matched his eyes and a white, long-sleeved shirt with blue flames on the cuffs of the sleeves. He'd left his Leaf band back at Shikamaru's, opting to let his wild blonde locks go natural.**

 **But the immense heartache bore down on the usually animated ninja, weighing down on his shoulders as he wandered down the road that lead to the lake. He passed by the cemetery on his way and would've kept on going, had he not caught sight of a slip of scarlet out of the corner of his eye.**

 **Whipping his head to the side, the blonde saw a lone woman, dressed in a white and scarlet kimono with long brown hair that flowed to her waist. The young woman carried a bouquet of white Arbutus and red Carnations in her arms as she came to a stop before a grave.**

 **Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto temporarily forgot his pain and slid down the embankment, landing in the grove of trees that surrounded the cemetery.**

 **He crept quietly forward until he stood a few rows from her and upon closer inspection, the twin buns perched atop the brunette's head, struck a chord of familiarity.**

The brunette hadn't noticed Naruto's presence—far too consumed by her grief as she fell to her knees before the grave. Tears were spilling from her chocolate brown eyes and spilling down her cheeks sun-kissed cheeks as she ran a hand across the precious name carved into the headstone.

"Neji…" She whispered brokenly.

 **Naruto's eyes widened.** _ **Neji…then that's gotta be….Tenten?!**_

"Gods Neji, it's been a year since the war but I—I still feel like it was just yesterday…" She laid the bouquet of Arbutus and Carnations—symbols of Love and heartache—on the headstone, then sat back on her heels.

"It's the Temple Festival today…but you probably already know that; you were always—s-so smart." She laughed quietly, brushing away a tear that slipped off the end of her chin.

"I know I was here earlier but…well the others were here too and I wanted to talk to you freely so…here I am…" More tears filled her eyes and the brave weapons mistress tilted her chin up, trying to hold them back. "I love you, Neji…and I miss you so much more than you could know—they say it gets easier but I think whoever spouted that bullshit, never lost someone they loved."

 **Naruto crept closer, his eyes never leaving Tenten as he stood just a row behind her. From here, he could catch glimpses of her profile and he was amazed at how her tears showcased her beauty to him, for the first time. He'd never really paid much attention to what girls really looked like—aside from Sakura that is—and even if there was a particular feature that caught his eye, he didn't dwell on it for long.**

 **But Tenten's beauty captivated him. Unlike most of the kunoichi's in the Hidden Leaf, Tenten's complextion was kissed by the sun, as opposed to pale and her eyes were a dark chocolate brown that drew you into their depths if you even glanced at them. Like her eyes, her hair was a dark brown but she'd always kept it pulled up into her trademark buns, leaving only a few wispy bangs across her forehead. Because of this, no one ever knew just how long Tenten's hair really was but tonight, she'd let most of it down and it flowed nearly past her waist. Naruto found himself mesmerized by her long, flowing tresses and he ached to run his fingers through it just to see if it felt as silky as it looked.**

"Today would've been our One month wedding anniversary, you know that?"

 **The blonde's eyes widened and his feet froze.**

"I know you always said that getting married wasn't going to be nearly as easy as being engaged but still…I looked forward to it every day, Neji. I know it wasn't always easy for you though; us being engaged and having to keep it a secret so your family wouldn't find out but I—I still wish we could've told our friends…they would've been—s-so happy for us, I just know it. And you would've been happier too—seeing the people you cared about pleased with your happiness, all their smiles, hugs and handshakes—"

 **Naruto couldn't believe his words and took a step back. A twig snapped beneath his foot and suddenly, the brunette weapons Mistress was on her feet and whirled around with a kunai held tightly in her grip.**

" **Whoa, Tenten, easy…" the blonde held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.**

Seeing Naruto of all people did something indescribable to Tenten's insides and she found her fingers going slack, the kuani falling to the ground with a thud as all the strength left her body.

She swayed to the side. "Naruto…"

" **Whoa!" Leaping forward, he caught her in his arms just in time and when he pulled her against him, he was stunned to find the brave weapons mistress shaking uncontrollably.**

" **Tenten? I'm sorry I didn't mean to—you—you and Neji…you were engaged?!"**

He whispered softly, his lips accidentally grazing the shell of her ear and causing a shiver down her spine.

"Before the war. Yes."

 **Naruto adjusted his hold on her, then pulled back just enough to look down into her eyes.**

 **Fresh tears trailed down her cheeks but the brunette's eyes were steadfast as she looked back at him. "Why…why didn't you tell anyone?"**

"We couldn't. If his uncle had found out? It would've meant serious punishment for Neji; com'on me? A kunoichi with no family name and no clan? That is the last thing Hiashi Hyuuga would have wanted for his nephew—the Hyuuga prodigy."

Her face fell and she brushed away the tears with the back of her hand.

"I didn't care though. I didn't care if we had to live the rest of our lives in secret—all that m-mattered to me—w-w-was Neji—I loved him m-more than anything!" Her voice broke at the end and she buried her face against Naruto's chest and wept softly.

 **Naruto was stunned and overwhelmed with a deep sense of grief for the woman in his arms; she'd been suffering and no one seemed to take notice—not even him. He'd been so absorbed with his own heartache that day, yet here was Tenten, suffering an even greater loss of having the man she loved, ripped away from her by death. The man she'd been engaged to…**

 **The man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.**

 **A lump formed in his throat and his arms wrapped around the shaking woman, holding her close. "Gods, Tenten…I'm so sorry."**

 **A whimper sounded from her but she only gave a slight nod as she continued to cling to him like he was her lifeline.**

" **I didn't even know but I—I should've been here for you, regardless; Neji was your teammate, I knew that and yet I just didn't even take the time to—"**

Suddenly, Tenten was pushing back from him, shaking her head and drying her tears. "No. No don't think that way, Naruto. You've done more for all of us than we could ever hope to repay you…you did so much for Neji, you changed his life. You…you saved him in the end."

 **Naruto bit his lip, unable to meet her eyes. "But I didn't. He…he died because of me…because I wasn't strong enough."**

A delicate hand cupped his cheek as the owner tilted his face upwards to meet her eyes.

"Because of you, Neji died a _free_ man."

 **Naruto gulped and his lips parted as he stared at her in wonder. How could she be so understanding when her heart was breaking with the daily loss of the only man she'd ever loved?**

The sound of the town bell, ripped the two young people from their private thoughts and they looked off in the distance towards the lake.

" **The Lantern ceremony."**

 **Naruto's eyes flickered to the woman in his arms and an idea struck him in that moment. "Listen Tenten…come with me; we'll go to the ceremony and then maybe we can go somewhere after and get a bite to eat, hm?"**

Her red-rimmed eyes found his and for the first time in weeks, Tenten felt a small genuine smile curving the corners of her mouth upwards. "Hm, yeah…I'd really like that, actually."

 **The vibrant ninja's blue eyes lit up and for the first time since Sakura, he felt a renewed warmth spreading through his heart.**

 **Keeping an arm around her shoulders, Naruto lead Tenten back to the dirt road and together, the two friends made their way to the ceremony, each with a flicker of hope in there hearts that this would mark the beginnings of healing.**

 **#################################**

 _ **So….what do you guys think? Let me know in your Reviews and as always, I'm open to suggestions! Nervous about this one but I hope it's turned out satisfactory.**_


	36. Her Hair

_Chapter 36-Her Hair_

When the lantern ceremony had ended, most of the shops were closing down and the citizens of Konoha quietly returned to their homes.

But for Naruto and Tenten, the night was still young as the pair went in search of a place to eat. Coming upon one of the Akamichi barbeques that was known for being open late, Naruto cast a questioning glance towards Tenten who nodded her agreement, the faintest of smiles lighting up her tired brown eyes.

The blue-eyed Jinchuriki's grinned back as he held the door open for her, letting her go first.

"Hey there, Naruto! I didn't expect to see you here, Man I mean it's late."

 **Naruto gave a casual wave to his friend, a small smile gracing his features. "Hey there, Choji. Listen um I know it's pretty late but I—"He glanced at Tenten who was looking uncertain as she glanced about the place, worrying her bottom lip.**

Somehow, a part of Choji seemed to understand and he pulled out a couple menus. "How about a private booth on the second floor?"

 **Naruto visibly relaxed and reflexively slipped an arm around Tenten's waist, reassuring her with a smile and gentle squeeze. "You're the best, Choji, thanks."**

The Akamichi offered the pair a warm, understanding smile. "Not at all."

####

Once the two were settled, Naruto gave Choji their drink orders and he left the pair to peruse the menu choices.

Tenten didn't seem to have much of an appetite but Naruto ordered her a bowl of vegetable noodle soup anways, along with his order of Pork Ramen with a side of barbequed shrimp.

When Choji returned with their orders, Tenten attempted to pay him but Naruto waved her off, insisting it was his treat.

"I—really Naruto, you don't have to do this."

 **The blonde handed the tiny wad of cash to Choji and nodded his thanks. "Yeah, I do." He stated simply then he turned to the woman across from him and his expression softened. "I want to, Tenten."**

For some reason, this sincere gesture of kindness had the weapons Mistress blushing furiously and she slumped down in her seat, avoiding his eyes and muttering a quiet 'thank you.'

 **He noticed the reddening of her cheeks and felt a little proud at making her blush; Tenten wasn't known for being easily flustered over anything.**

" **And I know you said you weren't hungry but…" He slid the bowl of soup over to her. "Please try and eat, Ten."**

She glanced at the soup, then up to his blue eyes which were almost pleading and sighed in defeat. "You know you're pretty impossible to say 'no' to when you give that look?" She glared at him in annoyance but there was a glimmer of a smile in her eyes as she took a small spoonful and sipped it.

 **A satisfied grin spread across Naruto's face and he dug into his own meal.**

 **For several moments, the two ate in silence but it wasn't an awkward in the least; it felt…nice.**

At length however, Tenten couldn't ignore the constant lingering glances Naruto gave her and finally, she set down her spoon. "Okay, what?"

 **"Huh?"**

"You keep…glancing at me, Naruto so just spit it out; do I got soup on my face? Maybe a bit of tomato in my teeth? What is it?"

 **Her bluntness always made him smile and now was no exception. "No I'm sorry it's just…your hair. I've never seen it down before so it's—it's just a new look on you that I'm not used to."**

The brunette absently combed a few fingers through her hair, her eyes falling to the surface of the table. "Is—is it—a 'bad' look?" She didn't know why she cared.

 **For a moment, Naruto ceased eating and just looked at her—really looked at her.**

 **After about ten seconds, the blonde shook his head. "No. No it's not a bad look at all…I actually think your hair's really beautiful, Ten. Why didn't you ever leave it down before?"**

His compliment caught her off guard and the weapons mistress coughed a little, clearing her throat as she took a sip of her tea. "W-well I just—I never thought to; it would've been in my way anyway so I figured it wasn't the best idea to wear it down…only…only Neji saw it down. And that was…only one time."

The mood sobered at the mention of Neji and Tenten could feel tears stinging her eyes again as she stared at her hands in her lap.

 **"I bet he loved it." Was Naruto's simple reply and there was a warmth in his voice when he looked at her; he could easily understand Neji's attraction to this woman; after all, he hadn't been able to stop staring at her since the Lantern Ceremony ended.**

 _ **Damn it. I'm in trouble.**_


	37. I'm Here

_Chapter 37-I'm Here_

His off-handed comment had surprised her and Tenten looked up at him with slightly widened brown eyes. The compassionate look he was giving her, nearly brought her to tears so she changed the subject. "So um where's Sakura? I mean I saw her earlier when we all…but I haven't seen her since then, wasn't she with you?"

 **Now the tables were reversed and it was the blonde ninja's blue eyes that dropped to the table as he slumped in his seat. "N-no um. She wasn't actually…thing is…Sakura and I are done."**

You could've heard a pin drop—whereas before it had been peacefully quiet, now it was deafening.

"What…?" it was barely above a whisper.

 **"Yeah." He mumbled without looking up. "I found out some things and…well it turns out she's not over Sasuke. They didn't do anything, it's not like that but—I guess she's real jealous that Hinata's been spending a lot of time with him and well she kinda made a scene a couple weeks ago I guess.**

 **Ino saw the whole thing."**

Tenten was at a loss for words. Here she was grieving the loss of Neji that had happened over a year ago, yet Naruto was suffering from the pain of a very fresh heartache and he hadn't said a single word because he only wanted to think about her….

…she felt like a complete bitch.

"Gods, Naruto…" Her hand slipped across the table and her fingers wrapped around his.

The blonde glanced at their joined hands, then up to her eyes in wonder and he saw fresh unshed tears.

The next words out of her mouth, took the air right out of him.

"Sakura is an idiot."

 **Blue eyes widened.**

Tenten shook her head, disbelief flashing through her eyes. "I can't even—if she thinks that pining after _Sasuke—_ someone who never gave two shits about her—is more worth it than living happily with _you,_ then she's way more of air-headed stupid than I thought."

 **"Ten…"**

The brunette waved her arms. "I know, I know she's the girl you loved—er, love—but I'm sorry I can't…I can't believe her! How the hell does a girl get _YOU—_ the badass jinchuriki, Number one Hero of the Shinobi world, _and_ one of the top five HOTTEST guys in Konoha—and NOT be satisfied?! How the hell does that even make sense?!"

 **But all of Tenten's words seemed to have gone unheard by the hyperactive ninja—all accept one.**

 **"You—think I'm hot?"**

Tenten gaped at him. "Seriously. _That's what you took from that?!"_

 **At this, the blonde rubbed the back of his head and smirked sheepishly. "Well gee I mean no one's ever told me that before so I guess…heck yeah, that's what I'm gonna take from that."**

 **When the blonde's eyes opened, they were sparkling as he looked at her, his expression mellowing into a soft smile that had Tenten's insides twisting.**

The full weight of the moment seemed to settle in on the brunette and her cheeks flamed red instantly. "W-well it's not—not like I'm the o-only one who's n-noticed." She slid down in her seat, suddenly becoming very preoccupied with her nails—or lack thereof—when she felt the jinchuriki's eyes on her.

She could practically hear the cocky grin plastered on his face.

 **"So Tenten thinks I'm hot…huh. Hmmm…" clasping his hands behind his head, he reclined back in his seat and his eyes focused on the wall as if he was thinking intensely about something.**

 **He caught Tenten's stare and broke out grinning when she only blushed harder and looked away, mildly pouting.**

 **"Aww com'on Ten, I'm just teasin' you is all. Besides, in all seriousness I like the fact that you think I'm hot."**

Brown eyes flickered to blue. "You do?" Her voice was soft and tentative.

 **"Yeah. It's sweet—honestly I think that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." And he flashed her one of his signature foxy grins and his whiskered cheeks reddened slightly.**

Tenten smiled back, albeit shyly. "Well…I think we should go I mean it's r _eally late_ now and I'm sure Choji would like to go home at some point."

 **Naruto snorted softly. "Yeah you're probably right." With that, the blonde ninja stood to his feet and offered a hand to the weapons mistress.**

Tenten was usually a very independent woman but tonight, she'd uncharacteristically enjoyed the chivalrous treatment and so she slipped her hand in his without a second thought and let him pull her to her feet.

"So um…I hate to bring this up but since you two aren't…you know then you're staying…?"

She let the awkward question hang in the air, knowing Naruto would understand.

 **"Right now I'm crashin' at Shikamaru's but…I need to find a place I mean I don't wanna be imposing on him like that, you know?" The two walked out into the night, the brisk evening air kissing their faces.**

"I mean I get that but I know Shikamaru and there's no way he sees you as an inconvenience, Naruto; he loves you, you're like a brother to him and he'd do anything for family."

 **For the second time that night, Tenten's words left Naruto breathless. "You…you think Shikamaru really loves me like a brother?"**

The surprised innocence of his question almost broke her heart and without realizing, she tugged on his hand which incidentally, she hadn't yet let go of since they left the restaurant.

"Naruto, they all love you. You mean a lot to us and to everyone else here! Don't you know that?"

 **The blonde shrugged, running a hand around the back of his neck as he stared at the ground. "I guess…I mean I guess I just don't really think about if the people that I love, love me back. I'm always just focused on needing to keep them safe, you know? I guess that's…all I really worry about."**

Tenten shook her head, pressing her lips into a line. "That's not okay, Naruto…you _need_ to feel and _know_ that you are loved, too." Her fingers squeezed his and for the first time, it dawned on her that she was still holding his hand.

 **Naruto glanced at her fingers wrapped around his, blushed and then looked up at her.**

Misconstruing his questioning look as discomfort, she muttered a 'sorry' and started to pull her hand back.

 **But Naruto hadn't been uncomfortable in the least—in fact, he'd liked the constant contact of her touch although he couldn't quite figure out why. But that didn't really matter to him at the moment. All he cared about was her hand was slipping away and he didn't want it to.**

 **His fingers caught hers and his grip tightened.**

 **When the weapons mistress glanced up at him, surprised, he'd simply ducked his head and smiled sheepishly.**

Tenten had been surprised by his action—but she had to admit she didn't mind it at all; she really hadn't wanted to let go of his hand anyway…even though she couldn't fathom why touching him was suddenly a necessity.

She shook off the confusing thoughts though and decided to just enjoy the moment.

However, all too soon it would come to an end.

"Ah, this is me." She nodded to the apartment building on their right and the two came to a stop.

For moment, they just stood there; each reluctant to say goodnight, yet knowing there was little choice. 

**"Well…"**

"Yeah…um t-thank you, for tonight I mean—I'm sorry I was such a mess—"

 **He waved her off. "No need to apologize, Ten; you have a right to feel the way you do."**

She smirked softly, staring at his hand that was wrapped around hers; his hands were so much bigger than hers and so strong. "You know, no one's ever called me that."

 **"Really? Huh. I'd think it would be a pretty obvious nickname."**

She had to giggle at that. "Well you're the first."

 **"Good." He grinned back at her, liking the way a slight pink dusted across her cheeks. "And Tenten?"**

"Hm?"

 **His blue eyes dimmed and his mouth curved into a frown. "I'm…I'm so sorry; if there was** _ **any way that I could bring him back, I'd—"**_

A pair of soft lips pressed against his cheek, rendering the blonde speechless.

"Don't, Naruto—he wouldn't want you carrying all this guilt and—and I don't want you to either. Promise me you won't?"

 **He nodded dumbly as she pulled away. "I promise."**

"Good. Well goodnight then."

 **She had turned away from him and her hand was on the door latch before he gently turned her around and pulled her into a hug. "If you need me—anything. I'm here okay?"**

The tears she'd been holding back, finally spilled over and she clung to him tightly, nodding her head in response.

 **"Day or night, Ten, I'll be here."**

His arms felt so warm and safe but she couldn't bare the overwhelming emotion anymore and she pulled back, cupped his face in her hands for a brief moment and then fled inside, slamming the door behind her.

 **She couldn't hold back the tears as she looked at him one last time and her expression crumbled as if she was breaking from the inside out.**

 **It broke his heart and the ninja turned away, brushing away the few tears that fell, with the back of his sleeve as he made his way back home.**


	38. Playing With Fire

_**Chapter 38-Playing With Fire**_

" **How can I accept your kindness, your warmth and your compassion over and over, and** _ **not**_ **want you?!"**

His words left her speechless and utterly breathless.

"Wha…?"

" **You need to be careful, Princess—you're playing with fire and sooner or later, I'll burn you." With that, he turned on his heel and started his decent down the steps.**

Hinata found her voice. "Sasuke-kun wait!" She ran after him, stumbling a few times before she came to a stop just a few steps above him.

"I—w-where are you going?"

 **Sasuke shook his head. "I told you, Princess; you're playing with fire…and sooner or later, I'll burn you." He took another step but stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked over his shoulder to find Hinata clinging to him with tears shining in her beautiful pale eyes.**

"P-Please Sasuke-kun…don't…don't shut me out."

" **It's for your own good, Princess." He looked away from her, setting his jaw firmly.**

But the Hyuuga shook her head furiously. "No! No it's not!"

 **The Uchiha grit his teeth, his frustration coming to a head. "THEN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I DO, HYUUGA?!"**

 **In a second, he had her by the wrist and was dragging her back up towards the temple. When they'd reached it, he pulled her just inside and shoved her roughly against the wall. "Do you suggest that I keep going on like this, hm?!" His eyes bled crimson and his voice was dangerous as he pinned her to the wall by her wrists.**

" **Should I just—keep you here like this? And—take what I want, against your will?!"**

Hinata's lip trembled but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, I—"

" **Because we both know you would hate me for it. It doesn't matter what I feel, you're still** _ **in love with Naruto."**_

She gasped.

" **Don't even deny it." He bit out, his face now inches from hers.**

She could feel her body trembling from the closeness of his—but she couldn't distinguish her fear from her excitement anymore…it all seemed to blend together, making it nearly impossible for her to breathe.

"S-S-Sasuke, I—I—"

 **His hands tightened on her wrists, almost painfully. "So just—what the hell do you suggest I do? Because the way—that** _ **I**_ **feel—and the way that** _ **you**_ **feel, doesn't match. And it never will so just what the hell am I—"**

 **He was gritting his teeth and suddenly, there were hot tears spilling down his cheeks as his tortured expression burned into her.**

"— **what the hell am I s-supposed to do."**

She'd never seen him cry, she doubt anyone had and the sight of it was tearing her apart. In that moment, she forgot about everything else except the man in front of her and for the first time, in her heart she realized that this man meant more to her than just a friend….so much more.

Pulling her hands from his grasp she cupped his face—crimson meeting white—and pulled it down towards hers.

"Oh Sasuke, forgive me…" She whispered just before her trembling lips touched his.

The Hyuuga's eyes fell shut.

 **The Uchiha's eyes snapped wide open.**

 _ **Gods, what was happening?!**_


	39. Where Do We Go From Here?

_Note: Omg omg omg! So I hope the last chapter's cliffie had you all squealing with excitement! I know I was and here is the next which I hope brings just as much crazy happy feels!_

 _#######################################_

 _Chapter 39-Where Do We Go From Here?_

The Hyuuga's eyes fell shut.

 **The Uchiha's eyes snapped wide open.**

 _ **Gods, what is happening?!**_

 **He couldn't breathe.**

 **Slender fingers laced at the back of his neck, pulling him in closer and he barely registered it.**

 **His mind was a blank slate for several seconds until he felt the soft curves of her body pressing against his; he inhaled sharply through his nose, broke the kiss and pushed her back.**

" **Hinata…** _ **what…what the hell are you doing?"**_

 __"Sasuke, please?"

 **The way his name tumbled from her lips was driving him mad and he shook his head firmly, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing them back to black.**

" **I—told you—don't. You're playing with** _ **fire, Hyuuga don't you get it?!"**_

But it was like she didn't even hear him; she just kept gazing up at him—with that pleading almost longing look in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…"

 **It was killing him.**

" _ **Damn it, woman don't tempt me or you'll regret it!"**_ **He bit out, forcing as much venom into his voice as he could.**

"But I _want to."_

 **Black eyes flashed to crimson again—for some reason the intensity of his emotions were activating his Sharingan without him even realizing it. "What—** _ **what did you say…?"**_

"I want to, Sasuke." Her fingers clung to the front of his shirt, pale eyes looking deeply into his.

 **His hands shook and his black eyes bored intensely into hers. "You** _ **don't know what you're saying, Princess."**_

 __But she nodded firmly, cutting him off. "Yes I do. I do know what I'm saying and I _mean it."_ She waited, gauging his reaction and then tiptoed to press a kiss to his cheek.

" _Please, Sasuke-kun_. Please don't push me away, I need you." She pulled back just enough to look up into his eyes. "—Kiss me…" Her cheeks flushed a deep red and for a moment, her eyes faltered and she glanced at the ground between them.

 **He couldn't help himself; his hands slipped from her shoulders to cradle her face and without even realizing it, he was drawing her mouth closer and closer to his.**

Feeling his hands on her, she tentatively looked up at him through her lashes, catching her bottom lip between her teeth in anticipation.

"Please, Sasuke…" Her hand overlaid his and she stood on her tiptoes. "…Kiss me."

 **The moment his mouth touched hers, his lips parted and he was plunging his tongue passed her lips, shamelessly tasting the sweet, warm cavern of her mouth.**

Hinata gasped at the foreign invasion but a shockwave of pleasure shot through her body and she welcomed it.

Snaking her arms around his neck, she clung to him like her life depended on it and tilted her head back, enabling him to deepen the kiss.

 **The Uchiha's veins were on fire and instinctively, he pinned her against the wall, crushing her delectable body to his.**

" **D-Damn you, woman." He gasped between kisses. He pulled back just an inch from her face and his red eyes faded to black, boring into hers. "…You have** _ **ruined me**_ **for anyone else!"**

She gasped and her lips parted but this merely gave the raven-haired man another opportunity to capture her lips in a brutally steaming kiss.

 **After several intense moments of kissing, the two broke apart, gasping for air and their gazes collided.**

Hinata's eyes were wide and bright and her cheeks were flushed red as she inhaled deeply, lips red and swollen from the force of her lover's kiss.

 **Sasuke struggled to catch his breath, lips parted as he gasped for breath and his black eyes smoldering as he stared down at her. Pressing his forehead to hers, he inhaled her delectable scent of violets and Jasmine.**

"S-So…uh…w-where do we go from here?" She asked the one question that had been weighing heavily between them ever since this started and now that the intense haze had begun to settle, there was a big part of her that was terrified she'd ruined everything.

A lump in her throat formed and she bit back the tears that burned at the corners of her eyes.

 **But the Uchiha caught the look in her eyes; the uncertainty and the fear and his chest clenched painfully when he caught a tear slip from the corner of her eyes and trickle down her cheek.**

" **Hey…" He brought his hand up to her face, caressing her cheek and hushing her softly as more tears followed. "You** _ **won't ever be rid of me, now,**_ **Princess."**

She looked up at him, daring to hope his words were true yet terrified to believe it.

 **He bowed his head, pressing a softer kiss to her lips before pulling back and looking deeply into her eyes. His expression was serious but his dark eyes were ardent as he spoke with conviction. "** _ **Not ever."**_

 **##################################**

 _ **Aaaaaand so, it begins! Woot woot! I hope this isn't too quick for you guys—I'd gotten a few requests to make sasuke and Hinata's relationship official and I think this is a good place to begin. Enough time has passed I think and plus, there's still gonna be plenty more in store for them so there's no need to fear that this is where it ends. Plus, we need to remember that Hinata's controlling family is still in the mix so unfortunately, our two lovers are going to have to keep their new romance, a secret! Poor darlings! But then again, I've always loved a good dose of forbidden love, hahaha! Stay tuned for more and yes, I will be checking in with Naruto and Tenten as well (hope you guys are satisfied with that pairing?)! Review, Review, Review!**_


	40. Melting

_Note: Hello loves! Okay I deeply apologize—I should have clarified things a bit more regarding Tenten and Naruto. Naruto has NOT moved on and I'm sorry for giving that impression because you are right, it would be wayyyy too soon! He has however found a way to get his mind off of his troubles and Tenten's friendship will be a way for him to better cope. I have no intentions of rushing things between them; the fact that Naruto has his arm around her and the fact that they hold hands for a bit, is simply me trying to show the comfort that they're taking in each other: Sometimes you just need a shoulder to cry on and a warm hug from someone, even if they are just your friend and that's what I'm showing here. Also, the only reason that Naruto and Tenten seem 'perfectly alright now' is because they've focused their concerns on each other's pain so instead of focusing on their own, they're choosing to be there for each other, hence why Naruto hasn't quite yet come full circle with everything that Ino's told him._

 _Hope this clears some things up and Review, Review, Review!_

 _#####################################_

 _Chapter 40-Melting_

"Hinata-sama, this just came for you." Ko handed her a small scroll and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, Ko—but who delivered it?"

"I can't say, my lady—it came by messenger hawk so that's all I know."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat and she barely managed to keep her composure, nodding to Ko. "I—t-thank you, you are dismissed, Ko."

"Hai." The older man bowed and swept out of the room, leaving the ex-heiress to tear open the seal with trembling fingers.

 _ **Hinata,**_

 _ **Kakashi's assigned me a mission at the end of this week.**_

 _ **I don't know all the details yet and I know time is precious but I must see you—remember our place in the grove by the stream?**_

 _ **Meet me there tomorrow morning, if you can.**_

 _ **I want to spend the day with you, as many of them as possible before I leave…**_

 _ **I'll be waiting,**_

 _ **-Sasuke**_

The pale eyed princess couldn't hold back a smile as she folded up the note and held it close to her heart.

It had only been three days since the Temple Festival and yet she found herself anxiously anticipating tomorrow—how she ached to see _**him.**_

 _ **# # # #**_

"Let me get this straight; you kissed _him_ and he kissed you back…but he's convinced that you're still in love with Naruto?"

Hinata nodded, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

Ino scrunched up her nose in confusion. "I don't understand; well I mean wait, _are you still in love with Naruto?"_

Hinata thought for a moment, then slowly shook her head. "No. There is a part of my that will always love him but…it's different now; when I see him, I don't feel any of that pain or humiliation…I just feel peaceful, knowing that I've finally put things with him, at rest."

"Hmm. Well it seems like Sasuke has some reason to think that you still have a thing for Naruto so what do you think it could be?"

Hinata's eyes dimmed. "Honestly, I don't really know but I think maybe…maybe he just can't let himself believe it—maybe he's afraid that time will pass and I'll change my mind? I don't know, Ino but it's so frustrating, I wish I could get him to believe me."

Ino nodded but she offered a small smile to the younger woman as they exited the small coffee shop. "Well I've always believed that actions speak louder than words; you just might have to show him, Hinata; that may be the _only way_ he'll believe you."

"B-but I-how can I? I don't know what or h-how-"

"Only tomorrow will tell. Trust me, Honey when the moment is right? You'll know what to do."

# # # #

 **Sasuke stood at the edge of the stream, Kusanagi strapped to his waist and his hand resting on the hilt, when he sensed a familiar chakra coming up the path.**

 **Turning, he spotted Hinata coming up the path and as soon as she broke through the foliage, her pale eyes connected with his.**

 **There was something different in the way she looked at him-her eyes were a mixture of relief and longing and he wondered what she was thinking in the moment.**

Hinata's steps were clumsy as she neared him; the single thought running through her mind, making her anxious. _When the moment's right. When the moment's right, I'll know…I j-just have to show him. I have to show him what he means-oh!_

The toe of her shoe caught on something and the Hyuuga catapulted forward, letting out a graceless yelp.

 **Thankfully, Sasuke had quick reflexes and was there to break her fall. However, the force of her body crashing into his, sent the both of them crashing to the ground-Sasuke landing on his back with the flustered Hyuuga on top of him.**

The Hyuuga princess landed with a muffled grunt and she barely gathered herself before she was staring into two bottomless black pools.

Then she felt the Uchiha's body shift beneath hers and she nearly died of embarrassment.

"Uhh-mm! I-I'm s-s-sorry S-Sasuke, I'm-!"

 **But the Uchiha wasn't the slightest bit bothered and only rested his hands comfortably on her hips as he smirked up at her. "No need to apologize, Princess; this simply gives me an excuse to hold you."**

Her mouth fell open but no words came out and she could only gape at him as her cheeks turned a deep red.

 **One of his hands slid up to cup her cheek and he tilted his head up just enough to brush his lips against hers. "Hi." He whispered against her mouth.**

A shuddering breath escaped through her nose and the Hyuuga could barely form a coherent thought as her body instantly melted into him.

 _D-Damn him…how is he able to make me feel this way?_


	41. The Love of an Uchiha

_Chapter 41-The Love of an Uchiha_

Hinata shivered when Sasuke tugged on her lower lip and she inhaled sharply through her nose when his tongue flicked across the seam of her mouth.

 **The Uchiha felt her shiver and smirked against her lips, both hands sliding down her sides and lightly squeezing her hips as he deepened the kiss.**

 **When he licked along the seam of her lips, she inhaled sharply, causing the Uchiha's body to ignite and he bit down as he kissed her harder.**

 **He was so overwhelmed-the countless sensations of lust, desire and passion running through his veins, had the Uchiha's hands roaming her body-up her back, down her sides and then resting on the small of her back where he pressed hips more firmly into his, eliciting soft whimper from the pretty Hyuuga.**

Her lips trembled as she lightly pulled back from him to look in his eyes.

They were on fire.

"S-Sa-suke…"

 **The raven haired man shook his head, licking his lips as he curled a hand at the back of her neck and tugged her down into another kiss. "…Don't talk." He commanded gruffly against her lips, only sparing a moment to feel her lips on his before he was plunging his tongue into the recesses of her mouth again-gods, he loved how she tasted…how she felt…how she smelled.**

 **Everything about her, filled his mind to the point where all he could think of was** _ **her,**_ **all he could** _ **taste, smell and feel…was her.**_

 **His hands slipped down further, lightly squeezing her derriere, causing the woman to let out a gasp of surprise and roll off of him.**

Hinata rolled off him, landing on her back and closed her eyes, trying to calm her raging heartbeat.

She could hear the rushing of blood in her ears and her heart pounded against her chest, causing a thudding sound that reverberated through her chest and head.

In that moment, she felt Obsidian eyes on her and her eyelids fluttered open.

There he was, his pale, handsome face hovering over hers and his black eyes burning with something so intense, she'd never felt so overwhelmed before…

Not even Naruto's sky blue eyes had affected her so strongly, so deeply.

Her lips were parted as she breathed deeply, her eyes never leaving his.

" **Hina…"**

She could hear the concern in his voice and she lightly shook her head. "I'm alright, Sasuke-kun I just-I needed to b-breathe."

 **The ghost of a smile flickered in his eyes and he smoothed back the bangs from her forehead before letting his hand slide down and come to rest against the side of her neck.**

" **I'm sorry if I-startled you." A tinge of red dusted across his cheek bones as his eyes flickered away for a brief moment before coming to rest on hers again.**

" **I'm-I suppose I'm a little overwhelmed, I-I've never felt so many things before, all at once."**

The pale-eyed woman tilted her head to the side questioningly.

 **He saw the curiosity in her eyes. "It's just that I-I've never-been this way with someone before."**

Milky orbs widened and tulip-shaped lips parted with a gasp. "You mean you-in all those years that you were gone, y-you n-never-?"

 **He shook his head. "My focus was getting stronger so I could have my revenge-not much else mattered to me then."**

 **Chancing a hesitant glance at her, the Uchiha was taken back when she gripped his face in her hands and pulled him down into an eager, bruising kiss.**

 **Her lips attacked his so viciously, he half-expected her to draw blood-not that he would care.**

Hinata pulled him to her, kissing him hard as the most overwhelming happiness filled her heart, causing her to smile against his lips. _He's never…that means…I'm his first._

She couldn't believe it and she could hardly contain her joy as she snaked her arms around his neck, holding him to her.

Reluctantly, she released his mouth long enough to look up into his eyes.

" **What was** _ **that about?"**_ **He breathed, only met with a sultry smile from his lover.**

"S-Sorry I just-when you said that you'd never before-it just-m-made me happy. Really happy."

 **He grinned rakishly at her, twirling several strands of her dark indigo hair around his fingers. "Really now; is that so?"**

She bit her lip, nodding sheepishly.

" **Well if** _ **that's**_ **the way you react when you're happy-then I'll do** _ **anything-and everything-**_ **to make you happy-e** _ **very. Single. Day."**_ **He whispered the last part just before his lips touched hers again and he kissed her deeply, longingly, thoroughly.**

 **After several blissful moments, the pair rested on their backs-Hinata's feet pointing north while Sasuke's feet pointed south-their faces resting-side-by-side, cheek-to-cheek.**

" **What about you?" The Uchiha asked softly.**

Hinata's cheeks flushed and she smiled softly. "Nope. Never."

 **He furrowed his brows skeptically, turning his head to the side to look at her. "Really. Not even** _ **one**_ **kiss?"**

"N-no. There was n-never anyone I f-f-felt that way about-I mean Kiba tried once, but…"

" **What?"**

Hinata barely bit back a laugh. "I kinda-head-butted him. On purpose."

" **You what?!"**

"What?! He smelled like w-wet dog! He always did!"

 **Sasuke snorted, a deep chuckle rumbling in his throat.**

She backhanded him in the shoulder, her cheeks puffed into a pout. "Well what's _your excuse?"_

" **I just never cared enough to see women in that way; it's not that I didn't have plenty of offers-most of them wanted a lot more than just a kiss though. But I just didn't care enough."**

His crass comment caused the Hyuuga to blush furiously but she swallowed back her embarrassment. "I see. I suppose I had always figured you'd found someone, I mean with you wanting to revive your clan…that had always been one of your goals too."

 **The raven-haired man scoffed softly but there was a hint of a smile on his face. "Well it's true, that always was a goal and to be honest-it still is. But even when I was so absorbed in my own selfish ambitions, there was always a part of me that knew I would start my clan with someone I loved. I refused to settle for anything less."**

Hinata's heart soared, then she blushed furiously at the careless presumption of her own thoughts.

She felt fingers tangling into her hair and she turned her head to the side, meeting Sasuke's intensely serious expression.

" **Tell me what you are thinking, Princess."**

The deep timber of his voice was like butter silk and she closed her eyes for a moment, letting the sound of it envelop her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with bottomless onyx orbs that bored into the depths of her soul.

 _Actions speak louder than words…_

She slowly sat up, brushing a few locks of hair behind her ear.

 **Sasuke sat up, staring at her. "What is it?"**

"It's-I can't tell you…right now."

 **The Uchiha's eyes dimmed but he kept his eyes locked on hers.**

"But I want to tell you. I hope that someday soon, I can." Her smile was soft as she looked over her shoulder at him, dusting off her hands and shifting to her knees.

 **But the Uchiha wasn't satisfied and he caught her wrist.**

" **You can tell me** _ **anything,**_ **Hyuuga."**

She couldn't help but smirk fondly at his continued use of her last name.

"… **but if you insist you can't, then fine. Just stay with me."**

 **His black eyes bored intensely into hers and his hand tightened around her wrist.**

Letting him pull her to him, Hinata rose to her knees in front of him, cupped his face in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I will _always stay with you, Sasuke."_ Her smile was radiant and her eyes held endless promises as she tilted her head down and captured his lips in the sweetest more ardent kiss.

##################################

 _Awwwwwwww! I have so many endless feels flowing right now! Loved this chapter so very much! Remember to request and review and_ _ **gloriakazama**_ _, don't worry I have every intention of taking your requests and suggestions into consideration. The next few chapters, will be either somewhat or mainly Naruto based and you WILL be seeing his struggle in regards to his failed relationship with Sakura, I promise! He will also have time to think over quite a few things and he might even have some regrets? We'll see! Once again, Tenten is simply someone Naruto has found comfort in but at this point it is just a friendship; yes, it may seem like the "growing feelings" are already there but the simple fact is that Tenten and Naruto share common ground; they've both lost someone they loved very deeply and it's only natural for them to cater to each other in that respect. But their relationship will NOT be developing in the hurried or traditional sense-there's gonna be a lot of battles for them as individuals as they struggle to heal and move and also, there will be some complicated conflicts with each other as they struggle to navigate through this friendship._

 _PLEASE bear with me on this and I promise, you won't be disappointed! Review, Review, Review and lots of love from me!_


	42. With Nothing

_**Okay, this chapter has a bit of NaruTenten focus but at the request of**_ **Kanayla,** _ **I am highly considering just making a companion fic to this fic, that is NaruTenten just because this one is meant for SasuHina and because of Naruto and Tenten's dynamic, it's a little difficult to just keep them as an occasional side story since a lot of you are requesting to see what's going on with Naruto and wanting to see him get a happy ending. So how do you guys feel about me doing a sister fic to this one, that will be based on NaruTenten? That way you can all check that one out to see how Naruto gets his happy ending, without it interfering with Sasuke and Hinata's story! Let me know what you think, Review Review Review!**_

 _ **########################################**_

 _ **Chapter 42-With Nothing**_

" **Naruto's dialogue"**

 **It was one week leading up the Fall Festival and the village of Konoha seemed to come alive with excitement and anticipation of the coming celebration.**

 **But for one blonde, knuckle-headed ninja, the festive aura in the air seemed to elude him.**

 **He just couldn't shake off the deep depression that hung over him like a continuous thunder cloud and when he went out in public, it was even worse; seeing his old friends-some of whom were coupled together-made him feel isolated and alone; eventually, Naruto spent most of his days just lying in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.**

 **Everything he'd ever thought he believed in when it came to love, was no longer true. In one single night, all of his hopes and most of his dreams had been shattered and now, he lay awake in a borrowed room, alone and left with nothing.**

At his friend's growing reclusiveness, Shikamaru became worried. "Oi, Naruto…I just brought dinner from Ichiraku's."

 **A barely audible muffle came from the other room of, "Not hungry; thanks anyways."**

The Nara's eyes widened in shock. _Naruto was…turning down ramen?! Ichiraku's ramen?_

He shook his head, a grim expression marking his features…this was bad and it was time to call in the Cavalry.

Two days later, there was a knock on the shadow user's door and he opened it to reveal a worried-looking Hinata and a grim-faced Uchiha.

"Thanks for coming, guys-I'm sorry about this but…he's turning down food…including Ichiraku's."

 **At this, the Uchiha muttered an angry 'damn it' and brushing past the Nara, he stalked to the door and knocked.**

" **Hey idiot. It's me."**

 **There was no answer but the Uchiha heard a bit of shuffling and then felt the door give just slightly as Uzumaki leaned against it.**

 **"Look Sasuke…I don't blame you, okay? But I just-I can't see you right now; I don't wanna see anyone so just leave, please?"**

"Naruto-san…"

 **It was Hinata's soft voice that cracked the Uzumaki's resolved just a bit and he closed his eyes against the hot tears that threatened to fall.**

 **"H-hey Hinata…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry she-said all that shit to you, she had no right. Listen, you were right, okay? I was wrong and I'm so sorry but I just…I don't want to see anyone. Right now."**

Hinata bit her lip, feeling a few tears spring to her eyes but then she felt Sasuke's warm hand on her shoulder and it calmed her.

" **Let's leave him be." He gazed down at her, then back at the door. "He's going through hell right now-he'll be in it for a while but he knows we're here if he needs us. But right now, the Dobe's gotta work through this one on his own."**

 **With that, the two turned slowly away and nodded reluctantly at Nara as they left.**

Shikamaru nodded back, thanking them for coming but as soon as the door closed behind them, the strategist cursed under his breath and ran a frustrated hand through his unruly hair.

 _Damn it all, this shit's turning into a real drag._


	43. The People I Love

_Chapter 43-The People I Love_

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

 **He opened the door to see Sakura Haruno standing there.**

"Sasuke, I'm glad you called; you wanted to meet?"

 _ **SLAP!**_

A resounding crack, then Sakura was stumbling backwards, cradling her stinging cheek with shaking hands.

Her emerald eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the stone-faced Uchiha.

" **That's for screwing with my best friend's feelings."**

Standing shakily to her feet, Sakura swallowed hard and tried to explain. "S-Sasuke p-please I t-thought you-!"

 **He back-handed her other cheek. "And** _ **that's**_ **for humiliating Hinata." He bit out. "In my opinion, you deserve worse for all the shit you've pulled."**

Sakura was shaking from head to toe and slowly, her eyes filled with disgust as she looked at him. "You…after _e-everything…_ "

 **In a split second, Sasuke had drawn Kusanagi and aimed it at her, black eyes flashed one crimson and the other Rinnegan. "Go ahead and** _ **try it!"**_ **His expression screwed into a snarl and his voice was drenched with an ominous venom that had Sakura stumbling back from him.**

" **You hurt the people that I love and then you dare to call** _ **me**_ **the monster. I already know what I am and I've made peace with it; have** _ **you, Haruno?!"**_

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "I-I don't even-k-know you anymore!" She whispered brokenly.

 **His smile was cruel and his eyes smoldered with fury. "That's right. And you** _ **never did. Now get off my property."**_

Picking herself up, she took one last look at him and then fled.

 **Blood red eyes faded to black and Kusanagi was sheathed as the Uchiha turned and walked inside. When the door was shut behind him, he slid to the floor and rested his elbows on his knees, head hung low.**

 **He knew he'd gone a little too far but at the same time, he and Sakura were both ninja and when it came down to it, there was no preferential treatment, regardless of whether you were a woman or not.**

 **Still, he'd probably be hearing about it from Kakashi sooner or later…no doubt Sakura would go crying to him eventually if she hadn't already.**

 **By the time night fell, Sasuke was restless and with sleep eluding him, the Uchiha picked up Kusanagi and stepped out into the night for a walk.**


	44. Can't Get Enough

_**Okay I hope that the beginning of the last chapter didn't disturb anyone too much; I know that Men hitting women is not sanctioned, however in the ninja world, I think we all know that that isn't something that they were necessarily consciences of especially when it came to men and women fighting each other in battle. Now with Sakura and Sasuke granted, they weren't in a battle but we all know how Sasuke is; he still has a bit of that cruel streak in him that tends to come out! Anywho! On with the 44**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter!**_

 _ **####################################**_

 _ **Chapter 44-Can't Get Enough**_

 **There was only a day left before his mission which upon further details, would last about three days.**

 **He was a little disappointed that it would cut into the beginning of the Fall festival-he'd wanted to surprise Hinata by taking her-but then again, there would still be at least five days of Festival left so there wasn't anything that said he couldn't accompany her for the rest of it…although they'd have to be careful. A lot of people would be there and if anyone caught wind of their secret relationship…**

 **The Uchiha's thoughts came to halt as he neared the outer perimeter of the Hyuuga compound. Making his way to the south side of the fence, he concealed himself in the shadows and waited.**

 **Ten minutes passed and then…there it was, a chakra signature coming over the far end of the fence.**

 **When the dark silhouette landed, the moonlight caught a sliver of flushed porcelain skin and pale pink lips.**

 **The Uchiha went breathless and his heart began to race but he stayed in the shadows until the woman drew nearer; he waited until she passed by him and then reaching out, he grabbed her from behind and clamped a hand over her mouth.**

Hinata let out a muffled cry when she felt herself being pulled back against a muscled chest but then she caught the scent of steel and forest and her body relaxed.

 **Sasuke leaned over her shoulder, pressing his cheek to hers. "It's just me."**

Hinata breathed a heavy sigh of relief and slowly, the Uchiha removed his hand from her mouth.

"In the name of all the gods, Sasuke you scared me half to death!" She whirled in his arms, frightened pale eyes clashing with Obsidian.

" **I know. I'm sorry."**

"I t-thought we were meeting at-?"

" **I know, I know but I couldn't wait." He cradled her face in his hands, his black eyes smoldering and a soft smile touching his lips. "I had to see you** _ **now."**_

 **And with that, he drew her mouth to his.**

When his lips touched hers, Hinata sighed and her eyes fluttered closed. Gods, this man was sinful in every sense of the word, she could hardly stay on her feet when he was holding her like this-just the feel of him made her entire body turn to jelly.

 **Her lips were so soft…so pliable against his and he loved the way they tasted-just like cinnamon rolls and jasmine tea.**

 **Normally he hated anything sweet but** _ **this? This,**_ **couldn't get enough of and he didn't think he** _ **ever would.**_


	45. Just for Tonight

_**This one's quite short, I apologize but it's been an insane last few days. The next chapters to come will be better, I promise. Review, Review, Review!**_

 _ **################################**_

 _ **Chapter 45-Just for Tonight**_

 **Their lips parted and Sasuke gazed down at her with hooded eyes. "Gods, woman-you really are ruining me, you know that?"**

Hinata blushed madly, looking down and biting her lower lip. "I-didn't think I had such an effect o-on you-Sasuke-kun." She looked up at him through a veil of thick lashes, her expression setting his body aflame and making him weak in the knees.

" **You shouldn't look at me-like that, Hyuuga."**

She tilted her head to the side questioningly.

 **He licked his lips. "…Not unless you intend me to take you to my bed."**

This bold admission had the Hyuuga gasping and incapable of words.

 **He watched her closely-her cheeks burned so brightly, he feared they just might burst into flames and he brushed the backs of his fingers along her jawline, soothingly. "You really are** _ **incredibly beautiful**_ **, Princess…" He breathed softly as he bowed his head to capture her lips again.**

This time however, the dark-haired woman surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck and delving her tongue into his mouth.

The taste of him was so intoxicating that she shivered in ecstasy, a sigh of pleasure escaping her.

"Mmm, S-Sasuke, I-"

 **The Uchiha cut her off with a firm press of his mouth to hers. "Do you** _ **ever**_ **stop talking, Woman? Just let me kiss you."**

The Hyuuga giggled against his lips.

 **The raven-haired man prolonged the kiss for as long as possible until at last, he pulled away just enough to press his forehead to hers.**

" **Will you come with me?" He asked almost breathless.**

Hinata couldn't hold back a bright smile and she took his hand in hers, squeezing it firmly.

"Always." She whispered back and together, the two lovers disappeared into the moonlit night.

 **Tomorrow would find the Uchiha called away on his mission but this night,** _ **this night**_ **would be theirs alone-they would not be the Uchiha and Hyuuga. And as he glanced at the woman at his side-the evening air whipping through her hair and turning her cheeks a rosy hue-he knew without a doubt, she felt the same as he did;** _ **that just for tonight, they would be the man and the woman in love.**_


	46. Wait For Me

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I know this soooooo very much a late update, guys but we are in the process of moving for the second time in less than 8months—yes, insane and I kinda hate it even though I'm excited about the new place. So I've been preoccupied with packing and such but hopefully, things will settle down enough that I can keep cranking out these chapters in a reasonable amount of time.**

 **Anywho! I hope you enjoy this one and as always REVIEW!**

 **#############################**

 **It was around three in the morning when the Uchiha opened his eyes and was met with the breathless vision of Hinata, curled into his side—indigo hair splayed out over his shoulder and chest—fast asleep.**

 **He had taken her to their favorite spot where the two had spent almost the entire night laying on a blanket side-by-side, looking up at the stars. Few words were spoken between them but as Sasuke had intertwined his fingers with hers, they both knew that words weren't needed to express to the other how deeply they felt.**

 **The crisp morning air made the Uchiha thankful that they'd both had the sense to dress warm, yet he worried over keeping the delicate Princess out in these elements for so long and he gently shook her awake.**

" **Hime…"**

Hinata stirred, beautiful pale eyes fluttering open and staring up into the face of her lover.

"Wha—what time is it?"

 **The man glanced up at the midnight sky. "From the looks of it, probably around three or so."**

"Oh…wow." She shifted stiffly, rolling onto her back and rubbing the gritty sleep from her eyes.

 **The Uchiha watched her for a moment, smirking at the way her nose scrunched up as she let out a yawn.**

 **He rolled on top of her, supporting most of his weight on his forearms and was pleased when the shy Hyuuga let out a surprised "eep!"**

She stared up into his intense black eyes and her cheeks burned a vivid crimson. "Sasuke-kun what are you—?"

 **The man bowed his head and silenced her with a firm, lingering kiss.**

 **He felt her body stiffen for a second, but then a blissful sigh escaped her lips and slender arms were snaking their way around his neck as her nimble fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him to her.**

A delightful shiver went through her body and the Hyuuga princess hummed in ecstasy when she felt the Uchiha's hands sliding down her sides to rest on her hips. Gods, she loved it when he held her like this; so gentle yet so possessive at the same time—she had to admit though, she wouldn't mind a few finger-shaped bruises if he ever had the inclination…

This thought shocked the innocent young woman and her cheeks flamed an even brighter red.

 **Feeling the heat from her cheeks, Sasuke pulled back just enough to look in her eyes. "You're blushing, Princess; what's going on in that head of yours?" His voice was husky and soft as he began to massage gentle circles into her hips with his fingers.**

The sensation of his hands left Hinata more than a little breathless and she knew her voice betrayed her when she answered him. "I—wasn't really contemplating the actual direction of my t-thoughts t-t-to be h-honest."

 **His dark eyes narrowed at her suspiciously, causing her cheeks to burn even hotter and he barely held back a smirk when she subconsciously squirmed beneath him.**

"Fine. I was s-simply e-e-enjoying the w-way you—hold me. T-that's all." She bit hard on her lip, suppressing the urge to whimper in embarrassment.

" **Really? With how red your face turned, I would've thought the pure and innocent princess was thinking naughty things." His face was completely serious but there was mirthful teasing in his voice and a devious sparkle in his eyes.**

Feeling beyond ashamed, the young woman buried her face in his shoulder and shook her head. "Ah, please S-Sasuke d-d-don't look at m-me like that!"

 **An amused chuckle sounded from the Uchiha and he pushed himself up to a sitting position, pulling the blushing woman with him.**

Feeling relieved and thankful he didn't push her further, Hinata let out a contented sigh as she settled herself in his lap, resting her head against his chest where his heart beat steady and strong.

 **Sasuke glanced down at the woman wrapped in his arms and he felt that all too familiar clenching in his chest. How had he gotten so lucky? How was it that the most purely innocent and beautiful creature on this earth, had taken his heart in her hands so easily?**

 **He couldn't fathom what possessed her to give him her heart in return—it was her most priceless possession and the man felt more than a little unworthy of attaining such a precious gift but he'd given her fair enough warnings to stay away. She'd refused all of them and so, Sasuke took comfort in the fact that she'd made her choice willingly and wholeheartedly.**

… **However, that didn't change the fact that every day, he felt like he was living in a dream—a paradise.**

 **Slender fingers cupped his cheek and he was pulled from his thoughts as Onyx met white.**

"What is it?"

 **Her voice was like the coo of a dove, he decided and warmth spread through him at the look of obvious worry in her Opalescent orbs.**

" **It's nothing to worry about, Hime. I—I was simply preoccupied with the thought of how I managed to be so fortunate to be in this moment right now."**

She tilted her head to the side but her eyes betrayed no questions. "Why do you think yourself so undeserving of happiness?"

 **Her frankness shocked him but not nearly as much as how easily she could read his thoughts—like he was an open book and the layers of his soul were peeled away and bared before her.**

" **You intuitiveness is—inescapable." He muttered somewhat tightly but the woman in his arms merely giggled, a soft smile spreading across her lips.**

" **It's not so much that I think I'm 'undeserving' of happiness, as much as it is that I feel undeserving of** _ **you."**_

Her eyes widened but her expression was soon replaced with one of deep empathy. "Sasuke…"

" **Knowing you, you're well on your way to refuting it but you have to understand the kind of man that I am—that I've** _ **been—**_ **and where I come from."**

After a moment of silence, she nodded her head softly. "I understand, Sasuke-kun, I do. It's not like I've gone around this whole time with a blind fold over my eyes; I know who you are and what you've done." Resting a hand on his chest, she looked up into his eyes and hers were beseeching. " _But_ everyone has a past and everyone has secrets and skeletons that they would prefer stayed buried. Just because you have darkness, doesn't mean that you're incapable of radiating light. I know that…it hasn't been easy for you but I have seen that light inside of you—and it is very bright and very warm."

 **The warmest of smiles graced her beautiful features and the raven-haired man found himself breathless.**

" **You…" the words died on his lips as he felt her hand once again brush against his cheek and for a long moment, he stared at her, memorizing every inch of her face before his own expression melted into that heart-stopping smile that always took Hinata's breath away, like she was seeing it for the first time.**

" **You are spoiling me, Hyuuga." He uttered at last, his voice soft with a hint of amusement and he leaned forward to press a feather-light kiss to the tip of her nose.**

Hinata's cheeks tinged a pretty pink but she beamed brightly up at him as she returned the endearing gesture, only with a soft kiss to his lips.

 **It wasn't long before the faintest hint of dawn began to creep up on the pair and though he was loathe to release her, the Uchiha knew he had to be packed and at the gate for his mission, by 5am sharp.**

" **It's almost light." He murmured into her hair and he smiled when he felt the woman's arms tighten their hold around him.**

"How—how long will you be gone?" Her voice was hushed and slightly muffled against his chest but his hearing was as sharp as ever.

" **A few days—maybe a week at the most."**

The woman let out a groan of disappointment, pulling back and looking up at him.

 **Her expression was mildly depressed and the Uchiha felt a painful clenching in his chest. "I know. I wish I could give you better but—"**

A slender finger pressed to his lips, silencing the Uchiha and his lover's eyes softened in understanding. "Don't ever apologize for doing your duty, Sasuke-kun; I am a ninja, as you are and the village comes first."

 **He brushed the backs of his fingers along her jawline, drinking in her hauntingly unique beauty. "There you go again with that insufferable compassion of yours—you amaze me."**

 **Standing to his feet, the man pulled her up with him and gathered the blanket along with his pack and slung it over his shoulder.**

 **When he turned, he found Hinata with her back slightly to him as she combed fingers through her silky locks to pull out the tangles.**

 **Somehow the simplicity of her actions had the Uchiha spellbound and his black eyes began to smolder—flashing red—as they roamed over every inch of her body, taking in every movement she made, no matter how small.**

When Hinata was satisfied she'd combed out most of the tangles, she pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, pulled the hood over her midnight hair and turned towards Sasuke.

She gasped to find the black-eyed man staring straight at her, his eyes smoldering with an intense desire.

A shiver ripped through her body, causing her to tremble. "Uhmm…Sasuke?"

 **The man was in front of her in a split second and before she could utter a word, he had her pinned to a tree and mercilessly ravaged her mouth.**

The raven-haired man broke the kiss momentarily and Hinata gasped when she was met with crimson eyes piercing into hers.

"S-Sasuke!" She gasped.

 **His hands cradled her face, his eyes anxiously searching every inch of her countenance. "I have to leave." He breathed.**

She nodded, her chest heaving up and down as she breathed heavily.

 **The Uchiha looked deeply into her eyes as his thumbs softly caressed her cheekbones. "Gods, I** _ **want you so badly."**_

Hinata's eyes fluttered closed and she let out a shuddering breath at his admission; warmth spread through her body when he touched his forehead to hers and inhaled her scent.

 **The two remained like that for a few blissful moments before Sasuke at last pulled back from her, his eyes steadily trained on her face.**

" **Wait for me."**

She nodded, still breathless from his kiss but managed a weak smile all the same.

"H-Hai. I'll be waiting…Sasuke."

 **He nodded and in the next second, he was gone.**

 **################################**

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this one! A bit long I admit but the next ones will hopefully be shorter. I'm LOVING ALL OF YOU GUYS AND YOUR REVIEWS BRING ME SO MUCH JOY! And to answer a request from one of you, YES! I would love to put Sasuke and Hinata together on a mission! I hadn't even thought of it but I love the idea so definitely expect a mission with our two lovebirds in chapters to come!**_


	47. Orchids

**Omg. This update is SO LATE, I'm so sorry! We are officially all settled into our new place though so hopefully, I'll be able to crank out updates sooner—holidays are coming up though so I feel I should just apologize in advance because until January hits, I'm afraid my updates will be rather sporadic. Anywho! I hope you enjoy these next chapters and as always, please keep your awesome reviews coming! Now I know most of you haven't really expressed too much interest in my side pairing of NarutoTenten. However,** Beanche **is a new reviewer and because she's expressed her love for this couple, I'll be adding a few chapters here and there that will have some NaruTen moments; I'll do my best to keep it sparce but I want to honor her request, so everyone else, just please bear with me! Review, Review as always!**

 **##########################################**

 _ **Chapter 47-Orchids**_

 **It was two days into the annual Fall Festival, when Sasuke returned from his mission. However, between delivering his report to the Hokage and checking into the hospital for a few minor injuries—under prostest—he had little time for himself. His first thought had been Hinata but he hadn't caught even a glimpse of the bright-eyed beauty and resigned himself that she was wrapped up in Festival activities and perhaps clan affairs.**

For Hinata, she scarcely had time to breathe being swept up in countless responsibilities and as a result, she'd only just heard of Sasuke's return, the day after. She'd almost fainted right there in the street market but managed to keep her composure long enough to stumble into Ino's flower shop before collapsing into a chair to catch her breath.

"Hinata?" The blonde hurried to her best friend's side, sculpted brows furrowed in worry as she beheld Hinata's flushed appearance.

"I—I'm alright I-Ino I just—"

"You know he's back." The Yamanaka didn't even try holding back a sly, teasing smile which only served to further aggravate her friend's flustered state of mind.

"I just didn't know he'd already been back for a day—I mean I know there hasn't b-been time for him to even attempt to seek me out b-but—"

"You can't help feeling disappointed that you haven't seen him yet; I totally get it, sweetie but whatever you do, you gotta breathe! I really don't want you fainting in my shop right now, my mom would have my head!"

Hinata forced a slow, calming exhale before she squeezed Ino's hand lightly. "I'm alright, Ino; I won't faint, I promise, I just—"

Just then, the bell went off, signaling the entrance of a customer.

" **Yamanaka."**

The deep timber was a dead giveaway and Ino could only thank their lucky stars that Hinata had had the sense to collapse _behind_ the counter and out of sight.

She eyed her friend who was now wide-eyed and shaking like a leaf. "Remember, you promised no fainting." She hissed before straightening to her feet and exiting the small back room to the front.

"Ah Sasuke! Welcome back! You just get in?"

" **Ah."**

"Well I'm glad you're back, you've only missed the first couple days of Festival." Her smile was overly bright but that was just Ino's personality.

" **I don't have time to chatter senselessly with you at the moment, Ino."**

 **The Uchiha muttered impatiently but the blonde took no offense to his stoic tone and simply leaned forward on the counter.**

"Ah yes, what can I do for you?"

 **Wordlessly, he passed a single short-stemmed purple orchid over the counter, along with a small wad of currency.**

She raised a brow but didn't question him as she rung up his purchase. Only when she'd reached and slid the money towards her, did she feel something blunt yet papery, tied to the stem of the orchid.

She opened her mouth to speak but Sasuke raised a hand, looking her straight in the eye.

 **His voice lowered but he spoke firmly as he inclined his head towards her. "See that** _ **she**_ **gets this; I don't care how but it has to be tonight and no one can know that it was you who passed it to her."**

Yamanaka's eyes sparkled but she kept her countenance impassive as she nodded, tucking the orchid into clear-lidded box.

"I understand."

 **He nodded once and just like that, he was gone without another word.**

Yamanaka bit her lip, smirking like a giddy school girl as she hurried to the back room. "Oh Hinata?"

The bright-eyed Hyuuga princess' head snapped up and her expression was dripping with hopeful anticipation.

Ino leaned casually against the doorway, waving the boxed orchid tantalizingly before Hinata; she was grinning like a chestier cat. "What was it you were saying about being "disappointed"?"

Hinata's milky white orbs zeroed in on the large, breath-taking orchid and her pale pink lips parted with a gasp. "Is that—d-did he—?"

Yamanaka giggled mirthfully. "Come on, Hyuuga, time we find you a kimono for tonight."


	48. Uchiha Colors

#####################################

 _Chapter 48-Uchiha Colors_

"Hinata, are you sure this is the one?"

Ino held up the elegant festival kimono that she and her best friend had shopped for that afternoon. It was evening now and the festival was due to start soon. The Navy blue Furisode kimono was identifiable by its long, swinging sleeves which were long enough to sweep the floor. The hem touched the floor as well and flared out with a mild slit that enabled free movement as one walked and the gorgeous pattern of swirling yellow flowers, added a festive flare along the hem, ends of the sleeves and across the one shoulder. The finishing touch of course was the red and white obi that was tied with an extravagant Tateya Musubi(standing arrow knot) which added a striking contrast the golden hues of the flowers, completing the outfit.

"Yes, Ino…I'm certain."

Ino nodded at her friend, laying the Kimono aside and turning to help Hinata with her hair.

"You know, in my opinion, I really think you should put your hair up for a change; you always have it down but the thing is, you have a killer gorgeous neck that should be shown off now and again."

Ino's lavish compliment had the Hyuuga princess blushing madly. "I n-never thought of wearing my hair any different before…I just always felt 'down' was easiest."

"True but then again, here you are going so far as to wear an extremely festive kimono which you've _never_ done before, not to mention it has _his clan's colors."_

Hinata's eyes strayed to the Kimono that lay across Ino's bed. "I—m-maybe you're right, Ino…I t-thought with the yellow flowers along the hem and sleeves, that it wouldn't b-be so obvious b-but maybe it—"

"Hey." The blonde woman laid a calming hand on Hinata's shoulder, gazing reassuringly into her eyes. "I think it's a bold statement, yes but it's the _right_ statement, Hina. You said so yourself that you still sense doubt from him…we talked about actions speaking louder than words, right? Well this action can't be misinterpreted and when he sees you in those colors, there can't be any room for doubt to linger in his mind. I know you're nervous but trust me, you're doing the right thing and yes, the golden highlights are a good element because to anyone else, they won't think for a moment that you would purposely wear the Uchiha clan colors; it will appear as a complete coincidence."

"U-Unless…well if Sakura-san is there, she might…"

Ino shook her head. "Don't worry about Sakura, Hinata; she has nothing to do with you and Sasuke—besides, I think she knows better than to mess with you." A hint of laughter glimmered in Ino's blue eyes and Hinata couldn't hold back a smile, even though her confrontation with Sakura had been one of her not-so-proud moments.

"You'll be just fine." And the blonde reiterated this statement with a kiss to Hinata's forehead and a comforting squeeze.

# # # #

 **That evening, Sasuke donned a traditional Navy blue Uchiha yukata with the clan's crest on the back. However, he paired it with a white Hakama which lent him a more regal appearance as he strapped Kusanagi to his waist and headed out the door.**

 **The streets were lined with brightly colored lanterns, strung between lamp posts and nearly every two feet, the Uchiha was accosted by eager merchants, anxious to sell their wares. He nodded to a few—as politely as his stoic persona would allow—but he didn't purchase anything and simply continued on. When he neared the village square, he spotted a rather serious-looking Naruto trailing behind a bored-looking Shikamaru who had the babbling blonde Yamanaka hanging on his arm.**

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Naruto raised his hand, catching the Uchiha's attention who simply nodded as he approached them.

" **Naruto. It's been awhile, good to see you finally out." There was no expression on the dark-haired man's face but the hint of a smile shone in his eyes as he grave Naruto a firm handshake.**

"Sasuke—honestly I'm almost stunned to see you here, festivals aren't typically your thing, are they?"

Ino jabbed Shikamaru in the ribs, giving him a pointed look with a shake of her head.

 **Sasuke actually let a light smirk spread across his face then. "You're right, Nara; I believe the term you would use is…'troublesome'?"**

Nara found himself grinning in response. "Touche."

"Okay boys, enough jabbering, com'on there's food, games and performances and I don't wanna miss them!" Ino whined, tugging impatiently on Nara's arm who only answered with a roll of his eyes and heavy sigh.

 **They walked passed him and Naruto and Sasuke murmured something only loud enough for Shikamaru to hear. "I honestly** _ **do not**_ **envy you in the slightest."**

The Shadow user scoffed a laugh. "Yeah, yeah."

Just then, Ino stopped and turned back to Sasuke. "Oh and Sasuke? I think you better head to platform seven; you don't wanna miss the show now, do you?"

 **A meaningful look passed between the two and the Uchiha nodded before disappearing into the crowd, leaving Naruto following after the couple.**

 **When Sasuke reached platform seven, a crowd was already gathered. The platform was a rather extravagant set up and the Uchiha found himself wondering what could warrant such an intricate display.**

 **His question was soon answered when the lanterns dimmed and the Musicians began strumming a haunting melody.**

 **There was a veiled entrance at center stage and when it raised, all the air rushed from his lungs and Sasuke Uchiha stared in awe.**


	49. Leaves of Snow

_**#################################**_

 _ **Chapter 49-Leaves of Snow**_

Hinata was a breathtaking vision as she moved silently across the platform, dressed in pure white. She moved with flawless grace, yet there was an ethereal element of agony and passion in her movements as her Japanese parasol opened, reflecting the spotlights' rays of Moon Shade and Midnight blue. As the Haunting notes of the music pierced evening air, the crowd was silent and stood in awe as Hinata performed the traditional dance known as Leaves of Snow **(1).**

The music's rhythm quickened and soon, Hinata was in the heat of the dance, her body thrashing and swaying from side to side as her arms waved and arced above her head with a graceful violence that left everyone spellbound. Flakes of "Snow" suddenly appeared to fall out of the sky, showering down upon the Hyuuga princess as she lost herself in the dance. Soon, the artificial flakes were mixed with leaves cut from rice paper, showering down from above and the spotlights suddenly flashed, turning the "leaves of snow" shades of vivid orange and blood red(A/N: Think "Memoirs of a Geisha, the part where Sayori performed the "Snow Dance").

The dance culminated to its finish and Hinata was on her knees—Midnight tresses falling around her shoulders and down her back—as she arched her upper body backwards at a sharp angle, until the ends of her hair pooled on the floor.

The music came to a halt and the lights flashed out; a moment of silence followed and then the crowd erupted into cheers.

At length, the people began to disperse and Hinata was backstage, changing out of her white costume and donning her original Kimono.

When she exited backstage, several of her friends were there to greet her including Kiba, Shino, Nara and Ino and even Naruto; they showered her with lavish praise, causing the ex-heiress' cheeks to turn several shades of scarlet as she murmured her thanks, smiling sweetly all the while.

"Dang, Hinata you were fantastic! I didn't know you could dance like that, I mean I knew that your clan always has a big part in the annual festivals but wow!"

"Ah, thank you, Kiba-kun; this was actually my first year—usually one of my older cousins from the Main house, performs—Taka and Chiru have the m-most experience but since my eighteenth birthday last year, well it was my turn this year."

"So every female member of the Hyuga clan must perform the Leaves of Snow dance when they turn eighteen?" Ino questioned.

Hinata bit her lip. "N-no. U-unfortunately only female members of the Main House are allowed to perform."

The atmosphere sobered momentarily.

"Hey, Hinata is that a purple Orchid you're wearing above your _left_ ear? **(2)** " Tenten inquired and the group suddenly inspected Hinata's hair closely.

The pale-eyed woman turned a bright red, her fingertips touching the soft petals self-consciously. "Uh…w-well yes."

Naruto spoke next, pointing a finger at Hinata's crimson cheeks. "Oi! Hinata-chan's got a boyfriend!"

"Naruto!" Ino smacked the boy upside the head, causing him to yelp and wince in pain.

"I—N-Naruto-kun it's n-nothing r-really, I—"

"Sasuke, your bestfriend is being a nuisance!" Ino hollered and all eyes turned to see the Stoic-faced Uchiha approaching.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat and for a moment, she felt light-headed and faint.

Noticing her friend's temporary distress, Ino took her by the elbow and gave her a discreet comforting squeeze. "Steady, Hina there are eyes everywhere."

"I—y-yes, thank you, Ino-chan." After a calming deep breath, Hinata recovered and offered her friend a grateful smile. She focused on the ground before her and after a moment to collect herself, she raised her head and met Sasuke square in the eyes.

 **His cool expression gave nothing away but there was a flash of emotion in the depths of his eyes as he met her gaze.**

 **His heart stirred but he held back and simply nodded at her in greeting before turning his attention back to Naruto. "Idiot, what are you up to this time?"**

"Aw com'on, Teme, I just—h-hey! You! You're at a festival?!" He jabbed an accusing finger in Sasuke's face, then squinted his eyes suspiciously. "Since when?"

" **Tch. Honestly Naruto, you're insufferably intrusive."**

Naruto blinked at him owlishly. "Eh? What was that?"

Nara groaned and Ino and Tenten passed an exasperated look between them. "O-kay I think it's time you had some ramen, how 'bout we head to Ichiraku's hm?" The brunette weapons Mistress linked her arm with his and dragged the clueless blonde away.

Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Honestly, how the hell is he supposed to become Hokage if he doesn't even know what 'intrusive' means?" the Nara prodigy grumbled which was answered by a slight giggle from the otherwise silent Hyuuga princess.

 **The sound of her laughter drew Sasuke's attention and for the first time, he noticed she was wearing the purple Orchid he'd bought for her as a decoration in her hair—it also didn't go unnoticed that she'd placed it above her left ear and the Uchiha found that familiar stirring in his heart growing stronger as he looked at her.**

 **Her navy blue kimono was incredibly flattering and as his eyes roamed over her body, he was drawn to the yellow flower pattern along the hem, end of the sleeves and over her right shoulder. The red and white Obi drew the color palette together nicely as well…**

 _ **Wait.**_

 **His eyes darted back to her again.**

 _ **A Navy blue kimono…with a red and white obi…?**_

 **Ino's voice broke through his thoughts before his mind could fully register Hinata's appearance and his black eyes phased back into focus.**

"The food is supposed to be sinful this year!" She gushed. "I don't know about you guys but I purposely came hungry tonight so by now, I'm famished!"

"Yeah, I could eat." Shikamaru agreed.

"What about you, Hinata?"

The quiet, blushing ex-heiress nodded her head. "Mmm, yes."

"Well that settles it then!"

With that, the foursome headed towards the restaurant district, each with their own anticipation of what the night was to bring.


	50. You

_Chapter 50-You_

After deciding on one of the Ackamichi's higher end barbeques, the small group was led to a secluded booth on the second floor with Ino and Shikamaru on one side and Hinata and Sasuke on the other.

They placed their drink orders and when the waiter left, Shikamaru asked Sasuke about his recent mission.

" **It was nothing I couldn't easily handle but quite frankly, I think Kakashi over exaggerated in giving it an A-Rank."**

"Mmm. How so?"

" **I can't give details you understand but suffice it to say it was nothing more than a simple territorial squabble between citizens of a certain high-ranking social class. It required diplomacy and finesse but in all honesty, I think a simple Chunin could have handled the mission just fine."**

"Well you know how Kakashi-sensei is, he always has his reasons." Ino mused as the waiter returned with their drinks.

" **The old man is bored and has nothing better to do, nothing more."**

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata admonished, her cheeks flushing red with the Uchiha turned cool, calculating eyes on her. "He _is_ the Hokage—you shouldn't speak so informally of him; b-besides that, he was your sensei, have a l-little respect for the man."

 **Ino and Shikamaru gaped at the usually quiet heiress, in surprise. Yeah. The Uchiha's pride was definitely rubbing off on her.**

 **For himself, Sasuke barely held back a smirk as he looked straight into her eyes, his own hardened gaze softening marginally. "I beg your pardon, My Lady, I didn't intend to offend your sensitivities." A glimmer of a teasing smile flashed in his eyes, eliciting a soft blush dusting across the Hyuuga's cheeks.**

However, his sickening-sweet tone, left Hinata feeling a little ruffled; was he making fun of her? If he was, she wasn't playing into it, especially in front of Ino and Shikamaru. Therefore she bit back a snippy remark and quietly slid out of the booth. "Excuse me, I need a moment to freshen up." With that, she turned on her heel and left the table, leaving the Uchiha a little off-balance while his comrades looked at him and shook their heads.

"Really, Sasuke? You haven't been with her for more than a few hours of the night and the first thing you do is make fun of her?" Ino accused.

" **What are you saying, Yamanaka?"**

" _That_ was unnecessary, is what I'm saying!" Her voice quieted and she leaned forward a bit so as not to be overheard by anyone else. "I know you two are trying to keep this thing between you a secret, okay? I get it! But that does not mean you have to 'cover up' by mocking her in public! She may trust you and gods know only know, Hinata doesn't trust _anyone_ but more than that, she adores you so you need to think about that before you throw around your careless, biting remarks; she may accept that that's part of who you are but she deserves better and you know that."

 **Ino leaned back in her seat and Sasuke pondered her words for a moment before his shoulders sagged. "I understand and you're right, Ino. I just—I don't know how to act when I'm around her in public; it's…very different than when it's just me and her, know prying eyes, no judgments."**

"I understand, Sasuke but just don't think about it so hard; there's nothing that says you can't still be _you_ around her. Yeah, you may not be able to go falling all over yourself when she smiles at you but you can still be nice and understanding; no one can judge you for simple human decency."

 **Sasuke's eyes strayed towards the hallway where Hinata had gone and he stood to his feet. "Excuse me for a moment."**

 **# # # #**

Hinata stood in the womens' private sitting room that adjoined the powder room, staring at herself in the mirror. There were two doors—one that separated the sitting room from the ladies room and one that led out into the hall. Hinata had only thought to lock the one leading to the bathroom, in case anyone else had her idea of escaping for a moment of privacy; she didn't want to be disturbed at the moment as she struggled to gather her emotions. She felt several things, mainly confusion and anger at Sasuke's pointed joke at her expense.

She knew he hadn't meant to insult her—at least, she hoped he hadn't….but then, she realized in spite of all the time they'd spent together in the last five months, she really couldn't say she knew his personality at all.

She let out a groan. The snow white face paint did little to conceal the mired of emotions flickering across her features and if anything the layer of coal lining her eyes only proved to enhance their sadness as she caught her crimson lower lip between her teeth.

"This is ridiculous." He said to her reflection. "You're hiding out in the ladies sitting room feeling sorry for your wounded pride when you _should be_ bursting with joy that your love has returned!"

The pale-eyed woman failed to notice the sound of the door to the hallway, opening and she didn't see the person who stepped inside, locking the door behind them.

It wasn't until about the middle of her second verbal tirade, that she caught a pair of onyx eyes in the mirror staring back at her and she let out a gasp and whirled around.

" **Do you** _ **always**_ **make the habit of talking to yourself in powder rooms?"**

"S-Sasuke-san!" She fumbled, cheeks flaming red with embarrassment that she'd been caught—how much had he heard?

 **He raised a dark brow at her. "'San'? are we seriously back to** _ **that**_ **Princess?"**

Her cheeks flushed at his use of her nickname and she could feel herself trembling as he took a step further into the room.

" **You've been locked in here for a while; Ino's worried and quite frankly, so am I."**

"I—I j-just n-needed…"

" **What? What did you need?" He was in front of her now and not for the first time that night, his hands ached to reach out and touch her.**

Remembering what had originally driven her here, the blush faded from Hinata's cheeks and she turned away from him. "I needed a moment to myself."

" **You're angry with me." It wasn't a question, he knew.**

"If you know that then why did you come here?"

" **Because I wasn't about to let you hide from me—not when I've spent nearly a week without you."**

The tone of his voice softened and Hinata briefly closed her eyes, letting the rich baritone sound of it, wash over her.

Moonlit orbs fluttered open again. "You're trying to distract me."

 **His eyes smoldered and the classic arrogant smirk curved the corners of his mouth upwards. "Is it working?"**

"You aren't playing fair, Uchiha-san."

 **That was a 'yes.'**

" **As long as I get what I want, playing fair or not is of little consequence to me."**

 **His eyes were drawn to her slender neck and he marveled at the flawless perfection of her marble skin. Yes, the traditional white face paint she'd worn for the performance, added to it but he'd seen her without a lick of makeup so he already knew her skin was flawless.**

 **Her hair had never been tied up before and he found it fascinating as it gave him a clear view of the back of her neck which was said to be the most beautiful and erotic place on a woman's body.**

 **His heart dropped and heat surged through his veins as her head slowly turned and pale eyes raised to meet his.**

"And what is it that you want?" Her voice spoke of innocence but her eyes screamed passion as she stared him down.

 **A violent churning within him set his body aflame as he let out a rugged breath and spoke one word.**

" **You."**

Her lips parted with a gasp.

 **In the next second, he was hauling the pale-eyed siren against his chest, dipping her back and fitting his lips to hers in a punishing kiss.**

 **########################################**

 _ **AND WE'VE HIT THE BIG 5 0! OMG! I know, I know, that was a perfect moment for some Citrusy intensity, but I'm trying to keep these chapters relatively short so that there are more of them to give you guys! Don't worry, the following chapter will pick up from here, I promise! Just stay tuned and bear with me, okay? You guys have been so incredibly awesome so far and I love you all! Review as always and don't feel bad if you want to review more than just one chapter, I won't mind! I'm not gonna think you're stalking, haha! I'm just happy to see you all enjoying this fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Xoxoxo!**_


	51. Clandestine

_**Chapter 51-Clandestine**_

 **He was pinning her to the wall, ravishing her mouth before she'd finally managed to push him back just enough to breathe. The Uchiha growled in protest until she gasped for breath.**

Her head fell forward against his chest. "A-Air." She gasped, feeling a chuckle rumbling in his chest.

" **Air's overrated." He murmured against her hair and he felt her shoulders shake with soft laughter.**

"Honestly, Sasuke-kun—y-you really s-shouldn't be in here in the first place. It's the ladies—"

" **I locked the door, don't worry."**

She froze. "Y-you…w-what?"

 **He slid two fingers under her chin and tilted it up so he could look into her eyes. "Do you really have to ask?"**

For the first time since his return, she took the opportunity to really look at him. His hair seemed longer somehow, or maybe it was just the unruly way his bangs always fell into his eyes.

She liked it though, his hair. It gave him a wild, rugged look that she found intensely appealing.

There were shadows under his eyes though and a slight frown marred her features as she laid a hand against his cheek, stroking the soft area just beneath his eyes.

 **His heart summersaulted and the Uchiha leaned into her touch, dark eyes softening as he gazed deeply into her eyes.**

 **How he'd missed this.**

"You look so tired."

" **Tch, and you look radiant." It was meant to sound sarcastic but there was far too much sincerity in his eyes, eliciting a bright blush to her cheeks that even her makeup couldn't hide.**

"I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean—"

 **But the raven-haired man shook his head. "Don't, I know; I just can't help but tease you."**

 **The two stood there silently for moment, him cradling her face in his hands while she in turn gently smoothed the bangs from his forehead as she gazed up into his eyes.**

" **I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean to insult you."**

She tilted her head to the side, knowing how uncharacteristic it was for the Uchiha to admit he was wrong. "I know you didn't, I-I shouldn't have reacted like I did, b-but I just—"She bit her lip, searching for the right words. "I haven't seen you in a week and even still, it was our first time of…w-well being _out._ Together, I mean not that—"

 **She was cut off by a firm press of the Uchiha's lips to her own. When his eyes connected with hers again, their noses were brushing and he smirked when the telltale hint of red flooded her cheeks as she stared at him with wide eyes.**

" **Forgive me, I—can't seem to help myself."**

This brought an even darker shade to the Hyuuga's cheeks and she tore her eyes away from his smoldering stare. "I—suppose that this is something we'll have to g-get used to."

 **By the way her voice dimmed at the end, he knew she was referring to their most recent separation; it was true. There would be countless more missions after this one which meant countless goodbyes and awkward moments where they struggled to readjust to one another. "I know tonight was difficult for you and that's my fault. I just—I'm at a loss on how to act when there are so many prying eyes; I'm with you and believe me when I say that is all that ever matters to me." He pulled her closer as if to reassure her his words were true.**

" **But I know that there are certain…circumstances that warrant us keeping what's between us a secret and because of that, I never know what my limits are and—"**

She tiptoed, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before burying her face against his shoulder. "I know, I know…it's terrible and I hate it; I don't care what my family thinks; honestly nothing has made me more proud then being at your side."

 **Her words stole his breath away and his entire body stiffened as he stared down at the top of her head, in utter shock.**

Her face turned up to meet his then. "But my father is _merciless_ and I will _not_ let him drag your reputation through the mud because of me; I don't care what he thinks but I won't let him take his revenge out on you and I know him, he would; I won't let him hurt you."

" **Hime…"**

"I know w-what you're thinking; you are more than capable of taking care of yourself and I k-know that b-but I-"

 **The Uchiha gripped the back of her neck and tugged her head back, silencing her with a firm kiss. He'd only meant for it to be a firm press of lips but when he felt Hinata's lips quiver as a shiver shut up her spine, he crushed her body against his and deepened the kiss.**

She responded with a gasp and a bold nip to his lower lip to which he let out a guttural moan, returning several nips to her delectable lips as well.

Her fingers gripped the front of his yukata as she clung to him for all she was worth; her legs trembled violently and she feared they'd give out any second.

 **It was in that moment that Sasuke broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. "You are—ruining me—again."**

"S-Sasuke I—I c-can h-hardly stand."

 **The Uchiha appeared not to hear her as his black gazed deeply into hers. "You are** _ **breathtaking,**_ **Princess." His eyes roamed every inch of her face until they came to rest on the vivid Orchid in her hair. He lightly touched the petals with his fingers before his eyes connected with hers again. "You wore it—above your left ear."**

Her cheeks burned but she held his gaze and nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. "Y-Yes."

" **Does that mean—you consider yourself taken?" He phrased carefully, unsure if he should be asking such a serious question.**

Her pale eyes slowly raised to meet his, her long lashes fluttering slowly. "Do you really have to ask?" She quoted his earlier words back at him, earning one of his heart-stopping smiles.

" **And who is it—that you believe has taken you?"**

Her cheeks flushed at the hidden meaning behind his words that he was most likely unaware of but she let it go and simply smiled back as she tiptoed, bringing her lips within a hair's breadth of his. "Sasuke—Uchiha." She whispered just before pressing her lips to his in an eager, passionate kiss.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Geez, are they coming back or what? This is a total drag." Shikamaru grumbled, staring at the animated blonde beside him who was already digging into her food.

"Aren't we gonna wait for them?"

Ino smirked to herself. "Oh I don't expect them to come back at all, Shika." A sly grin lit up her blue eyes as she nudged her date with her shoulder. "Com'on, just eat, Shika; we won't be seeing those two for the rest of the night."

And with that, the blonde giggled to herself while her date simply stared at her in complete confusion. "Troublesome Woman." He muttered.


	52. Stay With Me

True to Ino's word, Sasuke and Hinata disappeared for the rest of the night and for the Uchiha, stealing away his princess was well overdo as he dropped to the ground in front of the Uchiha estate with Hinata on his back.

 **Once he'd set the princess on her feet, he grabbed her hand and they hastened through the gate, down the main road of the deserted clan square, until they came to the Uchiha Manor.**

 **The evening air had grown chilly and there was a strong wind picking up, just as they reached the door where Sasuke allowed Hinata to pass through before him. Once inside, the Uchiha shook the bangs out of his eyes and turned towards the woman.**

" **Wait here."**

 **He disappeared down the hall but soon returned with a thick woolen blanket which he wrapped around her shoulders. "Here, you'll be warmer with this."**

His voice was soft and gentle and Hinata found herself staring up at his face, his dark eyes focused as his hands tucked the thick blanket firmly around her neck and shoulders.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

 **His onyx gaze dropped to hers then and the way she gazed up at him through her eyelashes—innocent and demure—sent glorious wave of heat rippling through his body.**

 **His fingers stilled and he locked eyes with her, lost in the ethereal depths of her moonlit orbs that seemed to capture his heart every time he looked at her.**

 **He felt the pressure of dainty hands settle against his chest, warmth seeping through the material of his Hakama shita and bleeding into his skin; the sensation caught him off guard and he sucked in a breath when he felt the tip of her nose softly trailing a line up his chin to his mouth.**

Once they were alone, the intense need for physical contact had overwhelmed Hinata and she found herself in desperate need to touch him—wherever there was warm, ivory flesh, that's where her hands went and as her lips neared his, she let out a satisfied breath when the tips of her fingers came in contact with the smooth, hardened planes of his chest.

 **Her questing fingers scorched his skin and he hissed sharply, his hand suddenly pressing against her own, stilling her movements.**

A sliver of worry flashed through her Opalescent orbs and she drew back a half-step.

"What's wrong?"

 **He bit down on his lip hard, then opened his eyes and met her look of concern. "Nothing, I just—" His eyes strayed to the placement of their hands on his chest and when his gaze snapped to hers again, his black pools smoldered with an intense flame of desire. "You touching me—is dangerous."**

She tilted her side, biting her lip thoughtfully as she contemplated whether his comment had been a mere statement or an actual warning; she had her suspicions that it was the latter. "Why do you always feel you must warn me away from you?"

 **Her question was simple and straightforward, yet the answer was so much more complicated. "I'm not trying to push you away, Hinata—it's just that—you—you're the most innocent and pure soul I have ever met, yet you seem to forget that despite my pursuit of redemption and my efforts to change, I am still just a man."**

The last part of his statement was spoken in an almost rugged murmur and when she met his eyes, she could see plainly, the unspoken emotions written there as if his soul was forever bared for her eyes alone.

 _She knew._ She may be innocent but she was no fool; she was a kunoichi and her training had included a broad variety of tactics, including how to use her words and her body as a means of extracting information from the enemy. Thankfully, she had never been resorted to use such drastic measures but because of her training, she knew how to thoroughly please a man and she was well aware of how a man's body cried out for a woman's with an almost vicious ferocity that sadly, most men were not in the position to restrain. Most took what they wanted without question, especially in times of war and the mere thought of it, sickened Hinata to her very core.

But Sasuke was different. Yes, he was 'just a man' as he had said but he wasn't controlled by his carnal passions, he was not ruled by the temptations of the flesh and because of this, knowing that he craved her in such a way brought no fear or apprehension to the young Hyuuga Princess; on the contrary, she felt in intense excitement, nervousness and a heat that even now, bloomed in the pit of her belly. 

She met his eyes again but instead of words, she chose actions and with that, she drew herself up on tiptoes and planted one kiss to the side of his neck, one on the corner of his jaw and then finally, she brushed her lips against his, her eyes open this time as she gazed imploringly into his.

 **When her lips grazed the skin of his neck, Sasuke felt a jolt of electricity tear through his body which only intensified tenfold when her lips pressed against his jawline and then brushed a feather-light caress against his mouth.**

 **A growl rumbled in his chest and his hands gripped her waist firmly as he returned her kiss with a firmer press of his mouth to hers.**

Hinata ran the tip of her tongue along the seam of his lips but when the Uchiha attempted to deepen the kiss, she pulled back and the raven-haired man let out a groan of intense protest to which she simply answered with a coy smile and flutter of her dark lashes.

 **The man glared at her intensely, his long fingers encircling her tiny waist and yanking her hips firmly against his own.**

 **Her pupils dilated and she let out a gasp of surprise; he smirked in triumph but his eyes were intense as he pinned her with a glare. "You are a tease, Hyuuga. You should know better than to toy with the emotions of an Uchiha; he's likely to punish you.** _ **Severely.**_ **"**

She bit her lip, a provocative smile curving the corners of her lips as she eyed him levely. "And what is to be my _punishment_ then?"

The tone of her voice was unassuming but a white flame burned in the depths of her eyes, eliciting a barely restrained groan from the Uchiha.

" **Woman, you are a hair's breadth away from this fire's flame scorching your flesh; I told you before, I am only a man."**

The pressed two fingers to his lips, silencing him. "Sasuke-kun, has anyone ever told you that you think too much?"

 **Black eyes widened at her frank statement.**

"Just—shut up and kiss me already." She whispered, snowy white eyes flickering from his eyes down to his lips and then back again.

"… **You've been warned for the** _ **last**_ **time, Hime." And with that, he attacked her mouth with a vengeance.**

 **It was all harried breaths, tongues tangling and teeth gnashing together but it was a blissful chaos that left each of them desperate for more. Hands roamed everywhere at once and again, the Uchiha had her pinned to the wall, her curvaceous body caged in his arms as his tongue fought for dominance over hers.**

 **He won.**

 **Hungry hands slid achingly down her sides until they settled against her deliciously rounded hips and his hold on her was like a vice as he ground his hips into hers, creating an agonizingly delicious friction.**

Hinata had never felt a man's body this intimately before and when he ground his hips into hers, the foreign sensation was too much and she let out a gasp, breaking the kiss and staring up at him in shock.

Her eyes were half-lidded and her mouth was open—lips swollen and red from the onslaught of his kiss. She fought for air but all she could manage were quickened gasps that caused her chest to heave up in down in a provocative manner that drew the Uchiha's eyes irresistibly downwards.

 **The sensuous motion of his hips had ceased but he still held her fast, pinned to the wall with his body and his eyes burned fiercely as he stared into the wide, innocent pools of her milky white orbs.**

 **He landed another savage kiss to her mouth, unable to resist the expression on her face; she was so innocent yet so in need of him that her longing bled from her eyes, inescapable of his notice. Fingers crawled up the front of him to grip his shoulders as he pulled her from the wall and again, dipped her back so he could reach every last inch of her warm, sweet cavern.**

An arrow of pleasure pierced Hinata in her lower abdomen and she trembled, unknowingly pressing her hips forcefully into him, trying to soothe the torturous ache that had begun to burn at the apex of her thighs.

 **He growled in response, hands sliding to the back of her thighs so he could meld her hips flush with his own as he continued to ravish her sweet mouth.**

His body was so hot, so strong she could hardly stand straight, all she could do was return his kiss with as much quivering lips and hang on for dear life. "Sa-Sasuke…I….ahh!"

Hands palmed her derriere, squeezing and kneading the flesh in a way that drove her absolutely wild; a body flushed a brilliant red from head to toe and she nearly lost it right then when his mouth dropped to her neck to suckle and nip the tender flesh, leaving an instant mart.

 **He grinned devilishly when her gasps and moans ricocheted in the empty room, filling his ears with the sweetest of music.**

 **He tugged at the shoulder of her kimono; so much fabric concealing her body, suddenly left the Uchiha very much indignant and sliding a hand up her back, he gripped the material at her shoulder and pulled.**

 **The straining and tearing of silk could be heard as he hurriedly worked the collar of her kimono off her shoulder, following the movement with the feather-light caress of his parted lips dragging across her skin.**

Hinata inhaled sharply.

Her body stiffened.

And then she was swept away. "Oh… _Sasuke…"_ She breathed his name, her voice drenched in love, desire and passion and when his mouth clamped over the tender flesh of her shoulder, she threw her head back moaning incoherent things with whispers of his name mixed in.

 **At the sound of his name tumbling from her lips like a repeated, desperate prayer, Sasuke knew there was no going back.**

 **His heart was irrevocably in love and his soul, irretrievably enslaved by this celestial goddess that was to him, an angel fallen from heaven itself and he couldn't bear for** _ **this**_ **moment to end.**

 **He wanted her.**

 **He craved her desperately, like a wretched traveler craves the flood of an oasis in the desert.**

 **The blood in his veins boiled with the ferocity of his need and he knew he was less than a hair's breadth away from losing all reason and control.**

 **Dragging his lips up the ivory column of her throat, he bit and suckled the tender flesh before pressing a hungry, open-mouthed kiss to her chin, then her lips and lastly, the tip of her nose.**

" **Stay with me."**

His whispered plea evoked a powerful emotion within the ex-heiress and she drew her head up from its previous resting place against the wall, and looked deeply into his eyes.

"W-what?" it was just above a whisper.

 **He pressed his lips to her forehead, murmuring a husky answer. "Tonight. Stay the night with me."**

 **He heard an inhale of breath and his dark, amorous gaze fell to her astonished expression.**

His unexpected plea, left her speechless, save for only one questioned that burned in the forefront of her mind. "Y-you…want me to…s-stay t-the night w-with you?"

 **He smirked with the nervous stutter returned to her voice. "Yes. I do."**

"B-but…I…w-why?"

" **What…what do you mean 'why'?"**

She nibbled on her lip nervously, her eyes darting everywhere else but his face. "I just—I d-didn't think you'd—"

" **Hina, do you understand what I'm asking?" The confused look on her face told him that perhaps she was left in the dark as to his motives; he wanted her but either she didn't want him in** _ **that**_ **way, or she was completely naïve to what he was asking.**

Her cheeks flushed red but she met his eyes head-on, surprising the Uchiha with the piercing gaze of her snowy depths. "I'm _innocent_ Sasuke; not _naïve._ There's a difference so yes, I understand what you are asking."

 **He opened his mouth to respond but something in the expression of her eyes, made him hold back and he waited paitently—albeit anxiously—for her to continue.**

"It's just that—I'm h-honestly at a loss for w-words. I n-never thought y-you'd w-w-want m-me—eh—l-like t-that."

 **He gave her an incredulous stare;** _ **how could she ever think for a moment that he didn't want her? All of her?!**_

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, a flicker of uncertainty passing through her eyes. "I suppose that I—gave up the hope that a-anyone w-would ever desire me that much—I gave up without e-even realizing it, until now."

 **A deep sadness gripped the Uchiha; the woman had been underestimated, undervalued and tossed aside, so many times, it's no wonder that somewhere in her subconscious mind, she'd given up that part of herself, no longer daring to hope for anything more.**

 **He cradled her face in his hands and drew her mouth to his. "Then. Allow me the pleasure…of proving you wrong." He whispered just hair's breadth from her lips before crushing her mouth in a viciously passionate kiss that left her whimpering and trembling with need.**

 **After several blissful moments, he repeated his question, this time breathing it against her lips as he ravenously devoured her mouth.**

" **Stay—with me. Please, Hina….** _ **please, stay with me…"**_

The Hyuuga princess met his amorous gaze and in that moment, she knew she could never refuse him; there was no turning back.

"Always." She uttered back, punctuating her answer with an answering kiss and her body completely surrerndered as she melted into him.

##################################LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING!

 **The Uchiha wasted no time and hooking his fingers into her obi sash, he pulled. Loosening the knot, he finally unraveled the material and let it fall to the floor.**

" **I love this color on you." He whispered ruggedly into her ear, eliciting a soft mewl and a shiver.**

" **The red and white with the Navy blue…it makes you look regal, not to mention stunning."**

Hinata couldn't hold back a shaky smile and she reveled in the feel of his eager fingers as they worked the material of her kimono until she felt it loosen and unwrap from around her upper body.

"J-just—d-don't t-tear it." She uttered a breathy moan, quickly followed by a gasp of surprise and pleasure when his hands gripped her bare waist.

" **Never. Wouldn't want to disrespect my own clan colors now, would I?"**

White clashed with smoldering black just then and she forced down the urge to look away. "Very true."

" **So I was right—you wore my clan's colors on purpose?"**

"Y-yes."

 **He was breathless and his eyes raked hungrily over every inch of her features. "Why?"**

She sighed in mild frustration. "Must you ask what you already know?"

" **Tell me. Whether I know the answer or not, doesn't matter; I—I want to hear you say it."**

Locking her eyes with his, her hands reached up and slowly loosened the collar of her kimono until it slipped from her shoulders and felt to her elbows, exposing her upper body to him, save for the white linens that bound her ample bosom tightly.

 **Sasuke's eyes devoured her hungrily and he almost fell to his knees at her next words.**

"Because I've fallen— _irrevocably_ in love with you, Sasuke Uchiha." Tears welled in her moon-shaded orbs but her radiant smile vastly outshone it all.

 **In that moment, the Uchiha's universe tilted on its axis, shook with a violent earthquake and then righted itself; everything fell into place exactly where it was always meant to be, as he gazed deeply into her eyes.**

" **You—love me?"**

"Yes." She laced her fingers at the base of his neck and pulled him into a sensuous, amorous kiss. "I do, I do. I love you, I love you, and I love you." She whispered fervently between kisses, the air between them growing more heated by the second.

 **He shook, hoisting her into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist as he kissed her viciously. "D-damn it, Woman—I was supposed to tell you first."**

"Wha-?"

" _ **I**_ **Love** _ **You.**_ **Terribly, viciously—with all my heart. Body. And soul."**

A soft sob sounded from the beautiful princess but she was smiling against his lips; tears of overwhelming joy trailing down her cheeks.

 **He carried her to his room, barely sliding the door closed behind them, before forcefully shoving her against the wall and hungrily nipping and suckling the tender flesh of her throat. He left marks everywhere, the desire to claim her as his was poignant and all consuming.**

Trembling fingers gripped the collar of his Shita as Hinata nipped and licked her way to his neck and then to his collar bone where she left a mark of her own, relishing the way it purpled the flawless ivory skin.

 **Sasuke shivered and his head fell back as she eagerly suckled his neck, eliciting several hisses and moans of pleasure from the Uchiha's lips.**

" **G-Gods, Woman. S-Stop it."**

She smirked, kissing his lips again before untangling her legs from his waist and sliding agonizingly slowly down the length of his body. Her fingers hooked into the collar of his Shita and pulled it off his shoulders, letting it crumple around his waist as she mapped his shoulders, chest and stomach with her lips.

She could feel him shivering beneath her ministrations and she reveled in the power she had over him as she hooked a finger into the waist of his hakama and loosened it.

She the article of clothing off his hips fell to her knees, bringing it with her until his hakama was pooled to his ankles…along with his underwear.

 **The Uchiha gulped.** _ **When the hell did she get ahold of those…? Was it at the same time as my Hakama?**_

 **His thoughts were brought to a screeching halt and a strangled groan erupted from his throat when his sneaky little vixen wrapped her mouth around his throbbing manhood.**

 **He hissed, a hand dropping to the top of her head to steady himself and he nearly lost it when he dared to look down and found her pale eyes wide open and staring at him, lust and passion swimming in their depths.**

" **Ahh…H-Hin—ah, w-what are y-you-?"** _ **Had she reduced him to nothing more than a stuttering mess of aching need? Gods, he was a goner.**_

 **In the next second, he let out a growl as he came into her mouth and he stared in complete shock as she swallowed and then released him, licking her lips hungrily as she stared up at him.**

 **He couldn't speak or even breathe.**

Hinata had never felt so confident in her life; the look on his face had been priceless when she went down on him and the fire in his eyes increased tenfold when she'd swallowed every last drop of him, greedily.

Standing to her feet—which were consequently a little shaky—and turning her back to him, she let the remnants of her kimono slip from her body and pool around her feet. Next, her fingers found the knot of her chest bandages and she skillfully unraveled the linen strips, letting them join her kimono in a pool on the floor.

She hooked a finger into the waist of her black lace boy shorts and moved to pull them down but a strong, calloused hand overlaid hers.

" **Don't you dare." He commanded huskily against her neck as he slipped to his knees, trailing hot kisses down her back and sides until he came to her hip.**

" **That's** _ **mine**_ **to divest you of." His hot breath tickled that back of her thigh, eliciting a whimper from her quivering lips.**

 **Catching the material between his teeth, he tugged her panties down to her thighs and then turning her to face him, he locked bottomless black pools with her snowy white orbs, as his fingers hooked into the lacy material and pulled them the rest of the way down.**

 **His face lit up in a curious little smile as he watched the mired of emotions dancing in her eyes and the way her cheeks flushed when he pressed a kiss to the dip of her naval and then to her abdomen, going lower.**

Something akin to embarrassment flooded the Hyuuga and her hands gripped his shoulders, stilling his movements.

"S-Sasuke, wait."

 **Black eyes rose to her frightened ones and his smoldering expression softened. He trailed a line of tender, kisses across her abdomen, his thumbs gently caressing comforting circles on her hips. "Shh…it's alright, Princess; trust me. Trust me, and I'll take care of you."**

His eyes collided with hers and she gave him a soft smile.

His hot breath ghosted across her throbbing center and she inhaled sharply, biting back a moan at the pleasureable sensation; if only his b _reath_ evoked such erotic sensations, then what on earth was she in for, at the mercy of his sinful mouth?

Her question was soon answered when his mouth enclosed over her smoothly-shaved womanhood and a shattering wave of pleasure engulfed her. "Sasuke!"

Her fingers delved into his hair, tugging and pulling each time his tongue laved over her slick, sensitive folds.

Her legs quaked and she could feel a coil of intense heat, tightening in the depths of her aching core.

It steadily grew, increasing by leaps and bounds with each lick of his tongue and at last, unable to withstand it any longer, her back slumped against the wall and she clung to his head as her only means of keeping upright as he continued to work her swollen womanhood.

" **Hina…you taste e** _ **xquisite…"**_ **he murmured against her, dipping his tongue into her slick cavern in an effort to lap up every last drop of her sweet nectar.**

"Gaaaahhh! S-Sa—suke I c-can't a-any-m-more!"

" **Hold on, Koishii. Just hold on a little bit longer for me." With that, his tongue pumped furiously in and out of her until her thighs quaked and a scream tore from her throat.**

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" She chanted his name like a mantra, gripping his head and grinding furiously against his wating mouth as she rode out the waves of her first orgasm.

In the next second, she was lifted into the air and then her back pressed into something soft.

When her eyes opened, she was spread out on the futon and Sasuke's face hovered over hers.

She stared at him, her lips parted as she waited anxiously for what he had in store.

 **His black eyes scanned her face searchingly and then drank in every last inch of her voluptuous curves laid bare before him.**

She could taste the hunger in his eyes.

The need.

The craving…and it was all because of her.

 **His onyx orbs found hers again and his fingers traced her lips in feather-light caresses. "You are** _ **ravishing, Hinata."**_

Her cheeks flamed bright red but she smiled and cupped his cheek, her eyes begging him.

" **Tell me, Princess. What do you want?"**

"Sasuke, please…"

 **He pinned her wrists to either side of her head, pinning her lower body with his as he brought his face within inches of hers, the tip of his nose brushing against hers.**

" **Tell me." He demanded, his black eyes shone like flaming hot coals.**

" **Tell me. What. You. Want."**

Her voice was an anguished, desperate cry. "Gods, Sasuke, _please! Please!_ Stop t-torturing me, just please, I-"

" **Say it!" His voice was almost harsh but there was no fear in her eyes, only desperation.**

"You! I want _you,_ I _need_ you, Sasuke, please! Make love to me. Ravish me. _Devour_ me, do whatever you want but just plea-!"

 **He cut her off with a vicious kiss, his tongue plunging into her mouth and lapping up her moans and cries like a deadly thirsty man.**

 **He forced her thighs apart with a knee and then settled his throbbing member at her dripping wet entrance.**

 **He could already feel the intense heat of her core wetting the tip of him and he groaned, delving his tongue deeper into her mouth as he plunged into her swift and deep.**

 **Her body went rigid and she let out a cry of pain that he swallowed up, forcing his body to still to give her time to adjust.**

 **Seconds ticked by agonizingly slow for the Uchiha but he bit back the urge to thrust into her violently, and waited for her signal.**

She felt stretched to her limit from the fullness of his invasion but the sharp burn began to dull and something likened to pleasure began to bloom in place of it.

She swirled her hips experimentally, eliciting a hiss from her dark-eyed lover which caused her to still and her eyes to widen in worry. "Did I hurt you?!"

 **He met her worried gaze, panting heavily but shook his head. "No. You can't hurt me, Princess."**

She looked at him skeptically but nodded. Again, she thrust her hips experimentally and desire raced through her veins when she caught the look of unbridled lust consume his onyx orbs.

"I'm ready…" She nudged his nose with hers, nipping at his lips coaxingly and the Uchiha gave an answering firm thrust of his hips.

Her gasp morphed into a wanton moan as his thrusts grew in intensity and soon, she found herself clinging to him for dear life as he thrust in and out of her, fast and hard.

 **The Uchiha had wanted to go slow at first so she could enjoy every moment but he soon found the Hyuuga princess to be an impatient one and his seemingly-innocent little siren proved to be anything but as she continuously chanted into his ears,** "Harder, f-faster! Please!"

 **He was only too happy to oblige his woman and it wasn't long before he could feel himself reaching the pinnacle of ultimate pleasure.**

 **But he grit his teeth and held back, needing to hear her cum first; her fulfillment was and would always be her first priority.**

The telltale quaking of her thighs heralded her fast-approaching orgasm and at the last second, her milky orbs snapped open and locked with his heated gaze as the tight coil within her burst and she fell apart in his arms, screaming his name over and over.

 **Ten more seconds and his orgasm shattered around him as brilliant white dots flashed before his eyes and his body quaked violently.**

 **He moaned loudly, panting her name over and over like a mantra before all the strength left his body and he collapsed on top of her.**

 **##############################END LEMON!**

The two lovers laid there in blissful silence, nothing but the anxious pants and gasps for breath could be heard as the last waves of erotic pleasure washed over them.

They basked in the afterglow of their intense love-making and eventually, Saskue managed enough strength to roll onto his back, pulling her with him.

His arms cradled her body in an almost vice-like embrace but Hinata reveled in warmth and security of it and snuggled deeper into him.

" **You have** _ **forever**_ **ruined me, Woman."**

A soft giggle sounded against his neck and said woman raised tired but bliss-filled eyes to his. "Well that makes two of us because you have most certainly _destroyed me thoroughly."_ She pressed a sweetened kiss to his lips, smiling when his arms tightened around her.

" **How is it that you can render me completely helpless with just a kiss, hm?" He mused softly, pecking her lips back and then kissing the tip of her nose, causing her face to crinkle, then smile.**

"You are anything but helpless, my love. Have no fear of that; you are the strongest, bravest and most unbreakable man that I know and I've always known it."

 **She leaned in for a kiss but was stopped when he asked an unexpected question. "What about Naruto?"**

Her face went blank.

Then she blinked a few times and her head tilted to the side as her eyes narrowed in utter confusion. "…Who's Naruto?"

 **He blinked then gaped at her.**

 **Then her face broke out in a teasing grin and the usually-stoic, indifferent Uchiha found himself laughing as a genuine smile spread across his mouth just before his lips met hers.**

 **#######################################**

 _ **Omg this one was so freaking loooooong! But I loved loved loved it! This chapter was amazing to write but I have to thank**_ _Mikami,_ _ **author of**_ **"A Last Request"** _ **though your story was a NejiSaku pairing, it really inspired me; your lemon scene was flawless and the detail with which you described it, left me breathless and I was inspired to lay out my lemon scenes more carefully, hence this is the finished product. Thank you so much! As to the rest of you, YOU ARE INCREDIBLE! YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS HAVE LEFT ME UTTERLY BREATHLESS!**_

 _Mrdbsnarutofan-_ _ **I got your PM request and loved it! I will definitely be putting it into my plot in the next few chapters!**_

 _Forgetmenotlovely-_ _ **I am so sorry for being late in responding to your request but just so you know, I adore it! I love the idea of these two on a mission and am actually planning something exciting soon so stay tuned! Ahhhh! 91 Reviews?! I am flabbergasted, not to mention flattered! I love you all, you inspire me and motivate me, thank you so much! Mwah!**_


	53. Right Now

_A/N: I am so sorry for this late update but with all the holidays coming, I expected it. Hopefully I'll be able to update a bit more consistently but things will still be sketchy until after the New Year._

 _Ugh. I really hadn't wanted to post this yet until I'd hammered out a few more chapters for you guys so you'd have more to read…but…it's been too long and I feel I need to give you guys at least a little something to tie you over and assure you that I have NOT abandoned this story! Hope this helps!_

 _#################################_

 _Chapter 53-Right Now_

Glistening fluffy flakes fell from the sky, blanketing the ground in a layer of sparkling white. When she opened her eyes, it was this sight out the window that greeted her and a sleepy smile touched her lips as she stretched and her half-lidded eyes strayed to the warm body beside her.

Though the Uchiha's face was turned away from her, she could tell by the steady rise and fall of his chest, that he was still sleeping soundly and she didn't have the heart to disturb him; one look at his peaceful face, tugged on the Hyuuga princess' heart strings and she pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle a soft giggle.

She crept softly from bed and grabbed Sasuke's yukata that hung over the back of a chair, to throw it around her shoulders.

Tying it securely, she took one final glance at her slumbering lover, then tiptoed out of the room. There was a chill in the air so the young woman checked the smoldering embers in the fireplace and added a few logs to the coals.

Walking to one of the windows, she looked out and an excited smile lit up her face as more snowflakes fell from the crisp morning sky.

She slipped on her ninja sandals and without a second thought, dashed out the door into the gently swirling snow.

A kind of child-like excitement took over her and before long, the Hyuuga princess was dancing and twirling in the snow, arms outstretched and bell-like laughter bubbling forth from her lips.

She loved the snow. Winter was her most favorite time of the year because it brought a sense of purity and cleansing to the earth that she reveled in. Not only that but as she let the icy cold flakes drop into her tounge, she realized that the chilly, puffy flakes reminded her of Sasuke; he seemed cold and unforgiving at first but once you drew closer, the innermost parts of him turned to an intensely burning heat that melted and consumed your entire being.

Sasuke was like the snow…and she _loved_ the snow.

…She also loved _him._

 **The Uchiha awoke when his outstretched hand was met with a cold empty place beside him.**

 **Onyx orbs snapped open and the raven haired man sat up in bed, wide awake and alert.**

 **A sense of fear gripped his heart but he shoved it down and forced himself out of bed.**

 **Picking up his pants from off the floor, he pulled them on, on his way out into the living room where he noticed a fire crackling in the fireplace.**

 _ **She must still be here then…but where…?**_

 **The muffled sound of laughter reached his ears and his eyes found the large front window where he caught sight of Hinata twirling in the falling snow, letting the flakes kiss her upturned face and touching her tongue as she tasted the delicate ice crystals.**

 **For some reason, the view held the Uchiha in rapt attention—the way her body moved, graceful and unhindered as she twirled and danced, cheeks flushed a rosy pink, lips curved into a joyful smile and glistening snowflakes in her hair—she was** _ **breathtaking.**_

 **Before he knew it, Sasuke's feet had carried him to the door and he stepped out into the crisp, cold morning air, ignoring the biting sensation that nipped at the bare skin of his chest, back and arms.**

 **For a moment longer, the dark-eyed Uchiha found himself standing there, watching her silently, enraptured by the sight of her.**

 **But eventually, the reddening of her nose drew his attention and he realized that she was wearing nothing but a thin yukata…Gods only knew how long she'd been out here!**

" **Hime."**

Hinata's footing faltered and she stumbled momentarily before coming to a stop, catching her breath as her snowy orbs met the dark eyes of the Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke…"

A subtle smirk touched the man's lips before he walked towards her.

" **It's freezing out here, what do you think you're doing in nothing but a yukata?"**

Something about his statement seemed to buoy the girl's previously jubilant spirit and she giggled, spinning a few times again and casting a radiant smile towards her stoic lover.

"Sasuke, it's the snow! The first snow of winter!"

 **The Uchiha simply shook his head, scowling in annoyance but his eyes danced with a kind of bemused curiosity at her simplistic joy.**

It was then that the white-eyed woman reached a hand out to him, her smile still in place and her eyes beckoning him. "Come on Sasuke-kun! Join me in the snow, please?"

 **He took her hand but when she made to spin and twirl, he spun her into his arms, trapping her body flush against his from thigh to chest and piercing her with an intense, dark stare. "I woke up and you weren't there."**

She was breathless at the rugged, rich tenor of his voice. "H-Hai I—I s-saw the snow and I j-just…"

 **His arm tightened around her slender waist and he brought his face within an inch of hers—the tip of his nose brushing against hers. "Don't leave my bed without telling me you'll be back…" He breathed huskily before crushing his lips on hers in a feverishly heated kiss.**

The ex-heiress gasped through her nose and then melted in his embrace as she eagerly kissed him back.

Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled herself as close to his naked chest as she could.

The intense heat burned in the pit of her belly and delicious shivers licked across the surface of her skin.

She would wrap her body around him if she could but she knew she'd have to break the kiss in order to and that was quite frankly out of the question.

 **The firm press of her supple curves melding with his body, awoke a longing and desire within the Uchiha and he knew if he didn't get his woman indoors** _ **now,**_ **he would take her right here. Right now.**

 **So reluctantly, he pulled back from the kiss and lifted her off her feet, carrying her back into the house.**

"Sasuke, what are you…?"

 **He left a hot open-mouthed kiss in the hollow of her neck and whispered against her skin. "I'll die if I don't have you** _ **right now,**_ **Hime…"**

Her cheeks burned feverishly but she couldn't help the smile that touched her lips when her eyes met his ardent, heated gaze. "Oh Sasuke…what am I going to do with you?" Her fingers tangled into his hair and she kissed him long and full, tasting his mouth with her tongue and luring his to do the same.

" **Let me have my way with you, of course." The princess giggled uncontrollably as her lover smirked rakishly in return and fell to the bed with her wrapped in his strong arms.**

 **#################################**

 _A bit of SasuHina morning-after fluff that I just ADORE! Hopefully you guys feel the same and you can count on more wonderful SasuHina moments to come! Review, Review, Review! We're 5 Reviews away from 100 and I really am excited about being able to reach that goal!_


	54. Moment of Truth, Part I

_**A/N: I know this is incredibly, grotesquely late! I sincerely apologize but a lot of recent changes in my life have really taken up my time**_ _ **—**_ _ **among others, we are expecting baby #2 in August so I've really been wrapped up in planning/preparing. Because of this, I really can't promise you guys frequent updates BUT what I CAN promise is that I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! I have every intention of completing it so if you can just bear with me, you will see the completed finished product**_ _ **—just not in as timely of a fashion as I'd originally hoped.**_

 _ **But here's a little something for you since you've all been so patient with me! It's a little short but I hope it at least makes you happy. Review, Review as always and if you could, maybe give me some more plot ideas to throw in here? I am a little leery of running into writer's block so if I could get some ideas flowing from you guys, that'd be awesome!**_

 _ **#################################**_

 _Chapter 54-Moment of Truth, Part I_

The coming week felt like an absolute dream for Hinata. Since her and Sasuke's first passionate night together, the young woman felt as though she were floating on air and no matter where she was or what she was doing, she couldn't suppress the idiotic smiles that often lit up her lovely face as thoughts of _**him**_ galloped through her mind.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Pale cheeks warmed a pretty pink as his dark eyes and wild raven hair flashed through her mind; how was it possible that such a man as he was so ardently devoted to someone such as her?

Granted, she'd been the Heiress of one of the most prestigiously powerful clans of her time but yet that was the thing—she "had been"…past tense.

She no longer held any position that was remotely noteworthy, yet her dark-eyed lover doted on her as though she were the queen of the universe! He showered her with such deep affection and love, Hinata found herself more than a little overwhelmed at times.

But then, _she_ was just as guilty in this area of their relationship, if not more so than he was…

The pale-eyed beauty bit her lip, smiling secretly to herself.

"Well something certainly has _you_ in quite the happy mood; every time I've seen you today, you've been smiling like a complete fool and even giggling to yourself!"

Hinata whirled around to see her snickering blond haired best friend, eyeing her slyly; her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh I-Ino! You startled me!"

"Uh huh, clearly. You were so absorbed with whatever it is you can't stop smiling about."

Hinata swung her shopping basket on her arm as she turned down the produce isle, Ino falling instep at her side.

After several moments of prolonged silence, Ino rolled her eyes, nudging the ex-heiress with her hip. "Soooo? Spill it already!" She tugged impatiently Hinata's arm, eliciting a gleeful giggle from the pretty Hyuuga princess.

"Oh Ino, I honestly don't know why you ask me such q-questions when you a-already know what it is."

Pale blue eyes widened as Ino gripped her best friend's shoulders and stared intently into her eyes.

What she saw there had her gasping and a blinding smile alighting her features. "Oh. My. Gods. HE TOLD YOU HE LOVES YOU!"

At this, both women fell into a fit of near-hysterical squeals as they hugged each other, uncaring of the attention they drew from the other shoppers.

"Okay, o-okay Ino just k-keep it down!" Hinata hissed, through bursts of laughter.

Ino linked arms with her dark-haired friend and steered her into a more private corner of the tiny grocery store. Here, the two women continued their conversation in hushed yet excited voices as Hinata relayed to Ino the crucial details of what had happened on the night of the Festival a week ago.

There were certain things the Hyuuga princess purposely left out however, in spite of Ino's insistent prodding. Though she was thrilled that Ino shared in the joy of her and Sasuke's blossoming love, the most intimate parts of her and Sasuke's relationship would be something she always treasured and jealousy kept to herself.

That would always remain between her and Sasuke alone.

"Well fine, if you insist then I guess I can't force it out of you…besides, I think I have a pretty good guess as to what 'transpired' between you two." She tossed a suggestive wink to the ex-heiress, earning a flushing of cheeks and pursed lips from her friend.

"W-well think whatever you choose. At any rate, I've spent f-far too much time in this store already; have to get these home in time to make dinner. Father's having some important dignitaries over for an important meeting."

Ino cringed at the thought. "How are things…with you and your family I mean?" She asked carefully.

Hinata took a moment of pause, contemplating her answer. "We have an understanding. As I am no longer the official Heiress, I haven't had to deal with all the pressures and responsibilities that I had before so it is…less stressful for me, being at home now."

"And…how about your father? How has he…been since the decision for Hanabi to take the place of heiress?"

A light smile touched Hinata's lips just then but it didn't reach her eyes. "Honestly, I think he's relieved. He is no longer under the obligation to train me to be stonger, better—I am no longer the 'weak and helpless' daughter whom he saw as useless. Now with Hanabi in my place, he doesn't have to deal with the 'family embarrassment'…he stays out of my way and I stay out of his."

She spoke with ease but Ino could sense a shadow of hurt flickering behind her pale eyes and she gnawed on her lower lip.

"I—I just can't help feeling that that's so— _wrong._ The way your father treats you as a weapon and then simply brushes you aside when he feels you're—no longer needed, is just…it's barbaric!"

Hinata gave a soft humorless snort. "You sound like Sasuke."

Ino smirked at that. "If you mean I wish I'd had the opportunity to lay your old man out on his ass like Sasuke did? Then yeah, you'd be right."

"Ino…"

"I know, I know, you didn't support Sasuke in that but _I did_. He was protecting and defending you and to me, it's about high time someone did for a change."

Once Hinata finished paying for her groceries, the two girls left the shop, stepping into the crisp afternoon air.

Since the first snowfall a week ago, there had been light snow showers every couple days and though the snow had yet to linger, it was certain that winter would soon be upon them.

Ino shivered, tugging her coat snuggly around her shoulders and burying her nose into the folds of her purple scarf. The cold never agreed with her and therefore, she hated winter with a passion and would much rather hibernate in her cozy little apartment until the snows ended! But there was the Yamanaka flower shop to consider and business was no respecter of persons.

"Aggh! I can't s-stand this b-bloody cold!" The blonde's muffled grumble caused Hinata to grin in spite of herself.

Turning her face upwards, the dark-haired beauty reveled in the lightly falling snowflakes that kissed her rosy cheeks. "But it's so crisp and beautiful this time of year!" She breathed. "Everything is covered in a cleansing blanket of white and when the sun comes out, it all just…glistens and sparkles!"

Ino rolled her eyes, muttering in annoyance. "Y-you're crazy if you think some eloquent speech is g-going to get me to suddenly l-love s-snow and cold!" Her teeth were chattering now and she instinctively hugged herself against Hinata's side in an attempt to keep warm.

Hinata giggled light-heartedly, throwing an arm around the blonde woman as the two finally reached the flowershop.

"Ah! Thank the gods!" Ino exclaimed once they were safely indoors, and shook out her long flaxen tresses. "Ugh and then the flakes melt on your hair, making it look like this!" She gestured angrily to her damp and slightly-disheveled tresses.

"Well I better get back. I'll see you later, Ino-chan."

The blonde waved her off dismissively, still grumbling about the state of her hair and Hinata simply shook her head and smiled as she once again took to the streets.

# # # #

After dinner that evening, Hinata retired to her room for a bath and change of clothes. She was going out that evening and as she took one final look in the mirror, she was satisfied and closed the door of her bedroom, locking it behind her.

She was about half-way down the hall that lead to the large receiving foyer, when she passed by her father's study with the door part-way open.

Catching sight of his daughter as she passed, the Hyuuga head furrowed his brows and stood to his feet, calling out to her.

Hinata's steps froze and she took a moment to steady her nerves before turning to face her father.

"Hinata?"

"Father." She greeted with a respectful bow at the waist.

The aging man eyed his eldest critically. He hadn't seen much of her since the decision had been made official to place Hanabi as future heiress in her stead and he hadn't thought much about it.

But recently, he'd noticed her absences became more and more frequent and what troubled him most is that no one in the house seemed to have a clue as to where the young woman was spending her time! He knew she was quite close friends with the Yamanaka girl and perhaps that was a simple enough explanation for Hinata's frequent ventures outside of the compound…

…but something else nagged at the back of the clan Head's mind and he couldn't shake the growing suspicion that there was much more to his daughter's absences then what could be seen on the surface.

He arched a critical brow, eyeing her from head to toe. A simple maroon Kimono with an orange obi, adorned her figure. She'd paired it with a slightly heavier cream colored kimono jacket and her hair was pulled off to the side in a simple braid.

"Where is it that you think you are going at this time of night?"

"It's only six 'o clock in the evening, Father; I simply had plans of going out for a while to the village."

"Alone?"

She swallowed but squared her shoulders, meeting his eyes with a steady gaze. "I planned to meet a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes."

"Who would this 'friend' of yours be if I may ask?"

She'd hoped he wouldn't ask but then she should've known her father would ask such a question, considering she was going out at this time in the evening with no obvious escort.

She only had two options—to lie and therefore make the inevitable consequences worse? Or tell him the truth and face the results of her actions head on.

"I could very well lie to you, Father."

His eyes narrowed marginally at this bold statement.

"However, I have never lied to you before and I do not see the benefit in starting now."

Taking a deep breath, she raised her chin a little higher and stared her father straight in the eye.

"You are wise then in that, at least. So tell me. Who is this friend of yours that you intend on meeting?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."


	55. Moment of Truth, Part II

_**A/N: Ohooo! Another one? Well I kinda needed to finish the scene from the previous chapter; I had intended it to be all one chap but I was already at eight pages so figured it was time to close and start anew! Review, Review!**_

 _ **###########################**_

 _Chapter 55-Moment of Truth, Part II_

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"…"

Several moments of agonizing silence reigned in the corridor; Father and daughter face-to-face in a silent yet bone-chilling stare down.

But the ex-heiress stood her ground, her eyes never once wavering from the stoney expression of the Hyuuga Patriarch.

For Hiashi Hyuuga, the silence served as a much-needed pause for him to collect his swirling thoughts and flaring temper. His jaw clenched painfully in his effort to subdue his temper and he closed his eyes briefly as he took in a deep breath through his nose and let it out through tightly-pressed lips.

"What. Business. Could you _possibly_ have with the…Uchiha?" It was a forced calm and coolness that the Clan Head exhibited and this struggle to maintain emotional control was by no means lost on his daughter.

She sensed his anger that simmered just below the surface and she knew it was only a matter of time before his cool composure slipped.

"As I said before, Father—he is a friend."

The older man ground his teeth together painfully and his pale eyes flashed an icy anger. "'A friend' such as Uchiha Sasuke is not anyone to be associating with a _daughter of the Hyuuga. You know the kind of man he is, therefore I find it astonishing that you would see fit to find yourself willingly in his company."_

"It is unorthodox perhaps. You may be right. But unlike many of those in Konoha—Shinobi and civilians alike—I see Sasuke Uchiha for what he _is…not_ for what he once _w_ _ **as.**_ "

"Watch your words, Hinata. The Uchiha is a traitor to Konoha, a convicted criminal who served _time in prison!"_

"He has paid for his crimes, Father, I see no reason to continue to hold his past mistakes against him! Aside from that, I think it can be safely said that we have _all_ committed crimes of atrocities at one point or another—such is the way of a ninja!"

"Do not preach to _**me about such ways, Hinata! I know far more about 'the way of the ninja' then you do; know your place!"**_

Hiashi was furious now and his voice was raised and harsh but Hinata kept her composure. "You asked my opinion, Father. I was merely answering what you had asked of me."

"I do not ask for your disrespect! And I forbid you from having any further interaction with the Uchiha whatsoever! He is a dangerous man with no morals or propriety and I will _not have any daughter of mine being tainted by his evil!"_

At this, Hinata's own indignant anger boiled in her veins and her usually, soft and unassuming gaze steeled into an icy glare that would've doubtlessly made her Neji-ni-san proud.

"Forgive me, Father but I cannot abide by your wishes. I am no longer the Heiress of Hyuuga and therefore, you have _**no further control over me, what I do, nor who I choose to associate with.**_ Sasuke Uchiha has been nothing but a loyal and constant friend to me; his stead-fastness and honesty are no different than that of Kiba-kun and Shino-kun and I _**will not tolerate groundless assumptions regarding his character, nor will I stand by while you accuse him, simply because you are blinded by senseless resentment and hatred!"**_

Hinata's voice flared in anger and she clenched her fists at her sides. She could take whatever insults her father chose to hurl at her but when it came to her friends…her _loved one…_ she refused to suffer in silence.

"You may choose to believe as you will, Father but _I am a Shinobi and a woman in my own right._ I will follow my convictions and do what I believe is right. You _cannot_ persuade me otherwise."

The Hyuuga Head was thunderstruck and left in utter shock.

Never before had he seen his eldest daughter stand up to him so boldly and with such confidence; she spoke with such passion and conviction that he was left to wonder where on earth this brazen warrior side of her had been hiding all this time!

"If there is nothing else, please excuse me." And with a curt bow, the eldest daughter and ex-heiress of Hyuuga excused herself, brushing passed her father without another word.

# # # #

It was closer to a quarter to seven by the time Hinata exited the compound and made her way towards the quiet little café in the corner of town. The wind had picked up and chill in the air was much more pronounced than it had been earlier—but the Hyuuga princess didn't mind; she'd dressed just for this occasion and so, the chill didn't bother her in the least as she pulled the edges of her thick, fur-line kimono jacket, tighter around her shoulders.

The café came into view and she had just ducked under the safety of the awning before a dark, cloaked figure appeared at her side.

" **Hime."**

Long, indigo hair swished as her head snapped to the side, wide eyes colliding with solid onyx orbs.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

 **The Uchiha gave a light nod before pushing the door open and gesturing for the woman to enter ahead of him.**

 **She nodded, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink that caught his eye as she passed by him.**

 **The raven smirked and followed.**

Once inside, the woman's eyes briefly scanned the quaint café; the lighting was dimmed which offered a warmer, more intimate atmosphere that lent itself to privacy and Hinata felt instantly at ease.

Feeling a warm weight on her shoulder, the Hyuuga princess turned and was about to speak when she felt calloused, gentle fingers cupping her chin.

 **Her hair had brushed just beneath his nose as she turned towards him, teasing his senses with her intoxicating perfume. When tulip-shaped lips parted as if to speak, his dark eyes were drawn to the action and suddenly, he was overwhelmed with the insatiable urge to kiss her.**

 **Cupping her delicate chin in the palm of his hand, he waited until her slightly-startled eyes connected with his before bowing his head to brush his lips against hers.**

She was taken aback but her momentary surprise dissipated instantly as the subtle pressure of his lips intensified.

She sighed and one of her hands instinctively gripped the front of his cloak as she kissed him back.

In the next few seconds, it dawned on her exactly where they were and she broke the kiss prematurely, much to the dismay of her companion he gave a dissatisfied growl in response.

"S-Sasuke we—we're in p-public."

" **Tch. There's no one here, Hime." He countered, running his fingers through her hair before tilting her chin up again to look in her eyes. "Besides, even if there was, I wouldn't give a damn."**

She gasped, white eyes wide in surprise.

" **Unless it bothers** _ **you…"**_ **He added almost hesitantly.**

She blinked a few times but when she caught the hesitant—almost disappointed—look in his eyes, her own softened and a sweet smile touched her lips as she tiptoed, cupped his cheek and pressed her lips to his in a sweet, yearning kiss.

Giddiness seized her when she felt him smile against her lips and she deepened the kiss for a moment more before pulling back only enough to look up into his dark eyes.

"Being with the one I _**love**_? A bother?" Her eyes glimmered with a hint of amorous passion as she bumped her nose against his, her smile teasing and playful. " _Never."_

" **Oh** _ **of course not."**_ **He shot back, smirking impishly all the while.**


	56. Target

_**A/N: I'm really struggling with this one, guys; I mean I know where I wanted this part of the story to end up but trying to get it there has been pain-staking to say the least. Anyways, on the bright side, I'm finally fulfilling my promise in giving you a mission between our two favorite lovers so enjoy!**_

 _ **#############################################**_

 _Chapter 56-Target_

After sharing a quiet cup of tea together, the two remained at the café and talked for hours. At length, they noticed the time and Sasuke stood to his feet, offering Hinata a hand as the two nodded to the patron and left.

Once outside, Hinata was about to suggest a quiet stroll through the old training grounds when Sasuke suddenly pulled her into a darkened alleyway to their left.

The Hyuuga let out a startled gasp when she was suddenly pinned to the wall with the Uchiha's powerful form towering over her, dark eyes blazing.

"S-Sasuke-kun w-what on earth are you doing?!" She exclaimed breathless, just before a pair of hungry lips crushed against hers.

The kiss was rough, passionate and fiery, making it near impossible for her to breathe and a ragged gasp escaped her lips when at last, the man pulled away.

 **The Uchiha was breathless as well, panting through parted, swollen lips as he stared at her.**

Meeting his eyes, Hinata fought to settle her heartrate before she spoke. "What was _that_ about?" She was breathless as she stared up at him, waiting for his answer.

 **But the man simply shook his head dumbly before licking his lips as if to catch a taste of her that still lingered there. "I simply didn't care to hold back, that's all."**

Red flooded her cheeks and she bit back a reticent smile. "O-oh…well I—I mean that is…"

 **Warm hands cradled her face as the man met her flushed expression with a fervent one of his own. "…Same reason why I can't hold back for** _ **this…"**_

 **Again his lips captured hers, his touch lingering softly at first before he suckled her lower lip into his mouth, deepening the kiss.**

 **His teeth, teased nipped and suckled on the tender pink flesh, eliciting a strangled moan from the tiny woman who violently trembled from head to toe.**

She was at his mercy…or more aptly, his _lack thereof._

Slipping her hands up the front of his chest, she laced trembling fingers at the back of his neck and pulled him in deeper, responding to his kiss with feverish nips and libidinous whimpers.

 **The Uchiha smirked triumphantly before slipping his tongue into her mouth where he proceeded an agonizingly slow perusal of her mouth.**

A violent shudder ripped through her body at the taste of him and losing all conscious thought, Hinata's hips undulated shamelessly against his, catching her dark-haired lover off-guard as he let out a sharp hiss followed by a moan.

 **His grip on her waist tightened in response and he yanked her hips harder against his own in a non-verbal anxious plea for her to do it again.**

 **Pulling back from her lips, he stared into her eyes, gasping. "Gods, Woman, do that again and I** _ **promise**_ **you, I will take you here and now."**

"What?!" She gasped in shock, not fully comprehending what it is she had done. One smoldering look from Sasuke however, was enough to confirm that she was testing the last shreds of his self-restraint and her cheeks burned hotly at the realization.

"O-Oh I'm—s-sorry I w-wasn't aware that I w-was…" The word died on her lip as the full weight of embarrassment washed over her and he hid her face against his shoulder in shame.

 **He snickered at her obvious mortification but otherwise ignored it, bowing his head and placing a tender kiss to curve of her neck and shoulder.**

 **He felt her stiffen then shudder at his touch and his desire ignited once again.**

 **Wrapping both arms around her body, he pulled her close and continued pressing warm kisses along the length of her neck, slowly working his way upwards towards her jawline where he left a playful nip in his wake before catching her earlobe between his teeth.**

 **He took his time there, nibbling and suckling the sensitive flesh and thoroughly enjoying the desperate mewling noises she made, followed by gasps and keening moans.**

" **Come with me." He murmured against her cheek.**

She whimpered in response, hissing sharply when he nipped her neck before sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

" **Stay the night with me." He demanded again, laving over the bite mark with his tongue to soothe away the sting.**

 **He met her hooded eyes before leaning in to claim her lips again; he was so addicted to her taste, it was maddening.**

Hinata managed a trembling shake of the head before answering him weakly in between kisses. "I. Can't. I. Have to. Get h-home. Before it's l-late. And—"

 **The Uchiha growled in protest, dark eyes flashing with disappointment. "No you don't. You're eighteen. You're old enough to make up your own mind."**

 **He punctuated this with a firm press of his lips as his hands began to wander lazily up her sides and down again, sliding over her rounded hips before they crept dangerously lower.**

Catching his questing hands with her own, Hinata exhaled sharply before pulling herself together and meeting his hands. "I Can't, Sasuke-kun I—I would but it's not—my Father, he…" She trailed off, suddenly fearing the Uchiha's reaction once she told him about the conversation she'd had with her father. It's not as if he knew of her romantic relationship with the ex-avenger, but Hinata knew the fact that they were friends was enough to raise the Clan Head's suspicions.

She wouldn't be surprised if he'd already sent out one of the body guards to follow her—her father was an intensely distrustful man, and this tendency had barely mellowed, even after the war. If anything, Neji's absence made him even worse and as a result, Her and Hanabi suffered as a result…her most of all.

" **What of your father?" His tone was clipped as he worked to maintain a calm exterior.**

"I—He saw me leaving earlier this evening and when he confronted me, I was faced with only two options; lie and suffer even greater wrath from him when he later discovered my deceit, or tell him the truth right then. I chose a third option; I told him I was meeting with you and that we were friends. It was exactly what he asked so it wasn't a lie…"

" **Yet you avoided the brunt of his anger by not volunteering anything more."**

She bit her lip, avoiding his eyes. "Hai." Her voice was soft and timid as she still had no idea what Sasuke was thinking and even stealing a glimps at his face, she found his expression to be unreadable.

" **So. He knows about us—only to an extent."**

"Yes." She answered quietly.

" **But knowing your old man, he's just as suspicious and distrustful as any Hyuuga; he's no doubt planning on having you followed from now on, if he hasn't already…"**

Hinata simply nodded, gazing at the ground between them with a despondent frown.

 **The Raven-haired man let out a mildly frustrated sigh, raking a hand through his unruly hair before letting his arm fall to his side once more. "You did the right thing, Hime; if you'd lied to him, he would've been able to sense it. If you'd refused to tell him anything at all, it would've been worse and his suspicions would've been immediately confirmed. This way, we at least have the upper hand for now, on what he knows. Honestly, I couldn't give a damn what he thinks, I'd have you as mine whether he threatened me or not."**

"No, No Sasuke-kun please, you don't know him like I do, he—"

 **He cupped her cheek, silencing her protest with an intense look. "He doesn't scare me, Hina; no one will intimidate me especially when it comes to you. But I already know how you feel and as…much as I hate it sometimes…I respect it."**

She smiled sweetly at him, pecking his cheek before hugging him and breathing a 'thank you, Sasuke-kun' against his neck.

" **And I…I suppose I have to relinquish you for tonight—though I** _ **despise it**_."

She pulled back and he let her go, albeit very reluctantly. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun; I really do want to be with you. I've missed you so and t-tonight, there's nothing I'd want more than…"

Her cheeks flushed red but she continued. "It's just not safe right now, not tonight after the confrontation with my father. If we wait a while, I know he'll back off after a time; right now he's very suspicious and I don't want anything to happen."

" **I know, Hime. I know. Just…" He cradled her face lovingly, his dark eyes beseeching. "…Just don't let him come between us. Don't distance yourself from me, promise me."**

"Oh Sasuke…no." She leaned up and kissed him deeply. "I promise."

Just then, the two were interrupted as a shadowed figure dropped down from the rooftops above.

 **On reflex, Sasuke pushed Hinata protectively behind him but catching the ivory mask and midnight cloak of ANBU, the Uchiha's apprehensive posture relaxed.**

"Uchiha-san. Hyuuga-san. My apologies for the intrusion but Hokage-sama has summoned you both immediately."

Both Hinata and Sasuke shared a look but nodded their ascent before following ANBU-san towards the Tower, each sharing an identical thought.

 _What could it be that Kakashi-sama requested both of them, at this hour of the night?_

 **###################################**

 **Little did they know, another secret meeting was taking place in the shadowed halls of the Hyuuga compound.**

 **A cloaked figure stood before the clan Head, bowing deeply. "Hiashi-sama."**

"Did you follow her?"

" **Hai, Hiashi-sama. She met with the Uchiha, just as you suspected…however, I wasn't able to get close enough to listen in; an ANBU messenger summoned them to the Hokage's office. I assume it's mission-related."**

Hiashi stood behind his desk, stiffly turned towards the window as he gazed out on the grounds shrouded in darkness—it was nearly midnight. "Very well."

" **Is there anything else, Hiashi-sama that you wish of me?"**

The aged leader furrowed his brows, his harsh features pulled into a deep, concentrated scowl. "Yes. Follow them, Hirai; she may be on a mission for the Hokage but she is _my_ daughter, a Hyuuga and in the company of the Uchiha who is not to be trusted; report back to me when you have news and whatever you do, do not let her out of your sight and _do not_ underestimate the Uchiha; he took down Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin, single-handedly as well as his powerful ancestor, Madara Uchiha. He is merciless and he will not spare you if you are caught."

 **Hirai bowed deeply. "Hai, Hiashi-sama; I will not fail, I will protect Hinata-sama even if it costs my life."**

"See that you do." And that was the last words spoken before the stoic leader dismissed him.

 **# # # #**

 **Once Hirai was safely within his room in the Branch family manor, another figure appeared from the shadows.**

"Did he summon you?" It asked.

" **Yes. He wants Hinata-sama followed; She's been summoned by the Hokage; a mission it seems like….the Uchiha is with her."**

He eyed his companion across the room, a wariness settling in his pale orbs.

A sneer settled on the other's face as they twirled a Kunai between slender, feminine fingers.

" _Perfect."_ She purred, her voice dripping with a kind of sickeningly sweet venom that sent chills down Hirai's spine.

"Time…to pay your debt, little Princess."

 **Hirai frowned, turning back to his pack in an attempt to ignore the sinister aura of the young Hyuuga woman. He knew this was a bad idea; they were branch members, sworn to pay allegiance to the Main Family for the rest of their days, yet here he was, tangled in the midst of a dark plot of revenge. This was blatant treason and if they were discovered, it would spell certain doom for all members of the Hyuuga Branch family.**

" **We leave at sunrise." He muttered curtly. There was no use agonizing over it, his choice had been made and it was too late to back out now…**

 **#####################################**

 **Ohooo! What do you guys think? Sounds like there's trouble brewing in Hyuuga; what do you think's gonna happen?**


	57. Mission Received

_Chapter 57-Mission Received_

The mission Kakashi delivered was A-rank. A nobleman's daughter was presumed kidnapped in the dead of night from the family's country home and held for ransom. There was no specific location as to the whereabouts of the victim, only indications that she was possibly being held somewhere within a five mile radius near the Land of Water, nothing more. The mission scroll was pretty vague on further details and this did not sit well with Konoha's silver-haired Hokage. But the demand for assistance was adamant and the hefty sum this nobleman promised, spoke for itself.

"Needless to say, I'm not too keen on sending my any of my ninja on a mission that's—vague at best." He waved his hand dismissively towards the scroll unraveled on his desk, brows furrowed in a deep-set frown.

"But…as it is, the Hijikata family comes from a wealthy and relatively prominent clan in the Land of Water—and they have a trade route with the Land of Fire so, needless to say…"

 **"** **Even if it's a load of BS, we offer our services anyway or Fire's Feudal Lord forfeits the trade route agreement."**

 **Sasuke spoke up, voice flat and impassive expression. Clearly, the Uchiha was less than pleased at being summoned for a mission that by all appearances, could very likely turn out to be a ruse.**

Kakashi eyed the raven, smirking beneath his mask. "And _that_ kind of intuitive thinking is exactly why I called for you, Sasuke."

 **"** **Tch." The Uchiha scoffed, unamused.**

"Both you and Hinata have just the skills I need for the bulk of this mission; your Sharingan as well as Hinata's Byakugan and exceptional tracking skills, will be perfect for infiltration and gathering of intel. As you already know, this mission scroll is quite frankly full of holes; needless to say, I'm not satisfied and I don't want you two going in there until you've gathered more concrete information as to if Hijikata's daughter is in fact being held for ransom and if so, _exactly where._ You two will be my tracking team A while team B is backup."

"Ano, excuse me Hokage-sama but…who is Team B?" Hinata's soft murmur drew the attention of the two males in the room and two pairs of dark eyes settled on her.

"Ah Hinata-chan, perceptive and to the point as always." Kakashi offered an eye crinkle smile, causing the young woman's face to flush pink.

"They are the other two members selected for this mission and—if I'm not mistaken—they should be at Konoha's gates this moment, waiting for you. You both have your orders; do not pursue until you have _concrete_ evidence to the kidnapping. Understood?"

"Hai!"

"Dismissed!"


	58. We Lose Control

_Chapter 58-We Lose Control_

When they reached the gates, Sasuke and Hinata found their backup team—which consisted of Tenten and Naruto—waiting for them.

The Hyuuga and Uchiha exchanged a mixed look before approaching their comrades in greeting. Once pleasantries were exchanged, the four set off for the Land of Water with Sasuke at the head as team leader.

For Hinata however, a strange feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to prickle as they stood on end—why couldn't she shake the feeling that they were being followed?

# # # #

The Land of Water was about a four-to-five day's journey, but as the mission had been marked urgent, the four-man cell pushed on at a somewhat grueling pace, only stopping to camp for the night when they were about one day out from their destination.

Sasuke and Naruto weren't nearly as worn down as both had been trained by two legendary sannin and had excellent stamina; the two women however, had been less fortunate, though Hinata had fared somewhat better than Tenten.

As directed by Sasuke, he and Naruto set up the two tents while Tenten and Hinata were in charge of water supply and wood-gathering for the small fire.

 **"** **We'll use the fire only long enough to cook our food, then it's out; we don't know where these supposed-rouge kidnappers' are located so the risk of discovery, we can't afford."**

"Aw but Teme, its fucking cold! This is the land of Water ya know?"

 **The Uchiha growled in annoyance. "Naruto, be quiet." He muttered. "You're idiotic voice carries even worse than smoke from a fire. Tch, fool."**

Naruto's face crumbled and he let out a pathetic whine before Tenten took him aside in an attempt to calm him down.

 **The raven scowled and rolled his eyes.**

 **His brooding scattered when the sound of a soft giggle reached his ears and he turned to see the petite Hyuuga princess eyeing him and Naruto with nothing but pure glee sparkling in her eyes.**

 **He cocked a brow at her.**

"You two are like an old married couple; some things never change I guess." She bit back a cute little smile before ducking into one of the nearby tents with her pack and bedroll in tow.

 **The Uchiha gave an indignant sort of snort before following in after her.**

 **"** **I'd fall on my sword, first."**

Hinata rolled her eyes but she was smiling now. "Yes, you say that but anyone can tell that you love him like a brother."

 **"** **Like a 'brother' not…gods, that's just disgusting." He scrubbed both hands down his face vigorously before shaking his head and half-glaring at the woman across from him. "Or are you just trying to pawn me off to someone else already?"**

Hinata mock-gasped. "I _cannot_ believe you would _ever suggest anything so outrageous!"_

 **Sasuke choked on a laugh; the girl had could really put on a dramatic performance. "Oh? Well then please, Ms. Hyuuga, do enlighten me because from where I'm standing, it appears as if you already tire of me."**

The mirth and humor was seeping into his usually-stoic dark eyes now and Hinata was hard-pressed to keep her composure when she could already feel the remnants of a heavy blush creeping into her cheeks. "W-well you are under a very f-false assumption, my good sir; I never indicated anything of the sort." She cursed the minor faltering in her voice but when Sasuke's eyes darkened with an altogether different kind of emotion, she couldn't help it.

Deciding it would behoove her to ignore him, she gave him her back and finished laying out her bedroll beside Tenten's, before rummaging through her back for some nightly necessities.

She froze when she felt a warm, hard presence pressing into her back and when Sasuke's lips brushed against her ear, she nearly dropped everything in her hands.

 **"** **Perhaps then, I can enlighten** ** _you_** **on various ways for you to** ** _tire_** **me…" His voice was like dark chocolate as it ghosted against the skin of her neck, ruffling a few tendrils of midnight hair.**

 **Strong hands found the beginning flare of her hips and gripped her possessively.**

Hinata gave a startled gasp before her shaking hands found his in an attempt to dissuade him. "S-Sasuke we're…we're o-on a mission r-right now."

 **"** **The 'mission' doesn't start till tomorrow, Hime." He murmured darkly, pulling her back flush against him as he pressed his lips to her temple.**

"Th…huhh….th-this isn't j-just…" Her thoughts became a blur as Sasuke's hands slowly slid forwards, cradling her hips more snuggly as his lips dragged lazily across her cheek, making their way to the column of her throat.

"I'msharingthistentwithtenten!" She rushed out in a strangled gasp when Sasuke's fingers were suddenly stirring the underside of one breast and she bit back a moan.

 **The Uchiha gave a growl of disapproval before tugging the collar of her jacket somewhat away from her shoulder where he dropped an open-mouthed kiss.**

 **"** **Tenten can share with the dobe." Was his half-growled response before his mouth set to work on greedily suckling away at the tender flesh bared before him. He knew Hinata's neck was her weakness, specifically the place at which her pulse point thudded heavily just beneath the surface of creamy skin.**

 **He bit down once, eliciting the desired gasp and violent tremor in her body, he was looking for.**

She had to put a stop to this before Sasuke drove her absolutely crazy—a sudden gasp and tremor ripped through her in the next second. _Damn it, he knows_ _ **that**_ _spot is her most sensitive!_ She whirled in his arms and caught his mouth in a brief, feverish kiss to stop him. "Sasuke please, s-stop!" She rasped as she pressed her forehead into the crook of his neck and shoulder. "You _know_ what that does to me and you know I can't _stand_ to resist when you do that. But we can't."

 **Black eyes glazed over in desire, met hers at half-mast. "…You're right, I** ** _do_** **know. I'm just…I'm sorry, sometimes I just can't help myself."**

 **Putting a bit of distance between them, he ran his fingers through his hair, collecting himself before meeting her eyes again. "I apologize. You're right, this is a mission…but…I can't say that I regret losing control, when it's with you."**

She smiled, eyes bright and cheeks flushed at his admission. "I know. I can't say I regret it either."

They held each other's gaze for a long moment before noises from outside alerted them to Tenten's approach.

 **The Uchiha was quick and flawless in schooling his features into a stoic mask when the other woman entered and for Tenten, nothing appeared amiss as she beheld her friend and their team leader standing across the way from one another.**

 **"** **I suggest you get some rest, Hajime-san, Hyuuga-san." He addressed the brunette firmly, eyes flicking to Hinata briefly who also nodded. "Hyuuga and I are on point tomorrow, you and Naruto are our backup so keep a sharp eye but stay hidden."**

"Hai, Uchiha-sama."

 **With that, the raven turned on his heel and exited with the final command of "I'm on first watch, then Naruto. We leave at dawn."**


	59. Trap!

_Chapter 59-Trap!_

It was barely dawn before Sasuke's team was on the move and it wasn't long before word reached them. Apparently, news travels at lightning speed when it concerns the daughter of a reputable clansmen and rumors were quickly spreading through every trade route, merchant's booth and civilian outpost, within a three mile radius.

Rumor had it, Hijikata may or may not have racked up a substantial debt with some pretty shady characters and growing tired of excuses, their boss had sent them to 'collect'. Granted, the kidnapping of a nobleman's young daughter in the dead of night, was a bit extreme, not to mention ballsy, but that's how the higher-end criminals worked out here; their methods were quick, to the point and merciless.

Sasuke was quite familiar with men such as this.

 **"** **It looks to be the work of a moderately smaller cell of bandits. But these guys aren't your typical run-of-the mill thieves; they're professional, cunning and most likely have years of skill and experience at this. Don't underestimate them on account of their small numbers—their pattern suggests a few rogue nin, trackers and maybe even contract assassins."**

"So what's the plan then?" Tenten leaned against the far wall, hip-cocked and arms crossed, eyeing her commander while the others stood around him as he leaned over a map spread out on the table before them. This one room at the inn had been serving as their make-shift headquarters, since arriving at the outpost earlier that morning. Now that night was falling, it was time to make their move.

 **"** **The plan is to** ** _not get caught."_** **The Uchiha stated firmly. "The rogue nin have a small but heavily-fortified fortress located about a mile and a half north of here." He indicated a spot on the map with his forefinger. "The west wall is backup to the cliffs so it makes infiltration on the sea-side, virtually impossible. However, there are caves located at the base of the corner west tower….here. Now the caves aren't easy to get to either and once there, some places are perilous to pass through; this is where we have the advantage—they have no guards or centuries posted, in spite of the fact that some of these caves tunnel right under that west wall." Black eyes flickered up from the map, studying the faces of his comrades and the raven was somewhat pleased when he saw slow smiles forming on each of their faces.**

"Teme, you sly dog! You think of everything, don't you? Man, these bastards won't know what hit them!" Naruto punctuated this statement with a loud pound of his fist to his palm, grinning like a fox all the while.

"A-Ano. Do we know where she's being held once we get in? I trust your judgement, Uchiha-san I just think that perhaps we should get eyes on the fortress first before we actually make our assault."

 **"** **Your strategy is impeccable as always, Hyuuga." Sasuke smirked at the white-eyed beauty, causing her to blush in embarrassment and look away. "Yes, I've already planned on it. YOU will be my eyes; once Naruto and I have breached the caves, we won't move forward until we have YOUR signal. I need you to focus your Byakugan and tell me what you see so we're not running in there blind off our asses. Obviously, your main objective is to locate Orihime-san as quickly as possible while also making sure we have a clear path straight to her. Remember, we want to avoid any confrontation with these rebels if at all possible, otherwise our cover is blown and Orihime will end up dead. Tenten, you're Hinata's backup so keep a lookout; her focus is going to be within the fortress so she won't necessarily catch any possible ambush that may be flanking you."**

"Got it."

 **"** **Naruto; you're my backup so keep sharp—and** ** _stay quiet and behind me._** **This is a** ** _stealth rescue_** **mission so the last thing we need is you charging ahead and causing chaos like you always do."**

"Ah com'on Sasuke! I know what I'm doin' I've done these missions before like a million times! Don't worry, I've got this, believe it!"

 **Sasuke cringed at his companions blinding enthusiasm. "Tch, you're such a fool. Just remember what I said; watch my back and for the love of the gods, shut up."**

Hinata pursed her lips, giggling and Tenten snickered at Naruto's suddenly crest-fallen appearance.

 **"** **If there's no questions, let's move out; I want this thing done by midnight."**

 **# # # #**

Unfortunately—as often happens—you can plan, prepare and strategize for a million possible outcomes to a mission and still, when you're down to the seconds that count, you can _never_ account for the inevitable uncertainty. Things go wrong, minute details are missed, environments alter and in the blink of an eye, everything changes.

For Team Raven, this was tragically all too well the case once the West wall was breached. Hinata had located the hostage and directed both Sasuke and Naruto on a flawlessly clear route to get to her. It was odd; the deeper they ventured within the lair, the fewer centuries were posted and once they were about half-way down the last corridor, it was as if the air in the room suddenly shifted. There was not a single chakra signature within fifty feet in either direction and when Sasuke directed Hinata to broaden the scope of her Byakugan, it was as if the entire interior of the fortress had been abandoned.

No Guards.

No Rogue nin signatures anywhere.

Hinata's blood turned cold and her voice trembled slightly as she spoke through her mouthpiece. "….There's….nothing. Uchiha-san, th-there's…it's like everyone just…disappeared!"

 **Sasuke held up his hand in a closed fist, signaling a halt. "What? What do you mean there's 'nothing' Hyuuga?" His voice crackled through the receiver as he awaited her response—every muscle in his body tensed and all his senses were on high alert.**

"I mean there's NOTHING. The guards, the rogue nin eating in the kitchens and bunk house…everyone that I _saw_ , they're not there anymore! It's like…it's like they n-never were…"

Just then, a flash of Chakra in Hinata's periphery, drew her attention to the East side of the Fortress. The signature was small—barely even there—but something about the undertone seemed intensely familiar. A niggling feeling at the base of her neck, pulled her focus in even more as moonlit orbs strained with the pulsing veins of her Byakugan.

"Hinata? What is it?" Tenten sensed the rigidity in the other woman's back, neck and shoulders and she pressed her back to the other woman as her brown eyes sharpened on the surrounding forests at their back.

"I—I can't say for certain but there's…someone coming. Over the East wall. They've…I can barely sense them; their chakra signature is incredibly weak…they could be using a henge or…maybe genjutsu but…"

 **"** **Hinata. What the hell's going on? What do you see?"**

 **Something was clearly wrong and the raven wasn't liking the foreboding feeling coiling around his spine as he shifted from one foot to the other, waiting. Waiting.**

"I've…" Her eyes found Orihime's room but this time, she came upon a startling discovery. Three to four Chakra signatures suddenly flared to life, all originated from within the room Orihime was supposedly being held and almost all registered distinctly Hyuuga, except for one.

Hinata's eyes went wide. "H-Hyuuga?!" She gasped into the mouthpiece.

 **"** **W-What?"**

"Oi Sasuke, what the hell's Hinata seeing?"

"I…" Just then, an almost sickeningly evil aura flared within one of the Chakra signatures, just before the signature repressed again completely, followed by the others. Once again, it was as if everyone had suddenly disappeared without a trace, never having been there at all. Hinata was at a loss; she knew what she'd seen, what she'd sensed, yet none of it made sense. The only thing she could be certain of was that somewhere, somehow, they'd made a mistake and now, they were in the middle of an ambush.

Her heart sped up and blood pulsed through her veins, causing her ears to pound and her vision to blur in and out of focus. From far off somewhere, she heard the muffled echo of her name.

Tenten. Tenten was calling her name and in a flash, everything came back into focus and Hinata's eyes blew wide open as she felt herself being violently shaken by the shoulders.

In the next instant, she half-cried, half-shouted "Trap!" Before taking off in the direction of the fortress, as fast as her feet could carry her.

 **Her cry of terror echoed in Sasuke's ears and instinctively, he fell into an offensive pose, gripping the hilt of Kusanagi from over his shoulder. "Trap. Naruto—"**

The blonde fell into fighting stance, back-to-back with his leader. "I'm on it, Sasuke."

 **"** **I don't know what's coming but Hinata spoke one word clearly, 'Hyuuga'…whatever's coming, prepare yourself."**

"B-but—you don't think that…Hyuuga? What the hell would they be—"

 **Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Damn it, I don't know, Naruto! Be ready!"**

 **In the next instant there was a blur, flying palms poised to strike and flashing pale eyes.**

 ** _Hyuuga…_**

 **It was a trap. There never was any kidnapping and somehow, they'd fallen for it perfectly.**

 **Sasuke dodged a few well-aimed strikes for his chest and shoulder, unsheathing Kusanagi as he leapt back from his opponent in a perfect handspring. Naruto was somewhere off to his right, battling another Hyuuga—branch member—from the tell-tale white bandages secured across his forehead. He was good, but Sasuke knew Naruto; the blonde was quite literally a beast so he wouldn't worry about him too much, he could hold his own.**

 **His own opponent however was pretty much evenly matched with his own abilities in taijutsu and consequently, Sasuke was pushed back with every blocked strike. He couldn't really get a read on the guy either and at last, his Sharingan activated, bleeding crimson as he fought to gain the upper hand on his enemy.**

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed through clenched teeth, his eyes glowing golden as he activated sage mode. "What—in the hell—are you—Hyuuga—doing—here!" His next move pushed his opponent back but only temporarily as the young man fell into a perfect stance to execute the Gentle Fist.

"Sasuke! What do we do? We-can't just—keep fighting these guys—can we? They're Leaf ninja for crying out loud!"

 **Unable to take his eyes off his opponent for even a moment, Sasuke's blood-red gaze only hardened ten-fold as he blocked yet another strike, only this time, it caught his wrist which rendered his right hand useless.**

 **"** **They—attacked first; they've—ambushed us, Naruto!"**

 **Another strike. His right shoulder and arm now hung limply at his side.**

 **He cursed. Just then, another enemy appeared from the shadows—this time, a Hyuuga female who was also Branch member, but this one's caged seal glared uncovered against her pale forehead as she moved to engage the Uchiha.**

"He's mine! Hirai!" She gritted out, shoving her teammate out of the way. "Go help Hirotoro with the Kyuubi."

 **The other Branch member seemed to hesitate momentarily before a sharp glare from his female counterpart elicited a muttered curse, and he withdrew.**

 **"** **So. Another Hyuuga lapdog." Sasuke stated impassively as he eyed his new opponent. He knew he was at a disadvantage—Hirai had already rendered his right arm virtually useless and though he'd trained himself to use Kusanagi with his left as well, He would be hard pressed to block any attacks to his right side which was now exceedingly vulnerable.**

 **Their enemy's teamwork was flawless and their strategy, seamless; they'd planned this ambush perfectly and they were winning.**

 **Sasuke's Rinnegan flashed in his left eye—he'd have no choice; if this kept on for much longer, his team would be in serious trouble.**

 **#############################**

 ** _Duh, duh DUNNNNNNNNNN! *Ominous flare* Cliffie! What do you think's gonna happen?! You guys on the edge of your seat yet? I hope you are because the chapters to follow are going to be INTENSE! Review please, please!_**


	60. To Avenge

**_Okay okay! We're finally here at Chapter 60! Woot woot! Now there were some questions and a bit of confusion it seems so I'd like to take just a moment to clear things up. First, Hiashi Hyuuga IS NOT a part of the diabolical plot that we are witnessing; he DID give Hirai instructions to follow Hinata so we know he doesn't trust his daughter or the Uchiha, BUT that's as far as his orders went. HIRAI IS a part of the plot as we witnessed in Chapter 56 I believe it was, when he was revealed as a reluctant conspirator with our mystery female villain. So therefore, I understand that the fact that Hiashi hired Hirai as Hinata's bodyguard/aka spy, would lead you to believe that Hiashi was also a part of this evil plot but, he is not. He's just a mean old man who's spying on his daughter and that's it. Anywho! I hope that clears up that aspect of it and we will see Hiashi in chapters to come so don't worry, our Hyuuga Head will not be left in the dark for very long! Review as always and stay tuned for the conclusion to our dastardly plot and the fate of our favorite Hero and Heroine!_**

 _##########################################_

 _Chapter 60-To Avenge_

"Hinata, HINATA, wait!"

But Tenten's calls fell on deaf ears as the Hyuuga plunged onward, pumping Chakra into her legs relentlessly, heart racing, blood roaring in her ears and one continuous thought playing over in her head on repeat.

 _Trap. It's a t-trap!_

 _I have to…I mustn't stop…I can't…Sasuke…SASUKE!_

The night wind whipped through her hair and strung her cheeks like a thousand sharp needles, but she pressed on, ignoring it. Tears blurred her eyes but she furiously blinked them away, refusing to think of the worst. The inconceivable…

At last, the front gates were in view and it was now a mixture of fear and relief as more tears flooded her eyes as she burst into the fortress, Byakugan activated.

She could sense Naruto and Sasuke's Chakra signatures coming from deep within the corridors and without even a backwards glance to her fellow teammate who was now bent over and heaving laboriously, the Hyuuga ex-heiress turned towards one direction and sped off like a lightening bolt.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were still locked in combat, though Sasuke was at a severe disadvantage; with his right arm completely useless, he had few choices; either be felled by his enemy or use his Mangekou Sharingan or the deadly Rinnegan technique and obliterate them.

The choice would seem clear but this situation was different; these were Hyuuga—Leaf ninja—and Hinata's family. He couldn't in good conscience, simply slaughter them until he had a very valid reason as to _why Leaf ninja_ would attack their own! The fact that they were Hyuuga Branch only served to further confound and complicate the situation they were in and by the gods, Sasuke was determined to find out what in the hell was going on.

 **"** **You are Hyuuga—and ninja of the Leaf as are we; why—are you attacking us?" He dodged his opponent's strike; pirouetted and leapt backwards a good twenty or so feet before meeting her cold glare with a stern, impassive mask.**

"You— _you_ are not to be trusted!" The woman seethed, advancing on him steadily, the Byakugan pulsing viciously in her pale eyes.

 **"** **And what of Hyuuga Hinata? She is your Princess; do you dare to attack** ** _her?!"_**

 **His voice was calm but there was a sharp edge to it that only proved lethal when she looked into the deapths of his chilling onyx orbs that now, flashed a threatening crimson.**

"Don't. You. _Dare speak to me of that whore! SHE'S THE REASON FOR OUR MISERY! SHE'S DESTROYED EVERYTHING! SHE'S WEAK, WORTHLESS SCUM AND ITS B-BECAUSE OF HER—!"_

 **In her fit of rage, her guard lowered and Sasuke took the advantage, coming at her at an invisible speed and catching her side with his Katana. It wasn't a fatal wound but it was deep enough to bleed profusely and the pain caught the woman off guard as she gripped her now-injured side, gasping and hissing sharply through clenched teeth.**

 **"** **You let your emotions cloud your judgement, Hyuuga; your rage will be your downfall." His remark was dismissive in its tone and his stoic expression gave no indication that he cared whether or not she'd been careless; it was simply an observation and nothing more.**

 **"** **It is clear you seek revenge. To tell you—the truth—" her palm barely grazed him but he dodged just in time. "I couldn't give a damn about your vendetta. However, it puts me in a precarious position. I am now faced with the choice of whether or not I should kill you, regardless of the fact that you are fellow Leaf Shinobi. So. Tell me, Hyuuga-san. Just what shall I do with this dilemma you have presented me with?"**

 **He tilted his head to the side, observing her through narrowed and calculating eyes. If he could keep her talking, it would be to his advantage as he might be able to find out just what this vendetta of hers was all about and how it related to him and his team.**

"Tch." The woman scoffed disdainfully, lips curling in a venomous scowl. "You think that just because your hypocritical sense of 'honor' and 'duty' belies you, that I will suddenly change my mind and withdraw? You are a fool, Uchiha; your sense of 'moral code' will be _your_ downfall." With that, she came at him, palms flying in a flurry of the deadly Gentle Fist technique. He managed to block most of her strikes with his Katana but she was fast, lethal and precise—he counter every single one and sooner or later, she knew she'd reach her target.

In the next second, it happened. Feigning a hit to his right—his vulnerable spot—gave her just the opening she needed. The Uchiha would doubtlessly be more focused on keeping the most vulnerable part of him under constant guard and as a result, his focus to other critical areas would consequently falter.

Teeth bared as her lips curled into a demonic smirk—she _had him now!_

Her palm connected and the unmistakable crack and crunch of ribs shattering, echoed in the narrow corridor as the Uchiha cried out, gripped his side and fell to one knee.

 **He could feel it. The undeniable excruciating pain that accompanied every breath he took, lead him to the inevitable diagnosis of a severely punctured lung. Several of his ribs were also shattered and who knows how many fragments may or may not have perforated said-punctured lung but regardless, Sasuke was now mortally wounded and running out of time. Not only that but severe Chakra depletion had resulted from her last hit and consequently, his Rinnegan was now useless and this Hyuuga woman would not be foolish enough to meet his gaze and risk the Mangekeou.**

 **In view of his current predicament, Sasuke knew he was screwed and the raven cursed, knowing that his one moment of mercy had been his most grievous mistake.**

 **Leaf ninja or no, he should have killed the Hyuuga bitch when he'd had the chance and now, it was too late.**

 **Just then, his attention was drawn once again to his opponent who was now, picking up his disgarded Katana from the floor. She eyed it's blade with a sickly sort of fascination as she beheld it's sharp, glinting edge before leveling the point of it at his prostrate visage.**

"Hmmm. It's rather ironic isn't it? Hinata was far too weak to defend herself in the War and therefore, my beloved Neji was sacrificed to spare her wasted, pathetic life. And now? Now I shall return the favor as it were; that whore is as weak to this day as she was then and she will pay—by watching _her_ beloved Uchiha's life blood spilt for the same reason; Because she's nothing but useless. Wasted. Trash."

 **It was then that all the pieces were now coming together; this woman had been Neji's lover—or at the very least, he had been hers and because Neji gave his life for Hinata's, she blamed the Hyuuga princess for losing all she once held dear.**

 **If there was one thing that Sasuke well understood, it was misplaced hatred and the blinding desire to avenge the loss of everything you once held sacred… but this woman hadn't even considered the one crucial fact in all of this. That was it had been Neji's** ** _choice. Neji loved Hinata, Neji had pledged his life for his dear cousin and therefore, He had given his life of his own freewill._** **This woman's actions were not only in direct violation of Neji's dying wishes but they were a blatant disrespect to his memory.**

 **If Neji were alive today, Sasuke is certain the Hyuuga prodigy would** ** _never_** **forgive this woman for what she was doing and causing Hinata any kind of pain would be the surest way to earn her cousin's violent retribution.**

 **"** **Neji Hyuuga was not only the Hyuuga prodigy but quite possibly the strongest, brilliant and most respected ninja of his generation. Aside from Naruto, there is no other man that I know of who possessed the strength, ability and power that he did. But I've learned more about him through his cousin and he was also a man who fiercely protected the lives and hearts of his loved ones with every fiber of his being. It was** ** _his choice alone_** **to give his life for Hinata and by you seeking revenge, you are not only disregarding his wishes, you are violating and disrespecting his memory."**

The woman's mouth fell open and her eyes blew wide in shock. _How—how dare this man presume to know and understand her Neji so intimately? And how dare he presume to understand her pain! He knew nothing of what the Hyuuga endured, nor of what great loss Neji's sacrifice had wrought in the lives of so many!_

Enraged by his arrogance, the woman gave a vicious, snarling cry. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF NEJI HYUUGA!" Byakugan pulsing, face twisted in demonic rage, she raised the Katana above her head to plunge it straight into the raven's heart.


	61. To Love

_Chapter 61-To Love_

Naruto gritted his teeth, cursing as he pushed back Hirai for what seemed the millionth time. The blonde had been double-teamed by him and his younger counterpart and as a result, he'd been unable to keep much of an eye on Sasuke's battle with the crazy Hyuuga lady. All he'd caught were a few words spoken; something about Neji and revenge but other than that, the Kyuubi vessel was helpless in getting a read on how his comrade was fairing. It wasn't until Sasuke cried out in agony, that the blonde's blood turned cold and glacial eyes locked onto his friend who was now fallen, wounded and coughing up blood.

Damnit! This wasn't good. He couldn't focus on his two opponents _and_ get to Sasuke at the same time but yet, he still couldn't bring himself to let loose his fury on fellow Leaf ninja; there had to be a reason why they had attacked them! There had to be! But as the blonde caught sight of his raven-haired team leader again, he knew they were running out of precious time…time that Sasuke clearly didn't have.

He'd have to make a decision and it'd have to be quick.

Catching Hirai in a feigned left hook, Naruto managed a right punch to the Hyuuga branch member's temple that knocked him out cold. His counterpart seemed to suddenly falter at his comrade's sudden demise and was less eager to engage the Jinchuuriki one-on-one. He vanished in a whirl of smoke and it was then that Naruto caught sight of the Hyuuga woman standing over Sasuke, his own katana braced in her hands, poised to deliver the final fatal blow.

"SASUKE!" The blonde let loose a terror-filled cry, wide blue eyes colliding with the darkened orbs of his brother and best friend.

The look of hardened resignation in the Uchiha's eyes was clear; both knew Naruto wouldn't make it in time unless he cut down the Hyuuga woman with his Rasengan and the split-second's hesitation that flashed in the blonde's eyes, was a split-second too late.

The Katana plunged forward.

The point of the blade whistling through the air as it approached its deadly destination.

And then…

The sickening squelch of steel piercing flesh, tissue, bone…blood gurgled, bubbling up around the blade as it poured through the lethal wound…

…But it wasn't Sasuke's.

The Uchiha's eyes flickered open. **_There's…no pain? Maybe…maybe I'm already…_**

 **Then, a choked, whimpering cry, and Sasuke's eyes blew wide open.**

Lavender and cream jacket now stained crimson on the shoulder and long, indigo hair cascading in a waterfall…

 ** _He knew that stance, that damn over-sized jacket…and…that hair…it was…_**

 ** _No…_**

 **"** **HINATA, NO!"**

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto's blue eyes blew wide with horror as he beheld one of his dearest friends standing between Sasuke and his would-be murderer, run through with Sasuke's own sword.

The blonde couldn't move.

He couldn't breathe.

His entire body seemed frozen and all he could do was look on helplessly.

 **As for Sasuke, his blood turned to ice in his veins and he shook with a mixture of unbridled rage and crippling fear.**

 **"** **H-Hinata…what…what the hell are you doing?!" He screamed at the woman's back but there was no answer and he could only look on as a painful lump formed in his throat and hot tears burned his eyes.**

Though every inch of her body was riddled with unimaginable pain, Hinata's lips stretched into the tiniest of smiles—she'd made it just in time.

"O-Oh gods…Hinata!" Tenten stood to the side, hands clasped over her mouth in horror as she beheld her friend, wounded and bleeding before her very eyes.

A series of gurgling coughs wracked the Hyuuga Princess' tiny frame but she fought through it, both hands clutching the sword's blade where it pierced through her right breast. Her legs shook violently from the pain and adrenaline pumping through her veins, but she didn't falter as hardened, lavender orbs locked onto the stunned Hyuuga woman before her.

"Ha…Hana…it _i-is_ you then." Her voice was heavy with labored breaths but she continued. "I—am so sorry; t-that you were driven to—t-to th-this b-because of—because of me."

"Y-you… _you stupid bitch! Why are you always getting in the way?!"_ Hana cried out in despair. It was the bloody Uchiha she'd wanted; she wanted Hinata to know the unimaginable pain she had; the unfathomable pain and helplessness that comes from watching the one you love the most, die right before your eyes and having no way to save them. But damn it, the stupid whore was always ruining everything and this time was no different, she'd done what she always did and literally gotten in the way.

"You—y-you must have l-loved _him_ s-so much…but b-because of m-m-me, you l-lost…"

But Hana cut her off. "Shut up! SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HIM, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, YOU FILTY, WORTHLESS WHORE! YOU TOOK HIM! YOU TOOK MY NEJI FROM ME!" The tears of anger and despair now poured from the woman's eyes, staining her pale cheeks as she shook with unadulterated rage.

Another cough wracked through her body and more blood spewed from between her lips as she dragged her feet in an attempt to stand up straighter. "I—I'm sorry. I know you…you h-hate me b-but I—I c-can't…c-can't bring h-him back; I wish…I wish I c-could but—"

"Hinata-chan, that's enough!" Naruto snapped out of his stupor and rushed to the young woman's side but the dark-haired beauty shook her head, raising a shaky hand towards her blonde friend.

"N-No Naruto-san i-it's—Hana-san I know w-what you w-want; you want N-Neji-nii-san back. But he's g-gone. So you…you want r-revenge. I k-k-know, but I c-can't…" Dragging in a painful, rasping breath, Hinata groaned as she pulled herself up straight and in one quick movement, yanked the Katana's blade from her body, letting it clatter to the floor.

 **"** **Hinata, Damn it, don't move!" Sasuke roared as Tenten rushed to his side to assess his injuries.**

"I can't let you _hurt Sasuke-kun!_ He is _my beloved and though you are family, I cannot and will not let anyone harm a single hair on his head!"_ She cried as tears of sorrow and determination flowed down her cheeks. "Please surrender yourself; l-let us e-e-end this! I d-don't w-want anymore…a-anymore blood-shed b-but if I h-have to…I _will give Naruto-san the word and he will disarm you. B-by f-force i-if necessary."_

In a split second, Naruto was at her side, eyes flashing golden as he eyed the armed Hyuuga warily. "Don't do anything stupid, Hana-san. Com'on, you don't want Neji to remember you this way!"

Naruto pleaded and in the next second, the angered Hyuuga woman gave one final scream of anguish before bringing the blade of Kusanagi to her own throat. " _I'D RATHER JOIN NEJI BY MY OWN HAND THAN SURRENDER TO THE LIKES OF YOU FILTH!"_

But the Kyuubi host was faster than the speed of light and in the next second, he had Hana disarmed and subdued.

Tenten's shoulders sagged in relief as she half-dragged the injured Uchiha to his feet.

Hinata's whole body teetered as the last shreds of her strength left her and she let out a heavy sigh of relief, eyes slipping closed. "T-Thank you…Naruto…"

 **"** **Hinata!" The raven rushed forward and caught the bleeding woman in his good arm, right before she hit the floor. Cradling her securely to his chest, he was forced to his knees again as the fatigue of depleted Chakra and stress from his internal injuries, weighed heavily on his shoulders.**

 **"** **Hime. Hime, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me, damn it!"**

 **Smoothing strands of long hair away from her fevered brow, The Uchiha's eyes flashed between onyx and Sharingan as he shook her, willing and demanding her eyes to open.**

 **After the longest most agonizing seconds of his life, pale lids lined with thick dark lashes fluttered open and glazed, moonlit orbs met with anxious Onyx depths.**

 **The Raven let out the tremendous breath he'd been holding and one lone tear escaped down his pale cheek. "Damn you. Damn you, Hyuuga, you are a stupid. Stupid. Idiot. I will…I should fucking** ** _kill you, I swear I'm…I'm going to fucking kill you."_** **His grip tightened on her fragile frame as he continued to berate her over and over again.**

The woman simply looked at him, coughing every now and then as she struggled and strained, offering him a brief and very tired smile. "I'm…sorry…I Love you t-too."

 **The Uchiha's heart stopped at her words and for the second time in years, his eyes filled with tears. "D-Damn you…" He whispered, and pressed trembling lips to her forehead.**


	62. Justice

_**A/N: Omg THIS IS SO BEYOND OVERDUE! Apologies but I just had my second baby so now, mom of 2, which makes me a hell of a lot more busy than I ever was! But loving it! Anyways, this is the long-awaited update and I promise to pack in as much as I can so all of your questions and curiosities get answered but just know that each update I'll only be able to get out WHEN I CAN; I can't promise any set dates or consistent chapter postings-in short, you'll hear more whenever I get the chance! Now, some of you have complaints about the last chapter and how it seemed 'unrealistic' for Sasuke to be so easily over-powered by Hyuuga branch members, considering his skill and power. YOU HAVE TO KEEP IN MIND THAT THESE ARE FELLOW LEAF SHINOBI AND HINATA'S FAMILY THAT HE'S FIGHTING AGAINST! Yes, he can obliterate them but with how close he and Hinata have become, he's going to take her into consideration, regardless of what he may or may not be capable of; he won't just slaughter her family outright, and cause her pain unless he's left with no choice**_ _ **—hence, regarding Hinata's brutal injuries at the hand of said 'family' would be considered a circumstance in which our beloved Uchiha will most likely 'change his tune'! ;) But alas! I can't give it away just yet, you have to read on first!**_

 _ **Onwards!**_

 _ **############################################**_

 _ **Chapter 62-Justice**_

" _ **NARUTO!" The raven's agonizing cry was all the motivation the blond needed.**_

Reaching Sasuke's side, he nodded gravely; biting into his thumb he drew blood, flew through a few seals and slammed his palm to the ground. "Gamabunta!"

The large toad summon appeared and with a brief sagely gaze, accessed the dire situation and nodded firmly.

Taking Hinata from Sasuke's trembling arms, the blonde regarded the raven fiercely. "Sasuke, I'm on it. I'll get HInata to Granny, just…just don't you die, idiot!" He screamed to his friend before hopping onboard his summon and disappearing in a vortex of smoke.

 **Sasuke's black eyes were riveted to the place they'd been only moments before.**

 **He looked at his hands…stained with blood…with…her…**

 **He clenched his fist.**

 **Shutting his eyes tightly.**

 **No.**

 **He wouldn't think the worst. Blocking those thoughts from his mind, he turned to Tenten who, though far less apt at medical ninjutsu than Sakura or Ino, had mastered the basics and even a few advanced techniques which enabled her to passably attend to his wounds at the present time. He'd still be in a lot of pain, but he could manage—afterall, the mission was a bust—no, there** _ **had been no mission to begin with.**_ **Now, as the Uchiha nodded curtly to his remaining comrade, he stood to his feet and forcing the pain and fatigue to the back of his mind, his black eyes bled red and hardened as a dark shroud of dangerous aura engulfed him.**

 **Though Hana Hyuuga was now subdued and in their custody, she'd had help; her allies were still on the loose and regardless of the fact that** _ **she**_ **was the sole instigator, the Uchiha wouldn't take any chances.**

 **He was merciful and it had nearly cost Hinata her life…she could still…**

 **His lips thinned. No. He wouldn't make that mistake again.**

 **The door to mercy was closed.**

 **Clenching the handle of his Katana, he steeled his resolve and let his humanity fade into oblivion in the wake of his brewing fury…**

 **He had hunting to do.**

 **# # # #**

It didn't take them long; once they'd tracked the Hyuuga stragglers, Sasuke made quick work of them. He interrogated them extensively on the details of their 'mission', when and where had Hana first approached them, how long she'd been planning the coup, was revenge her sole motive, etc. He also studiously inquired about Hana's harbored hatred towards Hinata and whether or not her hatred extended to any other members of the Main Branch family.

It was a long—and at times _painfully brutal_ process—Sasuke had already made the mistake of attempting to use 'verbal' persuasion; he would never falter to such weakness again; Hirai as well as Hirotoro suffered tremendously at his hands and though TenTen was present, the brunette had seen the look in the Uchiha's eyes when Hinata had been felled; she wasn't stupid enough to stand in his way in this, no matter how gruesome or questionable his methods of persuasion became.

By the end of it, Dawn was breaking and as soon as he'd surmised that Hana and the two perpetrators before him, were the only ones involved in this sordid plot to likely-eliminate Hinata, The Uchiha turned to his comrade and declared their 'mission' complete.

"So we bring them in for further questioning, obviously-"But Tenten's dialogue was cut short when the sudden hissing of metal signaled the unsheathing of a sword.

She'd barely turned her head in the direction of the sound, before there was a sickening slice, followed by two tell-tale thuds, as Hirai and Hirotoro's heads rolled from their shoulders.

Blood poured from the ghastly wounds as both heads rolled to a stop only a foot or so away from the now-decapitated bodies of the two Hyuuga.

"What…?!" Brown eyes flashed to her team leader who merely stood over the bodies, face schooled into a dispassionate mask while the nearly-soulless look in his eyes sent an icy chill racing up her spine.

" **You were Mistaken, Hajime-san; we have no further need of them. Bury the bodies if you wish; or leave them to the Carian and vultures, I don't care. Bag the heads—we'll be taking them back to Konoha as proof."**

 **With that, the Uchiha sheathed his Katana and turned his back without another word.**

"Proof of—what, exactly?"

 **Glancing at her from the corner of one menacing eye, he spoke one ear-deafening word, "Justice."**


	63. I Swear It

_Chapter 63-I Swear It_

Naruto was never more thankful for his old man's signature Jutsu, than this very day. The fact that he'd added his own twist to it which made it possible for him to transport large objects—or in Gamabunta's case—gargantuan toads, was just a bonus but a critical one nonetheless.

…He didn't know if he'd have made it in time otherwise.

Pacing in the hospital's waiting room as he was now, with no news on Hinata's condition for nearly 4 hours now, had the blonde going damn near insane. Not to mention every now and then, his blue eyes flashed to hospital entrance, waiting and hoping to catch a glimpse of Sasuke and TenTen tearing in at any moment.

Sasuke was alright. He had to be. Damn it, he'd kill that bastard if he'd gone and gotten himself killed without his permission.

As if mere thoughts of the raven-haired demon, possessed transportation powers, Sasuke was suddenly through the hospital doors and storming past Naruto before the blonde even had a chance to utter the Uchiha's name.

TenTen appeared at his side just then and after his blue eyes scanned her frantically from head to toe, Naruto's shoulders sagged a bit more when he knew he could rest assured that one of his precious friends was unharmed.

His eyes now drifted back to his team leader who was presently standing toe-to-toe with the double doors leading to the operating room. The glaring neon sign blazed red with the words 'Emergency Operation in Progress' were like a dead weight settling heavily on all occupants in the room.

"Sasuke?"

He stood to his feet, almost reaching out to his friend, but the man didn't move a muscle or even so much as breathe. Fists clenched at his sides, shoulders pulled taught and back ramrod straight, he didn't move from his place at the doors to the operating room for the next 3 hours that followed.

Soon, they were joined by others—Shikamaru, Ino. Chouji, Hanabi and Kiba, Kakashi, Kurenai and Iruka were all huddled in the waiting room, anxious for news, yet so far, nothing. Nearly 8 hours had passed and still, no word until the tenth hour saw the doors to the operating room, swinging open to reveal an exhausted-looking Sakura and an equally-tired, grim-looking Tsunade.

Sasuke hadn't moved from his post at the doors so consequently, both women nearly walked right into him, yet the man stared them down, unflinchingly.

" **Tell me."** The words deceptively-calm were pressed through clenched teeth and Ino's lips curved into a frown when her eyes caught sight of Sasuke's clenched fists—the slightest tremor causing his fingers to unconsciously unclench, only to clench tighter till the knuckles bled white.

He was losing his control.

The Yamanaka was at his back in a moment; she said nothing, but her silence spoke volumes of her ever-present support an in that moment, Sasuke was never more grateful for the impetuous blonde.

Tsunade leveled her honey brown eyes at him. "She's out of surgery. She made it through that much but she's not out of the woods yet. The wound in itself, wasn't as fatal as it looked but this Hyuuga woman must have infused your blade with her Chakra; somehow she was able to channel it into the blow and therefore, it caused damage to Hinata's Chakra system in turn; several of her most critical chakra points were blocked off in an instant….others…were simply blown to hell. Honestly, I'm surprised that she was still able to stand after such a brutal attack on her system. By all reasons, the girl should have been dead before she even hit the ground-"

A flash of red Sharingan, had Tsunade taking a half-step back. She eyed the Uchiha warily, yet she knew and understood he had no intentions of harming her—his Sharingan's response was only natural when the thought of Hinata's close brush with death, was so prevalent.

"At any rate," She continued. "Hinata's strength and power of will has always been underestimated; she's a fighter. We all know this. So for now-"

Just then, the doors opened and in swept the Hyuuga Head himself, followed by five of his subordinates. "HOkage-sama, please. I'm come for news of my daughter?"

The aged man stood before them, all grace and poise befitting of a clan head; not a wrinkle in his robes nor a single hair out of place. However, the rigidity in his stance and the tightness around his eyes and mouth, spoke volumes and the tension rolling off of him in waves, was palpable.

Tsunade bowed at the waist. "Of course, Hiashi; as I've said, your daughter's condition is fragile; what she needs now is rest and as much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news, though the surgery was successful, she's slipped into a coma. Quite honestly, I'm not surprised, considering the tremendous stress her body underwent, but because of this, the next few hours are unpredictable at best. The first 24 hours are critical in determining whether or not Hinata will make a recovery. I'm sorry but that is the best news I can offer you at this moment."

For a moment, the clan Head said nothing…but then, his shoulders sagged heavily and Tsunade nearly lost her breath when she caught the tell-tale shimmer at the corners of his eyes as he turned from her with nothing more than a curt nod.

The man may be a bastard, she thought, but he was still a father…his eldest daughter's condition must be hitting him hard.

"I see. Thank you, HOkage-sama; if it isn't too much trouble, I will send one of my subordinates to you; he will be at your disposal for anything you may need assistance with at this time."

Tsunade nodded, catching the subtle meaning in his words; she would make certain to send any news to Hiashi—via his subordinate—regarding the progress of his daughter's condition.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The clan Head directed his attention elsewhere, and Tsunade took that as her dismissal.

The raven-haired man in question, turned from his solitary vigil for the first time, and though his more serious injuries had yet to be properly attended to, he waved off Sakura's subtle insistence, and pulled up to his full height as he stood before Hinata's father.

"I understand you lead this mission; or rather, I suppose 'mission' is no longer the correct terminology, considering the present situation. Uzumaki informed me only briefly but to be honest, I find myself quite confused with what little he told me. If you would be so kind as to fill in the blanks?"

It was then that Sasuke set into a brief but thorough report on what had transpired the night before. He didn't mince words, yet left out any details which he deemed unnecessary, and simply stated the facts. At the end of his tale, it was obvious Hiashi Hyuuga was deeply disturbed at learning the mutinous activities which had been going on right under his nose, and the aged leader gave immediate orders to those at his side, the execute a thorough investigation into the woman, Hana as well as any and all members of her immediate family, and any close friends or associates she may have.

"And those with her? You mentioned she had help; two young men by the names of…Hirai and Hirotoro, yes?"

 **It was then that Sasuke pulled from beneath his cloak, the 'proof' that he and TenTen had acquired that very morning. Without preamble, he withdrew the heads of both men, and cast them pointedly at Hiashi's feet.**

 **All eyes widened and there were gasps of horror throughout the room, at the ghastly sight.**

 **Sakura covered her mouth and turned away; she felt sick.**

 **Hiashi however remained composed and gave the decapitated heads a passing glance, before once again fixing his eyes on the Uchiha before him.**

 **He'd never made the mistake of underestimating an enemy—yet this would be only the second time in his life that Hiashi Hyuuga had** _ **misjudged**_ **one.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke was** _ **not**_ **an enemy of Konoha—muchless an enemy of Hyuuga.**

" **I interrogated them both; Hajime-san was witness and took a thorough written report—one of which I will happily hand over to you as of now." He nodded to TenTen who promptly stepped forward, bowed, and deposited a thin black notebook into Hiashi's waiting hand.**

"And the bodies?" The leader inquired, his eyes studying the book now in his possession before turning his eyes back to the Uchiha.

" **Tch. They can feed the wild beasts; it's of little matter. They were of no further use to me, much less you or Konoha; they dared to betray and harm their Princess, their rightful Heiress, the heads I have merely returned as proof of the justice served. That, and of course, to preserve the secrets of the Byakugan."**

"That, I see. You have done—very well, Uchiha Sasuke."

 **Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement of the honor Hiashi bestowed upon him with his words.**

There were a few more words spoken between Tsunade, Hiashi, as well as Ibiki Morino who arrived shortly after, to officially receive his orders to further interrogate the prisoner—Hana—who had been successfully brought into custody.

Afterwards, Tsunade forcefully dismissed the rest, stating that Hinata's condition required rest and time—no amount of skulking about the hospital would do her any good, is what she said so reluctantly, those who had come in support of Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata's family, trickled out, bidding their farewells and receiving assurances that they would be notified as soon as there was any news.

All that remained, was Sasuke, Naruto and the Clan head, Hiashi.

Sasuke had returned to his place at the doors to the operating room and as soon as they opened and Hinata was wheeled out to be placed in a private recovery room, the Uchiha was there, by her side, all but ignoring the presence of everyone else.

He didn't touch her.

Only stood in silent vigil by her bedside, his eyes never leaving her pale face.

"Uchiha."

He was met with the silver orbs of her father and now as he fully looked at the man, the grief he'd kept so well-hidden from all prying eyes, was now clearly visible in lines of worry between the old man's brows as he beheld his daughter from the foot of her bed.

He spoke not another word, as he reached one slightly-trembling hand and placed it on Hinata's foot, covered beneath the hospital sheet.

Sasuke waited—nearly entranced by this uncharacteristic show of paternal love and anguish, displayed by this normally stoic leader.

Hiashi removed his hand in the next moment and strode towards the door.

He stopped.

Hands clasped in the sleeves of his robes as he turned one last time and addressed the Uchiha.

His eyes which had been drawn in deep anguish, were now hardened and his expression, resolute.

"Uchiha. _Whatever_ it takes to keep my daughter safe…"

 **Sasuke raised his head higher.**

 **Molten Onyx met with hardened Quicksilver.**

"Do it." And with that, the Hyuuga clan Head swept from the room as the door closed behind him, but not before hearing a firmly determined response…a truce was formed, an understanding reached.

" **It will be done, I swear it."**


	64. Coma

_Chapter 64-Hinata_

Three days passed.

Then five.

Then a week and still, Hinata had not woken from her coma.

Tsunade did her best to reassure her family and friends, that this was expected…'normal' even, but she couldn't lie either. She'd been a healer for far too long not to realize that false hope was a thousand times more crippling than the truth and the truth was, she couldn't make any guarantees of when or if Hinata would ever wake up again.

This, of course, was very painful for everyone to swallow—on her sister and father, it was evidenced that Hinata's unchanging condition had clearly taken its toll on them both emotionally and physically. Hiashi appeared as though he'd aged ten years and it wasn't rare to see the younger Hyuuga sister with reddened swollen eyes, doubtlessly from nights of crying herself to sleep.

Something had to be done, yet Tsunade knew there was _nothing that could be done!_

The only one who seemed in complete defiance of the seemingly-hopeless situation, was Sasuke.

The Uchiha hadn't left the Princess' bedside since the moment she'd been brought in; it had taken both Naruto _and_ Ino convincing him before he was persuaded to allow the med nins to treat his wounds and even then, he'd been insistent on being treated right there in Hinata's private room. He barely ate a bite of food for the first five days, until Ino showed up one evening with a basket of fresh tomatoes.

"Hinata always talked about how you loved them." She'd said. That had brought only the tiniest of a sparkle to the Uchiha's black, bottomless eyes but it was something and Ino took heart.

The hospital staff had tried on numerous occasions to get the Uchiha to leave once visiting hours were closed—they'd been begged Naruto to come and bodily remove him so that at the very least, Sasuke himself would get some rest before he collapsed on their hospital floors from sheer exhaustion.

….That had ended with a door ripped off its hinges, a shattered chair and a Naruto-shaped hole in the wall.

After that, no one else dared to dissuade the raven from his constant bedside vigil.

Tsunade even ordered that another bed be brought in specifically for him and when the dark-eyed man had given her a questioning look with a cock of his brow, she'd simply waved a dismissive hand and declared in a half-exasperated tone, "The Fifth Shinobi war could start, yet you'd still be standing at her side. Damn Uchiha. Hell, at least a bed will force you to get some sleep so you don't sicken yourself to death!"

 **He'd pretended to ignore her comment completely but he hadn't missed the tiniest hint of a smile as she'd left the room and in spite of himself, he'd smiled a little then, too.**

 **Who knew the old hag had a soft spot for him, of all people?**

 **Three weeks had gone and it was then, that Sasuke's strong composure began to wane…**

 **Hinata had medical professionals monitoring her condition around the clock, so why wasn't there any change? Why hadn't she woken up?**

 **What the hell was she waiting for?!**

 **It was on the morning of the end of the 3** **rd** **week that found Sasuke on his knees at her bedside, elbows resting on the sheets and hands clasped in front of his mouth as he stared off into space.**

 **Motionless.**

 **Silent.**

 **As afternoon waned into evening, his dark eyes traced the contours of her face, intently.**

 **She looked nearly like death itself and when one of his hands ventured to hers—finger tips grazing against the back of her palm, he flinched at how still and lifeless she felt.**

 **Dark eyes strayed to her face once more and his expression crumbled.**

"… **Hime." He whispered brokenly as he at last took her hand in both of his and held it against his cheek.**

" **I don't know…why it's taking you so damn long to wake up."**

 **He ran a thumb up and down the length of her palm in a loving, yet, broken caress, before his brows drew together in an anguished grimace as he kissed her fingers with trembling lips.**

" **Ahh…Damn you, Hyuuga; you were so s-stupid!" It was a whispered curse—he had no strength of will to raise his voice as he looked at her then and the familiar sting of hot tears returned to his eyes.**

" **Why…why did you have to jump in front of me like that? Hm?" He drew closer to her then, leaning over her with one hand pressed to the bed while the other continued to hold onto her.**

" **What…j-just w-what in the hell were you even** _ **thinking?!**_ **" His voice rose an octave and soon the tears overflowed and streaked angrily down his cheeks. But Sasuke ignored them.**

 **He didn't care anymore.**

 **The love of his life was lying on a hospital bed, in a death-like sleep and he couldn't do one fucking thing about it.**

 **He was so angry with her; so enraged that she stepped in front of that damn sword—stupid girl, should've let** _ **him handle it! She should've trusted him! Why didn't she just leave it alone?!**_

 **But as he beheld her lying there; face pale and still—full, pink lips now turned ashen, thick dark lashes fanned out against her cheeks and beautiful violet tresses spilled out across her pillow, he knew.**

 **He** _ **knew why.**_

 **Because she loved him.**

 _ **She,**_ **The beautiful, intelligent and compassionate Hyuuga princess loved the worthless, angry, isolated and cold-hearted bastard that he was and he still for the life of him, couldn't understand why.**

 **But it was a fact.**

 **She loved him as he loved her and by the gods, if anything happened to her now...**

 **He would go mad.**

 **And there would be no coming back from the bottomless darkness and despair this time…no coming back.**

" **Gods, Hime,** _ **please, I beg you…!"**_ **He kissed her then. Her face clasped between his hands in desperation, as tears fled his eyes, now soaking into** _ **her**_ **lashes, onto her skin and in her hair.**

 **He slipped it on her finger just then, breathing one final plea,** _ **"I beg of you, don't leave me!"**_

 **Then, he was gone.**

 **# # # #**

When the Hyuuga Princess opened her eyes, dawn was breaking and the warm rays of the first golden sunrise, filtered in through the window of that dreary hospital room. She awoke alone—finding the blank whiteness of the ceiling, bidding her rise. As her eyes came into focus, she recognized the bland, equally blank white walls of her hospital room and for several long moments, laid there in a kind of dumb-struck, contemplative trance, and breathed.

Breathed in, breathed out.

In and out.

Memories that were a blurry haze, came into startling clarity before her mind's eye.

The mission.

The trap.

 _In and out…_

The Hyuuga ambush.

 _In and out…_

Sasuke and Naruto fighting…

Sasuke injured…

 _In and out…_

 _Her fingers begin to twitch...she feels the ache in her limbs_

Sasuke bleeding…

 _In and out…just breathe…_

 _She struggled, pulling herself slowly, painfully to sit up…more aching but she pushes through it._

 _In…and out…Sasuke was…Sasuke's arm, paralyzed. Useless._

… _.Lost his sword…but then…_

 _In and out…_

 _Sasuke's…sword….!_

Her eyes blow wide open.

 _Sasuke!_

"Sasuke!" She gasps.

What happened to Sasuke?! Did she make it in time?! When…how did…but then, she was in the hospital so…so she must have…must have made it _just in time…_

She flinches, leaning forward, catching her breath in a gasp of sharp pain shooting through her right breastbone. She looks down and there are bandages that span the entire length of her torso.

She touches them with the tips of her fingers, hesitantly applying pressure here and there, until another sharp pain answers when she presses down on a certain place, and she winces, hissing sharply.

Yes. She remembers now, and a great sigh of relief causes her body to sag back against the pillows…

 _She made it just in time. Sasuke was safe._

 _She'd saved him._ She lifts a shaky left hand and covers her eyes as tears of relief gather.

 _Her Sasuke was alive._

Cold.

 _What…? Why is my cheek…cold?_

She can feel it sharply; a kind of pin pricking sensation almost, but it is almost icy in nature.

Solid and chilling.

She stills a moment, contemplating and then the hand that still covers her eyes, stirs and the cold, solid feeling sharpens. It's her fingers.

No…no it's _a finger…?_

Pulling her hand away, she lifts it—palm facing her—and her brows draw together in confusion when she catches a gold glint winking at her from her fourth finger.

Hinata hums in curiosity, fingering the object with the tip of her thumb, before turning her hand over to examine it more closel-

A gorgeous 2kt ruby, surrounded by a twining wreath of white Sapphires, greets her.

The golden glow was a band…no.

It was a ring.

A stunning, gold ring with a solitary Ruby, wreathed in white Sapphires…Ruby and white Sapphires… _Red and White…_

 _Red…_

 _And…Whi-_

For the second time since waking, her pearlesque orbs blow wide and she gasps.

Red and white…those are the Uchiha clan colors.

It dawns on her then and she stares in awe at the gorgeous ring, covering her mouth on a gasp as it all just slams into her like a solid wall…the ring.

 _The RING!_

…and it's on her left hand.

#######################################

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW! I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS SQUEALLING AND SCREAMING FROM HERE! LOL! I know the title of this chapter, probably left you totally NOT expecting this but that was the point! I didn't want to entitle it like "The proposal" or something like that, because then it'd totally give it away right before you guys even got to the chapter! Anywho! I hope you all love this—I know it's been a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time coming! You'll love the next even better because don't you think even for a minute, that our favorite little Hyuuga is just gonna lay around and twiddle her thumbs; no way! She's gotta be hankering to go hunt down her hunk of Uchiha right about…..NOW! R&R!


	65. Home, At Last

_Chapter 65-Home, At Last_

It was painful. Every nerve in Hinata's body protested against the movement; her limbs screamed when the weight of her body bore down on her legs and feet, but she forced herself to move.

She had to _move!_

 _She had to find him._

 _Him…_

 _Sasuke!_

When she stumbled out into the hallway, she forced herself to still a moment to catch her breath and gather her bearings.

Just what time was it? She hoped it wasn't too late into the morning, or else she would doubtlessly be caught wondering about and forced back to her room.

She couldn't have that, not yet.

First, she _had_ to see Sasuke…she had to…

Her eyes again caught sight of the solitary ring on her left hand. She still could hardly believe it. And just what exactly did he mean by basically proposing without getting a proper answer from her?!

But then a small smile touched her lips and she clutched the hand with the ring, to her chest.

 _As if I could possibly give him any other answer…_

Biting back the lump of emotions welling up inside her, she forced herself to focus and activated her Byakugan.

Pain shot up the base of her skull, making her dizzy but she forced back the accompanying nausea and scanned her surroundings. Relieved to find no one in sight, she forced what little chakra she could spare, into her aching feet and took off running.

Well, more like stumbling. She was weak, depleted of Chakra and strength in general, yet she somehow found the determination to keep pushing herself until she was at last, standing on shaky legs, outside the hospital.

It was just after sunrise and the sleepy village of Konoha was just beginning to stir awake. This would be her one chance to find Sasuke without too much hindrance of drawing unnecessary attention to herself.

Byakugan still activated, she stilled her body, slowed her breathing and focused—reaching out all of her senses to the sights, sounds and smells around her.

 _There. A spike of intensely familiar chakra near the village gates._

Unmistakably Sasuke.

Her heart lurched in her chest—just feeling the familiar strong hum of his life force, had tears flooding her eyes but she didn't even take a second to notice before she was taking off again, stumbling through the streets, tripping over nothing but her own feet.

She was just passing by a small eatery when TenTen and Ino stepped out and nearly crashed into her.

"Hi-Hinata! Oh Gods, you're awake! What, wait, what are you doing up, you can't be running around like this, you're still hurt!"

"Please!" She strained against the hold both women had on her, tears streamed freely from her eyes as her voice shook, pleading, imploring. "I have—I h-have t-to s-see S-S-a—" She could feel the strength draining out of her; she would probably lose consciousness at any moment but she fought tooth and nail.

Ino pulled her up, offering her a steadying hand before she became aware that Hinata's eyes were far away from them, gazing longingly at the distant gate.

She knew then. Hinata was weaker than a newborn, there was no humanly-possible way she should be standing on her own two feet right now; her chakra was nearly exhausted, yet her heart and will were stronger than any force of nature and clearly, not even death's door could keep her from what she desired more than her own life.

And that was to see Sasuke.

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted by a gasp from Tenten who held Hinata's left hand in her now-trembling ones.

She was staring wide-eyed at a solitary red diamond ring on Hinata's finger.

"Hina…d-did he…?" The brunette looked at the wild-eyed princess and in a split second, seemed to understand.

"INo, we have to help her get to him. Now."

"Right!" With that, the two women each took an arm, slung it over their shoulders and then wrapped their arms around Hinata's waist to offer her further support.

She glanced at both her friends and offered the first tearful smile they'd seen in nearly a month.

…They thought they'd surely lost her.

"Thank you!"

The two girls nodded, tears shining in both their eyes and the trio set off for the gate at a semi-hurried pace.

 **For himself, Sasuke had gone nearly mad with waiting, worrying, wondering if his beloved would ever wake up again and at last, he'd forced himself to take a mission in order to give himself time to get his raging anguish under control.**

 **It would've been a solo mission—which is what he'd specifically asked for—but Tsunade didn't trust the Uchiha in his present condition; if anything, he was more volatile than he'd ever been and to ensure he wouldn't go off on a rampage, she sent Shikamaru and Sai to keep an eye on him. Shikamaru was brilliant and a strategist, so he would doubtlessly know a hundred ways to subdue the Uchiha if something went wrong and as for Sai, he was nearly emotionless—though he was learning steadily—and therefore, he had the most logical, level head in the whole group.**

 **So, here they were, checking out at the gate for a week-long mission and as Sasuke received the final 'OK' he took a somewhat unsettling breath, trying to steady his nerves. He needed to keep his head, it was an A-Rank mission after-all which though not S-Rank, would still prove somewhat challenging considering he wasn't quite healed completely, physically and far less so, emotionally.**

" **Right. Shikamaru, Sai, on me. I want to make camp at the boarder of Fire, by nightfall."**

 **Shikamaru let out a disgruntled sigh as he massaged the back of his neck. "Ah hell, you're gonna kill us with that grueling pace—and of course, I had to be the one saddled to keep an eye on you, what a drag."**

 **The Uchiha actually surprised his companions when he let out a half-hearted snicker. The familiarity of Shikamaru's constant belly-aching was something Sasuke could count on. It was routine, it would** _ **always be there.**_

 **This oddly comforted him. "Ah, the ever-present 'refreshing' commentary is something I can expect from you, I suppose." His expression was already shuttered but the hint sarcastic amusement in his voice, told his comrades that his sullen spirits were lifting and it was a gratifying relief to both.**

 **Shikamaru smirked tiredly. "Ah well, there's worse people I could've been paired up with, I suppose. Let's just get this done, I've been up since before dawn and I ain't a morning person, I'm tired as fuck." An exaggerated yawn followed and the Raven tsked as he took the lead and led his team towards the gate.**

 **That was when he heard his name.**

 **A faint yet desperate cry from the distance, had him halting his steps as an overwhelming sense of déjà vu overwhelmed him and swallowed him up like a tidal wave.**

… **that voice…**

 _ **It couldn't be….**_

 **He turned slowly, black eyes scanning the dirt path behind him before he caught sight of midnight hair and pearlesque orbs shining with tears.**

" _Sasuke-kun!"_

 **Black eyes blew wide and his lips parted on a gasp.**

 **His heart lurched forward when he met her eyes and the pack he'd been carrying, slipped from his fingers like dead weight, forgotten in the wake of the beautiful vision before him.**

"… **.** _ **Hina-ta…hime?"**_

The beautiful Heiress' face crumbled and she let out a cry before tearing herself away from Ino and TenTen and hurtling straight into his arms.

 **The Uchiha couldn't breathe; his head was spinning and could scarcely catch on to the fact that Hinata was** _ **here! Awake**_ **and** _ **alive.**_

 **Caught completely by surprise, he barely managed to catch her around the waist at the last second.**

 **All strength had vanished from his body at the sight of her and he fell to his knees, wrapping trembling arms around her and pulling her flush against him.**

 **She was shaking from head to toe…but so was he, he realized.**

 **He took a deep, shaky inhale—the violent hammering of his heart finally allowing him to breathe—and was assaulted by the scent of Violets and Jasmine in her hair.**

 **The oh so familiar warm, intoxicating smell brought tears of relief to his eyes and his entire body sagged against hers as he pulled her impossibly closer and buried his face against her neck and shoulder.**

"… _ **Hime…"**_ **Was his strangled whisper, like a prayer of thanks to the universe for returning her back to him.**

Hinata's tears had not ceased since the moment she caught sight of him and even now, she didn't bother to hold them back as the strong, intense warmth of his embrace enveloped her.

She was safe and she was _Home at last!_

Pulling back, she caught his face in her hands and tilted it up to look into his eyes.

Oh those warm, molten onyx depths held so much love and promise; even now, the ardent heat of them left her breathless.

Pink blossomed across her pale cheeks and she smiled so radiantly through her tears.

"I—I made it in time, thank the gods! I-I k-know you are p-probably angry with me b-b-but I'm happy that I did; I protected S-Sasuke-kun and I-"

" _ **You stupid, stupid woman, just what in the hell were you thinking? I can handle myself, you know that; why wouldn't you trust me?"**_

He was angry with her, she could see it in his eyes. But even behind the harsh scolding, the look of pain and reproach, she saw his relief, his joy.

"I-I know that but you don't understand, it is _because I know you,_ that I was afraid! I knew the instant you saw they were Hyuuga…you would hold back. You would do all you could NOT to fatally hurt them, all because of _me_ and in that moment, I _hated myself for ever being so compassionate because I knew, it was on my behalf that you were t-trying t-to s-show mercy b-but t-they w-were k-killing you and I—I!"_ She couldn't go on as another wave of tears overwhelmed her and she gasped and hiccupped as she struggled to calm herself.

 **Sasuke's expression crumbled painfully an on sudden impulse, he pulled her in and kissed her harshly.**

 **Her response was instantaneous. A sharp intake of breath through parted lips, gave him the advantage and he plunged his tongue into the depths of her mouth, drinking in her taste as if he were starved.**

 **Hinata melted against him, clutching fistfuls of his shirt in her hands, as she kissed him back with a fiery vengeance that had him reeling and burning up with passion and need.**

 **He released her only momentarily to take in air and was then set upon by the tender caresses of her lips as she showered down sweet kisses all over every inch of his face.**

 **Her tender ministrations warmed him to his core and he held her close and let her have her way.**

 **He closed his eyes, tilting his head back further, drinking in every touch of her sweet mouth, every kiss, every soft murmur of affection—every loving gesture from her was a soothing balm to his wounded heart which until this moment, had been torn and bleeding, leaving a hole in his very soul he knew would never again be filled. But she'd returned to him and he was saved once again. Saved by her sweetness and her tenderness and he was more than content to rest in her arms while she picked up the pieces and gently put him back together.**

 **A few softly murmured words drew him out of his pleasantly blissful haze and his dark eyes fluttered open in answer to a kiss to each of his lids.**

"… **What…what did you say?"**

She continued whispering kisses against his forehead and then down the bridge of his nose before she halted at last and met his eyes—her own, glimmering with unshed tears.

"I said, 'yes'."

 **Something pivotal clicked in his mind and with it, his dark eyes opened wide and his aching heart swelled.**

 **For the first time since she threw herself in his arms, he felt the cool sensation of the gold metal band around her finger as she cradled his face in her hands.**

"… **Say it." He was fully alert now and his onyx orbs burned brightly with a barely-contained determination and hope as he looked straight into her eyes.**

" **Say it again, Hyuuga." He commanded.**

Her answer only came after the most incredible smile he'd ever seen graced her lovely face as she kissed _him_ then.

" _I said, A Thousand times…Yes!"_

 **A Chorus of deafening cheers broke out around them; he held her close and smiled against her lips.**

 _ **He was Home, At Last.**_

 _ **###########################################**_

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhh! This one gives me so many goosebumps and happy feels, I could seriously cry! I really wanted an incredible proposal—something that would be completely unique but really amazing—and I am so so so happy with how this turned out; I hope you all are too! And don't worry! This may seem like a 'conclusion' but it's not; I still have TONS MORE IN STORE FOR THIS STORY SO KEEP READING AND REVIEWING AS ALWAYS!_

 _P.S. And to those of you who are still complaining about the direction I took in the last few chapters, well TOO BAD! This is my story and though I may not be an expert when it comes to writing certain scenes, like the fighting scenes, I'm in charge of how the plot goes, I have my ideas on how I want it to flow so if you don't like it, well then just read something else that's more your style, lol!_


	66. A Spoonful of 'Sasuke'

_**Hahaha. I know the title sounds dirty but it's not quite what it sounds like(only a teeny bit) and plus, I'm in a giddy mood and wanted something fun for a change as far as title names go. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 66-A Spoonful of 'Sasuke'_

After her impromptu dash from the hospital which ended in her glorious reunion with Sasuke,

Hinata finally succumbed to the full effects of near-chakra exhaustion and once the adrenaline had worn off, she collapsed.

When she awoke, she was once again greeted by the blank white ceiling and walls of her hospital room and the ex-heiress bit back a groan of despair.

Her discouragement was short-lived however, when pearl orbs landed on the sleeping form of her lover—no, her _fiancé—_ half-draped across her bed.

He was slumped over in a chair that looked every bit uncomfortably cramped, with his upper body curled on the bed beside her, in a heap of limbs, rumpled raven hair and soft snores.

She blinked a few times, trying to rid her eyes of that gritty almost-painful feeling when you first wake and your eyes are crusted over with sleep—and sat up slowly.

Reaching out a hand, she found his silken strands and brushed back his unruly bangs from his forehead.

His expression made her heart ache and she smiled.

He looked so incredibly _peaceful_ in sleep…so vulnerable, she almost wished she could stay like this, if only to burn the image of his slumbering face into her memory for eternity.

"Sasuke…I would give up a thousand breaths, if only to see this look of peace _never_ leave you." She breathed as she lightly carded his hair.

Suddenly, his brows furrowed and he inhaled deeply as if waking from a heavy slumber.

 **"Mmm…Hime…" He stirred a moment before sable met pearl.**

" _ **Hinata…!"**_

 __ **The Uchiha prince was on his feet in an instant as he bent down and gathered her into an embrace.**

 **Her hair's scent and texture had been dulled from the repeated washes with the standard hospital-issue shampoo, yet he could still detect the faintest remnants of violets and Jasmine that lingered and he buried his nose deep into the silken tresses.**

His warmth wrapped around her like a blanket and Hinata sank into him, arms curving around his back as her fingers twined into the material of his shirt.

"I…I feel so weak, like a newborn kitten…but yet, you holding me makes me feel stronger somehow." Her voice was only just above a whisper and it betrayed how truly worn out she was, but the warmth in her tone was proof of her sincerity and that her health and spirit were vastly improving.

 **Sasuke pulled back a moment and settled himself on the bed next to her. Leaning across her with his hand pressed into the mattress, his other hand smoothed up the length of her arm, then back down in a soothing caressing motion as his eyes scanned her face.**

 **The color was back in her cheeks and her eyes were once again twin shimmering pearls that held every bit of vibrant strength, determination and love that he knew her to possess.**

 **She may be exhausted but that aside, she looked every bit his radiant hime and he felt the heaving stone of despair, finally lift from his chest.**

 **He could breathe again.** _ **At last.**_

" **Before you even think it, you can't strain yourself in the slightest, Princess. You may have proved your will is stronger than any doctor's diagnosis, but you are still chakra exhausted and that…spontaneous trip from the hospital yesterday, certainly didn't help matters."**

At this, The Hyuuga woman's cheeks puffed out and she let out a huff of dismay. "Sasuke, honestly, you talk to me as if I were an eight year-old child. I know perfectly well what I'm capable of, as well as what my limits are."

 **The Uchiha shook his head, letting out a snort. "Well my dear, then consider** _ **this,"**_ **And suddenly, he was pressing his lips to hers, one hand snaking up to the back of her neck for good measure.**

 **The kiss was deep and solid, leaving her breathless even as he pulled back, expression still perfectly calm and collected as he spoke further, "your** _ **official**_ **warning that your limits have been reached."**

 **He fixed her with serious, unwavering eyes until a deep shade of red dusted across her cheek bones.**

Still startled from his sudden kiss, she avoided his eyes and sunk back against the pillows, hands nervously fisting in her lap. "W-well y-you didn't have to m-make such a f-fuss…"

She flicked her eyes up to his briefly, then away. Why of all times did he have to make her feel so _hot?!_

She could feel it, like a fireball jutsu had dropped to the pit of her belly and now, the heat was everywhere as she felt the weight of his continuous stare.

 _D-damn it. He acts so recklessly, with no thought whatsoever to how his voice and words affect me!_

She could feel the heat spreading across her chest and creeping up her neck and she wanted to die of shame. It would only take him one look at her, and he would _know exactly what she was thinking._

Damn his Uchiha intuitiveness.

"… **You don't look well…are you feverish?"**

 **His hand was on her forehead now and she swore she nearly passed out.**

" **Hinata?"**

"It's n-nothing really, I'm fine."

 **His brows furrowed skeptically and he leaned closer, his other hand cupping her cheek as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Are you certain? You feel really…"**

 **His eyes caught the look in hers that she was trying so desperately to hide. "….hot." the word dropped off at the end, hanging quite heavily in the air between them.**

She couldn't pull away now; the hand resting against the side of her neck, still held her in place and now with his forehead pressed to hers…it would be too obvious.

"I-I j-just…"

She made the mistake of meeting his eyes then and for a whirlwind moment, her control slipped.

She pulled him to her, lips finding his as her fingers tangled into the wild mess of raven hair, and she pressed her body tightly to his.

She inhaled deeply, breathing in his fragrant scent; he was all masculine, sweat, and wind and steel and she loved it so much, it nearly made her cry.

This was Sasuke.

 _Her Sasuke,_ and in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to absolutely _devour him._

 **Sasuke's eyes blew wide at the first aggressive touch of her lips, and then his back hit the mattress and Hinata was crawling her way on top of him.**

" **H-Hinata what are you-"**

She captured his lips again, effectively silencing him and for several blissful seconds, they fed on the breath of the other, completely lost in the whirlwind of sensations and feelings that swept over them.

 **But Hinata was still severely weakened and chakra depleted; Sasuke knew she shouldn't be straining herself, especially like** _ **this!**_

 _ **Damn it…why do I have to be the 'responsible' one?**_ **He grumbled internally.**

 **Placing his hands on her shoulders, the Uchiha prince reluctantly let go of the kiss and pushed her back. "Hina…we…we can't be…"**

Her heart dropped to the floor.

What was wrong? Why was he rejecting her? And…why couldn't he even look her in the eyes while doing so…?

"…Sasuke-kun…?"

 **The raven cringed. He heard it in her voice; the dejection, the disappointment.**

 **He hated this.**

 **Swallowing his guilt and discomfort, he looked her in the eyes. "** _ **Hime…"**_ **He soothed, hoping to appease and reassure her. "It's not that I** _ **don't want…**_ **but you're still weak. I mean you are** _ **really, terribly**_ **weak from loss of chakra and…you can't be straining yourself…especially not…"**

 **He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, casting his dark eyes down to stare at the sheets.**

 **He felt pressure on his shoulder and when he looked up, Hinata was moving off of him and away…** _ **very. Much. Away.**_

 **In fact, she was already all the way to the foot of the bed—the farthest from him she could get without getting up off the bed—and she had her arms wrapped protectively around herself, head tilted and lavender eyes downcast.**

 **Sasuke felt the change in the air.**

 **The subtle chill as she physically closed herself off to him, crept up his spine and in that instant, his heart froze.**

"I'm…I'm sorry. You're right, of course. I am… _weak."_

 **The way she spoke the word made his stomach plummet and he felt sick; as if she was going back to a time in her head, when 'weak' had been a word synonymous with Hyuuga Hinata, in every way, shape and form.**

 **He knew he hadn't meant it at all in that way…**

 **He knew** _ **she**_ **knew too…yet…**

"…from chakra exhaustion, I mean…I s-should…rest and you should go. I didn't mean to cause trouble…I w-was j-just…"

He opened his mouth to speak but then suddenly, Hinata was gingerly getting to her feet and gave him her back. "You should go. I'm fine now but—well I think I'd like to be alone and I'm sure you have things you n-need to do."

 **And that was when** _ **his**_ **heart dropped to the floor.**

 **Now, she was clearly shutting him out. He hadn't meant to offend her or hurt her but…she was hurt and when Hinata hurt, she didn't yell, scream, cry and throw things (no, she wasn't like Sakura and Ino at all), she shut down all her emotions—like the 'good and proper' Hyuuga she was—and cut everyone off so no one would have to be bothered with her troubles in the slightest.**

 **Gods, he loathed how flawlessly conditioned she was to it; her father, hell the whole fucking Hyuuga clan prided itself on the perfectly emotionless, poised decorum and it was drilled into the heads of every single one of their members, Branch and Main alike.**

 **Not that he was really one to talk…his old man had been the epitome of stone-called and heartless. It's not a wonder the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans were closely related in origin; both had founded and perfected the idiot-proof method for 'eternal-stick-up-your-ass' and held it in high esteem.**

 **The Uchiha prince scowled darkly.**

 _ **Like hell.**_

 **In one swift motion, the raven was on his feet, yanking the hospital privacy curtain shut and pulling her roughly by the arm.**

Hinata gasped in surprise; she hadn't even seen him move, yet she was suddenly toppling down to the bed, breathless and disoriented, when raven hair and scorching sable eyes loomed over her.

He had her wrists pinned on either side of her head and his body caged her in—knees pressed firmly into the mattress on either side of her hips.

For a long, breathless moment, he spoke not a word and his stare only burned into her, scorching the edge of her soul.

" **You** _ **know I do not see you as 'weak'.**_ **I have a terrible way with words and I know that but I would** _ **never**_ **insinuate such a thing when I know how sensitive you are about it."**

She blinked up at him, unmoving and holding her breath as he spoke.

" **And whatever you do,** _ **do not ever. Ever. Shut. Me. Out.**_ **Do not even** _ **attempt**_ **to shut me out or keep anything from me, because I promise you, you will lose that fight painfully and it will only result in me** _ **chaining you to my bed until you tell me what the hell is going on."**_

There was no mirth in his eyes when he said this. His voice was a deep, dangerous timber and his eyes flashed with a chilling severity that should've had Hinata whiter than a ghost and begging for her life.

" **You are** _ **my**_ **fiancé.** _ **My future**_ _ **wife**_ **and I will not tolerate you hiding yourself from me. Ever. Am I clear, Hime?"**

Oh he was _pissed_ alright; his eyes flashed red in warning and any other human being would have been _scared completely shitless._

 _So why in the hell did his words send shivers of heated delight coursing through her veins? Why did his voice send her body quivering with need, and why in the ever-loving fuck was heat rushing to her face, now of all times?!_

 _Something is seriously wrong with me!_ Her mind screamed at her that she'd officially lost her sanity, but there was nothing she could do, no way for her to escape so she just laid there helplessly, trembling and staring back at him.

 **Sasuke noticed her heavily-flushed cheeks and his brows furrowed inquisitively, his racing mind screeching to a halt.**

 **"Hyuuga…are you blushing?"**

 **She said nothing.**

 **"** _ **Hinata. Answer me—**_ **are you feeling ill?"**

 **She shook her head, her eyes widening in near-fright but that wasn't** _ **quite the expression.**_

 **He stared at her and then, it suddenly hit him when his thumb happened to brush over the pulse point in her wrist.**

 **Her pulse was racing like crazy.**

" **H-Hina, are you—?"**

She withdrew her hands from his slackened grasp and covered her face in shame. Tears of frustration and shame prickled at her eyes and threatened to spill over.

"You—y-you are so unfair. No, you are completely cruel. You r-reject me b-because you say I need r-rest, b-but then you deny me the few moments I _need to compose myself_ and you go and…a-and s-say t-things like _that?"_

The furious blush had spread all the way to the tips of her ears and down her neck as well.

Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"I _know I'm tired, weak, and need rest but I just—_ I don't care; I wanted _you_ more. Just for a few moments at least, but you c-can't even give me that much because what, Protocol?! Hospital rules?! I don't care if it makes me sound selfish or childish, it isn't fair of you to d-do that to me, then to go saying all k-kinds of h-heated, p-passionate things about 'you're MY fiance' or 'never hide from me'?! I mean how else can I respond to that?! How else would my _body react to that, but THIS way?"_

 **He was pulling her hands from her face then, and his eyes were once again on fire but this time, the heat was a completely different kind. "You…"**

 **He could feel the blood in his veins beginning to boil.**

 **It boiled with such a fierce** _ **need and desire**_ **and the soul focus of it was sprawled out on the bed beneath him, open and** _ **wanting him just as badly if not more.**_

… _ **Damn it….*pant pant* …fucking hell.**_

Hinata caught the change in his eyes immediately and her breath froze in her throat.

His eyes were a _passionate, seething blaze._

"Sasuke….?"

 **He let out a groan of half-frustration, half-need, before pinning her bodily to the bed. "You…** _ **stupid. Stupid girl."**_ **He panted, then his mouth was crashing on hers and his tongue delved into her taste with a vengeance.**


	67. Matriarch of Uchiha

**A/N: Okay guys-I'm suffering a bit of writer's block so just bear with me.**

 **####################**

 _Chapter 67-Matriarch of Uchiha_

"A conspiracy was hatched right under my own roof, Hokage-sama. It shames me, but I cannot in good conscience, allow my daughter to remain within our walls—not until I have gotten to the bottom of this; it is for her safety that I implore you to understand my reasoning"

Kakashi sat behind his desk, elbows resting on the surface, fingers steepled at his lips and one very cool, calculating eye trained on the Hyuuga Head who stood before him. "As you have said, Hiashi, it was a conspiracy however, I am not so certain it would be prudent of me to leave this investigation to you alone."

Which was simply Kakashi-speak for 'I don't trust you'; the Hyuuga Patriarch was no fool. He bowed low before his Commander. "I understand and—I appreciate your consideration; whatever assistance you deem suitable to spare—would be _greatly_ appreciated."

The silver-haired Hokage raised a brow in astonishment. "I must admit…I expected a bit more resistance from you, Hiashi…you have never been a man who accepts help easily."

With his head still bowed, the Hyuuga leader spoke gravely. "My pride has helped me achieve a great many things, my Lord….and it has also come at a great cost; I lost my brother because of my foolishness, Neji because of my arrogance—and Hi-Hinata has suffered more so because of it. I—I cannot lose my daughter, I have already come too close…"

Kakashi has risen to his feet and now stood before the stricken Patriarch with a gentle hand laid on the older man's shoulder. "I understand _completely,_ Hiashi-sama; do not blame yourself anymore than necessary. Your daughter is strong and you have a chance to make amends. Now. The immediate matter at hand is your daughter's safety. What do you need?"

Hiashi straightened. "If—if you have summoned the individual I requested?"

Kakashi nodded. "Of course. Shizune?" The door opened to reveal the brunette assistant.

Kakashi's eye crinkled in a pleasant smile. "Would you please show him in?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She disappeared but the door reopened seconds later as another person entered.

"So. You summoned me, old man—this had better be important."

Kakashi eyed the man, shaking his head at the nearly-insubordinate comment. "Still as arrogant as ever, are we, Sasuke?"

#####

He hadn't seen that coming. Honestly, when the Hyuuga head had bade him 'protect my daughter' he hadn't ever dreamed it would have been followed up with the request of, 'I implore you, Uchiha-san, accept my daughter into your home; there is a blight on the Hyuuga house and until that is removed, I can no longer guarantee her safety.'

To say he'd been stunned would be an understatement, but when the old man had _beseeched_ so strongly,bowed at the waist and practically humiliating himself—well what _could_ Sasuke say but 'yes'?

' _ **I just hope she's ready for this.'**_ **He thought, but something deep in his gut told him his hime would be anything but pleased with the concept of hiding. Hinata may be a gentle woman but she was passionate and stubborn—she wouldn't be taking this laying down. And he was right. When he returned to the hospital that evening to meet her, he bided his time until Tsunade had given her a clean bill of health and had her discharged. Once they were alone and Hinata was excitedly packing her things, the Raven broke the news.**

She _flipped._ "JUST WHAT DOES HE EXPECT ME TO DO?! RUN AWAY AND HIDE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE?!"

 **Sasuke cringed; her voice always pitched higher when she was upset and** _ **livid**_ **Hinata was definitely making his ears bleed. "You can't blame him, Hinata. Whatever happened in your clan** _ **shouldn't have**_ **; someone missed something and because of it, you were almost killed. Your father is responsible—he is to control the actions of everyone else, as Leader, and that control has slipped. He has to fix it, he knows that but he also knows** _ **you**_ **are his weakness and as long as he is preoccupied with trying to keep you safe, his focus is compromised. He needs to weed out the rebellion and crush it. Get back his control as head and insure that things will be in place for when your sister takes over. Hanabi is strong, yes but she's still young and naïve; she needs a steady foundation and a** _ **united**_ **clan to support her."**

Hinata had paused in her packing to listen to him. A part of her really wanted to fight against his reasoning but she knew he was right—and she was just being stubborn and childish… she sighed heavily, the fight leaving her body. "…you're right. I, I know he's just doing what's best for me and her and…I guess I'm just not used to my father being so…"

"… **worried about you?"**

"…yeah." She looked over at him and tried to smile bravely but it was half-hearted. "…Just…I _hate_ running away; that's all I ever did when I was a child-"

 **Sasuke went to her side and took her by the shoulders. "Hey, you're not running, Hime; this isn't** _ **then,**_ **this is now and you are strong, fierce and wise—you're just stepping back and regrouping; you're coming up with a strategy on how best to fight this and that's what every intelligent commander does before a battle." He hesitated only a moment before curving a finger under her chin and tilting it upwards. "That's what the future Matriarch of the Uchiha, would do."**

His dark eyes smoldered and his words caused goosebumps to pebble her flesh. Everywhere felt _hot_ and she knew it was showing on her face when Sasuke's lips curved into an impish smirk.

" **Living with me can't be all that bad a prospect now, can it?"**

She bit her lip, eyes darting away self-consciously. "W-Well of course not."

 **She moved past him but the Uchiha prince caught her around the waist, surprising her. His voice was low and sinfully dark as he whispered into her hair. "Besides…now you can satisfy your** _ **hunger**_ **for me,** _ **every single night…**_ **I know** _ **I**_ **won't be able to resist."**

She inhaled sharply, cheeks flaming red—and in true Hinata-form, promptly fainted.


	68. Promise Me

A/N: I know it's been awhile but no, I am NOT giving up on this story; it is going to get finished one way or another, even if it takes me months and months-I've just been taking some time, browsing other stories in an attempt to gain inspiration. Anyways, the next few chapters will probably be rough and a bit random in content but I'm trying.

/

Chapter 68-Promise Me

It took a good week, but eventually, Hinata was all moved in to the Uchiha manor with Sasuke. Because of her position and reputation as the Hyuuga's former heiress, her father, with the assistance of the Hokage, had striven to keep it a private affair—but word eventually got out and rumors began to spread; speculations that she had been 'kicked out' of her own clan because of her "questionable" relationship with the former traitor, began to circle and even a few more scandalous rumors floated down the gossip chain. Ino was beyond furious, her father was appalled to say the least, and Sasuke? Well, let's just say Susanoo had been summoned 'accidentally' on more than one occasion when the Raven had caught stragglers loitering outside the Uchiha district gates, snooping for 'juicy information'—he'd nearly pulverized half a block that was still under construction, hence mercifully, deserted.

Needless to say, his fiancé had been horrified at his reckless outburst and refused to speak to him.

Which is where we come upon the Uchiha prince and Hyuuga Princess' first fight.

"You could have killed someone." She snapped curtly as they strode into the manor that evening, having just had a meeting with Kakashi in which the silver-haired Hokage gave Sasuke a strict talking to and threatened immediate arrest if the Raven so much as sneezed out of line.

 **"Those civilians were ready to egg you in the streets, Hinata. I don't care who they are, anyone who lays a finger on you it going to-"**

"Well they didn't!" she whirled on him. "I-Ino was with me, w-we had it handled—you just made things worse." She dropped the few groceries on the counter and then leaned her hands on it for support as she took several calming breathes—it wasn't working.

 **"Really, 'handled'? You were ignoring them!" He shouted in frustration. "Ergo, giving them permission to do whatever the fuck they wanted! Who knows what they could've done if your back was turned!"**

"Sasuke!"

 **Her piercing screech caught the Uchiha completely off guard and his mouth slammed shut.**

 **Hinata had never raised her voice in all the years of their childhood—not that he'd payed much attention to her then—but everyone seemed to know that the Hyuuga princess was a quiet, soft-spoken person who never lost her patience and seemed to have an abundance of kindness for all.**

 **…seeing her standing before him now—shaking, red-faced and Hyuuga eyes storming with both frustration and hurt, was—disquieting.**

"I—am more than capable of taking care of myself. I, I've d-done it for a-all my life; even when my own family couldn't stand up for me." She gave him a pointed look before heading to her room (she and Sasuke had made an agreement to refrain from further intimacy until their wedding) and started to pack.

 **When the Uchiha arrived at her doorway,he took one look at the pack and mission gear laid out on her bed, and his anger returned tenfold.**

 **"What. Is this?" he asked tightly.**

"I have a mission; 3 days, Kakashi-sama needs a third member in the team who can identify medicinal herbs."

She didn't look up or pause in her preparations, yet she could feel the dark aura rolling off of him and she knew they were in for another disagreement.

 **"No, you just got out of the hospital a week ago; you aren't ready for that kind of strain—Kakashi can send Sakura."**

"Sakura's hospital schedule is heavily booked, aside from that, she's heading a research project, she can't afford to take time away from that."

 **"Then he can send someone else." The Uchiha's fists clenched till his nails dug marks into his palms—he was losing his patience.**

 **Of course, he'd never admit that the whole reason he was against her taking this mission—or any mission—was he was terrified of losing her; he'd come so close last time…she'd been at death's door and he'd been beside himself.**

 **But he'd never admit that was the reason. No. He had his pride after all.**

Hinata sagged, hands still buried in her suitcase as she heaved a sigh that spoke volumes; she was so tired of fighting with him. She never thought Sasuke would be the one barring her from trying to fulfill her duty—to be the best Kunoichi she wanted to be. Why was he suddenly so against her?

"…Sasuke, I'm not going to fight with you anymore. I'm tired. And I have to meet my team." Slinging her pack over her back, she grabbed up her Jounin vest and headed for the door.

She didn't see how the lookin his eyes changed; how the anger dimmed and mixed with overwhelming panic; he couldn't let her out of his sight. Not again. Not like this. Not after she'd almost…

 **"Don't. Walk away from me, you aren't going anywhere, I forbid it, Hime!" Suddenly, the Uchiha had her arm in his grasp and he was virtually snarling.**

Hinata was stunned and the vicious twist of his mouth, had her trembling in mild trepidation and fear. "…Sas-sasuke w-what are you saying…? You can't—you c-cant just forbid me! I'm an independent woman and I'm a Kunoichi! Why are you treating me like I'm suddenly too weak to do anything?!"

 **The hurt in her eyes pierced him—but his fear of losing her was far greater and before he could stop himself, he uttered the bitter words, "If you walk out that door—don't even bother coming beck."**

 **He'll never forget the look in her eyes; Shocked Devastated, and shattered, came to mind and then the tears fell and she barely mustered the strength to withhold a broken sob, before she turned and fled from him.**

 **…that had been four days ago and since then, the Raven had spent day after day pacing the empty manor, going out of his mind with rage, self-loathing and regret.**

 **How could he have been so cruel? He'd felt so helpless and vulnerable, yet instead of opening his heart to her, he'd allowed his anger, his pride, to get the best of him; instead of honesty, he'd let his fear of rejection push her away—and now, he may have actually lost her….**

 **It was just after sunset on the fifth day—Sasuke sat against the wall of her bedroom, elbows propped on his knees and head hung in defeat.**

 **He'd gone too far. Gods, he'd ruined it all and there was no way for him to fix it; she'd never want to look at him again and if he were honest…he didn't blame her.**

 **The sound of the front shoji sliding open and shut with a soft clack, roused him. He'd drunk himself stupefied the night before and now, dull, glazed eyes slowly drifted up to the open doorway of the bedroom-that's when, he felt that familiar ripple in chakra, just before she appeared in the doorway.**

Hinata nearly dropped her pack, gasping in shock when she spotted him on the floor sitting against the opposite wall…he looked haggard, exhausted and depressed. There was an empty bottle laying forgotten at his side, which explained the bloodshot, glazed-over eyes that starred back at her disbelieving.

He looked terrible and she wanted to go to him but his parting words to her flashed in her head, and she held back. Her eyes never left his though.

"I, I didn't think you'd b-be here—I just…got back. I was—j-just going to take a shower…g-get a few of my things and m-maybe…" she caught the look of pain that flashed through his eyes; what did it mean?

"…I'd t-thought I could stay with Ino for a-a little while…ah I'll just…excuse me." And then she was gone as quickly as she came.

 **He panicked, but then the sound of the shower turning on down the hall, minutely assuaged his worry.**

 **If there was any chance he might have, this was it. Standing shakily to his feet, he half-walked, half-stumbled down the hallway to the bathroom and pushed the door open with trembling hands.**

/

She'd wanted so desperately to reach out to him—to go to him, touch him, hold him…but he'd looked so distraught at the sight of her and he hadn't said a word; maybe he really did despise her for leaving him—maybe, he'd meant every word and if that was the case, she couldn't bear to face him now…so, she hid herself away in the bathroom, stripped off her torn, dirty clothes and stepped under the steaming spray of water, letting her thoughts wash away with the dirt, sweat and grime. She would go to Ino's—like she'd planned—and then just—figure out things from there.

The painful tightening in her heart caused tears to prickle her eyes and for a moment of weakness, she let herself go and allowed the tears to fall as she buried her face in her hands.

She'd been—so happy when he had asked her to marry him, to spend the rest of her days by his side had sounded like heaven itself—where had she-?!

A sudden presence behind her seemed to materialize from nowhere and the ex-heiress whipped around, sliding into Gentle fist stance—when his black eyes boring painfully into hers, froze her.

"…S-Sasuke…? W-What a-are you…"

The man never answered her, but took one long stride, uncaring as the water drenched him instantaneously, clothes and all.

Well, he'd needed a shower anyway.

 **"…I…p-please…don't go." His voice shook just as trembling hands encircled her waist and he pulled her against him, pressing his lips firmly against hers.**

She could feel it in his kiss—the remorse, the regret—his hands shook as they held her flush against him and she was certain site could taste the saltiness of tears as his mouth slanted apologetically over hers.

"Sasuke?" she was terribly worried now; she'd never seen him like this and when the Uchiha finally broke the kiss and met her eyes, his were awash with anguish….and fear.

Her hands framed his face immediately and she kissed his eyes, then his nose and lips where she lingered a moment longer before begging him with a look to please explain why he was hurting so.

 **"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry; what I said before, I, I didn't mean…" he shook his head, then kissed her feverishly, repeatedly before he went on. "I was a fool. I was angry, I was—afraid," his admission left her shell-shocked and she stared in wide-eyed disbelief. "I never meant to take your freedom away from you, I—I would never, but—I can't stop myself from feeling that…I might lose you. This…" he grit his teeth, loath to admit his weaknesses to her, yet knowing she needed and deserved to know the man he was—the one he'd become since the darkness first entered his heart all those years ago. "This…fear paralyzes me; it tells me that I was so close to having lost you, that it was my fault; I failed to protect you and—" his eyes had caught the scar right above her left breast—the one left by his Katana, and his whole being froze. With a shaking hand, he reached and brushed the pad of his thumb over the jagged, circular mark and he felt sick, knowing and feeling just how close she had come to perishing.**

 **"…if I had only…you would never have had to bear this mark. But I wasn't-"**

She was shaking her head, her own tears mixing with the shower droplets, and she forced his eyes back to hers. "…Sasuke…is this why you were so angry that I took this mission?"

 **He only hesitated briefly before giving a curt nod.**

Her heart broke in that moment and she gathered him to her, embracing him as tightly as she could whole whispering sweet reassurances and promises into his ear. "You should have told me" She chastised gently. "I-If I had known how you were feeling, I, I wouldn't have gone! I would've asked Hokage-same to give me t-temporary leave so that you—so that y-you…!" her voice croaked and she found herself weeping profusely on his shoulder.

 **She felt foolish, yet her lover paid it no mind and only held her tighter, whispering back, "Forgive me, Hina…please, forgive me; don't cry Hime, it was my fault."**

After several minutes, her tears quieted and she simply nodded against him, yet her arms remained locked around his neck, her fingers combing through the hair at the back his neck, soothing him.

 **"Promise me…you won't leave? I don't mean the missions—I can—I can live with that—eventually. I just mean now, I know I hurt you but…"**

"I'm never going to leave you Sasuke. I Promise you. I…e-even though you told me to, my plan was always just to spend a little time at Ino's until you'd calmed down. T-Then I'd thought m-maybe I could try again to talk to you; but no…I would never have left you, Anata. Never."

 **Something inside of him broke at her words; he was so relieved yet all he could do was sag against her and weep like a child as he clung to her, whispering over and over 'Thank you. Thank you, I love you, I love you so much, thank you!'**

 **After his tears had dried, it seemed another need arose of a vastly different sort, as he registered that his fiancé was in his arms—naked and drenched to the bone. He sucked in a breath and his eyes took on a heavily heated look as he watched one particular droplet of water make its way down the side of her long, delectable throat, passed her collarbone and over the swell of her breast before it disappeared somewhere below the dusky rose-colored nipple.**

 **He licked his lips unconsciously, a ravenous hunger igniting the his belly and his eyes pinned her with a heavily lust-filled gaze. "As a man with a gorgeous and—very naked woman in his arms…I can't promise I'll be responsible for any of my actions from this moment onwards."**

Catching his meaning, the petty heiress gasped, blood rushing to her face as she became equally aware of their present predicament.

Every inch of her body was pressed to his and unlike before, she was now very aware of the way his body felt beneath hers.

Her injury had been so severe that she'd been in a coma for nearly five weeks and then with the week it had taken for them to get her all moved in to the Uchiha compound…well, let's just say that they hadn't been intimate in quite some time and now, they were more than feeling the affects of keen withdrawal.

She bit her lip, tearing her eyes away from his hungering gaze. "…My recovery was so long…there were times I was so f-frustrated. …A-And I know that…me m-moving in with you was—quite a change for you. …I a-also know that we'd a-agreed to not be…well intimate until the wedding…" and then she uttered the one word that would break his resolve: "…b-but…"

 **There was a predatory growl before he was pinning her to the wall, his mouth against hers as he murmured darkly, "You better not take that back, Princess. You take it back and I swear, I won't care, I'll still take you right here and now."**

She was smiling then and gazing up at him with those eyes framed with those impossibly long and thick hard-to-resist lashes…he was done for.

 **In a movement so fluid and quick, it would've made the Fourth Hokage proud, Sasuke tore his shirt over his head, peeled his pants away and sank into her warm, welcoming heat. He thrust into her like an animal, their bodies making a savage slapping sound as slickened flesh met over and over. Each forward thrust had Hinata's back pressing harshly into the tiled wall until her shoulder blades ached with the beginnings of bruises.**

She ignored it; clinging to his powerful shoulders with her arms and her legs fastened around his hips as her heels dug into his back, forcing him—begging him to drive in deeper.

"Ah, ah, oh Sasuke, oh, please, p-please don't stop. Don't stop. Oh!"

 **He drove into her savagely, latching onto her pulse point and sucking harshly until she was gasping from the overwhelming sensations, and he'd left a mark. "You are—so fucking beautiful." He murmured hotly against her. He lavished her chest, neck and shoulders with open-mouthed kisses, nibbling here and there until he'd reached her trembling lips, at which time, he paused and his voice rose to a rich timber as he spoke. "Open your eyes, Hime—and look at me."**

She did as commanded, pearlescent orbs fluttering open, bearing a hazy look of lustful want as she met his eyes.

 **"Open your mouth to me…" he commanded in a smokey whisper and her lips fell open as she sighed his name 'Sasuke…'**

 **In a moment of raw—nearly animalistic passion, his own mouth fell over hers and tongue darting out, he literally lapped at her moist cavern the way a thirsting beast would lap up the waters of a fresh mountain spring.**

 **He left not an inch of her sweet mouth untouched, tasting her to his heart's content and once satisfied, his tongue swept hers into a sensuous dance that he refused to relinquish until he'd saturated every part of her mouth with his flavor.**

 **She was writhing in unbridled need by the end of it and his hips left off their lazy undulations and were replaced with a chaotic frenzy of thrusts that soon had her sobbing his name and tumbling over the edge. He followed moments after, moaning his beloved's name before both were sapped of strength and slid to the shower floor in a tangle of limbs.**

Just before she passed out, Hinata felt herself being lifted and gentle hands combing the wet violet tresses from off her forehead. Just as the edges of sleep claimed her, she felt a warm mouth pressing to her lips and the to the shell of her ear as its owner whispered. **"Sleep, Koi; you will always have me, even in your dreams."**

 _ **/To be continued...**_

 _Okay so quite a bit of angst, first fight, and all that 'good stuff' that couples go through. I wanted to show this because to me, I want my romances to be real and relatable; in other words, even when you're with the 'perfect' person for you, life isn't always roses and love is hard at times and it takes work! It doesn't just happen and it doesn't always turn out the way you want it to…but you have to keep pushing forward and you have to learn how to give and take and how to say sorry and forgive. So that was my main point; I wanted to deepen Sasuke and Hinata's relationship so that we aren't always seeing the lovey dovey, fairytale parts but also the nitty gritty, failing parts too. Ah. I still feel like this chapter was all over the place and not really any plot but….oh well. Next chapters will be getting onto the WEDDING PLANNING! WHOOHOO! WEDDING OF THE NARUTO CENTURY, PEOPLE! Can't wait to see how it all plays out in my head and on paper. Well, stay tuned as always and again: I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY-I'M HERE TILL THE END! Xoxo R &R!_


	69. Plans

_This is so terribly late, it's mortifying; My sincerest apologies. Also however, I need to clear this up. HINATA IS NOT PREGNANT! I'm not exactly sure where some of you got this idea but she's not. There will be babies in the future but it's AFTER they say 'I do' and are settled as a couple. Sorry to disappoint!_

/

 _(Two weeks before the wedding)_

With only two weeks remaining till the wedding, Hinata was a bundle of anxious nerves and inexplicable joy. This lovely spring afternoon, found her seated in a café with her maid of honor, going over the final details of planning while sipping at a cup of tea. She would pick up her wedding kimono today, as well as her dress she would change into for the reception, and the ex-heiress was nearly on the edge of her seat with excitement.

"So dress pick up is today, and the venue?" Ino sat across from her, check list in hand and all business.

"The Hyuuga gardens on my family's estate; Chichue's made progress since the incident regarding clan politics, security and the Main and Branch families are closer than e ever! My sister's had a lot to do with that actually. Anyways, Chichue seems quite pleased at the prospect holding the wedding on Hyuuga grounds… plus, he m-married Hahaue in those same gardens s-so it's…" Hinata's voice broke and she was suddenly overridden with tears.

Concerned, Ino put down the check list and slid into the booth next to her friend. "…hinata?"

The ex-heiress wiped furiously at her eyes and then started laughing. "I'm - I'm sorry, I'm just - it's just I'm s-so happy! I wish Hahaue could be here too but – I just never dreamed I could b-be this happy, Ino." With tears streaming from her eyes, she gave up trying to suppress them and smiled radiantly. "How can I bear so much _happiness?_ It's t-too much!" the two women embraced, both with tears in their eyes and Ino smoothed her hand down Hinata's hair and declared, "Oh silly girl; _you_ deserve the most happiness of us all! And Sasuke? He gets to have you which is more than he could've ever hoped for! I'm so, so happy for you both! Just – embrace the feeling, be _insanely_ happy."

The dark haired beauty nodded, squeezing her best friend as hard as she could; her joy was overflowing.

/

With the dress and kimono in their possession, they met TenTen at a tea house, who was another one of Hinata's bridesmaids; Hanabi was the third and final bridesmaid, but she was preoccupied with clan affairs, as well as making certain the Hyuuga grounds were properly prepared for her sister's wedding. Between Sasuke's expansive inheritance as well as the Hyuuga's massive fortune, _no_ expense had been spared for the wedding, in spite of Hinata's endless pleas to not waste money needlessly. Her request fell on deaf ears as unbeknownst to her, her sister and fiancée were in agreeable cahoots that the ex-heiress was to be spoiled thoroughly.

"Okay. So we've got the dresses, the venue, the guest list is…?" TenTen glanced at Hinata as the women headed down the street towards the Uchiha estate. "Uh we are drawing up the final draft this evening when Sasuke's home; I promise Ten."

The brunette narrowed her eyes skeptically but then tackled the ex-heiress in a tight hug. "Ah okay; you know it's nearly impossible to scold you!" the group of lifelong friends broke out in peels of laughter as they all linked arms, the blushing bride-to-be sandwiched between them.

The next two weeks would be joyous ones, indeed.


	70. Tadaima

_Chapter 70-Tadaima (I'm home)_

Late that same evening when Sasuke returned to the Uchiha district, he had not expected to see lights still on in some of the rooms of the main Uchiha Manor, when he came up the road.

As the wedding drew nearer, the last several weeks had seen the Uchiha Compound undergo massive reconstruction; it had been Hinata's idea and though he'd at first objected – **"the Manor is all we need, Hyuuga, don't worry about the rest, it's fine" –** his fiancée had gotten that hardened look of determination in her eyes that was softened only by her beautiful smile, and declared solemnly, "No, this is your _home,_ Sasuke; you've always dreamed of restoring your clan and I want to do that with you. But if we're going to do that, it should be with _greatness,_ whole and complete _…_ not just this." she'd gestured to the walls around them – the one place that had been rebuilt and restored – and yes, it was truly beautiful. He remembered the day he'd begun drawing up the plans, just before Hinata was set to move in with him, and when the main parts of the house had been deemed acceptable enough for her to come live along side him, she'd stumbled upon him one night, pouring over those same floor plans he'd drawn up, weeks before.

At first, he'd been hesitant to share them with her; what if she didn't like his design? But again, this beautiful, breathtaking woman had surprised him by coming up to his side and when she'd taken a brief look at the plans, she looped her arm through his, and pointed to the part of the plans labeled ' _Master suite'_ and declared wholeheartedly, "It's perfect. I love it."

Needless to say, said blueprints had been swept to the floor in a burst of passionate temper as the Raven sprawled the pearl-eyed woman upon the desk and proceeded to kiss her stupidly senseless.

Every day, she surprised him with the greatness of her genuine heart and every day, he loved her more and more for it.

He was so undeserving.

Blessed! But so undeserving and it was this thought that crossed his mind as he entered his home that night and deposited his shoes at the door. He'd been in an important meeting for most of the day and as a result, his attire – a formal layered grey and black kimono, embroidered with the Uchiha crest – weighed heavily and uncomfortably upon his stiff, aching muscles. Unstrapping Kusanagi from his waist, he stood it against the wall and headed through the small entryway that opened into the main sitting room.

What he found was a clean and pristinely organized room, a fire roaring in the fireplace and dinner still hot and fresh on the table.

The plates of shaved dried Bonito, Soba noodles, curried chicken and a platter of fresh, sliced tomatoes, made the Uchiha's mouth water.

Again, he thanked all deities that be, that the gorgeous Hyuuga princess was his.

" **Hinata?"**

 **He didn't see his blushing bride-to-be anywhere and just a sliver of irrational fear began to creep in until he heard a noise coming from his study down the hall.**

 **He was about to head in that direction, when he heard the hurried pit patter of Hinata's feet coming down the hall. When she appeared, her arms were laden down with a box filled with fancy stationary, envelopes and there was even a folded up list clenched between the ex-heiress' teeth as she fumbled for a minute to clear a space on the low** _ **kotatsu**_ **that sat in front of the couch.**

 **She was barefoot and dressed in a** _ **surprising**_ **combination of soft white skinny jeans and a breezy blue long-sleeved sweater that was slightly cropped to show off a bit of midriff, particularly when she moved about as she was now.**

 **Her hair was tossed up in a messy bun held in place by a simple ornamented senbon, and she had not a spec of makeup on to speak of – yet Sasuke found his mouth running dry and his whole body** _ **hardening**_ **at the mere sight of her.**

The Hyuuga princess had sensed her betrothed's approach, long before he'd even reached the house and remembering her promise to TenTen earlier that day, she'd gone immediately to fetch the wedding guest list she and Sasuke had compiled, so they could go over it together one last time, and finalize the invitations.

"Sasuke-kun, you're back! Good, I just – dinner's ready but I r-really wanted to make sure we went over the guest list one last time so we can finalize it and send out the invitations. TenTen was pestering me about it earlier and I promised her we'd get it done _tonight_ so if you want, we can eat first…and then…um…"

She trailed off and looked at him curiously; her fiancée had said nothing in the span of time she'd been talking and though Sasuke was a man of few words, well, she had expected at _least_ a well-placed 'hn' at some point!

But not only was her Intended silent, he was motionless in the doorway to their living room as his dark eyes pinned her in place with their intensive perusal. "…Sasuke…?" She squeaked.

 **Then, his weight shifted on his feet and he was crossing the room to her and taking the box from her arms to place it on the** _ **kotatsu.**_ **"Be careful with the heavy boxes when you're near the fire, Hime."** Was all he said but when she noted she was indeed standing close to the fireplace, her lips curved up in a secretive smile. Ever since her fatal wounding on that mission months ago, Sasuke's protectiveness had shifted into overdrive – at times, the raven was downright paranoid about her safety; he refused to leave her alone for longer than necessary and if he had to, he preferred she be in the company of friends and always instructed Ino, TenTen or even Hanabi to keep an eye on her. He never told her of course, thinking Hinata would misconstrue it as he didn't trust her to take care of herself… but she _knew,_ and the times he'd been sent away on missions, he'd even left Aoda to look after her.

Anyone else may have been insulted by the over-extensive care the Uchiha took to ensure she was never alone too long, but not Hinata – she knew what was in Sasuke's heart and the simple fact was, he'd lost _everything_ from the moment he was a child; being alone and abandoned was his greatest fear and consequently, she had come to understand that nearly losing her, had hit far too close to home and reminded him of the terrible tragedy his life had been enshrouded in – _loss._

He wouldn't risk losing her if he could help it and deep down, Hinata knew he would not live through such a traumatic experience, again.

Truthfully, she was deeply touched by his overwhelming concern for her safety and even though there were days where it was a bit stifling to be guarded and escorted wherever she went, Hinata could sincerely say she had never felt more loved and cherished in all her life.

It was one light of this, that the lovely heiress had made a very specific trip to the Hokage's office – unbeknownst to Sasuke – and procured a very important paper that was signed and dated by Kakashi-sama and herself. Even now, that paper was kept in a small red box wrapped with white ribbon, and tucked away in het nightstand for safe keeping, until the wedding night, when she would present it to Sasuke as a wedding present. She hoped her beloved would be pleased by the small gesture, and she found herself smiling even more at the mere thought of his possible reaction.

" **I assume the box is filled with the wedding invitations. And that's the list?" he gestured to the piece of paper she plucked from her lips.**

"Ah yes, this is – " she held it up to him and the Uchiha prince took it from her, only to drop it on the surface of the kotatsu and turn his attention back to her. He gazed upon her silently for a long moment and then soundlessly reached up and pulled the senbon free from her hair, causing it to tumble down around her shoulders and down her back. His fingers combed the long tresses back from face and out of her eyes and then his hands lightly cupped the back of her head as he drew her in to place a lingering kiss to her forehead. His face remained impassive but his eyes were vivid with emotion when he briefly looked into her eyes.

Her own eyes crinkled with the sweetest of smiles as her arms came up to encircle his middle and she tiptoed for another kiss – this one, against his jawline. Her pearlesque orbs were pools of liquid adoration when she met his unwavering stare and said softly, "Welcome home, Anata…"

Only then, did the stoic raven drop his guard and allow full-blown warmth to seep into his eyes and a smile to curve the corners of his lips as he wrapped her up in his arms, returning her embrace wholeheartedly. **"** _ **Tadima,**_ **Hina-hime."** He whispered back, and their lips met in a soft, lingering kiss, infused with every ounce of their passionate, abiding devotion for each other.


End file.
